Fixing Alternate Mistakes of the Past
by SilverDragonflymoon
Summary: Amara had gotten the peace she wanted with her brother, a chance to reconnect and so she decided to offer Dean the same. Dean decides that he can not save Jessica or his father, no matter how much he wants to, those events are set in stone and so he asks to return to after his deal. Full plot inside plus notes.
1. A Different Life

**Supernatural/MCU**

**Plot –** Amara had gotten the peace she wanted with her brother, a chance to reconnect and so she decided to offer Dean the same. Dean decides that he can not save Jessica or his father, no matter how much he wants to, those events are set in stone and so he asks to return to after his deal and unknown to the three of them, the eldest being heard the wish as well and decided to send his siblings and Dean Winchester to a slightly different timeline where Dean has a twin sister.

Time Travel fix it as well as sister fic.

** Author's note **

**A massive thank you to my dear friend Lokis_Mischief79 who helped me get this story to life as well as kick my ass to keep writing. Co-authored, but Loki is only on AO3 clickable profile.**

**Silver: Dean's twin sister is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario (San Andreas appearance).**

**Loki: Silver, you goof ball, you forgot to let everyone know that they don't need to know about the MCU**

**Silver: Before I forget the twin sister name is Marisol Darcy Winchester and she will be in a relationship with Pietro Maximoff.**

**Other notes**

**\- Marisol is the assistant to Pepper Potts.**

**\- Tony Stark is kidnapped from June 2008 and held till September 2008.  
**

**\- MCU will begin when Tony is getting off the plane from being rescued, where Pepper and Happy are on the tarmat.**

**\- MCU actors remain the same.**

**The Primordial siblings**

**James Marsden – The Empty**

**Emily Swallow – The Darkness**

**Rob Benedict – The Light/God/Chuck Shurley**

**Julian Richings - Death **

**Both: Please Read and Review**

**Silver: Like my other stories, there will be songs for each chapter and this chapter will begin with Desert Rose by Sting.**

* * *

**Chapter one - A Different Life  
**

Deep within a dark void, silver eyes watched as three people stood in a stunning garden and the silver eyes smiled softly watching the scene before looking to the side with a small gulp.

The being was interested in the human Dean Winchester for not only being the chosen one of his sister, but the human helped mend Light and Dark back together as yin and yang. The being smiled as he watched his younger siblings The Light and the Darkness look at each other with soft smiles.

"I am proud of you two" the being whispered deep within his realm and tilted his head watching the human with the millions of souls start to glow before The Light put the souls where they belonged and he watched as The Darkness smile at The Light before she looked to the human.

"Dean, you gave me what I needed most which was my brother back..." Dean smiled seeing that Amara was looking at Chuck before she turned her glaze towards him "and now I want to do the same for you, you can ask for anything" Amara informed him causing Dean to be shocked even the being in The Being was shocked by the offer yet it could see that Dean was confused by the offer and he got thinking that with this offer now on the table he can help better his chosen one better than he ever did and he decided to watch the little meeting.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked looking at the two deities, who both smiled at him and then to each other.

"You and your brother... well... the two of you are my most unpredictable creations" Chuck replied with a small laugh and Dean gave a small smile.

"We aim to please, but seriously what do you mean, ask for anything?" Dean asked Amara looking into her eyes and she smiled.

"Well, what is it deep in your heart that you want the most?" Amara asked the being from the empty looked interested watching Dean Winchester bit his lip with understanding dawning within his green eyes.

The Empty looked into Dean's mind and watched as flashes of memories on everything that the hunter had gone through, seeing different humans and even saw some of their deaths. The being started getting an idea, he knew his brother created a world that would be perfect for not only the hunter but his two siblings and the being watched as a scene played out in the hunter's head holding a younger male who was killed before being brought back before the memory changed to digging out of a grave.

"Send me back to when I return to Earth after Castiel rescued me from Hell" the being could truly work with that wish as well, the being looked to his siblings and saw that The Light had a shocked face which gave the Being a chuckle seeing that Light looked truly shocked while the Darkness smiled "look, I had thought about going back to before I made the deal, but I believe it would be easier to get things done and you want Lucifer free" Chuck nodded "I have made some shitty choices and it not only got innocent people killed, but friends and family killed and that is all on me, you said ask for anything, well send me back to fix things" Dean asked and the being smirked assuming it's human form which was a handsome man with short dark messy hair and grey eyes wearing a simple tuxedo. **(AN: James Marsden at the 2017 SAG awards).**

"Very well then, we will send you back, but when you decide to me to unlock my memories say your full name, to unlock this timeline memories say Amara and to unlock my power well that will be up to me" Chuck explained and Dean nodded.

"Dean, I was asleep for a long time in my Mark, you find Cain and get my mark back, whenever you choose and to unlock my memories of this time say the phase 'It was always destiny, I now bear the mark, for you are the original mark and from this day you and I will always be together' and only when you are ready and by yourself say those words in front of a mirror and from there you and I will be able to talk via our link and I will let you know when to release me" Amara explained and Dean nodded he understood his feelings for Amara and he had fallen for her hard.

"I promise you both, that I will get you both awake and alert" Dean told them and Amara walked over to him giving Dean a small yet sending him love over their bond.

"Good luck, Dean" Chuck stated as Amara walked back over to him and the two joined hands pulling together their power and Dean closed his eyes as well as cover them with his hands as power shone over him and he knew no more.

The Being of the Empty worked quickly, weaving his own power into the past sending his self back as well as recreating Marisol as well as his chosen world and sending it to the past.

* * *

**Edwards Air Force Base  
Lancaster, California  
18/09/2008 - 3:30pm  
**

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and Harold 'Happy' Hogan stood just next to each other with a young woman with dark brown hair standing just behind them wearing sunglasses while she and others watched the plane land.

"Marisol, can you call the hospital to make sure Dr Roberts is on hand" Pepper asked the young woman and she smiled.

"Of course" Marisol replied softly as the back of the air force carrier opened slowly revealing Colonel James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes standing with Anthony 'Tony' Stark sitting in a wheelchair causing the three worry as Rhodey helped Tony up and helped him down the ramp to the car. As Tony and Rhodey got closer to the small group, Marisol tilted her head when Tony waved the bed away.

"Your eyes are red... are they tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asked Pepper and Pepper shook her head.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting" Pepper replied and Tony looked over to Marisol before walking over to her.

"Mari" Marisol pouted causing Tony to laugh "you love it, how are you doing?" Tony asked and Marisol smiled at him.

"As well as I can, I worried for you" Tony was a another brother to her, she had run away from her family five years ago dropping Winchester changing her surname to Campbell and kept out of the news knowing that there were hunters and her family looking for her "you need to go to the hospital" Marisol stated and Tony waved her off.

"Mr Stark, she is right" Pepper stated and Tony turned to her.

"No, I understand that you both worried for me, but Pepper I need two things" Pepper looked to Happy and then Marisol "I, first want an American Cheese" Marisol giggled a bit as she got into the car sitting in the front seat while Tony and Pepper sat in the back "the second thing is a press conference" Marisol looked back with shock and Tony was looking at Pepper "please, I need to do this and get Obie there" Tony stated and Pepper nodded as Happy drove to Burger King.

* * *

**The Coffin  
Pontiac, Illinois  
** **18/09/2008 - 1:30pm**

Dean opened his eyes and looked around before glaring at the inside of the coffin. As he hit the top of the coffin, memories that were not his from before and he found that somehow Chuck gave him a twin sister named Marisol Darcy Winchester who had not been in his previous timeline and he also found out that five years ago, she had run away.

"Seriously Chuck, well damn you Chuck, I will get you for this" Dean muttered as he took a deep breath and banged his palm into the top of the coffin and slowly dug out wincing as he moved slowly up keeping his eyes closed while cursing Chuck.

Dean finally got to the surface and he got out of the grave taking in deep breaths while looking around the site seeing the bent or dead trees even the grass. Dean walked to the marker before tilting his head and smirking.

"Sam and Bobby, they don't know I am back, I think it is time to see him and seeing as Chuck has given Sam, Adam and I a sister, she wouldn't even know" Dean muttered and he got to his feet, he walked to the road and found a ride.

"Where to?" the woman asked and Dean smiled before seeing Amara flash in his mind.

"Arrow Rock, Missouri if possible" Dean replied remembering where Cain was and the woman smiled softly.

"I can get you to Springfield, but is as far as I am willing" the woman replied and Dean smiled with a nod.

"That is fine" Dean got into the car "what is your name?" Dean asked curious as the woman started to drive.

"Betty Ross" Betty replied and Dean's eyes widen in shock knowing that the woman just next to him was part of the Marvel comics and the love interest of Bruce Banner. Dean was wondering what on Earth happened and how this fitted in.

* * *

**The ** **Stark Industries Headquarters  
** **Los Angeles, California  
18/09/2008 - 4:00pm  
**

Marisol watched as Tony walked with Obadiah Stane towards the podium with clapping calming down and as Marisol watched as Tony, she bit her lip as she held her book to her.

"Miss Potts, Miss Campbell" a man's voice stated from behind her and Marisol turned to see a slightly balding man looking to Pepper.

"Yes" Marisol nodded as well and watched Tony shook hands with a few people.

"Can I speak with you two for a moment?" the man asked and Marisol frowned.

"We are not part of the press conference" Marisol replied and the man gave a small smile.

"However the press conference is about to begin now" Pepper stated and the man smiled.

"I am not a reporter nor with the press, I am Agent Phil Coulson with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" Phil stated handing two cards to Marisol and Pepper.

"You realise that was just a mouthful, you really should shorten it" Marisol replied cheeky taking the two cards and Pepper giggled.

"I agree with Mari" Phil smirked as Pepper "do you want to see Happy about transport back to Mr Stark's mansion?" Pepper asked and Marisol nodded and walked away as the press came quiet.

"Hey... would it be alright with everyone if you all could sit down?" the press looked around before many shrugged "thank you..." Marisol reached Happy as he too sat down and the two watched as Tony took a bite of his burger and whispering a bit to Obie "you know, I never got to goodbye to my father or my mother" Marisol looked down thinking of her own family "I have many questions, I would ask him and one of those things is how he felt about what this company did... if he was conflicted ... if he ever had doubts..." Mari could see her own father hunting and treating her brothers and her as soldiers "or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the news reels" Marisol looked over to Pepper and saw Pepper looking concerned while Rhodey was biting his lip "I watched as young Americans were gunned down and killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them" Marisol looked back to Obadiah and saw that the man was looking indifferent which had Marisol concerned.

"Mari, are you seeing Mr Stane's face?" Happy whispered and Marisol nodded.

"I don't like that look in his eyes" Marisol whispered back as Tony took a deep breath getting to his feet and walking around to the podium.

"I had my eyes opened and I had come to realise that I have more to offer this world then making things blow up" Marisol frowned as cameras flashed and Tony took a deep breath "and that is why effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be..." Tony was pushed out of the way by Obadiah as the press shouted questions and Marisol got to her feet in shock as Obadiah tried to get the crowd under control due to Tony's announcement.

"Mari, get Pepper and get to the car" Happy whispered as Marisol nodded and she looked around for Pepper and saw that she had a look of shock as did Rhodey.

* * *

**Springfield, ** ** Illinois  
18/09/2008  
**

Dean thanked Betty and wished her luck in finding her boyfriend knowing that she was looking for Bruce and he closed the door and watched as she drove off.

"So Chuck, did you add in the Marvel world, cause that is not going to be fun or easy" Dean whispered as he walked towards the motel and got into a room. As he sat on the bed, he grabbed the room note pad and started writing, however just as he did, he heard the tell tale signs of an angel and he ducked to the ground cursing Castiel as glass shattered around him.

"Perfect" Dean muttered as the ringing kept up in his ears and he glared at the ceiling with a shake of his head.

Dean got back down and started writing.

** _Notes/things to do_ **

However, just as Dean was about to write there was a rumble to which had Dean looking up as the rumble came closer and he frowned getting to his feet and walked over to the window, his eyes widen with shock seeing Cain getting out and he opened the door.

"Keep quiet" Cain growled walking closer and Dean saw that he was looking slightly towards the Mark.

"Cain" Dean greeted and Cain crossed his arms.

"So you are Dean Nicholas Winchester, I don't know why, but she..." Cain showed Dean Amara's mark "wanted me here, why I wonder?" Cain stated and Dean stepped forward.

"Big things are happening..." Dean saw that Cain had his eyebrows raised at that statement.

"I sense that the angels are making moves, I can sense that you were recently in Hell and an angel grabbed you" Cain stated and Dean swallowed and nodded.

"Cain, what I am about to tell you is crazy, but please believe me" Dean took a breath and gestured for Cain to enter the room which he did "my soul and memories are from the future, but first I need you to trust me when I tell you, that I need the Mark to be transferred to me" Dean explained and Cain crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"So you know what this mark truly is? Who she truly is?" Cain asked his tone dangerous with his eyes glinting with a slight madness within and Dean nodded without fear.

"Amara, God's sister, better know as the Darkness" Dean answered and Cain glared at him.

"You know that the Darkness is a dangerous being?" Cain growled and Dean stepped a tad closer.

"She is important to me, I know how to calm her down and what she truly wants" Dean said slowly and calmly while Cain tilted his head.

"She only wants destruction and chaos" Cain replied with a yell in his tone.

"No, she wants the sibling relationship back with her brother, God" Dean answered and Cain scoffed.

"God is dead and long gone" Cain growled and Dean stepped forward.

"No, he isn't, if he were dead... then the sun would have gone and everything around us would die including us" Dean told him and Cain looked into Dean's eyes.

"Well, you want her" Dean was not ready for Cain to charge walk towards him before Cain grabbed his arm and there the transfer of the Mark now glowed on Dean's skin.

"Cain, thank you, trust me when I tell you that I will not kill you" Dean told the father of murder.

"No, I want you to kill, that is the way things are" Cain replied and Dean groaned as Cain drove off.

"Well, at least I know where he lives" Dean grumbled under his breath and then he remembered Amara's words, well he was alone and he went straight for the bathroom to get Amara awake and aware.

"It was always destiny, I now bear the mark, for you are the original mark and from this day you and I will always be together" Dean said clearly and he felt Amara awaken before he blacked out.

** Dean's mind **

Dean looked around him with a soft smile as Amara took her adult form and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Hi Amara" Dean whispered as he slowly walked over to her before giving her a hug which she returned.

"Thank you Dean, I know that you were going to find Cain soon, but then I thought I best guide Cain to find you, using your bloodline and he tracked you down" Amara explained and Dean nodded before looking into her dark brown eyes.

"I was on my way to Cain's farm, but thank you for being curious and getting him to find me" Dean explained and Amara smiled placing her hand on his cheek softly.

"I will be here for you, as I told you before I will let you know when to release me" Amara replied and Dean gave a kiss on her hand.

**Motel  
** **Springfield, ** **Illinois  
18/09/2008 - 7pm**

Dean awoke sensing Amara setting in his mind and he looked up to the clock seeing the time of 7pm.

"_You were out for a bit, where are you off to next?"_ Amara asked and Dean chuckled.

"I reckon we get to Sam and scare off Ruby, then when Sam is safe and sound with Bobby, we will get to your brother, but we will have to avoid the angels, then once he is back I will take him to get the anti-possession tattoo" Dean replied as he got dressed.

_"What about his guardian? The angel picked to guard him as he is pretending to be the prophet and wouldn't the angel sense me" _Amara whispered and Dean sent her calming vibes.

"Nope, if I remember right, Castiel nor any other angel could sense your mark, but we will avoid the archangels" Dean replied back as he laid down and looked at the ceiling.

_"Well, maybe it would be best to avoid my brother till it is time for you to meet him" _Amara replied and Dean bit his lip before shaking his head.

"We are going to need him, plus I would think he would be pissed off if he is not awaken as quick as possible" Amara sighed before Dean sat up "also apparently I have a sister in this timeline, do you know anything about that?" Dean asked as he gathered papers and Amara fell silent.

_"No, but that is strange and my brother wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't really have a clue" _Amara replied as Dean looked around the room and he nodded.

"Time to free your brother and find out how Marisol came to be my twin sister" Dean stated leaving the room and stealing a car driving towards Kripke Hollow to free Chuck's memories.

* * *

** Marisol's Apartment  
Los Angeles, California **  
** 18/09/2008 **

That night after Pepper released Marisol for the day, she got back to apartment and patted her pure black hair named Runa.

"So, Tony is back" Marisol smiled hearing the voice behind her and she turned her head slightly while patting Runa softly at the back of the neck.

"Hello Gabe, yes, Tony has returned" Marisol replied as Runa jumped down and walked to her water bowl.

"You realise, that things may become quite dangerous and I will not be around as much from now on" Gabe answered and Marisol turned to look at him.

"Why?" Gabe sighed "Gabe, tell me why?" Marisol whispered walking over taking her hair out from her pony tail.

"It is a long story and well, all you need to know your brothers are safe now, but they are about to be tested and there may be people that come up to you, whatever you do never say the word yes again, I promise I will be near by when I can, but I need you to be safe" Gabe stated getting to his feet and Marisol nodded.

"I promise" Marisol promised and Gabe walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Blessed by" Gabe whispered before he disappeared and Marisol looked down at a meow.

"We will be fine, Runa" Marisol whispered as she walked to the couch and laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

**DONE!**


	2. Revelations

**Author notes**

**Silver: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, we are seriously over the moon at the response and we will tying to keep each chapter of this story above 4000 words, so chapters will be out at least weekly. We will be alternating between this and Book 2 plus a few little one shots.  
**

**Loki: Silver, no... we will only be working on this and Book 2, wait till Book 3 before bringing up any other stories.  
**

**Silver: (pouting) fine.**

**Loki: Also, I don't think we mentioned but we have moved the dates of Supernatural have been moved into 2008, not 2007 like on the show to match up with Marvel a bit better.**

**Silver: No, I don't think we did mention that in the first chapter, also this chapter mainly focuses on Chuck and Dean, before a small bit with Marisol and the song for this chapter is Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
19/09/2008 - 10am  
**

Dean parked the Impala on the street, taking a glance at the familiar house and then he placed his hands on his legs looking down with a bite to his bottom lip.

"_Dean, everything will be fine" _Amara told him waking due to sensing his unease and Dean took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can do this" Dean whispered to himself while taking in Amara's words and he got out and walked to the front door.

"HANG ON!" Chuck's voice yelled causing Amara to giggle which had given Dean a small smile, truly happy that he helped the siblings.

_"You truly did help us and you will forever have our thanks" _Amara whispered as Dean watched as the shadow of Chuck come closer to the door and Dean saw that much like the first time he met Chuck Shurley, the Almighty was wearing a dead man's robe and wore shorts and slightly strained shirt causing Amara to giggle.

"_My brother truly looks weird" _Amara commented while her giggling was still present in her tone and Dean agreed with her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Chuck asked with a small tilt of the head looking very much like Castiel in that moment.

"Yeah, you can, you see I am Dean Winchester" Dean noticed that there was a shift in Chuck's eyes " and I could truly use your help" Dean stated and Chuck frowned tilting his head again and narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I just wrote about a character named Dean, but how do you know about that?" Chuck asked and Dean smirked towards Amara as she was giggling.

"Could I come in, there is a lot to explain" Dean asked and Chuck nodded still in a bit of fake shock.

"How are you here?" Dean walked into the different house as Chuck started to mutter to himself "How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life" Amara was out right giggling in Dean's mind and Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Chuck, I am very real, as is my brother, we are very real" Dean told him wanting to murder the Almighty watching him pace.

"Yeah, then I am definitely a god" Dean wanted to punch Chuck "a cruel, cruel, capricious god, the things I put you through, the physical beatings alone... I killed your father... I burned your mother alive on the ceiling and then your brother had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica" Chuck rambled while Amara was giggling sensing Dean's anger about to surface and she sent him calming vibes just as Dean had enough of Chuck ramblings.

"Amara" Dean yelled and Chuck went cross eyed before falling to the ground causing Dean to wince.

"Ops, sorry about that Chuck" Dean muttered as he walked over slightly to Chuck crossing his arms before running a hand down his face.

"_Well that went well, that was funny, can we do it again?" _Amara asked cheekily and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"No, but I think that hurt him" Dean replied as he grabbed Chuck's underarms and pulled him onto the couch.

"_Well still was fun and I want to see my brother faint again" _Amara replied and Dean shook his head, now realising that Amara was a prankster much like Gabriel.

"Amara" Dean chuckled as Amara giggled "why haven't the angels come down on me yet" Dean asked thinking and Amara felt unease.

_"It is not by my hand, I can sense a wall of power shielding us for now, I just can not see who or what it is" _Amara replied and Dean frowned before looking down to his hands.

Dean was only waiting a few minutes when he heard a groan and he looked over with a small grin.

"Dean, you do that again and I will kill you" Chuck groaned and a hand going on his forehead.

"You were annoying me with your ramblings and Amara's giggling in the bond" Dean replied before taking a drink of beer that he had grabbed from the fridge and Chuck opened his blue eyes to look over to Dean as he placed the bottle down on the table

"You already got Amara, hang on... what about my children well mainly Raphael and the angels meant to be watching you?" Chuck asked shocked as Dean helped him sit up and Chuck rubbed his head with a wince.

"Well, first Cain found me due to Amara guiding him to me and that is also what Amara and I are wondering, she senses that there is a wall shielding us for now, but she does not know why" Dean explained and Chuck got to his feet with Dean's help.

"Well, when are we?" Chuck asked as his memories were still downloading as well as sorting out.

"I got out of my grave in Pontiac, Illinois" Chuck smirked as Dean crossed his arms "I won't get into that with you, I was going to but then well Cas did a fly over" Dean explained and Chuck nodded.

"All right, what do you need from me? Also Dean, remember I don't have my powers till I see and talk to Lucifer, are you still going to let all that happen" Chuck reminded Dean who nodded with a sigh.

"I will have to, but I aim to save Adam from the ghouls, if I remember it would be soon and hopefully I can save Kate as well, then I want to find Crowley or Rowena, sadly I don't know any one that would help me find everyone I need to find, well Bobby could but he would be full questions, stuff I am not ready to answer" Dean stated and Chuck crossed over to the fridge getting out a beer for himself.

"What about the Bunker?" Chuck asked walking back over and Dean smirked.

"Once I save Adam and Kate, I will make my way there and talk to Larry Ganem or get to the Wizard" Dean explained and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"You really should go and get Sam away from Ruby before you get the Bunker, start him on the detox and leave him in Bobby's care" Chuck stated and Dean looked out of the window with a frown.

"Why?" Dean asked softly and Chuck sighed before he walked over to the hunter.

"Look, you know I was never a good father or even brother, you were and still are" Chuck explained walking over to the couch and sitting down. Dean felt sadness from Amara and Dean sighed walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"Alright, I promise, also did you know when you put all this together that I now have a twin sister now Marisol, Amara was surprised as well" Dean stated and Chuck looked shocked.

"No, I did not cause that" Chuck replied and Dean nodded.

"I believe you, but there is something else you have to know, not only do I have a twin, but the Marvel Cinematic Universe is here as well, I got a lift to Springfield by Betty Ross" Dean explained and Chuck frowned with shock in his eyes.

"That was not me, it seems there may be another force at work, please be careful you two" Chuck stated and Dean smiled with a nod of his head.

"I better get to Sam and Bobby, when it is not the seals, I will be working on cases I remember, but there could some cases I don't and I will need you to alert me, if there was a case that I missed" Dean informed and Chuck gave a laugh.

"I was going to be doing that as well, but what have you decided to do about Sam's questioning nature?" Chuck asked and Dean bit his lip thinking deeply.

"I will have to play it by ear and have to be quick on my feet till I can get the Bunker sorted out" Dean replied and Chuck hugged Dean to him surprising Dean but he welcomed the hug as did Amara.

"Please keep safe out there" Chuck stated and Dean nodded as Chuck let go.

"You as well" Dean replied and he walked towards the door.

"Dean, how many room were in the Bunker? I never truly checked" Chuck stated and Dean frowned thinking as well.

"There are at least 60 rooms, but I can tell you now, that neither Sam or I really looked on third floor where the dungeons were" Chuck nodded understanding "I know there were at least five rooms of documents and artifacts near the library" Dean stated looking back to Chuck, who nodded and Chuck sighed crossing his arms.

"Dean, one final thing, I need you to take care of the remaining Princes of Hell" Dean frowned with a tilt of his head "You know of Azazel, but there are three others, one of which I would very much like for you to kill before you release Amara" Dean frowned as did Amara "the remaining three Princes are Ramiel, Dagon and Asmodeus, but it is Asmodeus you need to kill" Chuck took a breath as Dean walked back over to him "before you helped Amara and I... just before I appeared before you and Sam..." Chuck had a tear fall from his eye and Dean was concerned "Asmodeus had Gabriel, I don't know how he got my son... but I sensed that Gabriel was weaken and his will to live was dying he was giving up..." Chuck sat down heavily on the couch and Dean walked over and sat next to him "I was so angry at Metatron, for everything that he did to his own siblings and did while tying to be God, that I made the choice to leave Gabriel in the hands of that monster and then after everything reuniting Amara and I... you made the choice to go back in time and well you need to kill him first, as soon as possible" Chuck finished and Dean nodded giving a side hug to Chuck.

_"Dean, tell my brother that I would like to help to destroy Asmodeus, I remember the little golden Archangel and before they locked me away I actually preferred Gabriel to the other Archangels" _Amara revealed and Dean was shocked.

"Dean?" Chuck asked and Dean looked to Chuck.

"Amara told me to tell you that she wants to help, she preferred Gabriel to the other archangels" Chuck tilted his head causing Amara to giggle.

_"Tell him it was truly and only when my brother started to created the different worlds that I let my anger unleash but Gabriel... Gabriel was special he was a little humming bird and no one will dare hurt him" _Amara growled and Dean chuckled.

"Amara tells me it was mainly the different worlds that you created she hated" chuck nodded with understanding "I have blackmail on Gabriel well a nickname I can use if he causes me trouble if he sees Amara's mark" Dean replied and Chuck wondered what the nickname was before a memory flashed.

"Humming bird, correct?" Chuck asked and Dean nodded causing Chuck to have a laugh.

"Anyway, I remember in my dad's hunting journal, he mentions the Princes, but not by name and I had always been meaning to look into finding out more, as I was curious about any other big possible bads that may make my brother and I's life well hell" Dean replied and Chuck ran a hand over his face as Dean decided to do the smart thing and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

"If I remember right, Ramiel is the oldest and mainly these days a pacifist, but if you give him trouble, he will kill you" Dean nodded writing down the name "Azazel was the next, but your dad helped you out to kill him" Dean nodded "Dagon is next, she is very ruthless and only lives to serve Lucifer" Dean looked up as Chuck had taking a loud deep breath "then Asmodeus is the final one and he needs to have a painful death, no demon will dare touch any more of my children" Chuck growled and Dean nodded.

"I will kill him for you" Chuck smiled sadly at Dean "is there anything else about Hell, I should know about" Dean asked now more curious about the place of his nightmares.

"No, you know that only Cain and Abaddon remain from the Knights, Lilith's death is a seal that would not only release Lucifer, but my power" Chuck explained and Dean frowned before looking into Chuck's blue eyes.

"What should I do about Ruby?" Dean asked with a bit of blood lust and Amara sent him calming vibes which helped.

"Kill her, I don't want Sam to be addicted to demon blood, anymore than you" Dean nodded before he smirked "Dean... why are you smirking?" Chuck asked feeling slightly worried for himself in that moment seeing the smirk and Dean placed an arm around Chuck's shoulder still smirking.

"Chuck, you are still pure human and while yes you are the prophet and have an archangel protector" Chuck gulped getting a feeling what Dean may be leading to "you know that Raphael is not good and you may have your memories, but demons can and will still possess you" Chuck groaned rather loudly which had Amara giggling "you need the anti-possession tattoo" Dean stated and Chuck fell heavily into the chair.

"Seriously Dean" Chuck muttered running his hands over his face and Dean nodded.

"Yes, you need to get it and you know what Raphael has been doing, he wants the fight to happen, I just get a feeling that Michael never wanted to fight" Dean explained and Chuck nodded.

"You may just be right in that... but damn it, I really don't want the tattoo" Dean smirked "Dean... please, I am truly begging here and now... please get moving on getting me my powers back" Chuck complained with a small pout and Dean sighed looking towards the window then back to Chuck.

"I know, but you need to have the best possible protection till you get your power back and you best come with me and get the tattoo done now" Dean replied calmly and Chuck took a deep breath before getting to his feet.

"Fine, but just know once I get my power, it will be gone" Chuck stated pointing a finger towards Dean with a slight glare, who nodded and he watched Chuck walk off into another part of the house.

"Chuck, where are you going?" Dean asked watching the Almighty turn to him.

"For a nap, to get my mind ready for when I get the tattoo" Dean stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck, it is best if we get it done as soon as possible" Dean stated watching the Almighty and Chuck sighed before he leaned against the wall, he started thinking of the previous timeline and how he truly failed his family, his own siblings, his angelic children and so many others.

Chuck swallowed as tears formed thinking of his twin Thanatos, who was more known as Death the Pale Horsemen who he had locked away in Hell and then Chuck thought of his eldest sibling, the first being whose name he had forgotten as the oldest brother loved his sleep and he ruled over The Empty where when Chuck created Angels, the two had the agreement that when any angel died their grace will go to The Empty for their forever sleep.

"Dean, I just think I may have worked out who gave you a twin sister as well as add in the Marvel world as well as hiding this meeting" Chuck stated and Dean stood up straighter.

"Who?" Dean asked and Chuck bit his lip knowing that even Amara would be shocked.

"My older brother" Chuck revealed and Dean took a step back with shock on his face.

"Older brother? But I thought it was only you and Amara" Dean replied with shock as he slowly step on the stairs and Chuck sat down as well.

"There are four of us, like my Archangels, like the Princes and Horsemen" Chuck stated and Dean ran a hand down his face.

"Okay, why do you think your older brother? Where is he?" Dean asked as Amara was still in shock and wasn't answering Dean.

"He rules the Empty, the place where all angels and demons go when they die, long story short, he prefers to sleep and the reason why I think he added in Marisol and the Marvel world is well Amara's release and I have a feeling that he may have been awake watching the events of Amara and I" Chuck replied and Dean took a few deep breaths.

_"Chuck, may be right, you see I was always closer to Chaos..."_ Dean looked shocked again.

"Chaos, that is his name" Chuck nodded knowing Amara informed Dean "but wasn't he the creator of the Greek myths?" Dean asked and Chuck gave a laugh.

"No, he prefers to sleep and well he rarely awakens and I wonder if he is awake now" Dean sighed.

"He won't cause trouble, right?" both Chuck and Amara spoke at the same time.

"He is a peaceful being/_he hated the fights between Chuck and I" _Chuck and Amara stated and Dean nodded with understanding.

"Who is the fourth sibling?" Dean asked and Chuck gave a sad sigh.

"The Pale Horsemen" Dean gulped as shock filled him once again remembering how he killed Death in hopes of saving Sam "I don't blame you nor would he, his name is Thantos and he came about after Amara was locked away when I first created Adam" Chuck explained and Dean took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I think I need a rest from anymore shocking revelations, I have a question for you Chuck before we head off to get the tattoo palour" Chuck nodded "would you be coming to the Bunker, when I get it sorted out?" Dean asked and Chuck got to his feet and walked over to the window.

"I have not decided yet, I know that once you get it, it will be safe but Sam nor Robert know of me and well Raphael and the other angels will want me in their sights writing the books" Chuck replied and Dean bit his lip, he was worried about Chuck and he hoped that Rowena would be found soon.

"Well, at least I know how to summon Crowley himself" Chuck laughed "what?" Dean asked tilting his head with confusion on his face.

"Dean, I doubt Crowley will want to help me or you at this point in time" Chuck replied causing Dean to smirk and crossed his arms.

"I have it on good knowledge that Lucifer never wanted the throne, Crowley wants it" Dean replied and Chuck nodded with agreement.

"What else do you have to tempt Crowley with?" Chuck asked stepping over to Dean as he grabbed the stolen car keys and the two walked outside towards the stolen car.

"Reuniting him with Rowena as well taking out the Princes, I will personally take out Asmodeus for you" Chuck frowned "Chuck, how old is your vessel?" Dean asked and Chuck raised an eyebrow with surprise in his eyes as he got into the car.

"I am 36 years old, why?" Chuck asked with caution watching as Dean drove away from the house.

"Damn it, I was going to go with the story of being father and son, but we could be half brothers" Dean stated and Chuck looked amazed at Dean's quick thinking so he nodded. As Dean pulled into town and parking in front of a small tattoo palour.

"It was a good idea, but yeah better be half brothers" Chuck replied and Dean nodded as the two got into the palour.

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you today?" the store front man asked and Dean walked forward as Chuck watched.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could do this exact tattoo for my half brother... today, is it possible?" Dean asked showing his tattoo and the man walked over and nodded.

"I can fit you in, sir I am currently free at the moment, what is your name?" the man asked Chuck and Dean smirked.

"I am Henry Shurley and this is my older brother Charles" Dean replied sensing the pout that Chuck was giving him.

_"You realise he will get you back for that right" _Amara replied as the man wrote down Chuck's name and Dean noticed that the man's name tag had Zach on it.

Once Chuck was settled into the chair, Dean watched on as Chuck winced in pain as the tattoo got started and Dean looked away towards the outside world and Dean had no clue that Chuck was plotting to get back at Dean when he gets his power back, no matter how much Chuck respected the hunter, he hated needles and he hated feeling human.

_"Dean, are you alright?" _Amara asked and Dean smiled sadly.

"_Just worried about what events will be changed with Marisol now added in" _Dean told her and she sent calming waves to him.

_"Everything will work out in the end, Chaos must have a reason and hopefully when I am free I can talk to him" _Amara replied as the artist finished the tattoo and Dean walked over to pay as Chuck grabbed what he needed to care for the tattoo.

"Never again, Dean Winchester" Chuck growled as the two left and got back to the car.

"You did really well" Dean told the Almighty and Chuck glared before he got into the passenger side.

"I looked into my memories and only kept my senses aware till I was needed" Chuck replied as he got into the stolen car.

"That is good, I will drop you off and then head to a spot to summon Crowley, get him to find the First Blade as well as a few other things" Dean replied as he drove out of the town.

"Once you do that, get to Sam and hope that Crowley will have the blade, kill Ruby, then get Sam to Bobby's place, you will then have a week at most to get the Bunker sorted out before the witness happen" Chuck informed Dean as he turned onto Chuck's street.

"Chuck, you know that Metatron, Anna and Gabriel are on Earth, what are you going to do about them? Well not Gabriel" Dean asked and Chuck frowned thinking deeply.

"Metatron, well he is already in trouble cause as my scribe he is not allowed to leave Heaven, even though I left as did Gabriel, Metatron had to stay with the tablets up in Heaven, those tablets were not meant to be on Earth" Chuck explained and Dean looked amazed not knowing that fact.

"But I thought Lucifer had brought them here and hid them all" Dean replied as he stopped outside of Chuck's house.

"He did, but I know not the reasons as I was too angry at the time as he had also tempted Eve, once he had returned to Heaven I quickly sent him down into the cage and straight after that I left Heaven" Chuck explained with a tone of sadness in his voice as the two got out and walked up the steps and Chuck unlocked the door.

"The tablets are still hidden, but I just had a thought, after you get the Bunker as well as see Gabriel, go after the Styne family as they will sense the Book of the Dammed moving from it's spot and if you can go into Lucifer's crypt in Lincoln Springs, Missouri, get the Angel Tablet to me as soon as possible" Chuck informed Dean and Dean nodded.

"I know that they are here in the United States, somewhere in Louisiana but currently can not remember the town" Chuck nodded his head "I also plan to take out others before they are a problem" Dean told Chuck and Chuck frowned.

"Who?" Chuck asked and Dean smirked.

"The order will be Ruby, Asmodeus, The Stynes and Amy Pond" Chuck looked shocked "she strung my brother around and pulled on his heart strings not to kill her cause she was a mother" Dean explained with slight anger in his voice and Chuck sighed.

"Well, please just be careful" Chuck told Dean and Dean smirked at him.

"I am the best at what I do and that is hunt" Dean stated as Chuck sat down on his couch and Dean leaned against the wall.

"Well, go on, save your brothers and then get things moving" Dean laughed as he walked back outside and Chuck turned his head "I will get you back for the tattoo Dean Nicholas Winchester..." Chuck winced "this will not be a fun time" Chuck muttered to himself and he closed his eyes deciding to have a sleep.

* * *

**The Stark Industries Headquarters  
** **Los Angeles, California  
** **19/09/2008 - 1:30pm**

Marisol sat at her computer with a frown thinking about her father and brothers, she looked around her and then back to the screen.

"Okay time to find out what is happening?" Marisol whispered and she hacked into the FBI data base using a back door looking for anything on her family and friends in the hunting community.

Marisol pulled up a folder written up by then Deputy Kathleen Hudak as well as the report from St Louis, both were from 2005. However Marisol wondered after so many years how Dean was caught and she dug into another report and she found what her twin looked like just last year in September, then early this year in March when he and Sam were caught and thrown into jail, but there was an explosion and she swallowed reading the report that all died in the explosion caused by a gas leak.

"No" Marisol whispered as tears fell from her eyes and then she took a shaking breath before swallowing again and typed in Robert Singer. She let out a breaths seeing that he was labelled a menace in Sioux Falls and he did have many reports on him, but he was still alive.

"Miss Campbell" Marisol looked up to see Phil Coulson standing there and she frowned.

"Yes, how can I help you Agent Coulson?" Marisol asked closing down the windows on her screen and watching as the agent entered her office.

"I am here for you, you see The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division keeps tracks of people of interest and you yourself greatly interests us seeing as there is no records of your past anywhere and trust us we have looked" Coulson stated and Marisol glared at him.

"My past is my past and it can stay in the past, Mr Stark trusts me and I have done no wrong in his name nor anywhere in Stark Industries" Marisol replied with anger and Coulson looked at her.

"We found your referee" Coulson looked to his phone "a Pastor James Murphy, but we found out that he has passed away" Marisol gasped with shock, Jim was the only one that knew where she was and hearing that now he was dead, her heart was broken and just before she or Coulson said anything more, her office door was opened.

"Mari" Marisol was happy to see Happy Hogan at her door "I'm here to get you to Mr Stark's home for a meeting, he wants" Happy stated looking questioning at Coulson with a glare seeing the tears forming in Marisol's eyes.

"Thank you, Happy" Marisol walked past Coulson and left the room without a word and Happy glared at the agent.

"Look, I don't know what you and your branch of government want with Tony, but you leave Marisol Campbell alone, she is under my protection and you would do well to stay away from her or you will not like her uncle" Happy warned and then left running after Marisol who was at the door to the garage.

"You truly have great timing, Happy" Marisol whispered and Happy placed an arm over her shoulders.

"I care for you and Pepper" Happy replied and Marisol smiled at him.

* * *

**Diner  
Middle of Nowhere  
19/09/2008 - 1:45pm  
**

Ellen Harvelle and Annie Hawkins were doing their monthly sister catch up at a small middle of nowhere diner. Annie was older then Ellen by two years and both were raised in the hunting business by their father Daniel Elkins, the two were hurt by their father's death and they told their younger sister Jody, but she wanted nothing to do with them and hung up after she got the news.

"How is Jo going?" Annie asked as pancakes were placed in front of her and Ellen sighed.

"I worry about her, Dean's death hit her hard, I think she had a bit of a crush on him" Ellen replied as she took a sip of her coffee and then sighing.

"Ellie, you have no idea how proud I am that you let Jo out on a hunt, well after all the begging she did before the boys took her out on that hunt" Annie took a sip of her tea "Ellie, she knows the hunting world, how to stay off the radar and you have trained her since she was a child" Annie replied reaching to grabbing Ellen's hand that was on the table and Ellen took a breath before nodding.

"I know, I am so proud of her and I know Bill would be as well" Ellen answered and she had looked up to look outside and then went to take another drink before she paused and looked back outside to see Dean Winchester.

"Ellie?" Ellen nodded her head to look outside and Annie looked outside and she gasped "But... Sam... Bobby" Annie whispered as Ellen pulled out her phone with the camera and took a photo of Dean and the car he got back into.

"I am sending this to everyone, hopefully Bobby can contact Sam to warn him and maybe even try and find Marisol to alert her" Ellen replied sending the photos to all hunters she knew.

"You know Marisol left the Hunting World, no one knows where she went and even if she is still alive" Annie whispered sadly and Ellen looked down.

"I have to hope she is" Ellen whispered before she sighed and nodded to Annie.

"Yep, time to get to Bobby's place" Annie replied knowing her sister's looks and knowing that seeing this imposer as Dean hurt Ellen more than Annie.

* * *

**Random Warehouse  
Outside of Pontiac, Illinois  
19/09/2008 - 5pm  
**

Dean put up all the signs and protections, he hoped as did Amara that Chaos was hiding him or the angels will have more questions than he wants them to know.

_"Are you ready?" _Amara asked as Dean lent on the wall and taking a few deep breaths.

"As ready I can be" Dean replied and he mixed the ingredients together saying the spell that calls to Crowley directly.

"My, my, this is a surprise, it has been a long time since someone directly called for me, what can I do for you?" Crowley stated appearing in red smoke and Dean looked sadly at the demon remembering how he and Crowley were before Dean chose to come back in time and Dean smirked letting his demonic self come to the surface.

"I need your word, that nothing said here will get to Lilith, I know that you hate her with a passion no matter if you and her had a relationship" Dean's silky tone continued and Crowley looked shocked at the revelation.

"My, you are an interesting creature, you know my name, you know of Lilith, what is your name?" Crowley asked and Dean smirked as Amara giggled.

"Give me your word first, that nothing gets to Lilith" Dean's now had a grin on his face "Fergus" Dean purred and Crowley looked shocked.

"Now, you have truly gotten my attention and I give my word, as The King of the Crossroad demons that nothing give will get to Lilith or anyone, you now hold my interest, creature" Crowley replied crossing his eyes and watched Dean's movements.

"Winchester" Crowley's eyes flashed red with interest "and I can make you King of Hell, forever, if you agree to be my ally, to be my eyes and ears in Hell" Dean purred and Crowley looked interested.

"Well, Dean Nicholas Winchester, I had wondered about you" Crowley stated and Dean smirked.

"The angels, they rescued me and I will not be playing their game.. well their way" Dean replied and Crowley nodded.

"Always fun to be an new unknown, very well, you have my word and gotten my interest well and truly, what is it that you need of me?" Crowley asked looking down at the Devil's Trap.

"I know of an artifact that would hold your interest, but I need you to get that to me straight away" Dean's tone turned dangerous that even Crowley took notice of and Crowley tilted his head with interest.

"What artifact?" Crowley asked deeply intrigued by the human standing in front of him, he could sense something truly buried and hidden away, he knew not to anger this human and it would be a benefit to him to remain allies.

"I need the First Blade and I need it as soon as possible" Crowley took a step back in shock "if you are worried that I wouldn't be able to wield it" Crowley watched as Dean showed his arm and Crowley gulped.

"You really are going off script, very well, I shall get the blade for you" Crowley raised an eyebrow and pointed down "if you would release me" Crowley told Dean and he pulled out a gun shot at the floor with a smirk and watched as Crowley disappeared from sight.

_"You know that was truly amazing" _Amara stated calmly and Dean smiled.

"It was fun" Dean replied as he left the warehouse and drove straight on towards Sam.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
19/09/2008  
**

Robert Singer paced the floor of his kitchen shock on his face when he was alerted to the possible skin walker that was posing as Dean Winchester and he was waiting for Annie and Ellen to arrive with Jefferson and Joshua to see what they can do about finding the wayward Sam Winchester before the imposer Dean found him or even found Marisol.

"Damn you John" Bobby cursed under his breath as he heard cars arriving and he walked over to the window and saw Annie and Ellen getting out of Annie's beat up truck just as a motorcycle and another car arrived and Bobby went out to greet the other hunters.

"Bobby, you are looking well" Annie greeted the scrapyard owner with a hug and Bobby hugged her back.

"Bobbo, old man, you are looking as scrappy as ever" Jefferson stated and Bobby glared at him.

"Look, we need to get this imposer taken care of and before it finds Sam" Ellen quickly said seeing that Jefferson riled up Bobby.

"Agreed, we will behave" Joshua replied calmly punching Jefferson in the shoulder and together the five hunters went inside the house.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: Hopefully you all like the reveals, a lot will be revealed in time as well as flashbacks. Also Annie, Ellen and Jody are sisters and daughters of Daniel Elkins. Each of them married, Ellen to Bill, Jody to Sean and Annie married another hunter that was killed around the same time as Bill.  
**

**Loki: Please review, like the other stories we will give sneak peaks a good size on Fanfiction dot net or on here a line from the next upcoming chapter.  
**


	3. Confrontations

**Author notes**

**Silver: Loki and I are currently safe from the fires, we each have plans in place if we are told to get out, Australia is burning, I am in Melbourne and on the 3rd of January there was a smoke haze in the city and it made for dangerous conditions for those with breathing problems.  
**

**Loki: Indeed, we are both safe, but each other of us are keeping our eyes on the apps that we need for each of our states.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is I Remain by Alanis Morissette**

* * *

**National Institute of Antiquities**  
**Kansas City, Kansas**  
**19/09/2008 - 10pm**

Crowley appeared in the Museum and he felt the blade pulling at him, it sensed a demon near by and wanted to be wielded once again. Crowley walked towards the vault and used old magic to open the vault wide open. Crowley pouted to himself as he destroyed the cameras and went to the hunt for the blade tying to find the slight hum. Crowley found it in the 23rd cupboard and he smirked as he saw it there in front of him was the First Blade created by Cain and he picked it up.

"Let's get you to your new master, I'm highly interested in seeing what he does with you" Crowley muttered to the blade before placing it in his coat and he disappeared unaware that the footage of his arrival before he destroyed the cameras was about to be looked over.

* * *

**Tony Stark's Workshop  
Malibu, California  
19/09/2008  
**

Tony watched as Pepper left his workshop with the old arc reactor in hand after she helped him place his new reactor for his heart to stop the shrapnel from killing by getting to his heart and he took a deep breath.

"JARVIS, I need you to start looking into anything strange" Tony stated as he placed his top back on.

"Strange, sir?" JARVIS asked and Tony smirked wiping his hands.

"Things that don't look normal, I get a strange feeling that there is something going on out in the world and I want to get to the bottom of it" Tony replied and JARVIS started looking into things as Tony left the workshop.

JARVIS already had found many strange things, saving them in Tony's private locked data bank and JARVIS caught something truly of interest of a man appearing and disappearing in the National Institute of Antiquities in Kansas City. JARVIS focused on the man and got a shot of him before adding to the data banks.

"This was of interest" JARVIS whispered in the empty workshop as Dum-E wheeled around in a dizzy spin "Dum-E, please do stop spinning around" JARVIS ordered and Dummy looked down while U watched on.

* * *

**Just outside of Pontiac, Illinois  
19/09/2008  
**

Dean sat in the car looking at the town just in front of him and he took a breath as he felt the First Blade arrive in the car.

"How did you find me, Fergus?" Dean asked not looking into the rear view mirror.

"Hex bag, of my own creation" Crowley replied taking out the small hex bag from the back seat and Dean shrugged.

"You should know that you shouldn't mess with me, so this is your only warning" Dean stated and Crowley gulped fearing that Dean Winchester was someone he truly should not piss off if he wanted to throne of Hell.

"Well, I shall no longer place hex bags or anything else of such nature, but here you are" Dean felt the pulse of the blade as Crowley revealed it "one First Blade as requested" Dean took a hold of it as power rushed into him and even Amara was shocked and he closed his eyes calming his mind down "is everything alright?" Crowley asked with an uncertain tone watching the hunter's hand glow with red veins before the veins disappeared.

"Thank you Crowley, you have done me a great service, I will summon you directly soon enough and thank you the worry, but I will be fine when I get a few things done" Dean replied with a bit of an edge to his tone and Crowley bowed his head before he disappeared.

As Dean drove to the motel, he glared at the motel as he passed for there was no Impala and once checking to find the Sam and Ruby had left town and Dean hit the wheel of the stolen car and then he took a deep breath.

_"Dean, it will be alright, when the time comes then we will find Sam and you can kill whoever this Ruby is" _Amara told him and Dean took in a deep breath and agreed before he started the stolen car and he drove off heading towards Shreveport, Louisiana.

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

**Motel  
Pontiac, Illinois  
18/09/2008 - 1:30pm**

Within a slightly dirty room, a young woman stood listening at the bathroom door as the shower ran with a slight smirk on her face, then she felt a presence behind her and turned to see a blonde haired little girl standing there in a pure white dress.

"My lovely Ruby" Ruby curtsied in front of the blonde haired girl "the angels have made their move and Dean is back on Earth, when he comes here leave the room, but remain at the door and listen to the brothers, find out what Dean plans to do" Ruby nodded at the little girl "also make sure that Sam continues drinking your blood, you will have to be more careful from now on, but I know you and you shall be great" the little girl stated and Ruby smiled at her.

"It shall be an honour and it shall be done, Lilith" Ruby replied and Lilith giggled before she disappeared just as the shower was turned off.

Over the next few hours, Ruby managed to keep Sam in the motel room awaiting for the knock that Dean would no doubt give and yet by 8:30pm there was nothing and Sam had gone for a snooze and Ruby looked out the window looking to the Impala.

_"Ruby, any sign?" _Lilith's voice came into Ruby's mind and the demoness growled.

_"No sign, my queen, none at all and neither of that old _ _Coote __Robert Singer" _Ruby replied and Lilith smirked.

_"Well I guess, that shall be my next stop, has young Samuel said where the coote is?" _Lilith asked with a slight purr in her tone.

_"No, but I shall ask him and see if we can track down Dean as well" _Ruby replied and Lilith presence disappeared from Ruby's mind.

"Sam, wake up, the demons are on the move" Ruby said shaking the addict awake and soon the two were off and away from the motel.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's house  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
19/09/2008 - 9pm  
**

Annie sat at the kitchen table watching as Bobby hung up with a heavy sigh and Annie looked concerned.

"Walt and Roy haven't seen Sam at all, no signs of the Impala and they will keep their eyes open for the imposer Dean Winchester" Bobby stated as Ellen came back into the room with a smirk.

"Your psychic friend is willing to help us find out if it truly is Dean and if it is Dean, where he is?" Ellen stated and Bobby nodded.

"Pamela Barnes is truly gifted, she will find out the truth for sure and possibly as well as the location of the imposer or if it truly is Dean" Bobby stated and Joshua sighed.

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" Joshua whispered as Bobby looked over to him and he nodded just as a car pulled up into the scrapyard.

"Wow, she is fast" Jefferson stated as Bobby laughed.

"She only lives 10 minutes away from me, I have known her for a good few years, Missouri Moseley told Jim about her and Jim told me" Bobby finished sadly looking down at mention of Jim and Annie rubbed his shoulder as a young brunette walked up the stairs.

"Bobby, good to see you" the young woman greeted entering the house and Bobby smiled at her.

"Pamela, always is a pleasure to see you, have you been well?" Bobby asked as he walked over to her and guided her to the dinning room where he had everything set up.

"As well as I can, so what do you need of me today" Pamela asked as she sat down followed by everyone else.

"There as been a possible imposer using Dean Nicholas Winchester's body or it could be him but well as sad as it sounds, he could be a demon" Annie replied and Pamela frowned.

"But demons take years to truly form and I doubt it is Dean, so it may be another monster maybe a skinwalker" Pamela stated and Bobby agreed.

All to soon, everyone was sitting at the table and Pamela sat between Ellen and Bobby.

"So what now?" Jefferson asked not sure about the psychic as the white of Pamela's eyes were shown.

"We want to know where the imposer Dean Nicholas Winchester is" Pamela stated firmly and Bobby watched as the flames of the candles shot up.

"Pam?" Bobby whispered and Pamela tilted her head.

"Castiel, no I am looking for Dean Winchester" Pamela replied and Bobby swallowed as light poured around the room.

"Pamela, enough" Ellen yelled and Bobby tried to let go as the table and room started shaking. Then Pamela screamed as light came from eyes and the other hunters got to their feet with fear as Bobby pulled her in his arms.

"Get her to the hospital straight away" Ellen stated and Bobby ran to out of his house and to his truck, kicking up dirt as he drove out and towards the hospital.

* * *

**Petrol Station**  
**Des Moines, Iowa**  
**19/09/2008  
**

Dean arrives in Des Moines arriving at the petrol station and he looked around the shelves, when he heard the bell and he looked up. Red coloured his vision as he saw Roscoe Styne enter and he swallowed as Amara sent him calming waves, but he saw more red as he watched Roscoe bully the cashier.

_"Dean, go for it... I can take in his soul and any others that you deem or want dead" _Amara revealed and Dean looked confused.

_"How does that work?" _Dean asked keeping a watch on Roscoe as the Styne grabbed treats.

_"The souls can help me get to my vessel age faster" _Amara explained and Dean agreed as he gripped the First Blade and held it first to him.

_"How many would you need?" _Dean asked as he moved closer to Roscoe who had gone over the fridge.

_"Dean, I only need a total of 15 human souls to help me get my adult form again, the demon souls slowed the process down"_ Amara informed Dean and Dean smirked spinning the blade in his hand and then he moved quickly and stabbed Roscoe.

_"There are five other family members of this horrible family and that is not counting their guards, would that be enough?" _Dean replied wiping the blade clean and walked out of the station heading back over to this stolen car.

_"Yes, that would be plenty" _Amara replied as Dean drove off continuing his way down to Shreveport and to take out the Styne family before they cause him any trouble unaware that trouble was hot on his trail.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A young man was currently sitting at a desk typing away when a chat box appeared and he frowned and he clicked on it. There he watched a CCTV clip of a man killing another before the chat box appeared again.

"It seems that Dean Winchester is still at large, take care of him" the writing stated and the man smirked as he printed off a clear photo as well as other documents that he gathered over the years.

"Finally" the man stated and he packed up his things and kissed his fiance before he left the house with three documents in hand and the top one had Marisol Darcy Winchester written at the top, but slightly seen was the red stamp of MISSING.

* * *

**(Violence ahead, a bit more darker than Dean's first timeline killing of the Styne family Silver and I were both shocked at how dark this bit turned out to be - Loki.)**

**Styne Mansion**  
**Shreveport, Louisiana**  
**20/09/2008 - 12:30am**

It was just passed midnight when Dean parked the car ten minutes away from the mansion, he sat behind the wheel for a few minutes remembering seeing Charlie's body in the bathtub and he swallowed as Amara sent him calming waves but she too was upset seeing the memory and knew that Dean adored the young woman as a sister.

"Charlie, you may not know me here in this timeline, but I am doing this for you and I shall always do it for you" Dean whispered before he got out and walked the ten minutes up to the mansion and once there he glared up towards the mansion from his spot in the bushes.

_"Dean, the spell to take in the soul is __consumptura est enim anima mea" _Amara informed him and Dean nodded repeating it in his head till it was second nature. **(Silver AN: Latin means Consume the soul).**

Just as he was about to start killing everyone, a car rolled up and Dean watched from the bushes curious as two men got out and walked to the back of the car and they opened the boot grabbed someone hoisting them over the shoulder and Dean even Amara were shocked for there just in front of them was Rowena MacLeod and Dean glared towards the men.

"You won't take anyone else away from me not tonight not ever" Dean growled and he moved quickly taking out the guards that was patrolling the grounds by stabbing them into the head saying the spell that Amara told him and he felt the soul only briefly as he felt Amara become slightly stronger. Dean walked around the building and he smirked noticing an open window and he jumped through and landed silently in a hallway. Dean kept to the ground and grinned, the first Styne had crossed his path and he grabbed a fire poker and hit Jacob in the head and he went down.

Dean said the spell and stabbed Jacob in the brain. Dean moved silently down towards the lab, knowing that he would have a bigger fight there and he kept low and lent slightly to look into the lab and saw Eli strapping Rowena down.

"Let me go ya ruddy bruts" Rowena yelled and Dean winced at the loudness of her voice.

"Oh, we will not let you go, for you have decided not to help us, so this is your punishment" Monroe Styne stated as he walked out of the back area with Eldon at his heels.

Dean had think on how to get the three damn Stynes alone and then he remembered about the kid. Dean bit his lip well aware that the Stynes could start at any minute torturing Rowena, but he knew she had a spell within her that could bring her back, so he moved quickly and went upstairs. Dean did not want to hurt the child, but none of the Styne family was not allowed to remain in the world and take revenge.

_"Dean, I am here for you" _Amara whispered as Dean looked into a bedroom and saw that youngest Styne was sleeping in, just as Rowena's screams started and he grabbed the kid by placing a hand over the mouth and picking up the struggling kid.

"Stop it, kid, I will cause your death faster thann it has to be" Dean growling changing his accent to that of what he had as a demon and the kid stopped tying to get away, but he had tears in his eyes. Dean truly hated hurting children, as he had reasoned before the Styne family had to be removed from the Earth forever and that meant to kill Cyrus Styne.

Dean went back down stairs as the little kid silently cried and shook in Dean's strong arms.

"Where are Jacob and Roscoe?" Dean heard Eldon ask as Dean entered the lab.

"CYRUS!" Monroe cried out and everyone stopped to turn to look at Dean.

"Good, you stopped... you see I am here to destroy you and I have already killed Jacob and Roscoe as well as the guards that patrol the mansion" Dean purred silky as he held a knife to Cyrus's throat.

"What do you want?" Eli asked raising a hand slightly with worry in his eyes looking at Cyrus and Dean smirked towards them.

"Well, the witch Rowena" Rowena turned her head in shock "your whole family dead, forever and I have a way to do it, but I best start with someone... maybe young Cyrus here" Dean silky purr put the Stynes on edge as Dean moved the knife closer to Cyrus's throat and decided to nick a small cut in the boy's throat which had now started to bleed.

"NO!" Monroe yelled and Eli stepped forward.

"Kill me, not the boy, release him" Eli demanded and Dean put Cyrus down who ran to Monroe hiding behind him.

* * *

**The Styne family point of view**

Monroe and Eldon watched as the man say a spell that meant consume the soul in Latin and a bright light exited Eli before the man shot Eli in the head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Eldon yelled at the man and the man turned to him with a truly creepy grin.

"Your next" the man tone truly scared Monroe and a guard went running at him but was stopped as the man spoke the spell once again and the same bright light came from the guard before Monroe watched the guard get stabbed in the head.

"Now, give me Rowena MacLeod" the man purred silky pointing the knife towards Monroe and Monroe handed Cyrus to Eldon.

"Why do you want the witch?" Monroe asked and the man smirked at him.

"That is none of your concern, Monroe, so you will be next" the man purred, his tone even more dangerous and silky Monroe stood proud and the man spoke the spell before Monroe felt very different as the bright light went into the man's arm and then Monroe knew no more.

Eldon noticed the man looking towards Cyrus more than him and Eldon hugged the boy to him.

"Sorry kid, but you need not worry for your soul it shall not be consumed, but I can not allow you to live" the man stated softly before he shot the boy and he felt terrible and he knew he would need to speak to Chuck.

Eldon swallowed as Cyrus's body hit the floor and he raised his hands in defense glaring at the man.

"What is your name?" Eldon demanded watching as the man stalked forward very quickly and before Eldon knew it was grabbing Eldon around his neck speaking the spell without giving his name and as the soul entered the Mark.

* * *

**Back to Dean's point of view**

Dean slashed Eldon's throat like he had done to Charlie before stabbing him in the head and he let the body hit the floor heavily breathing heavily.

**(AN: Dark violence ending).**

_"Deep breaths Dean, after this go and see Chuck" _Amara told him as she sent waves of calm to Dean which helped if only slightly.

"Why did you save me?" Rowena asked reminding Dean that she was still there and Dean went over to her and cut the straps that held her down.

"Cause, I know who you are and that you are truly powerful, a force of nature in your own right" Dean commented with his tone still had the silky tone and Rowena smiled.

"Well you sure know do to make a lady feel safe, you know I am in your debt now, you saved my life" Rowena replied as she sat up and Dean smiled as Rowena looked up and down his body.

"Well... I am going to take you up on that debt right now, but you better not cross me" Dean growled knowing that Rowena was now interested in him.

"I wouldn't dare, cross you, my knight in flannel" Rowena purred placing a hand on Dean's cheek before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I need you to go to this house and stay there, the man will protect you, you will wait there till I have need of you" Dean ordered in purr slightly towards her ear and Rowena bowed her head.

Dean let go of her hand and passed her the piece of paper which Rowena took and left the building.

Dean walked out of the lab after grabbing different bottle of chemicals and slowly spilling the liquids on to the floor. Dean got up to the Library and decided to see if there were any books of interest to keep within the Bunker walls. As Dean browse the books, he saw that he already had most of them within the bunker and there were no others of interest.

_"Dean, you better alert my brother that the witch is coming his way" _Amara informed Dean and Dean winced before taking his phone out of his pocket turning the speaker on loud speaker as he placed the mobile on the table as he poured the final of the chemicals around the different rooms.

"Hello Dean, how is everything?" Chuck asked answering the call on the first ring and Dean swallowed.

"I avenged Charlie" Dean replied slightly broken.

"Dean, we knew that you were going to avenge Charlie, why do you sound broken up about it?" Chuck asked with concern and Dean swallowed again.

"I killed Cyrus Styne, he was just a little kid and I feel ashamed of myself" Dean replied and Chuck wanted to give the hunter a hug.

"Dean, none of that family was allowed to remain on Earth, but what are you currently doing?" Chuck asked and Dean only gave a slight grin as he walked outside unaware of someone being shocked to see him.

"Destroying the mansion, I will be heading outside shortly to summon Fergus" Gabriel frowned tying to think who was Fergus "also Rowena is on her way to you" Dean stated and there was silence on the phone.

"Rowena? When did you come across her?" Chuck asked with a slightly raised voice.

"The Stynes had her, I watched them as they took her from the boot of a car and I was not going to let them take another one from me" Dean replied and Chuck agreed.

"When should she get here?" Chuck asked as Dean threw the remains of the bottles into the mansion.

"Well she left only 20 minutes ago and well you know Rowena, she could be at your place in Kripke Hollow in just under 2 hours seeing as she can use pure magic and she can transport herself" Chuck let out a sigh of relief "Chuck, she was not hurt at all, just a bit ruffled" Dean told him and Chuck took a deep breath, both were unaware that there would be another visitor to Chuck's house.

"Well, I will see her soon enough and now you best summon Fergus once again... get him to get that book and also tell him something else that will get his interest" Chuck told Dean before hanging up the phone and Dean put the mobile back in his pocket before he walked back towards the front door and threw the lighter down on the chemicals that were on ground and as he got out, he felt the heat on his back as he walked back to the stolen car and booking it out of Shreveport.

_"Dean, where are you heading off to now?" _Amara asked sensing that Dean was not yet heading to her brother and Dean swallowed deeply.

_"Just a pit stop in St. Louis, there is something there that I must take care of" _Dean replied pushing on the gas petal.

* * *

**Hours later**

**Styne Mansion  
Shreveport, Louisiana  
20/09/2019 - 4:30am**

Sam and Ruby arrived at the mansion and found firefighters controlling the blaze, Ruby growled she sensed that Dean Winchester had been around there, he still had the scent of Hell on him, yet for a strange reason it was so much stronger than her own matching Lilith's sulphur scent.

_"Indeed strange, follow it" _Lilith's voice entered Ruby's mind once again and Ruby got back into the car as Sam drove off with Ruby pointing North.

"Sam, it looks like the demons are heading North" Ruby stated and Sam pushed on the petal.

* * *

**Chuck's house  
** **Kripke Hollow, Missouri  
20/09/2008 - 7am  
**

Chuck paced the lounge after Dean's call, he was truly worried about Dean's state of mind and while he knew that Amara would help Dean out, Chuck knew that Dean truly cared about children and hating hurting them.

"I hope you are going to be alright, Dean" Chuck whispered before he paused sensing something in the room and he turned to see a man with a slight glare towards him.

"So you are Cain" Chuck swallowed, it had been so long since he saw the being in front of him that he knew he had to be careful "but I wonder why is Raphael guarding you" the being asked with a growl stalking forward towards Chuck.

"Knock knock, is a Chuck Shurley here by any chance?" Chuck was seriously happy to hear Rowena's voice and the being disappeared with a glare, Chuck realised that the man was still there.

"Hi, yes, welcome" Chuck greeted the ancient witch and Rowena smiled, however the being reappeared with a growl and Chuck placed Rowena behind him.

"So enough of these games Cain, I sense the power within the little witch despite being chained" Chuck looked to Rowena as she glared with hatred towards the being "calling yourself Chuck these days I am surprised at you, but you do have some explaining to do" the being growled and Chuck swallowed deeply.

* * *

**Stark Industries  
20/09/2008**

Obadiah walked into the bowels of Stark Headquarters angrily and he grabbed one of the workers.

"WORK IT OUT! STARK BUILT THE AN ARC REACTOR IN A CAVE!" Stane yelled his voice echoing around the room and he left.

* * *

**Random Warehouse**  
**Oxford, Mississippi**  
**20/09/2008 - 8am**

Dean had driven all night, he was determined to get to St Louis and he found that now with his brain still unable to rest for what he had done to Cyrus, but he was happy that the rest of the family was dead and gone. He found an abandoned building in Oxford which he then warded against everything but Crowley, he then chose to summon Crowley.

"Winchester, what can I do for you?" Crowley's voice came from behind him and Dean smiled before channeling his inner demon form's voice again.

"I need you to go to this..." Dean handed Crowley a piece of paper "this monastery in Spain to get this book, you are not to open the book, you must bring it straight to me, call this number to find out where I am" Dean handed another smaller piece of paper to Crowley.

"What do I get for bringing you this book?" Crowley asked and Dean smirked.

"Well, I know your mother and where she is" Crowley looked shocked, but Dean went on "I will also reveal that you have more family out in the world, still alive and that very soon you can take the Throne of Hell" Crowley looked hopeful before changing his expression back to his normal expression, but Dean caught the look causing him to smirk.

"Well, I shall be off, is there anything else?" Crowley asked and Dean smiled.

"Not for now, I shall saved some information to myself" Dean replied and Crowley bowed his head before he left.

Dean got back to the Impala and grabbed his mobile, he quickly turned off the GPS and gulped knowing that he will be getting the Codex next and that was in St Louis where the last time he was there he had been charged with murder and while the death of Victor, Nancy and the rest of the police died in the gas explosion with his brother and his death being reported, it was dangerous to step foot back into the city.

"I best be careful" Dean whispered before pushing on the gas.

_"I know you will, but you need to sleep" _Amara replied softly and sending him calming waves.

_"You are right" _Dean replied and he pulled over driving onto gravel and parking in the trees hiding from the road. Dean turned everything off and he got into the backseat and laid down.

Unaware to Dean, two hours into his snooze, the Impala was coming up to the road and stopped on the other side with Ruby getting out and looking around.

"The demon is close, very close, I smell the sulphur in the air and something else" Ruby whispered and Sam stalked into the trees finding a car.

"There is a car here" Sam told her and Ruby felt giggly, finally at last the seals could start breaking with the reunion of the brothers and Ruby watched as Sam peered into the windows and gasped.

"Dean?" Sam whispered with shock and tried to open the car door which woke Dean up and there hazel to green eyes met.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: Can you all take a guess as to who has confronted Chuck and Rowena, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up next week Thursday at the latest.**

**Loki: Please review and you will get a sneak peak.  
**


	4. Arising Issues

**Author notes**

**Silver: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, my day to day life got very busy as I am getting ready to paint walls and get my house organized, make it more me. Also please don't leave a review asking about other stories on here or others. Now there will be something revealed here, I hope you all like it and there is the change of eyes to the being mentioned.  
**

**Loki: We both had to reread what we had up as there is a big reveal in this chapter that may not have worked if handled wrong, but Silver has done a good job in research and running the idea by me.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter Enemy by Blue Stahli, please listen to the lyrics.  
**

* * *

**Chuck's house  
** **Kripke Hollow, Missouri  
20/09/2008 - 7am**

Chuck watched the being with caution as the being in front of him started to pace, Rowena had a hand on Chuck's shoulder as she watched as well and Chuck swallowed deeply knowing that this being could cause a lot of issues if his identity was discovered before his power was released.

_"Damn it, Dean, you should have kept alert" _Chuck growled in his mind watching the being look with hatred towards him while sending looks of distrust towards Rowena. The being turned away started to pace, Chuck turned to look at Rowena and then back to the being suddenly feeling very human.

"Please, I am asking you..." the being turned to glare at Chuck with a scoff "no I am begging you not to hurt her... she is greatly needed in the coming battle, she is not needed here in the room let her leave" the being tilted his head before nodding as Chuck turned to Rowena "Rowena, please go in to the back room, but please don't leave the house" Chuck told her softly and Rowena shook her head as violet electricity flowed out of her hand before she glared at the being.

"No, I won't be leaving you, the Knight of flannel sent me here for a reason and till I find out that reason I shall not be leaving you with strange bossy brutes" Chuck smirked in his mind hearing what Rowena called Dean all the while he felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Rowena glare towards the being as violet power flowed around her hands "and if this being wants to destroy you then he will have to go through me first" Rowena stated firmly and Chuck always rooted for Rowena and now back in the past and Rowena standing up for him the feeling the butterflies felt stronger as he swallowed before looking back to the being.

"Look while that is all sweet and everything" Rowena glared which was matched by the the being "the reason why I am here is to ask you Cain" Chuck looked into the being's eyes "why after so many centuries of guarding the Darkness, you decided to give her lock and key to a hunter and not just any damn hunter, but the vessel of Michael, the Prince of Heaven" the being growled with eyes flashing which had gotten Chuck to glare back towards the being and the being took a step back with narrow eyes.

"I warn you now, that you should care of how you speak and in that tone, I am not someone you really want to piss off" Chuck warned getting very annoyed at the being and the being laughed deeply bending over laughing as well while Rowena tilted her head with confusion on her face.

"And where did you get the Blade? Cause last I heard it was stolen by the angel Ishim" the being stated crossing the arms with a glare towards Chuck and Chuck looked into the being's eyes.

"No, all I know was that someone got the Blade for him and it had been in Kansas City, that is all I know" Chuck replied hiding the truth having a feeling that Dean got Crowley to get the blade and the being just glared harder with now hatred in the eyes.

"Then answer me this, why was the vessel of the Prince burning down the mansion of the Styne family?" the being asked crossing the arms and Chuck looked at the being with a small tilt.

"Well, weren't they going against the natural order, so it was bound to happen sometime soon and them taking Rowena... well I set Dean onto them" Chuck explained truthfully, he just did not know they had gotten their hands on Rowena and now he wondered if that happened last time, he couldn't remember and the being glared at him.

"I will be keeping my eye on you, Cain, mark my words, I will find a way to rid the world of you once and for all" the being growled before disappearing and Chuck let out a breath that he had not known he had taken.

"You are not Cain, are you?" Chuck looked over to Rowena as she placed her hand to her side "I sensed only pagan magic around him, do you know who he was?" Chuck looked at her then without answering her he left the room unaware that Rowena watched him leave with worry in her eyes, then she took a slip of whiskey and she then went up the stairs and found Chuck sitting on a bed with his head in his hands "Chuck?" Rowena asked as she slowly walked over to him.

"I failed so many times" Chuck whispered to himself looking at his hands before he clenched them tightly as a tear fell to his lap and Rowena frowned before she placed her glass on the table and knelt in front of him grabbing his hands softly as a tear fell onto her hand.

"How did you fail?" Rowena asked softly rubbing her hands over his hands causing Chuck to look up into her eyes as more tears formed in his eyes and Rowena felt her heart go out to the man.

"Rowena, I am so sorry that you were dragged in to this war, I can not tell you anything till the time is right" Chuck whispered before he looked away ashamed and Rowena took a breath and placed a hand on softly his cheek as Chuck swallowed before looking back to her

"That is understandable, you don't need to tell me everything, I am stranger that was sent to you, but for some reason I feel connected to you" Rowena replied and Chuck looked down to his lap as Rowena's hands covered his.

"I feel connected to you as well, but I just know that I will in the end fail you, like I failed in so many aspects of my life" Chuck whispered as a tear fell again this time landing on his lap and Rowena tilted her head confused.

"How would you fail me?" Rowena asked softly rubbing the back of Chuck's hands, watching as Chuck looked away and to the side.

"I truly am sorry, but at this current time I can not say, no matter how much I want to" Chuck whispered looking back at her and then to Rowena's wonder looked up to the ceiling, however he saw that Rowena now had a cheekily grin on her face.

"So to get your mind off failing people, I must ask" Chuck looked slightly concerned "why did my knight in flannel send me to you?" Rowena purred and Chuck looked at her with shock as a blush appeared on his cheeks which had him cursing his human self, but at the same in the previous timeline, he found that he had unsure feelings about Rowena.

"Cause he decided to be a giant pain in my butt" Chuck replied simply with a small pout and Rowena pouted then she got to her feet.

"Well come on, back down stairs we go and I shall make you a nice beef stew" Rowena stated and Chuck smiled with a nod.

* * *

**Library/Study  
Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
20/09/2008**

Jefferson and Joshua were alone in the library looking at the new books that Bobby had gotten a hold of and Joshua was biting his lip.

"Josh, what is wrong?" Jefferson asked and Joshua looked up with concern.

"Something... something in the veil does not feel right, I feel power gathering and the spirits are frighten by whatever that power is" Joshua explained and Jefferson looked concerned.

"Can you contact any of the spirits to see if they find out?" Jefferson asked and Joshua closed his eyes. While Jefferson watched his best friend of 30 years closed his eyes and Jefferson looked down to the book in his lap remembering when Joshua gained the gift of helping spirits along to Heaven.

_ **Flashback** _

_ **House  
Norfolk, Nebraska  
12/05/1978** _

_ **It was a thought to be a ghost that was haunting a house and had driven all that came insane with many committing suicide just to end the nightmares. Jim was the one that spotted the deaths in the newspaper, he had sent Rufus there with the rookie Bobby and two days later, Jim got the call that the ghost was a demonic being that was from the torture level of Hell and Jim booked it down to help Rufus and Bobby while calling Jefferson and Joshua for back up. ** _

_ **In front of Joshua front a woman with blue tinted skin, sharp teeth and orange cat like eyes before the glaze went to Jim who had started painting a symbol and the other four watched in horror as Jim was thrown into a wall.** _

_ **"JIM!" they yelled and the demon turned it's glaze to Jefferson floating slowly towards Jefferson who was on the ground bleeding heavily from a stab wound.  
** _

_ **"You should have left me alone to my work" the demon growled with it's eyes glowed angrily and Jim groaned muttering under his breath and the demon turned to face him growling in anger.  
** _

** _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas" Jim yelled clearly causing the demon flew into a rage and flew over to Jim choking him._ **

** _"I KNOW YOUR FACES! I WILL RETURN! MY KING IS ON THE RISE!" the demon yelled before a man appeared and the demon let go of Jim who dropped to the floor._ **

** _"Return to the underworld, Valek" the man growled and the demon growled bearing the teeth all were sharp and strained with blood.  
_ **

** _"He shall return, you will never stop it" Valek growled and the man's eyes glowed green._ **

** _"I will not let my brothers fight, they are my brothers no matter what Lucifer did" the man snapped as lightning flashed around him and the five hunters gathered together watching in awe as the man's eyes glowed green while the lightning was blue._ **

** _"Make a deal with me" Valek stated and the being glared as wind picked up._ **

** _"Leave a_ ** ** _bomination, never return to Earth or you shall answer to me" the man stated as the lightning stopped and the five hunters watched as shadows started forming to reveal wings._ **

** _"You shall fall, healer, no one shall save you" Valek growled before sinking into the floor and the man powered down._ **

** _"You are safe from Valek" the man stated as Joshua got up with a slight tilt._ **

** _"You are Raphael, Heaven's healer, third Archangel" Joshua whispered and Raphael looked impressed before he stepped forward towards Joshua looking into his eyes._ **

** _"I am impressed, Joshua Eric Rivers, I have watched you grow up from a young boy to now, every time I turn my glaze to you I was in awe of you" Joshua swallowed as Raphael walked over to him and he turned his glaze down._ **

** _"May I ask why you are on Earth now?" Bobby asked with a slight bitter tone and Raphael turned to him._ **

** _"Robert Singer, I understand that tone you use, I will tell you that your wife sends her love" Bobby looked down as Rufus bit his lip as Raphael stepped in front of Jim who was groaning in pain "James Murphy, you are true to my father and you are devote to his cause" Raphael softly touched the top of Jim's head and Jim took a deep breath "I also got rid of the beginning stages of some truly bad liver damage" Jim bowed his head in thanks as Raphael walked over to Joshua and knelt down to the hunter looking into Joshua's eyes before he nodded "yes, I have made the right choice, Joshua Eric Rivers I wish to give you a gift well more like awaken a gift of your blood line" Raphael stated as Joshua tilted his head confused._ **

** _"Awaken a gift, what do you mean by that?" Joshua asked with a tad tone of concern causing Raphael to chuckle._ **

** _"You have nothing to fear, the gift runs deep and it was a blessing by the True Greek Goddess Persephone" Joshua frowned "your fore gather saved her from a Hades Bane" Raphael informed reaching Joshua's head before the hunter stopped him then Joshua looked over to his friends._ **

** _"Hades Bane, what is that?" Joshua asked seeing the confused faces of his friends._ **

** _"Not a what, a who... a giant by the name of _ ** ** _Alcyoneus and well there is a truly big story there, but long story short Persephone gifted your ancestor the gift of helping spirits move on easier" Raphael explained and Bobby frowned.  
_ **

** _"I am sensing there is a but" Jefferson commented before Bobby could get a word in and Raphael nodded._ **

** _"But 150 years ago, your ancestor did something truly unforgivable and Persephone took back the gift before she disappeared from the world" Raphael explained and Joshua swallowed._ **

** _"What was the event?" Rufus asked curious and Raphael looked down sad even._ **

** _"I can not and will not say, just understand I forgave your ancestor for the event and don't hold you to account for those events, your ancestor is paying for the mistake" Raphael replied with a slight cold tone, but it was not directed at any of the others and Joshua bit his lip wondering what his ancestor did._ **

** _"Why do you want to reawaken the gift?" Jefferson asked with concern and Raphael sighed sadly._ **

** _"I have found out that there are siblings and others working against what my brothers want, I was going to meet up with my younger brother to inform him when I sensed Valek" Raphael explained his tone worried and the hunters looked at each other._ **

** _"Joshua, it would be of great help on many of our ghost cases, I think it would be best to accept the gift so we don't hold up Archangel Raphael" Jim stated and Joshua nodded in agreement._ **

** _"I accept the awaken of the gift, I promise to never abuse it" Joshua promised and Raphael bowed his head and touched the top of Joshua's head._ **

** _"It is free, I will return in 6 months to check in on you" Raphael replied and then disappeared.  
_ **

** _End of Flashback_ **

Joshua bit his lip, he was worried about Raphael, it had been years since that time and Raphael simply disappeared without a word.

"Jeff?" Joshua's voice broke through and Jeff looked over to him "you alright?" Joshua asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I just remembered when you got your gift awaken, Raphael said he would return, but we never saw him again" Jefferson replied and Joshua frowned.

"Maybe he faded, as you know no one has seen any signs of angels, what if Heaven is simply now a matter of having faith that you go to a good place" Joshua whispered and Jefferson frowned.

"Hey guys, Bobby's returning" Ellen shouted and the two stopped their talk both now wondering what happened to Raphael.

* * *

**Middle of Nowhere**

Sam Winchester was in shock, for there in the car laid his older brother with green eyes looking at him with a look of pure surprise on his face and then before Sam knew it, Dean moved so fast and then Sam heard a scream and he turned to see Ruby flashing black and white before her body fell to the ground and Sam noticed a horrible looking blade in his brother's hand.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sam yelled stepping forward towards him and Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him into the side of the car.

"I think the better questions are for you little brother, why the hell were you with Ruby? She is in league with Lilith" Dean growled eyes flashing darker green and Sam tried to get Dean off him.

"She was helping me find Lilith, she was not in league with the bitch" Sam replied tying to get Dean off him and Dean growled.

"Sam, I was in Hell, I know things that would shock you" Dean growled at Sam before he sighed and decided not to say anything and then Dean sighed and knocked Sam out and started dragging him to the Impala "at least, I have you back, baby" Dean whispered as Amara giggled over the bond and he opened the back door.

_"It was for the best, where will you take him?"_ Amara asked softly and Dean ran a hand through his hair before getting his giant little brother into the Impala's backseat before he closed the door.

"I don't know, I can not risk leaving him at Chuck's not with Rowena there... I think it may be best I take him to Bobby's place" Dean whispered and he got into the driver's seat closing his eyes with happiness.

Dean drove towards Bobby's place unaware that things will forever change and the repercussions for everyone involved.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
20/09/2008  
**

Bobby drove into his yard and stopped his small pick up truck with a sigh clenching his hands on the wheel before he hit the wheel with a yell.

"What is this imposter of my son doing?" Bobby growled hitting the wheel again in anger before sighing deeply "I miss you Dean, I know you would never do what this imposter is doing" Bobby whispered as he clenched his hands again before he opened the truck door with a bite of his bottom lip then he shook his head and headed up to his front door where Annie ran out to greet him.

"Bobby, is Pamela going to be alright?" Ellen asked as Annie walked back inside with Bobby holding his cap and he looked over to her before looking back to Annie with a blush appearing on his cheeks then the blush disappeared as he walked over to the table and sat down heavily.

"Doctors say she will be forever blind and nothing can be helped, I caused this" Bobby said softly as Annie walked over to him and Ellen looked over to Joshua as the other hunter walked over.

"No, it was I who caused this coming to you with what I saw" Ellen whispered and Bobby looked over to her.

"Uh... Bobby, there is a car coming into the driveway" Jefferson stated from his spot by the kitchen sink watching outside and Bobby looked over with a curious expression.

"Is it the Impala?" Bobby asked hoping that Sam got word of the imposter and finally decided to see him to see if it were true, seeing as he got word out to everyone.

"No, I don't know the car" Jefferson replied with a frown while crossing his arms and Bobby frowned then got to his feet and started as Joshua walked over to the window as well.

"That's Missouri, what is she doing here?" Joshua whispered and he bit his lip, if Missouri was here then there was something truly big happening and it alerted her. Then he felt it, pain in his mind and he banged his hands on the sink before yelling in pain.

"Josh?" everyone yelled as Joshua dropped to his knees as the pain became worst and Missouri burst through the door.

"The spirits, they are angry, so angry with you all, be ready" Missouri stated as she ran over to Joshua and Bobby gasped as a pair of twins appeared.

"Balls" Bobby muttered as others appeared and Missouri stood up as Joshua fell unconscious causing everyone to worry about the hunter.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A shadowy being sat in a throne watching Earth, when the being paused as there was a new presence in it's realm and the being sighed before becoming solid revealing to be a tall man wearing a pure black cloak with pure black hair. The new presence appeared to be a woman wearing a near pure black dress that only had a few accents of white on it that was slightly revealing, her necklace had a pure black crescent moon on it while her hair was up in an high ponytail with crown that had ribbons flowing on each side.

"Father" the woman greeted rather coldly and the being looked down.

"Daughter, you are meant to remain at the gate" The being whispered and the woman tilted her head.

"Yet you are the being that guards The Empty, you are Chaos" Chaos looked away with shame "I must question as to why you, my uncle and aunt have messed with the flow of time, now everything is changing at an alarming rate" the woman replied with her voice calm and the being looked away as the woman walked forward.

"It was the wish of the human, I thought it would work in our favour and for us to become known, to come to the world of my brother, your uncle Yuuko" the being revealed and Yuuko walked forward.

"There will be massive consequences for this" Yuuko whispered as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder causing him to look away towards an area of black and a portal appeared showing a massive ship followed by snake like creatures and other smaller ships.

"I have only just realised that, the flow of time is now too fixed, I know... I know now that he will start his movements" Chaos whispered and Yuuko started to walk away.

"Father, I will forever love you, but this can never be fixed... now we must hope that everyone becomes a team" Yuuko stated before she disappeared and Chaos looked to his hands where he clenched them.

"I have faith" Chaos whispered to himself and he closed his eyes melting into the black.

* * *

**Marisol's Apartment  
Los Angeles, California  
20/09/2008  
**

Gabriel reappeared and yelled in anger causing Runa to hiss.

"Gabe?" Marisol walked out with concern as she watched Gabriel fall to his knees.

"Marisol, I have done something truly terrible" Gabriel whispered and Marisol walked over as Gabriel placed his hands on the floor as tears fell.

"What happened?" Marisol asked falling next to him.

"I revealed myself to Cain, my siblings will find out I am alive, I can no longer protect you, I am sorry" Gabriel whispered and before Marisol could reply he disappeared.

"Gabriel" Marisol got to her feet just as her mobile rang and she ran over to answer it "hello?" Marisol answered and her eyes widen.

"MARISOL! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!" Pepper's voice was shouting and Marisol frowned as her mobile cut out.

* * *

**The Never Never  
Northern Territory  
Australia  
**

Gabriel appeared in a desert, where in the slight distance stood Uluru as he fell to his knees screaming as he sensing that Marisol was in danger, but he was in even more danger for flaring his grace when he confronted Cain for he had felt the glaze of Raphael on the house and Gabriel got out of there fast. Gabriel clenched his hands as he remembered the last times he saw his brothers and the pact that Michael had made.

_ **FLASHBACK** _

_ **Hadrian's Wall  
Britannia  
** **AD 122** _

_ **Gabriel laughed as his latest target disappeared into the mist and then Gabriel paused and sighed feeling the figure slowly stop just behind him.** _

_ **"How did you find me, Michael?" Gabriel asked getting off the chair and turned to face a man with honey blonde hair and light hazel eyes. The man took in Gabriel's appearance, a young man with slightly tanned skin with pure black hair very short and dark brown eyes which hid Gabriel's golden eyes.  
** _

_ **"You look good, brother, your vessel does suits you" Michael stated and Gabriel crossed his arms.** _

_ **"Why are you here?" Gabriel demanded and Michael sighed.** _

_ **"I never lost sight of you, hummingbird, neither has Lucifer or Raphael, we always knew and we agree that when you had turned off the link between us, we shall leave you alone till a time comes where I may have to help you hide better" Gabriel frowned "one of our younger siblings, they revealed that they saw you in this vessel" Michael revealed and Gabriel gulped.** _

_ **"Who?" Gabriel asked and Michael walked over to him.** _

_ **"Uriel" Michael answered and Gabriel took a breath in.** _

_ **"I don't want any of our younger siblings knowing where I am, I need you to promise that you hid me better" Gabriel pleaded and Michael grinned.** _

_ **"Raphael and Lucifer agree, only three conditions" Michael stated as Gabriel bit his bottom lip.** _

_ **"What are the conditions?" Gabriel asked as Michael brought out four scrolls with gold lettering and Gabriel gasped.** _

_ **"Condition one is the most important, we need you to hide these in one of your dimensions, you were the best of us to create dimensions" Gabriel agreed as Michael handed the scrolls "the second condition is that you remain only in contact with us" Gabriel nodded "the third and final condition is that if you tell us if there is any angel spotted on Earth" Michael stated and Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.** _

_ **"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked as Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair.** _

_ **"I am withdrawing all angels away from Earth, the humans must learn to find themselves, we have been here long enough, but I shall leave you, I know of your wish to never return to Heaven" Michael stated and Gabriel nodded.  
** _

_ **"I ask that from this moment on that if you or Raphael want to see me in person that you call me Trickster" Gabriel asked and Michael smiled.** _

_ **"Of course, I will alert you when it we wish to meet, but we shall have meetings every six months" Michael stated and Gabriel agreed.  
** _

_ **END OF FLASHBACK** _

Gabriel bowed his head as he sat down hugging his knees close to him as he remembered the last time he saw Raphael, when he informed him of the impending birth of Michael's true vessel and then the promise that he will return at the six month mark.

_ **SECOND FLASHBACK** _

_ **Empire State Building  
** _ ** _Manhattan_ ** _ **, New York  
** _ ** _13/05/1978 - midnight_ **

** _Gabriel waited at the top of the Empire State building watching over New York City and he smiled as he felt his slightly older brother appear.  
_ **

** _"Trickster" Raphael stated in a smirk seeing the black hair and golden eyes of Gabriel look towards him._ **

** _"Healer" Gabriel replied and Raphael hugged Gabriel getting a soft smile from the youngest archangel._ **

** _"It is not happy news" Raphael stated letting Gabriel go and walked to the edge of the roof._ **

** _"What has happened?" Gabriel asked and Raphael looked down._ **

** _"Five siblings have betrayed us and is rushing the fight between Lucifer and Michael, in the new year Michael's true vessel shall be born" Gabriel gasped and took a step back in shock "Michael and I have not worked out who has caused the fight to happen within the next few years, but there is another thing" Raphael turned to face Gabriel "Mary Winchester is to have twins, one of them I have found out..." Raphael handed Gabriel an ancient scroll "you are to protect her, she was to be my vessel" Raphael revealed and Gabriel frowned as he read the scroll.  
_ **

** _"But how, I would have thought she would be Lucifer's" Gabriel asked as he handed the scroll back to Raphael._ **

** _"No, there is something in motion, I want you to be her guardian, I feel something dangerous coming and I want you to know, that I love you" Gabriel felt tears form as Raphael hugged him "you will forever be my brother and nothing will change that, I will see you in six months" Raphael whispered kissing Gabriel's forehead and disappeared leaving the scroll.  
_ **

** _END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Gabriel never saw Raphael again after that, he had waited on the Empire State building for two days and there was no sign and then the bond between his brothers just disappeared.

_"GABRIEL! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_ Marisol's voice came loud and clear causing Gabriel to cry.

"I am sorry, Marisol" Gabriel whispered before he disappeared again before he reappeared on the top of Uluru.

* * *

**DONE!**

****Silver: For those wondering there is a reason why Gabriel is in Australia, that will be revealed soon and also if you are wondering about the name The Never Never, it is within a poem by Barcroft Boake called 'Where the Dead Men Lie' and this is important for later in the story. If you want the full poem, I can send it with the preview or post it on Social Media. Also please note that Gabriel's vessel is only Richard in the current day, not the flashbacks that is another vessel. Also yes that is indeed The Nun of The Conjuring Universe, she will be very important soon as well. Also Yuuko is from an anime I love Tsubasa Chronicles.****

**Loki: *stress ball was used a lot while this chapter was written* I think l curved Silver along from the crazy stupid things that she wanted. You don't want to know the crazy things she wanted to put down.  
**


	5. Memories

**Author notes**

**Silver: Finally we are back on a roll, AO3 was truly evil with us last chapter, it wasn't letting us publish over there at all and was being a pest. Please keep on mind, I am more of a Dean girl than Sam, writing Sam is a tad hard for me and I try my best to make Sam as believable as possible.**

**Loki: We are both Dean girls but I try to keep Silver on the road that doesn't lead to Sam bashing or at the very least try and keep it to a minimum. Yes that is a difficult task. Jared plays Sam beautifully that we just want to make justice to the character and sometimes that's really hard.**

**Silver: The music for this chapter is No Easy Way Out by Hidden Citizens.**

* * *

**On the road  
20/09/2008  
**

After Dean had started the drive, Amara had informed him she was going to sleep for a bit as she was worried that her power may demand the fight or want blood.

Dean had only been driving for an hour when he heard the groans coming from the back seat and Dean sighed before he pulled onto an abandon road and he turned off the Impala as he turned to see Sam waking up rubbing his head.

"D-D-Dean, why... why did you have to knock me out?" Sam asked as he opened the back door causing Dean to also to get out.

"Cause you were going to make things hard, you were not willing to hear me out" Dean replied calmly and he walked over to Sam.

"Fine, tell me why you killed Ruby?" Sam demanded and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She was evil, I can smell the sulphur within your blood" Dean growled before Amara sent him calming vibes and Sam laughed.

"She was helping me get stronger, to take out Lilith" Dean took a few deep breaths unaware that Sam caught sight of the bottom of the Mark "Dean, what is that on your arm?" Sam asked and Dean looked down and saw Amara's Mark was showing.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Dean replied and Sam grabbed Dean's arm

"Dean, what the hell is this?" Sam demanded with a slight shout in his voice and Dean pushed him away.

"Nothing of your concern, Sam, I have it in hand, look I have things to do" Dean informed his brother with slight anger as Sam glared and Dean walked to the boot of the Impala, sensing that he may have to tie up Sam till he gets to Bobby's place.

"Dean, you are not yourself, please let me help you" Sam yelled frustratingly following his brother and Dean turned to him as the boot opened.

"I can not tell you" Dean replied and then he moved quickly, but Sam was ready and then the two brothers started to punch each other as a small dirt cloud formed and Dean got the upper hand and tied Sam up with hand cuffs followed by a zip tie.

"Dean, release me" Sam pleaded and Dean shook his head before getting out some rope and tying up Sam's feet.

"Sam, everything will be explained soon, I have to get to Bobby's place" Dean stated and then Sam gasped in shock looking just over Dean's shoulder.

"My... my, did I interrupt a moment?" Dean wanted to hit the man "I believe I have" Crowley sounded very un Crowley like in that moment.

"Fergus, you should have alerted me that you were on the way to me" Dean got to his feet and man handled his giant brother up opening the back seat door "Sam, do not say a word or ask what you hear, I swear to you that I will explain everything" Dean stated then he bit the bottom of his lip and sighed.

"Dean, please, I won't do anything" Sam pleaded and Dean sighed turning his head slightly.

"Can you summon a sheet, I will make the small thing worth your time" Dean stated deciding to reveal something else for the demon and Crowley nodded as a sheet appeared and Dean wrapped Sam's legs and arms up then tied another rope on top.

"I am surprised that you can strong arm your baby brother" Crowley stated deeply impressed and Dean sighed.

"Fergus, did you bring it?" Dean asked as he turned to face Crowley leaving the door open as Sam tried and failed to get out of the holdings.

"I did, it was truly a pain to get out so many magical traps, but here it is..." Sam frowned as he watched the man that appeared holding out something to Dean who walked forward "The Book of The Damned" Sam gasped he had heard of the book of the Damned, but he thought it was fake "I have no clue why you want it, but you know that if you try to use any of those spells your soul will turn dark and dead" the man warned as Dean turned to face Sam and Sam saw the book as Dean put it in the front seat.

"I know what the book can do when read, Fergus, now the information I promised" Sam saw Dean tap his chin as the man tilted his head slightly.

"Well?" the man growled and Sam gasped as the man's eyes turned pure red.

"DEMON!" Crowley glared slightly towards Sam knowing the younger hunter was drinking demon blood, Crowley was starting to feel protective of Dean as he kept surprising him "DEAN! YOU YELLED AT ME FOR RUBY! BUT YOU HAVE A DEMON!" Sam shouted angrily and Crowley took a step forward before Dean stopped him, but Crowley crossed his arms and glared at Samuel Winchester.

"Ruby was making you drink demonic blood, you ever stop to think that there was something else going on or were you her butt toy" Crowley stated his tone calm yet also dangerous and Dean was impressed at the King of the Crossroads, he had forgotten how dangerous Crowley could be with just his words alone.

"SHE WAS HELPING ME!" Sam yelled as Crowley laughed heavily bending over and Dean sighed heavily turning to look at the laughing demon.

"Crowley, I will deal with Sam..." Crowley waved him off as he slowly calmed down "the information..." Dean stopped talking as he felt Amara stir and Crowley tilted his head.

_"I can release Lucifer, it would be best not to let the seals break, Crowley can stop most of them" _Amara revealed and Dean looked into Crowley's vessel's eyes.

"You can help by stop the seals from releasing Lucifer, am I correct the Witnesses have risen?" Crowley took a step back in shock before he smirked and nodded "I want you to go to Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard located in Sioux Falls" Sam was glaring with pure hatred towards his brother "I can feel your glare, Sam, trust me" Dean stated and Crowley smirked.

"I shall save Robert Singer, I like you Dean Nicholas Winchester... I am looking forward to what you bring to this war" Crowley stated before he disappeared and Dean lent against the Impala as he felt Sam's glare.

"Don't start, Sam, just don't, you'll see that there are more dangerous things in the world than killing Lilith" Dean replied knowing that Sam would be shocked to learn the full truth, which Dean knew he would have to tell his brother and he wondered when would be the best time.

Dean got back into Baby and drove now towards the Bunker, he knew there was a way to get back inside and he hoped to destroy the damn witch and save Dorothy.

* * *

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
20/09/2008  
**

Chuck stood at the kitchen sink looking out of the window towards the light of the moon that slowly covered by clouds and then he felt something pull at his mind and he closed his eyes as he appeared in a place of pure black.

"Hello brother" a voice came from behind causing Chuck to swirl on his heels to face a man with pure black hair and calm blue eyes.

"C-C-C-Chaos... H-H-How?" Chuck asked and Chaos smirked as he stepped forward, but Chuck moved back with fear in his eyes and Chaos tilted his head confused.

"Brother, I would never hurt you nor am I here to yell at you, I know you are scared of what I am to tell you but i am not, i am the one that changed the Winchester family" Chaos said calmly and Chuck swallowed deeply.

"Why?" Chuck asked and Chaos looked away his expression turning sad.

"You must call for your messenger when you return to an awaken state, there is much movement and I have only added to it, but it is for the best" Chaos replied and Chuck walked over towards him.

"What movement?" Chuck asked and Chaos looked to him.

"Haven't you always wondered why the fight between Michael and Lucifer came far to close or even why it is happening at all" Chaos asked and Chuck looked away, he had wondered that.

"Who has made it move?" Chuck asked looking back to his older brother and Chaos sighed.

"It would be best to show you, but don't say I did not warn you" Chaos stated as he walked over to Chuck and touched his forehead.

_ **Memory** _

_ **Deep in the jungle** _  
_ **Xunantunich, Belize  
December 7th, 1941** _

_ **A young woman with dark brown hair that was slightly curled at the ends wearing a hat and a dull blue sundress was tapping her foot as she kept a look out.** _

_ **"Duma, always a pleasure to see you" Duma turned to glare slightly at the other woman who had light brown hair in a bun.** _

_ **"Abaddon, you truly stink up the place" Duma replied and then there was a voice clearing.** _

_ **"Now, no fighting, my dears, we are allies here" the two turned face a man with yellow eyes as he walked towards them.** _

_ **"Lord Azazel/Azazel" the two greeted as 5 others appeared.** _

_ **"Where is Metatron, he is the one that is wanting this meeting" a man with dark blonde hair stated crossing his arms.** _

_ **"He said something about checking with the cupids" a woman replied and there were growls.** _

_ **"I don't even think this is worth my time" Abaddon stated checking her nails.** _

_ **"Good, you are all here" Metatron arrived carrying a few scrolls with him as well as a smirk on his face.** _

_ **"Why have you call this meeting?" a woman with orange cat like eyes wearing a nun outfit.** _

_ **"Glad you asked, Valek, as always do you see you released, anyway I have found out that the vessels for the blasted archangels are on Earth right now" Metatron threw the scrolls down to the ground "I am so glad that I copied these scrolls, the originals are gone, but these have the names of the vessels" Metatron explained and the others either looked uninterested or simply raised an eyebrow.  
** _

_ **"Who are they?" a man of African appearance as well as accent asked.** _

_ **"Henry Winchester belongs to Michael, Amelia Clovers belongs to Raphael, Samuel Campbell belongs to Lucifer, Deanna Barnes belongs to Gabriel" Metatron replied with a smirk and Azazel scoffed.** _

_ **"Why does the archangel bloodlines concern us?" Azazel growled crossing his arms and Metatron smirked towards him.** _

_ **"Zachariah, Uriel, Anael and Duma can get the cupids to combine each of the bloodline and thus within the next 40 years the true vessels can be born and we can force the oldest to make a deal sending him to hell and thus break the first seal on Lucifer's cage" Metatron explained and the other four crossed their hands.** _

_ **"And what shall we do?" Abaddon asked and Metatron smirked.** _

_ **"Abaddon, once the child of Henry and Amelia is born, I want you to possess a human part of the Winchester legacy of being Men of Letters, kill them all Henry included" Abaddon grinned as Metatron turned to Valek "My dear Valek, your job is to guard these..." Metatron picked up two boxes and everyone looked curious towards them.** _

_ **"What are they?" Valek asked taking them and Metatron smirked as he placed one on the ground and opened the first.** _

_ **"That's ** _ _ **Death's Scythe" Duma whispered in awe and Metatron smirked.  
** _

_ **"I saw Balthazar sneaking around the armory and I knew that he was planning something, our sibling is Gabriel's though and though, I believe that Gabriel is still alive and meeting with his brothers" Metatron revealed and the others growled.** _

_ **"That archangel has been a thorn in our side for centuries and that is why I grabbed this" Metatron handed the first box to Valek and grabbed the second and opened it, there on velvet laid the one and only Archangel Blade "I have an idea on how to break the Archangel bond and even possible turn Raphael to us and we can have Raphael kill Gabriel using Michael's own blade, the fighting between those two will be good, but we can create a powerful spell to make Michael think Lucifer killed Gabriel then the fight will begin, once Michael and Lucifer kill each other... only Raphael remains and Uriel you can kill him in his office framing anyone you want" Metatron explained and Uriel nodded with a smirk.** _

_ **"That plan is brilliant, but there is something you keep forgetting" Azazel pointed out with his hands together.** _

_ **"What?" Metatron asked handing the second box to Valek.** _

_ **"Ramiel and I, what shall we do?" Azazel asked looking to another man with a nod.** _

_ **"Lilith will have your orders, I visited her a few months back and she is planning her side with the two of you in mind" Metatron stated and then Chuck saw no more.  
** _

_ **End of memory** _

Chuck took a breath and fell to his knees as Chaos fell to his as well.

"Metatron... he... he... he started it all" Chuck was heartbroken and Chaos pulled his younger brother towards him "w-w-who was... was there?" Chuck asked and Chaos sighed.

"I can not tell you, but I need you to get Dean Winchester to free our sister, this battle will be big... bigger than the previous timeline" Chaos replied and Chuck took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

Before Chuck could reply, he found himself back in his kitchen and he fell heavily to the floor.

"Charles" Rowena called out from the lounge hearing the fall and she came in "CHARLES!" Rowena yelled and she ran over to him and tried to help him up.

"I truly failed... I failed everyone, never knew" Rowena heard and she slowly went to her knees and placed her hand under Chuck's chin and softly made him look into her eyes "I... I failed" Chuck whispered closing his eyes and Rowena frowned.

"Please, you must tell me what you failed, I want to help you" Rowena pleaded and Chuck shook his head as he placed a hand on the bench.

"Times... they are dangerous, I can not see you killed...you were... were always a guilty pleasure" Rowena was truly confused and Chuck shakily got to his feet "I truly have kept something big from you, I hid myself so deep causing myself to forget... to forget who I truly am... I ran away in hatred of myself" Rowena helped Chuck slowly walk to the couch as tears fell from his eyes "my siblings may have forgiven me... I can never forgive myself... I told my eldest son..." Chuck stopped talking as he grabbed a throw cushion and hid his face as Rowena rubbed his back.

"You have a son" Rowena whispered in shock and Chuck looked up to her.

"Yes... yes, I have a son, actually a few children and I failed all of them" Chuck replied and Rowena simply looked down.

"I have a son, had actually, he is dead now, before I became who I am today, I was simply Rowena the tanner's daughter" Chuck looked towards Rowena and saw her red hair hiding her face and eyes "I... I failed as a mother, I tried to sell him for 3 pigs, when he was eight years old I left him to follow the path of witchcraft and well that failed as the coven... they banished me... they placed many dangerous bindings on my magic" Rowena looked to Chuck as she placed her hand on the top of his "you and my knight in flannel are the first to truly care about me as me, not wanting me for my magic or to find out my secret of long life" Rowena told him and Chuck looked deep into her eyes.

"I swear on my life as well promise to never abuse you in that regard, I care for you and I... I need to call Dean Winchester... to alert him about things" Chuck replied and Rowena smiled and then to the surprise of Chuck gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek as she got up and left the room.

* * *

**On the Road  
21/09/2008**

Dean had been driving for just over three hours since Crowley left, it was just pass midnight and Sam was quiet, Dean knew his brother was not asleep and he still had to work out a way to tell Sam the truth, but Dean was scared cause he knew that his brother would no doubt start shouting again cause Dean could have never gone to him and Jessica would be alive.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Dean grabbed his phone and pulled over into tree cover, he turned off all the lights.

"Hello" Dean answered and then he felt Sam's eyes on him.

"D-D-Dean" Dean raised an eyebrow hearing Chuck with a small stuttering a bit "hmm, I-I need you summon the Trickster, I found out things that I did not know previous... Dean you can not rely on the Book anymore, I need you to free Amara in a more peaceful way and I know for a fact that there is a way" Chuck revealed and Dean leaned forward gripping the mobile slightly hard while his other hand gripped the wheel.

"What do you mean by that? What way?" Dean asked and Chuck was silent for a bit before he sighed.

"There are seven scrolls, that I enchanted then tasked with Gabriel to protect before I left Heaven" Chuck answered and Dean bit his lip.

"What are the scrolls?" Dean asked and Chuck sighed.

"You have to learn that for yourself, you have to truly love Amara as her, not just for her power" Chuck told him and Dean swallowed before he steeled himself aware that Amara was awake.

"Since returning to this time and gaining the Mark, I have found that I truly love Amara as Amara that I wish for her to be free and I would never abuse her nor her power" Dean swore and Chuck smiled hearing that.

"Good, now you need to summon the Trickster... you may have to reveal the truth to him and tell him these exact words 'Are you sure that it was Cain that you saw?' hopefully he will return here and we can have a... a much needed discussion... however he must go to you first and tell him to gather the seven scrolls" Dean swallowed "I... I know that it is a lot to ask Dean... Dean this is going to be dangerous for you, but I know you love Amara and I know you can get it done..." Chuck swallowed "Dean call for him and tell him the seven, I best head off for the night... just keep safe it is dangerous and I trust you" Chuck told him and Dean swallowed nervous as to what he would have to do.

"I promise you, Chuck, that I will be safe, but first I need to get to Blue Earth, I need the oil" Dean stated and Chuck took a breath.

"Go and this will be the last time in a while we talk, good bye Dean" Chuck whispered and Dean could hear that Chuck was truly worried and had fear for him as he hung up.

"Dean, what was that call about? Who is Amara and Chuck? Why do you have to free her?" Sam asked question after question and Dean looked at him.

"Everything will be explained, but first... we need to get to Blue Earth" Dean stated and Sam frowned as Dean started up the Impala, he looked towards where the Bunker lay and he swallowed before he started the drive towards Blue Earth.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
21/09/2008**

Crowley appeared on the outskirts of the scrap yard and he saw the hunters fighting their best against the witnesses and he smirked as he disappeared and walked into the house invisible.

"DEMON!" the ghost twins yelled as the hunters looked around and then jumped as Crowley appeared in a slimmer like fashion.

"That is enough of you lot" Crowley stated clicking his fingers and the ghosts disappeared and the he smirked happily as the seal remained locked then there were shots and Crowley winced and sighed heavily then he took a step "damn hunters and their rock salt" Crowley muttered under his breath before glaring towards the ball cap man "seriously, this is my favourite suit" Crowley growled and took another step before he sighed as he looked up and there was the devil's trap.

"Now tell us why you are here, demonic spawn" Crowley raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "NOW!" the ball cap demanded and Crowley smirked towards him.

"I was sent to save you sorry saps, by Dean Nicholas Winchester" Crowley stated and that caused the hunters to look at him in shock.

"Dean is in Hell, how could he have sent... has he become a demon" a woman asked with tears forming and Crowley looked incredulously to her.

"He is alive, angels rescued him and he is on a mission, I was summoned to help him..." Crowley stated and then muttered under his breath "still don't know how he knew my direct summons" that got a few curious looks "anyway, what you all just faced was The Witnesses, it was a seal on Lucifer's cage" Crowley explained and before anyone could comment steel could be heard shaking and everyone went on guard as Crowley cursed Dean and traps "let me out, right now" Crowley demanded and the hunters paid him no mind.

"What's happening?" the ball cap man asked and Crowley groaned.

"Damn angels, YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU MORONS KNOW ANGELS AND DEMONS HATE EACH OTHER!" Crowley shouted and then there was a man in a tan trench coat as lights blew up and Crowley was trapped and now the angel stood in the doorway.

"Where is Dean Winchester?" the angel asked and Crowley truly wanted to punch Dean for putting him in this situation.

* * *

**Pastor James 'Jim' Murphy farm  
Blue Earth, ** **Minnesota  
21/09/2008  
**

As Dean drove into the old farm, he slowed down as he felt tears form seeing the old farm house he and Sam spent a lot of their time in. The old house was slowly decaying and Dean wondered why none of the other hunters used Jim's house as shelter.

"Dean... why... I thought" Sam had sat up and tears were forming in his eyes.

"I don't know, Sam, I would have thought at the very least Jefferson and Joshua would have taken care of the farm and house" Dean stated with a bitter tone as he got out and he slowly walked the now empty home with sadness as the bond he shared with Amara came back to the surface in a comforting way and he was grateful for that.

"DEAN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I CARED ABOUT HIM TOO!" Sam shouted and Dean just blocked him out as he picked up a dusty picture frame, Dean swallowed as he wiped it and there in the frame was an older man with two young boys. Dean felt tears form as he remembered events of before getting to Jim and then when he arrived at Jim's place and he closed his eyes.

_ **Memory** _

_ **Motel  
** _ _ **Fort Douglas, Wisconsin  
1989** _

_ **Dean bit his lip forcing himself not to cry as he watched his father and grandmother argue in the small kitchen of the motel room.** _

_ **"Mother, they are my sons, I trust them and I know Dean will do the job" John Winchester yelled as Dean peaked out from the bedroom door.** _

_ **"John, you can not be serious, this is beyond stupid to use your own children as bait" Millie growled and John turned to her.** _

_ **"Mother, if you don't like then leave and never return, I will raise my sons as I see fit" John yelled and Millie took a step back in shock.** _

_ **"You would raise your sons as soldiers, they are children... they deserve a child hood, they don't need to know what goes bang in the night" Millie told him softly and John walked away and towards the door.** _

_ **"Leave mother, I will have you no longer part of this" John stated and Dean rushed out.** _

_ **"No, don't go granny" Dean cried and she hugged him as he felt tears fall on his shoulder.** _

_ **"Mother let Dean go and just... just leave" John stated firmly and Millie looked up to him.** _

** _"At least allow me to say good bye to my grandsons" John growled and stormed out of the room "Dean, I want you to promise me..." Millie brushed a tear away "you be strong, protect your brother with all your might, you are a brave young boy and I know you will go on to greatness, but never be afraid to to fall, to fail for that is being human" Dean nodded "I love you, my little knight, always keep fighting" Millie told him and kissed the top of his head. Dean watched as Millie kissed Sam who was sleeping and she then grabbed her bag and walked to the door.  
_ **

_ **"Mother, I wish you would see it my way" John told her softly and Millie looked at him.** _

_ **"I am ashamed of you, John Eric Winchester, you have disappointed me greatly with what you are going to do and I would so love to take those boys away from you, but I won't for you are still their father" Millie stated and then she left and that was the last time Dean saw his grandmother.** _

_ **A week later, the ** _ _ **Shtriga not that Dean knew that then had nearly killed Sam after Dean left the room to play in the arcade, the family were at Pastor Jim Murphy's farm and John was going on another hunt leaving the boys with the pastor.  
** _

_ **Jefferson had taken the photo at Dean's request so he could send it to his gran's bed and breakfast in Maine and Jim had requested a copy of it.** _

_ **End of Memory** _

Dean wipes tears away as Amara sends him comforting vibes and he smiles grateful for them before he places the photo back down.

_"That event changed you, didn't it?" _Amara asked and Dean nodded however before he could say anything.

"DEAN! LET ME OUT!" Sam yelled and Dean sighed then he walked over to the cabinet for this was where he remembered Pastor Jim telling him he kept sacred oil from Jerusalem that he had got on a trip there and he opened the door with a slight tug. There on the bottom shelf sat the bottle, but also a photo got his attention and he frowned and pulled it out.

"Jo" Dean breathed in shock seeing a young Jo standing next to him with their fathers just behind them and in the corner of the photo was 14/04/1995 "this was a month before everything went bad with dad and the other hunters, before Jo's dad death" Dean whispered and he pocketed the photo then grabbed the oil.

"DEAN! PLEASE! DEAN!" Sam cried out and Dean sighed as he walked in to another room seeing if there were any other photos or even little mementos and as he walked into the dinning room and there on the mantle. The photo was that of a baseball game that Jim and Caleb had taken him to when Sam was sick with the chicken pox. He decided to take it with him as he knew that while Jim and Caleb were dead, but maybe Bobby would like it as Bobby also liked to take Sam and him to play baseball.

Dean left the house and slowly poured the oil as Sam struggled.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean stood up straight and placed the bottle in the boot.

"Sam, I would suggest you stop, I don't trust you right now and I need you to remain by my side and plus you want to know the truth, don't you?" Dean asked and Sam paused before he nodded.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Sam asked and Dean sighed sadly.

"You wouldn't understand, hopefully when he arrives and I get what I need from him, then you will have your answers" Dean replied as he turned around crossing his arms and Sam frowned.

"Why did you put that oil on the ground?" Sam asked his tone curious and Dean smirked.

"You will see, it is time to summon him" Dean replied and Sam tilted his head confused.

"Who are you going to summon?" Sam asked and Dean looked to Sam now slightly worried as he remembered that Gabriel tortured Sam with multiple Tuesdays making him think that Dean was killed.

_"Are you sure it is wise to summon Gabriel with Sam here?" _Amara asked softly and Dean sighed.

_"Sam will sadly have to deal, I want you free and if this is the best way then so be it" _Dean replied and then he turned to look at the circle and he took a breath.

"Dean?" Sam whispered as he watched his older brother with a bit of fear and wondering who Dean was summoning.

"We call the one in green  
To come forth and be seen  
Be far or be he near,  
Bring us the Trickster, Loki, here" Dean called out and then Dean saw the archangel appear in the circle.

"Hooboy, been a while since I heard..." Dean quickly threw the lighter on the ground and flames went up "WHAT THE HELL!" Gabriel shouted as flame surrounded him.

"THE TRICKSTER! DEAN! KILL HIM!" Sam was angry and truly tried to get out of the ties.

Dean watched as Gabriel glared toward him with pure hatred towards him and Dean smirked crossing his arms.

"Hello there Trickster, been a good while since we saw each other" Dean stated and Gabriel glared at him.

"I have seen you since the last time, I saw you and do you truly think that this can hold me?" Gabriel asked looking at the flames with a slight look of fear and Dean gave a slight smirk.

"Then step on over and destroy me" Dean replied and Gabriel glared at him.

"I won't be able to kill you, not with that on your arm and I want to know why Cain gave it to you" Gabriel stated and Dean smirked knowing it was time to tell him what Chuck told him to say.

"Are you sure that it was Cain that you saw?" Dean asked and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it was Cain, only he had the mark and you called him after you blew up the Styne family and mansion" Gabriel stated and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Who are the Stynes?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Nasty pieces of work, simple as that" Dean replied and Gabriel nodded with agreement.

"Then why did you never deal with them, put them through torture or kill them" Sam said with hatred and bite.

"Don't you speak to me like that, you don't even know who I am" Gabriel growled taking a step forward before glaring at the flames.

"You are Gabriel, Messenger of God" Dean replied without any fear and Gabriel looked at him with even more hatred.

"Did Cain tell who?" Gabriel demanded and Dean threw his arms in the air.

"As I said before are you sure it was Cain that you spoke to... you know what I will tell you simply why I call you and if you want to find out the truth then I will let you" Gabriel crossed his arms "I need the scrolls of seven" Gabriel's eyes widen in shock "there are things bigger than you think and I need you to get me those scrolls" Dean stated and Gabriel frowned.

"Do you understand the consequences of starting that and what happens if you fail?" Gabriel was soft spoken and Dean nodded.

"I know roughly, what can happen? But I love and adore Amara, took me a while to realise it, but I love her" Dean stated not realising that he let slip a small detail causing Gabriel to smirk.

"I thought there was something truly different about you Deano, you are not the Dean Winchester of this time are you?" Dean was surprised and took a step back in shock "where are you from, Deano?" Gabriel asked looking very interested.

_"Tell him to get the scrolls and then you reveal when you are from" _Amara informed him and Dean sent her thanks.

"I need those scrolls first, then... then I will tell you and Sam..." Dean shot Sam a look "everything, I need you on my side as there will be a lot happening" Dean stated and Gabriel pouted before he nodded.

"Fine, but I hope you realise that there are truly big rules in place with what you are about to do" Dean got rid of the flames and Gabriel disappeared then reappeared "well, I best explain the rules and... and lock the barrier between you and Aunt Amara" Gabriel looked a bit frighten "I... Dean please let her know I never wanted her locked away, neither my brothers or I wanted her away, it was father" Gabriel explained and Dean smiled softly at him.

"Amara knows, she and your father had a talk and rekindled their relationship, they sent me back here" Dean explained and Gabriel looked away with shame on his face.

_"Tell him that I never held blame for what he did, he is my little Golden Hummingbird, Gabriel was the only one I truly adored he always brought a smile to my face, I never really wanted to hurt my nephews, but Chuck... he forced my hand and even in the battle I saw Gabriel was heartbroken and his face was the last I saw" _Amara told him and Dean felt the sadness over the bond that Amara had for Gabriel and after learning what happened to him, he knew Amara once free will want to protect Gabriel.

"Amara does not blame you at all, she stills adores her Golden Hummingbird" Dean told him and Gabriel blushed deeply.

"Wow, she is actually awake, I... I am sorry to say but I had my doubts, anyway I need you to understand that there are rules in place that you must obey" Gabriel clicked his fingers releasing Sam to Dean's shock "Sam, I am sorry for everything I did to you at Mystery Spot and the six months, but I truly wanted you to learn to live without your brother" Gabriel explained and Sam crossed his arms.

"You both have to get along, I... before you tell me the rules. I have to ask you to take my place, as you know the angels and demons will be watching soon enough, Amara and your father have both told me that there is someone blocking the angels and demons from finding us unless I call for them directly, but once I go I feel that the barrier will only remain with myself and Sam will be in danger" Dean explained and Gabriel looked shocked.

"Dean, I would be fine, I am a hunter" Sam complained and Dean glared towards him.

"I don't want you to drink Demon blood and I doubt Gabriel wants that either, so you need a babysitter and I know for a fact that Gabriel would keep you in line" Dean looked to Gabriel "do you agree?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded.

"I will look after Sam for you" Dean smiled gratefully "now the rules are simple, there are five rules" Gabriel held up a hand "rule one states you must not have contact with the Darkness, rule two no weapons from you at this current point however you may collect weapons on the journey" Dean nodded "rule three you have to work out what each scroll says by yourself" that made Dean a bit nervous "rule four you must obey the scroll and do exactly it says, no matter how dangerous the task may seem" Dean nodded "rule five you must hitchhike most of each league" Gabriel explained and Dean looked surprised.

"Hitchhike?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded.

"However you are allowed to get other modes of transport if the place is near by any public areas" Gabriel explained and Dean took a breath.

"I understand and I am ready" Dean stated and Gabriel shook his head.

"Not yet, as there are other ways that I can help you with" Gabriel clicked his fingers and a folder appeared "in that folder is every possible country paperwork you need, visas and even timetables for ways to get around" Gabriel clicked his fingers again "I just placed a spell to help you understand people of other cultures, sadly you won't be able to read the language, but you can get help to get where you need to go" Dean nodded and watched as Gabriel clicked his fingers and a backpack appeared "you have clothes and everything you need in here, but that is everything I can do for you" Gabriel explained and Dean nodded.

"Can I say goodbye to Amara first?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded as he looked to Sam.

_"You will be fine, I trust you and I know you will do right by the journey" _Amara told him and Dean sent her a hug.

"Okay, I am ready" Dean stated and Gabriel clicked his fingers as Dean felt a wall build up, then Gabriel turned himself into Dean as Dean got the keys to the Impala out and handed them over.

"Treat her with love and care, if you damage her I will find a way to kill you" Dean threaten and Gabriel nodded with understanding.

Dean watched as his brother and Gabriel got into the Impala and drove off towards Bobby's place to help out if Crowley was in trouble. Dean grabbed the backpack and opened it to see the first scroll glowing and he took a breath.

"Well now into the unknown" Dean opened the scroll and he groaned "I hate research, but better get it done" Dean told himself as he went in Jim's house and hoped he could work out what he had to do.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: So Dean has to go on a quest with no help from Amara, Gabriel has decided to become Dean in order to protect Sam (there will not be a relationship there, I am pairing Sam with another as well as Gabriel). Also please note the next few chapter will be as long or even longer than this one, the next chapter will be up by the 17th of Feb as I have a few massive things happening in my day to day life.  
**

**Loki: We are researching a lot for the chapters that are being written about Dean's adventure coming up, they will be spread out between the hunters chapters. Silver and I also had a disagreement while writing this chapter that I'm still not 100% in agreement with but its for something coming up way later in the story. Also some fun times for Dean coming up that hes going to hate. **

**So buckle up and enjoy the ride.**


	6. Starting Point

**Author notes**

**Silver: Also I noticed that last chapter there was no mention of Marisol at the memory of Millie, I have decided that will be revealed later on, cause in this chapter where she was and also this will be the chapter that reveals what happened to her and who has her. Also I have changed the pairing for Marisol, I know in the first chapter I put her with Pietro Maximoff, but I found a much more interesting pairing that will be c** **omplicated due to what the duty the character has and he will not appear for a little bit.  
**

**Loki: We have done a lot of planning, talking and I know the road map (Silver still is keeping things close, evil friend), but I am happy that I know the bigger events and I am looking forward to seeing your reactions.**

**Silver: The song for chapter is This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars (Took a while to find the right song).  
**

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
21/09/2008**

The 90 minute drive to Sioux Falls, the two were silent and Sam was still processing everything and wondered what his brother truly had to do.

"I can hear you thinking rather deeply over there" Gabriel stated looking over quickly and Sam sighed heavily.

"I wish I could be there for my brother, I don't know truly understand why demons would be after me" Sam replied and Gabriel sighed sadly.

"Sadly kiddo, I... I don't really know how to tell you this but you and your brother were born ahead of time, but now that your both here there are things moving faster and it is all against you and your brother, the one saving grace is that your sister..." Gabriel was cut off by Sam.

"What does Marisol have to do with anything?" Sam asked and Gabriel smirked.

"She was not meant to be born, she may hold the key to everything..." Gabriel had pulled into the yard and he swore.

"Gabriel" Sam asked a little shocked and at the swear words Gabriel was saying.

"This is not good, I know Dean warned me..." Gabriel pulled out and drove tying to contain himself.

"About angels and demons?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

"I knew that angels and demons would be watching you boys, but I was not ready to be faced with my youngest sibling" Sam tilted his head confused "I may be the youngest Archangel, but my youngest sibling overall is a angel named Castiel, when I left heaven he was still a fledgling and I wish that I thought to take him with me" Gabriel whispered and Sam looked confused.

"Why would you want to take him?" Sam asked as Gabriel pulled the Impala over as he took deep breaths and Sam felt that Gabriel was tying to make himself as small as possible.

"Cause I sensed Castiel at Robert Singer's house as well as a demon..." Gabriel stopped talking as he looked over to see Sam tying to calm himself.

"Is Bobby in danger?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"No, but I recognize the demon's power and I have to say I am surprised to sense the King of the Crossroads there" Gabriel stated and Sam looked shocked and a little frighten.

"That... you... that... you mean to... to tell me that the demon Dean spoke to... to... I have forgotten when seeing as I was tied up is the King of Hell" Sam asked shocked before getting the words he wanted to say and Gabriel laughed deeply.

"No, not King of Hell, the King of the Crossroad demons, his name is Crowley, he hates his human name and he fashioned himself a new name" Gabriel explained and Sam frowned.

"What was his name?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"Sorry there Sam, but he swore me to keep it secret and yes he knows who I am, but he won't let that reveal when we enter that room" Gabriel sighed and then banged his wrist on the steering wheel and Sam winced "we better head back and deal with those in there, cause it seems that Dean has caused a much bigger mess than he thought" Gabriel explained and Sam frowned wondering what Gabriel meant before his eyes widen.

"What about Marisol? Is she in danger with everything that is happening?" Sam asked with fear for his older sister and Gabriel bit his lip sensing her prays to him only to help her.

"No, I don't think she would be in danger, I can not sense her and I doubt my siblings can either, somehow she has found a way to shield herself and I have a feeling that she is in contact with a pagan and that pagan could be protecting her" Gabriel guessed knowing it was all him that kept her out of sight of Heaven while Hathor of the Egyptian Pantheon helped shield her from the eyes of Hell.

"That is... that is good to hear, I wish she would contact Dean or even myself, but I truly doubt it" Sam replied and Gabriel looked towards the road hiding his emotions and tying to block the cries of Marisol from getting him to drive down to Los Angeles. He made note to contact Hathor and get her to get to Marisol as fast as possible.

Gabriel continued to drive to Bobby's place wishing he could reveal he knew Marisol and that she was already in danger, it was just danger that wasn't part of the Supernatural world and it was a human that had her.

* * *

**The Stark Industries Headquarters  
Los Angeles, California  
** **21/09/2008 - 10:30pm**

Marisol struggled against the chains while she glared at the man just besides her and he looked to her only slightly amused.

"Oh... oh... oh" the man chuckled deeply as he turned to face her leaning against the desk "my dear sweet innocent Marisol... your glare does not scare me one little bit, you think that Tony cares for you" the man told her with an Grinch evil grin then he walked over to her and bending down just tap her cheek before standing straight and still in front of her.

"Stane, if you think that I would ever help you then you truly don't know my past all that well" Marisol replied aiming her spit to his his face causing Stane to bend back down and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I will take care if I were you, Miss Campbell, I can make you truly regret crossing me or you can work..." Stane paused his warning as a bang could be heard and then he reached up to tap a button above Marisol and she watched as Stane ran over to the giant armour and Marisol struggled against the chains holding her.

"MARISOL!" Pepper yelled out just in the distance, Marisol turned her head just in time to see Pepper walking in with Agent Coulson, who had a few other men just behind him and Pepper hurried over to her as well as Agent Coulson.

"Pepper, you have to leave" Marisol pleaded with Pepper and Pepper looked to the computer set as Coulson bent down to look Marisol in the eyes.

"Where is Obadiah Stane?" Coulson asked her softly as the other men walked towards the stairs that Stane had gone down and called over Coulson as he frowned.

"You have to leave" Marisol repeated to them and she watched as Pepper now walked down the stairs towards the other agents while Coulson stayed with her.

"I thought it would be bigger" Pepper stated just down the stairs seeing the first armour that Tony created in the cave and Marisol started crying as Coulson tried to get the chains off her.

"Please, he is..." Marisol was cut off as other chains shook and a giant robot appeared as the agents started shooting while Pepper ran to Marisol "Pepper, please just go... get out of here" Marisol pleaded with her co-worker and Coulson got to his feet pulling out his gun running down the stairs to shoot..

"Miss Potts" Stane voice echoed around the room and Marisol tried see what Pepper was doing then she heard Pepper's scream she saw the suit coming towards her and she started running and she passed Marisol..

"RUN PEPPER!" Marisol yelled watching her co-worker as Agent Coulson jumped over the railing to get to her and she struggled in the chains as tears fell from her eyes, she was praying to Gabriel just to rescue her.

"Miss Campbell, shhh... it will be alright... Agent Ward" another man came over and Marisol noticed he looked pretty young for an agent "can you go and get the steel cutters..." everyone looked up as they heard bangs and then they slowly go off in the distance "go now" the younger man ran off as Agent Coulson looked back to her "you will be alright, Miss Campbell" he told her and Marisol saw that Agent Coulson was worried and she wanted and prayed to Gabriel to save her, but he never arrived causing her deep worry.

"Please... you can... can call... call me Marisol" Marisol whispered and Agent Ward ran back over with steel cutters.

"Then you can call me Phil, let's get you down" Marisol nodded as Phil was handed the steel cutters and he looked at her with pure care in his eyes "close your eyes" Marisol nodded and she felt the chains shake before her right arm was free and then her left arm "okay, Marisol, we need to go" Phil told her and Marisol nodded and just as she was getting her feet, her mobile started to ring with the ringtone of Runnin' with the devil by Van Halen.

"I am going to kill Tony" Marisol muttered all the while thinking that Tony had worked out her true birth name "Mr Stark, may I ask why you changed my ringtone?" she asked and then she frowned hearing metal hit metal "Mr Stark?" Marisol whispered worried.

"Mari, how many times have I asked you to call me Tony? Anyway don't answer that... look I need a massive favour from you" Tony whispered and Marisol could tell that her was injured as more sounds could be heard.

"O-Okay Tony, what is it you need from me?" Marisol asked as she and the agents walked towards the exit.

"I... I really and honestly hate that I must ask you to go to the reactor" Tony whispered and Marisol frowned before she started walking towards the reactor.

"Marisol?" Phil called out and Marisol shook her head.

"Marisol, who is that?" Tony asked as Marisol stepped on the broken glass.

"Agent Coulson, he and Pepper plus other agents saved me, now what do you need me to do?" Marisol asked as she winced hearing the glass breaking again.

"You are going to overload the reactor and blast the roof" Marisol gasped "Marisol, please get to the central console and open up all the circuits, remember I showed you those when I first hired you" Tony whispered and Marisol swallowed deeply and made her way to the console.

"Okay, I am here" Marisol replied looking around at the damage.

"Good girl, darling, now once I get clear of the roof, I will let you know when that happens, then you will hit the master bypass button and that will fry everything up here" Tony told her causing her to gasp and looked up seeing a flashlight of sort moving around. Marisol then steeled herself and ran over carefully and pulled down the switches to get the core ready.

Marisol ran back to the central console and looked up hearing metal bang.

"MARISOL! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Phil yelled from the doorway and Marisol shook her head.

"No, I can't, Mr Stark asked me to do this and I will do this for him" Marisol argued and then went back to turning or pushing the buttons to get the reactor ready. Phil came into the room and looked at Marisol with concern.

"Marisol, what you are doing is dangerous? Is this worth your life?" Phil asked softly and Marisol looked to him wondering why he was concerned for her.

"My life has always been a battle, but I must know if these are my final minutes, why are you so concerned?" Marisol asked and before Phil could reply rapid gunshots were heard from above, to which both Marisol and Coulson looked up just as glass started to fall and Phil jumped and pulled Marisol down to avoid the falling glass and Phil took the risk to look up and he released Marisol.

"TONY!" Marisol screamed seeing her boss's body hanging onto the metal.

"HOW IRONIC! TONY! TYING TO RID THE WORLD OF WEAPONS!" Phil and Marisol could hear Stane shouting "YOU GAVE IT IT'S BEST WEAPON!" Stane yelled and then there was heavy thumps.

"MARI!" Marisol looked up and focused only on her boss not paying attention to Stane's voice or the heavy thumps on the roof and then there was a bang and dust not be seen "TIME TO HIT THE BUTTON!" Marisol's eyes widen "MARISOL! PUSH THE BUTTON!" Tony shouted and Marisol looked at him.

"BUT YOU ARE STILL UP THERE! YOU WILL DIE" Marisol shouted and Phil was tying to pull her away.

"MARISOL PLEASE JUST PUSH IT!" Tony ordered and Marisol pushed Phil away from her, forcing him down the stairs just behind them and hit the button hard. Pulses started followed by electricity and Phil tried to get to Marisol then the light of the reactor went up and threw everything back. Tony went up into the air above the reactor while Marisol was thrown backwards forcing her back outside as well as Phil. The other agents ran over just as Marisol blacked out with cuts and bruises all over her body.

Marisol never saw Stane fall into the reactor or the reactor blowing up, Agent Ward and another agent grabbed Phil and Marisol getting them behind the building wall, it was just in time to avoid the flames.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
21/09/2008**

Gabriel drove into the scrapyard, he was hiding his grace very deep and he hoped that his youngest brother did not realise who he was, only what Gabriel would reveal to him and the hunters, not that he was revealing who he was with Castiel around anyway.

"Okay" Gabriel turned off the Impala as he watched Castiel turn to look towards the Impala "time to act, you ready Sammy?" Gabriel asked with a smirk and Sam sighed.

"Not really, but we best get inthere and face everyone" Sam replied and the two got out of the car.

"Dean Winchester, we meet at last" Castiel greeted and Gabriel steeled his mind into Dean's mind frame.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Gabriel asked mimicking Dean's voice perfectly.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" Castiel stated and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well fantastic job, I had to crawl out of my grave" Gabriel growled knowing that Dean had been pissed off about that little fact and had asked Gabriel to bring it up.

"We have a job for you, Dean Winchester" Castiel stated almost robotic and Gabriel crossed his arms and gave a glare that Dean would use.

"Yeah, well why should I help you? You never even introduced yourself" Gabriel asked wondering what Castiel will answer and Gabriel was impressed that Castiel looked angry well more like an angry kitten.

"My name is Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord" Castiel stated and Gabriel was now worried while keeping his face as Dean would have it so not to give anything away just yet, Gabriel looked careful towards Castiel, well aware that Castiel was never this stoic nor even still still. Gabriel remembered tying to catch the curious black winged fledging angel and chasing him out of the library even teaching him some small tricks.

"And is that meant to impress me?" Gabriel then noticed the other hunters just over Castiel's shoulder and they were watching him and he was surprised that they were keeping quiet "what the hell have you done to my family?" Gabriel asked angrily and Castiel glanced to them with no expression.

"They are simply silenced, for you and I need to talk without any one interrupting us" Castiel explained and Gabriel crossed his arms channeling Dean's emotions.

"Explain then, why do you and I need to talk? Why did you destroy Pamela's sight? She did nothing to you?" Gabriel growled and he watched his baby brother tilt his head.

"I did indeed warn her not to spy on my true form for it can be..." Castiel stated and Gabriel saw he brother paused then walked towards him

"Stay right where you are pal, cause of you, Pamela Barnes will forever be blind" Gabriel growled and he vowed to himself to see about healing Pamela when he can reveal who he was to his family and the world of hunters.

"That was my mistake, certain people... special people, can perceive my true visage... I thought you would be one of them" Castiel tilted his head "I was wrong" Castiel finished and Gabriel glared at him channeling Dean once again.

"And this..." gesturing to Castiel's body "what visage are you in now, huh? What, the holy tax accountant?" Gabriel decided to slightly tease his brother all the while channeling Dean.

"This? This is... a vessel" Castiel stated in a calm tone yet Gabriel could tease Castiel becoming angry and decided to push Castiel to get his baby brother angry.

"So..." Gabriel had disgust look on his face "you're... what possessing some poor bastard?" Gabriel started to yell and from the corner of his eye he could see Crowley smirking enjoying the show and Gabriel knew that Crowley could sense something different about him, however Gabriel will not reveal anything till Dean returns and he would simply give Crowley a great show.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this" Castiel answered bluntly and Gabriel smirked inside.

"If he is a devout man, what is his name? cause well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Gabriel challenged wondering if Castiel would answer or ignore the question. Gabriel still remembered his first vessel before he able to create his own body with the help of Frigga and Odin the true Norse gods before he went to the pagan versions to hide.

"I just told you, who I am?" Castiel answered while he ignored the vessel question and Gabriel swore to himself to find out who Castiel's line was and if there was any family that was left behind he will keep them safe.

"You ignored my question, what is your... what did you call the man you are possessing... oh a vessel, what is his name? And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Gabriel growled and Castiel tilted his head.

"Good things do happen, Dean" Castiel answered and Gabriel wanted to yell at his baby brother, but he couldn't so he stopped pushing for now and just prayed to his father for the first time in eons to keep the possible family safe from everything.

"Yeah, not in my experience" Gabriel growled out and Castiel sighed heavily and walked a bit more towards him "you stay right where you are" Gabriel stated and Castiel tilted his head.

"What's the matter?" Castiel's eyes widen slightly looking very innocent "you don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel commented and Gabriel saw that the hunters and Sam were shocked.

"Damn straight, there are men far greater than me, so why did rescue me?" Gabriel stated and he wondered what bullshit was feed to Castiel and he truly hoped that he did not mention their father

"Because God..." Gabriel groaned inside, he jinxed it "commanded it..." God wanted nothing to do with his children that is why he disappeared "because we have work for you" Castiel then turned look to Sam with a look of disgust on his face before it disappeared "I would advise you to not drink demonic blood, it is turning your soul black" Castiel finished and then before Gabriel could get in another word, Castiel disappeared and Gabriel groaned.

"You do realise that I am still here right, you have trapped the KING OF THE CROSSROADS!" everyone turned towards the now angry demon "while that had truly been interesting to watch, I truly do have a job to do, RELEASE ME!" Crowley demanded and Gabriel walked over with true purpose and scrapped the paint away "at least one of you have a brain" Crowley commented and then disappeared.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RELEASE HIM?" Bobby shouted and Gabriel turned to face the hunters while Sam was just in simple shock.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Metatron sat alone in his hide away spinning a pen between his fingers, he sensed the seals breaking and he smirked.

"Now time for Asmodeus to hold up his side of the deal" Metatron muttered and he disappeared from the study letting the pen fall silently to the ground.

Metatron appeared in the Fourth Prince's throne Room which was hidden from all the outside world and Metatron walked with purpose towards the throne room. The throne room itself had chairs of velvet cushions of dark red or black, in the corner was a pure oak cabinet where bottles of dark tint were sitting and in the throne which was just in front of blue flames sat a white suited man with a wild man beard and hair, yet the eyes were bright yellow.

"What does the scribe of God have for me today?" Metatron entered the room and saw Asmodeus sitting in his throne swirling a glass of liquid "I must say the last time you and my big brother were here, I got pounded and thrown into my very own walls, now where is my dear brother?" Asmodeus asked as he got to his feet.

"Didn't Dagon or Ramiel inform you, Azazel is dead and now it is time for you to hold up your side of the deal" Metatron stated to which Asmodeus glared towards Metatron and then shrugged.

"I have no interest in the human world, if only you would let me release the Shedim" Asmodeus replied in a dramatic tone with a hand waving and Metatron glared.

"So, you will turn on your word and vow to your brother or even myself" Metatron growled crossing his arms as his eyes turned pure ice blue and Asmodeus glared.

"Apart from yourself there is no other angel on Earth, I see no need for my side till more angels arrive on Earth" Metatron growled and then threw his hand out forcing Asmodeus out his throne "YOU ARE JUST A WEAK LITTLE ANGEL! I should be able to torture you" Asmodeus growled and Metatron threw Asmodeus into the wall.

"You will do well to remember who I am and what I can do to you" Metatron forced Asmodeus into the air and brought him closer to himself "you will go and find this..." Metatron forced a photo into Asmodeus's chest "angel and force him to reveal where the weapons here, do I have to force your will?" Metatron growled dangerously and Asmodeus swallowed deeply and then Metatron threw him hard into the wall.

"I...I shall do as you ask" Asmodeus replied bowing his head and Metatron's eyes turned to normal.

"Good, don't force my hand again, you will not like what I will do to you" Metatron stated before he disappeared and Asmodeus looked down to the photo with a slight grin.

"You will be my prey" Asmodeus purred and he disappeared letting the photo float to the ground.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: Sorry for the long wait, my day to day life got well chaotic and then my health took a bad turn, I am on the mend, really hate muscle spasms and coughing fits. Also Hathor will be important later on, she is part of the history of Marisol, so that will be slowly revealed just cause I can be evil.  
**

**Loki: Also I have been having hell with my devices, so more times than not Silver would call me over the phone and we would discuss everything with the chapter and even the upcoming chapters. At least AO3 worked for me, but not for Silver for some reason it hates her. Hopefully soon my devices decide that they want to work.  
**

**Both: Please review, for those that review on FF you get a sneak preview of the next chapter while those that review on AO3 get a small section.**


	7. Dangerous and Sexy

**Author notes**

**Silver: SURPRISE! Not the chapter a few of you were expecting, but Loki and I decided to post this chapter and not the one that the wonderful reviewers Blondie 20000 and Franki3Winchester got previews of. **

**Loki: YEP! SURPRISE! MY IDEA TO DO THIS!**

**Silver: Also for this chapter, Loki and I give a massive thank you to Vrskaandrea for helping Loki and I get the descriptions of Skull Tower and Marcibanji Karaconji Castle in Serbia correct, please go and check her stories out, she truly is an amazing writer. **

**Loki: Yes, thank you so much ** **Vrskaandrea for those amazing places, hopefully we do them justice (blame Silver if not right, hehehe)  
**

**Silver: This chapter will be revealing a few surprises and we hope you like them. A massive thank you once again to Blondie 20000, Vrskaandre, Franki3Winchester and Secretwrittenword for the feedback.**

**Loki: Silver has been hard at work wanting to make sure that we have the best possible pure Dean chapter, I told her to load up small chapters so we don't keep you all waiting to long for the chapter and make it worth your time. Also I wrote the sexy scene between two characters as Silver couldn't word it correct and don't worry it does not get graphic, just very sexy. Cold showers may still be needed though.**

**Silver: The song for this chapter Your World Will Fail by Les Friction.  
**

* * *

**Hotel**  
** Route 34, Colorado  
4/10/2008  
**

Metatron was surrounded by stacks of books, he was sitting in the arm chair glaring up at the clock and he got to his feet and started to pace.

"Wow, who has gotten under your jumpers?" a voice from the door just besides the stack of books and Metatron looked over to the figure and he smirked.

"Dear sister, I am surprised to see you here" Metatron replied and the woman walked in avoiding the tower of books in her path.

"Must you make everything so hard to move around in" she commented reaching him and Metatron was simply smug.

"Duma, it makes me laugh every time when one of you come to see me" Duma sat down biting her lip and Metatron tilted his head "you seem worried, Duma, tell me what is troubling you" Metatron stated and Duma looked into Metatron's eyes.

"I have news, brother, news that may be shocking for you" Duma stated which had Metatron raise an eyebrow and Duma blushed.

"Oh?" Metatron replied with a smirk and Duma took a breath.

"24 years ago, Anael removed her grace and fell to Earth" Metatron got up angrily and started to pace "we only just found out her human name" Duma told him and Metatron paused in his pacing.

"Do tell... cause it will mean that Asmodeus shall have another in his dungeon, Haniel was part of us, she was the one to seduce Michael's vessel into agreeing to say yes" Metatron stated walking slowly towards Duma who swallowed.

"Anna Milton" Duma replied and Metatron crossed his arms and turned to face the window.

"I remember setting up everything for the meeting, do you know it was not yourself that I met with first" Metatron told her and Duma looked surprised as she watched her brother looked towards another stack of books.

_ **FLASHBACK** _

_ **Skull Tower  
** _ _ **Niš, Serbia (Nish, Serbia)  
17/02/1933  
** _

_ **Metatron appeared at the front of the stone structure that was embedded with human skulls, he did prefer that the man that hid out here to come to him, but he was currently being very stubborn and Metatron needed to alert him to the births.** _

_ **"Well, this is a surprise, I never thought you would dare appear here" a voice echoed around Metatron as he walked inside and up the stairs "I know of the births, if that is why you are here" the voice stated sounding bored and Metatron arrived at a small room, where a man with glowing yellow eyes sat in a throne with an energy around him bearing danger.** _

_ **"Azazel, I am glad that you heard of the births of Henry Winchester and Amelia Roberts, the reason why I am here is to inform that we must talk with your creation brother..." Metatron saw Azazel sit up straighter "I have a mission for him and him only, but it is to be done in the future, I need you to guild me to him as well as be there with me to force his word and promise" Metatron explained and Azazel tapped his chin.** _

_ **"What is in it for me, Metatron?" Azazel asked and Metatron growled.** _

_ **"Your freedom to do anything you want, the release of your children... Megara and ** _ _ **Tomas, correct? They are trapped in Hell under Alastair and Valek tutoring" Azazel rushed over and grabbed Metatron's throat before growling and letting Metatron go and pacing around the room "you truly want them above, don't you?" Metatron asked smugly and Azazel glared at him.  
** _

_ **"They are mine, Metatron... THEY ARE MINE!" Azazel yelled his voice echoing around the room and Metatron smirked towards him which caused Azazel to growl.** _

_ **"Indeed, you would do well to remember exactly who you are talking to as well, brother" Metatron replied and Azazel calmed down even if it was small.** _

_ **"I am fallen, I don't answer to you or Michael or even Raphael" Metatron's eyes glowed ice blue "why do you wish to force the creation's hand?" Azazel asked and Metatron's eyes went normal.** _

_ **"He shall be of use to me, now seeing as you know exactly where he is" Metatron stated and Azazel looked around before he smirked and he whistled which echoed around the room. Howls were heard and then Metatron saw a hell-hound enter the room.** _

_ **"Don't worry brother, Remmy, wouldn't hurt you unless on my orders? Isn't that right Rembrandt?" Metatron raised an eyebrow seeing his fallen brother being licked and loved by a hell-hound and he then shrugged "you stay here boy, any human that comes searching take them to Valek" Azazel spoke softly and the hell-hound licked Azazel's face.  
** _

_ **"Well shall we?" Metatron asked and Azazel got to his feet and walked over to him.** _

_ **"Ramiel, Dagon and I spoke that it would be best to keep Asmodeus near myself, so I found the perfect place" Azazel replied with his eyes glowing slightly.** _

_ **"Oh, and where is that?" Metatron asked and Azazel smirked.** _

_ **"Marcibanji Karaconji Castle" Azazel replied as Rembrandt stalked towards the stairs growling slightly and Azazel walked over to the small window he created.** _

_ **"Everything alright?" Metatron asked as Azazel sent the hell-hound out.** _

_ **"Just a new soul for Alastair's final test... anyway shall we go to the Castle" Azazel replied and he held out his hand and the two disappeared and reappeared on ** _ _ **Danube street. ** _

_ **Metatron glazed up to the castle truly impressed with the building, it was built in a classic style similar to ** _ _ **Georgian architecture which always impressed him and he looked to the columns and he wondered if they would be the same as other Georgian styles which had wrought iron. Metatron glazed towards the garden and saw many exotic trees, he wondered if Azazel stole seeds from the garden to get them to grow around the castle or if the humans simply had gotten seeds from other places.  
** _

** _"I must say, never thought this would be the style you or Ramiel would put up with Asmodeus" _ **

** _END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Metatron turned to look to Duma with a slight tilt of his head and he smirked.

"My dear sister, I believe you may of be of use to the new plan" Metatron stated and he summoned a photo as Duma walked over to grab the photo.

"What do you have planned for him?" Duma asked and Metatron smirked.

"Asmodeus will be gaining information from him as I found out by Zachariah that he stole a few important weapons of Heaven and hid them around Earth, I shall need them soon enough, but now since you have informed me about Anael, I do believe that Asmodeus can have some extra fun" Metatron replied and Duma smirked.

"How should I get Balthazar out of his hiding spot?" Duma asked and Metatron walked over to the window and crossed his arms.

"That, I shall leave up to you, but you best get it done, sister, I don't trust that created Prince, I want you to deliver Balthazar to him" Duma watched as he touched the window and she jumped as it shattered into million of pieces "Father's world shall fall to ash and ruin, there shall be no paradise" Metatron stated as he picked a flower from the pot outside of the window, held it in front of his eyes and it burnt up.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A dirty blonde haired man swirled a glass of whiskey before drowning it in one shot and he smirked to a blonde haired woman.

"Love, you will have to up the game if you want me drunk" the man purred and the woman punched his arm with a shake of her head.

"You keep that up, I will send you far away" the woman replied with a smirk and the man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, but you love me, Joanna Harvelle" the man purred with an accent appearing and Joanna giggled.

"Yeah, you are just too adorable, Balthazar" Jo replied as she drowned a glass and Balthazar sat up straighter and frowned.

"Love, will you be alright for a bit" Balthazar asked and Jo looked at him with concern.

"Is everything alright?" Jo asked getting to her feet and walking over to him slightly.

"It seems one of my siblings have worked out I faked my death, is calling me directly... oh... it's Duma... she has news for me" Balthazar replied and Jo bit her lip with worried eyes.

"Promise you will be back tonight" Jo whispered and Balthazar looked to her and softly placed his hand against her cheek.

"You and your mother are the only humans, I like... well you I love" Balthazar told her and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Keep safe, see you tonight" Jo whispered and she watched as he disappeared with the soft sound of wings. Jo's mobile rang and she wiped a tear that had started to fall.

"Jo, where are you honey?" Ellen asked her daughter and Jo steeled herself.

"Ohio, small town of Paris" Jo replied and Ellen chuckled.

"Did you and Balthazar take care of the nest of vampires?" Ellen asked and Jo blushed.

"Yeah, we did, Balthazar has been found out that he is alive, so he went to see what his sister wanted from him" Jo explained and Ellen could hear the worry in her daughter's voice.

"Balthazar will be alright, sweetie, anyway Annie and I are heading your way" Ellen told her and Jo smiled.

"Looking forward to seeing you both, been a few weeks" Jo replied and the mother and daughter said their goodbyes as Jo walked out of the bar and to her car. She looked up to the sky and prayed to Balthazar to keep safe.

* * *

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
9/10/2008**

Rowena sat at the edge of the bathtub glaring towards the sink as panic set in within her, she feel hard and fast for Charles Shurley. She slide down to the floor and pulled her knees close to her as she tried to get her breaths and panic under control. She knew her body, she felt a slightest change within and she was positive that she was pregnant and even though it was not normal to sense a change, she has lived 400 years and there were spells within her body that were fail safes if she were to be killed.

"This can not be happening, I am too old" Rowena whispered as the timer clicked slowly and she touched her lips and closed her eyes. Rowena felt the gentle touch of Chuck as he kissed her and held her close, his movements and his kisses against her body.

DING!

Rowena swallowed as she slowly got to her feet and walked the few steps to the counter. There on the counter were the four tests and she felt her knees shake as she glazed at the positive tests, there was one that had been negative and Rowena swallowed deeply as she tried to calm herself down.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Rowena" Chuck's concern voice sounded and Rowena looked up towards the door and then back to the tests "is everything alright?" Chuck asked with his voice soft and calming yet it still sent goosebumps across Rowena's skin as she remember his gentle kisses going up and down her body.

"Be out in a second" Rowena replied and she looked into the mirror before taking a deep breath and she quickly hid the boxes and tests away.

"Rowena, are you angry with me?" Chuck asked still by the door and Rowena frowned as she opened the bathroom door to see Chuck in sweat pants and no shirt.

"No, the past three weeks have been amazing, you are..." Rowena walked over to Chuck and kissed him on the lips soft and gentle "delicious, you truly were satisfying" another gentle kiss "you were gentle" Chuck smiled as he pulled her closer to him, holding her to his chest "you..." kiss on the neck "are..." kiss on the chest gaining a groan of pleasure "perfect..." Chuck's breath hitch in his throat as he felt Rowena kissed and sucked his neck which will leave him a hickey "however..." Chuck groan as Rowena was now looking into his blue eyes "I have to go and check something from the store" Rowena told him and she walked away leaving Chuck with a slight problem, she looked back with a flirtly smirk.

"Rowena, I would very much like if you could give me a little help" Chuck's voice whined and Rowena simply just waltz away "I truly have fallen for you, Rowena" Chuck whispered as he walked to his bathroom to sort out his issue.

_ **FLASHBACK** _

_ **It has been 4 days since Rowena had arrived that Chuck realised that he was having true romantic feelings towards the witch and as he watched her sort out her potion ingredients, she wore a simple tank top and jeans dressing more like the current year since he met her. ** _

_ **In the other timeline, he found that Rowena was truly a guilty pleasure to watch and he never acted on the want to feel her. He had been writing some new Supernatural books, he had told Rowena that he was a prophet, he kept who he truly was from her cause he was scared of her reaction even though there will be no doubt anger when it is revealed who he truly was.** _

_ **"Charles, are you alright?" Rowena asked him and he saw that she was looking at him.** _

** _"Ye...Yes, just thinking..." Chuck was at a lost for words and Rowena walked closer towards him "I am in awe of you" Chuck stated and Chuck leaned into Rowena as if he wanted to tell her a secret but instead her slowly kissed his way down her neck till he reached her mouth. _ **

** _Slowly ever so slowly, he kissed her gently on the mouth. Chuck slowly moved his hands down her body slightly tickling Rowena's side with the slight brush of his fingers down the side of her rib cage. _ **

** _Chuck ever so slowly kisses a trail down Rowena's body all the while teasing her by moving her shirt ever so slowly up. Rowena not to be out down by Chucks moves slowly raked her fingers up and down Chucks back while pulling his shirt off his back. Chuck slowly moved his hands up Rowena's shirt being very mindful of where he put his fingers so they caused as much heat as possible._ **

** _Rowena anticipating that she was about to loose her bra quickly decided that she didn't want to ruin it when he couldn't find the clasp at the back. _ **

** _"Let me darling" Rowena purred ever so tantalizing ran her hands down her front and opened the bra letting Chuck do the rest. _ **

** _Chuck of course sat back a little dumbfounded as he had never seen a front clasp bra before. Rowena liked the sight before her a shirtless Chuck breathing hot and slightly panting looking at her chest as she lay back on the couch slightly panting herself._ **

** _Chuck shimmered down Rowena's body after removing her top, kissed down her body to the top of her pants, he slowly undid her pants and pulled them down her legs as Rowena lifted slightly to help. Once her pants were off he kissed down her legs as if to make her feel extra senseless and turn her boneless as he took off his pants as well._ **

_ **END OF FLASHBACK** _

Chuck took a shaky breath as he slid down to the floor of the shower and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"But that was so amazing, she is amazing..." Chuck looked up to the ceiling "brother... I am truly in too deep, but I truly love her" Chuck whispered to himself before he got back slowly to his feet and turned off the shower.

Unknown to him, his brother Chaos appeared invisible in the room as Chuck placed a towel around his waist, Chaos smirked as he watched Chuck leave the room and he closed his eyes.

"But you deserve happiness, dear baby brother and Rowena shall grant it for you" Chaos whispered before he disappeared from the room and Chuck fell on to his bed.

Meanwhile, Rowena appeared in a swamp and looked at the house in front of her. Rowena swallowed, she did not want to see her, but she was the only one she could trust since the Grand Coven were hunting her.

"I never thought you would darken my doorstep again" a female voice echoed around Rowena and she took a breath.

"Clea, I am in need of your help" Rowena called out and the front door opened revealing an African American woman holding a pistol pointing it towards Rowena.

"Why don't you ask Charise? Or Melody? Or Thomasine?" Rowena looked down "Oh yeah, you torched them all in one of your impetuous little fits, we were your students, yet you torched those three" Clea stated and Rowena sighed heavily.

"You are the only one, I trust to not alert the Grand Coven to my whereabouts, you were my student and the one I shared the most secrets with" Clea lowered the pistol "I need you to check me and confirm... confirm that I am pregnant" Rowena stated and Clea's hand let go of the pistol letting it fall to the ground as shock hit her.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Balthazar appeared in the middle of a field and he yelled in pain falling to his knees.

"You truly are a idiot, brother" Duma stated as she walked towards Balthazar and she threw a chain over Balthazar and closing it once the chain glowed gold

"Why... why are you doing this?" Balthazar asked as the marks on the ground disappeared.

"Cause I can, but it was under orders" Duma replied with a smirk and she grabbed Balthazar's throat and the two disappeared.

Duma appeared in a throne room and threw Balthazar to the ground.

"Ah... the lovely Duma, pleasure to see you in my humble home" Balthazar looked up and saw that just in front of him, sitting on a throne of velvet red cushions sat the fourth Prince of Hell, Asmodeus "and this must be Balthazar, the hider of Heaven's great weapons" Asmodeus purred as he got to his feet and knelt in front of Balthazar harshly grabbing his chin.

"Asmodeus, you know the rules... find the locations of the weapons, but the most important weapon to get out from him... Lucifer's Archangel Blade" Balthazar felt his body drop to the ground "and just between you and I... take his grace" Duma growled kicking Balthazar before she disappeared and Asmodeus grinned to Balthazar and back handed him and then grabbing Balthazar's hair and dragging him down corridor.

"Time for some fun and soon you will be joined by another betrayer of Metatron's grand vision" Asmodeus revealed and Balthazar felt shock and then there was darkness.

* * *

**Tony Stark's Mansion  
Malibu, California  
8/10/2008**

Marisol stood on the balcony letting the wind flow through her hair, she glazed over the ocean letting the fresh salt breeze calm her emotions, while her wounds gave a slight tingle still as they recovered.

"Mari?" Marisol looked slightly to her right as she watched Tony walked towards her "you seem deep in thought" Tony stated and Marisol giggled however Tony noticed that her giggle sounded off "Mari? Are you alright?" Tony asked as he came closer and Mari turned back to look over the ocean.

"I am simply just thinking how close I came to dying and it made me think about my life" Marisol replied as she looked to her hand and she closed her eyes as a tear fell.

"Are you crying?" Tony asked shocked and he turned Marisol around softly so she could face him.

"I... Tony..." Marisol fell onto the beach chair and Tony knelt in front of her as he wiped a tear away "I... I am so sorry that I have kept so much from you" Marisol cried and she threw herself into his arms as tears fell and Tony was frozen with shock not use to women crying in his arms.

"You know you can tell me anything, Mari, I will never betray you and I know you would never betray me" Tony told her as he took a breath and hugged her to him.

"You will think of me differently, I doubt you will even want me to work at Stark Industries" Marisol whispered and Tony softly moved Marisol's eyes to look into his.

"Marisol, I promise and swear on my life, that I shall never think of you differently, you have become like a daughter to me, please tell me" Tony pleaded and Marisol took a shaky breath.

"Can you call Phil and Pepper here? You all deserve to be told all together" Marisol whispered and Tony nodded at the request.

"Stay here" Tony told her and he went into the lounge to grab his mobile, he could have had JARVIS call the two, however JARVIS was undergoing an upgrade.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: So I know this was a very short chapter, but there is a long one on the way, it will be worth the wait, Also I know, we are very cheeky loading a fully different chapter, but we want to make sure that do Dean's full chapter justice. Also I did some research and it is possible for women to realise they are pregnant 12 days after sex. (Research: If you don't want to wait until you've missed your period, you should wait at least one to two weeks after you had sex. If you are pregnant, your body needs time to develop detectable levels of HCG. This typically takes seven to 12 days after successful implantation of an egg.) **

**Loki: Cold showers anyone? Please review and let me know what you thought off my little addition for this chapter. Tantalizing wasn't it? Dont know if Silver will let me write more but we never know. Till next time.**


	8. Surprising Truths and Reveals

**Author notes.**

**Silver: SURPRISE! This is another short chapter, but next chapter will be above 6000 words and thank you for the reviews. Also you will notice that there are two different dates and that is on purpose as there will be a reveal in another two chapters that will be happening on the ninth for Marisol. Also thank you to Blondie 20000 for helping with Chuck's reaction, couldn't work out the full thing, thank you so much. Also a big thank you to ** **Secretwrittenword for the help with Rowena's outfit description. Also quick note, about Jesus there will only be mentions much like the show did with a few of the Pagans stating they lost followers when ** **Christianity rose up and there will be a bit of teasing from Dean once he finds out (that will not be for a while). **

**Loki: This even surprised me, Silver revealed a few things to some dear friends, what am I going to do with her, at least she did not give everything away, but I did give her a stern talking to. However, I did get caught up in doing my re-watch of Supernatural and almost missed editing this chapter.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is The Climb by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Clea's home**  
**Grand Isle, Louisiana  
8/10/2008  
**

Rowena smirked slightly as she watched Clea simply stood there with pure shock on her face and Rowena took a step forward.

"You... you... pregnant... how?" Rowena went to speak "yeah, no I know how, but who?" Clea asked as Clea took a step to the side and Rowena walked inside.

"A truly Gorgeous, satisfying and scrumptious Adonis figure of a man" Clea raised an eyebrow "look, Clea, I really need your help, please... if I am indeed pregnant, I want to be hundred percent certain and I don't trust normal doctors" Clea nodded with pure understanding in her eyes "plus the man, I truly have fallen for him... he is... different than Fergus's father and many other men... he is gentle and kind" Rowena smiled and Clea tilted her head "there is just something about him" Rowena finished and Clea nodded.

"Well.. I am happy for you" Clea walked over to a shelf and looked at the small bottles "are you 100% sure, you want to check this way... you know the dangers of some of our potions can do" Clea stated as Rowena walked over to the table and sat down.

"I know, but modern doctors I trust far less, I know that there are only a few that know of the Supernatural World, but they are far and few between... none are here in the USA" Rowena revealed and Clea looked surprised.

"I thought there was a Doctor Fredric Roberts?" Clea replied as she walked over to her table with two small bottles in her hands.

"My sources have informed me that he is in the UK, held captive by those horrible British Men of Letters" Rowena replied, her voice going a tad shaky and Clea took a breath.

"That is a shame to hear, I may see about getting a message about getting him out and back here... for your sake and that of your child" Clea replied and Rowena looked shocked.

"You would do that for me" Rowena whispered as she sat down on the cushion and Clea smiled softly to Rowena.

"Your trust in me... it made me think that I have always been on your side... you took me under your wing and taught me so many of your secrets..." Rowena smiled at the younger witch "Ro, you deserve happiness and I want to be there for you" Clea whispered and Rowena reached over to Clea.

"Thank you, Clea... for being there for me, I promise you that if you are ever in trouble, I shall be here as quick as I can" Rowena promised and Clea smiled and nodded.

"All right, you know what to do" Clea stated as she handed the two potions over and a piece of old parchment causing Rowena to giggle.

"Parchment... oh Clea... what I am going to do with you?" Clea smirked as Rowena uncorked the slightly smaller bottle and drowned it.

"Also, love your outfit, have you stopped wearing your stunning dresses?" Clea took in the jumpsuit that had the sleeves on Rowena's arms revealing flawless shoulders, the jumpsuit itself had little white dots around with little yellow flowers on the ruffle part and down the sides of the legs "you know if you truly are pregnant, you won't be able to wear those heels" Clea stated with a giggle and Rowena glanced down to the covered black stilettos which added to her height.

"I have found that I like the modern clothes, once I do find ones I like" Clea handed Rowena the needle and Rowena pricked her little finger tip "alright, here we go" Rowena whispered as she poured the second potion on to the parchment and Clea smirked.

"You also should know, that there is a hickey on your neck, I only just saw it mind you" Clea stated with a smirk as Rowena shrugged.

"He truly treats me with care and I am not ashamed of showing the mark of love" Rowena replied as she placed her little finger over the parchment and let four drops of blood fall to the parchment.

"You truly have fallen hard for this man" Clea whispered her tone filled with happiness and Rowena glanced over her way.

"Yes, I truly have and I just hope that he likes the news if it is positive" Rowena replied looking back to the parchment with growing nerves eating away at her mind and then the parchment turned pink and Rowena swallowed then Clea gasped and Rowena turned to look to Clea.

"You are indeed pregnant, but be warned there are those that will seek to destroy Chuck Shurley, you and your child" Clea stated and Rowena gasped as Clea's eyes turned normal and she was breathing heavily.

"Clea, you... you may need to contact people and get Dr Roberts here, I want the him here" Rowena stated and Clea nodded.

"I shall get working on that, but you better be careful... if the Grand Coven gets word of this..." Clea looked away and Rowena felt a tear feeling the binds that still remained over the bulk of her power "I will send word once Dr Roberts is safe" Clea told her and Rowena nodded.

"Thank you Clea, you keep safe as well" Rowena replied and Clea nodded as she watched Rowena leave her home and Clea took a breath before she got to her feet and walked over to her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes... I need you to go and rescue Dr Fredric Roberts from the British Men of Letters... it is truly important and no, I shall not tell you why I need him here... just do it and your debt is repaid, Lance Hunter and I shall never ask you anything again" Clea stated and hung up with a deep breath and she walked over to her alter and bowed her head.

* * *

**Tony's house  
Malibu, California  
** **8/10/2008 **

Marisol watched as Phil arrived last and he had a curious expression on his face as he watched her as he sat down on the couch and Marisol started to pace.

"So, I have hid from.. from well my family..." Tony cut her off with a dangerous expression on his face.

"Did they hurt you?" Tony asked now holding a tablet and Marisol shook her head.

"No, I hurt them by running away, I... I couldn't do what my father asked me to do" Marisol replied and Tony frowned.

"What did your father ask you to do?" Pepper asked before Tony could and Marisol hugged herself as tears formed in her eyes.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance, so it backfired on me" Marisol took a shaky breath as tears fell and she removed her sleeve from her right shoulder where there was a faint scar and Tony gasped "I was gravely injured, once my twin brother took care of the..." Marisol chose her words wisely "person..." Tony cut her off

"Mari, that is not from a human... please tell me the truth, all of it" Tony pleaded softly and Marisol felt tears fall.

"But you will not believe me" Marisol replied softly and Tony got up from the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders being mindful of the scar, he had seen it when he had seen her in hospital before she woke up.

"Marisol Campbell, believe me when I tell you that you truly have become a daughter to me, you have worked at Stark Industries now for four years now, I know you see me as a brother, but I see you as a daughter and I want you to know I would never push you away or fear anything" Tony told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Please tell us everything" Pepper whispered and Marisol took a few deep breaths as Tony rubbed her back.

"First my name is not Marisol Campbell, my name... true name is Marisol Darcy Winchester, I am the daughter of John Eric Winchester and Mary Sandra Winchester nee Campbell" Marisol took a shaky breath "I have a twin brother named Dean Nickolas Winchester and a younger brother named Samuel William Winchester" Marisol replied and took a shaky breath as Tony looked into her eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" Phil asked with a stern tone and Marisol frowned.

"No... well yes in a way, I never wanted to stay in the family business..." Tony hugged Marisol to him and Marisol took in his scent of his cologne "I always hate the family business" Marisol stated and Tony let her go as he walked to the couch and Marisol paced a bit.

"What was the family business?" Pepper asked and Marisol walked over to the couch.

"This is... is a bit of a long story, but please don't interrupt me, but I hope you do believe me" the three nodded "when I was 4 years old, my mother was killed in a fire, but my father had always told us that there was something else there that night cause somehow my mother was on the ceiling with a cut to her stomach" Marisol took a breath "my father... he went to a woman... I can not remember her name only that she sent us to my honourly uncle James Murphy who Dean and I call Uncle Jim" Marisol smiled "as the years went on, my father forced my brother and I to hunt... to hunt the monsters" Marisol finished before she looked down so she wouldn't see the disbelief on their faces.

"Monster? What do you mean by monsters?" Tony asked softly and Marisol took a calming breath.

"Werewolves, vampires and so many other things are real, there are people that hunt them to protect humans" Marisol replied and she glanced at them and saw what she feared, the disbelief before Phil sighed.

"So you are a hunter" Marisol looked shocked as did Tony and Pepper "SHIELD know of hunters, we had a few in our employment before their deaths, now the hunters are much more closed off and cover their tracks well, we do have one remaining in our employment, but we rarely need to help him, we just keep the local police off his ass" Phil revealed and Marisol got to her feet and ran over to Phil to hug him to his surprise.

"Who does SHIELD have in their employment?" Marisol asked looking into Phil's eyes and he smiled.

"Robert Singer" Marisol smiled happily "you know him" Phil asked surprised and Marisol nodded.

"He helped raise Dean, Sam and I, when John went on his hunts, how did he become involved with SHIELD?" Marisol asked getting to her feet to walk back to her seat and Phil smiled sadly.

"Daniel Elkins, he gave the recommendation about six months before his death" Phil replied and Marisol fell to her knees as Pepper ran over.

"He... he... how?" Marisol asked looking to Phil as Pepper hugged her and Phil looked surprised.

"The report Agent Ward gathered was that vampires found him and killed him before they alone were killed by John..." Phil trailed off as his eyes widen in shock and Marisol swallowed.

"My dad?" Marisol whispered and Tony got to his feet.

"JARVIS, please find any and all reports of movements of John Eric Winchester, Dean Nicholas Winchester and Samuel Winchester" Tony ordered the A.I and Marisol smiled gratefully to the billionaire as Pepper helped her to her feet.

"On it, sir" JARVIS replied and then the TV screen turned on as articles on articles were found and Tony walked over as Phil let out a gasp.

"JARVIS, pause and rewind" Phil asked the AI and the AI did as asked and Phil walked over with shock as Marisol had a hand hiding her mouth.

"Phil, you know that woman" Tony asked and Phil nodded as Marisol walked over to the screen and touched it softly as tears fell.

"That is our senior agent Amelia Clovers" Phil stated and Marisol turned to him.

"That is my grandmother... but how does she look so young?" Marisol whispered and looked back to the screen where her grandmother's face stared at her. **(Silver AN: Think Kate Beckinsale as she looked in the movie Click at the beginning of the film).**

"She had an encounter with an ancient witch, that SHIELD have been tying to track down" Phil replied and Marisol turned away and walked outside to the balcony.

* * *

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
9/10/2008**

Chuck looked up from his computer as the front door opened with a slight squeak and he smiled as Rowena entered wearing a beautiful jumpsuit that had little yellow flowers and tiny white dots and she had a nervous expression on her face.

"Rowena... is everything alright?" Chuck asked as he got to his feet and walked around the desk.

"Yes... everything is... is okay, I am now just at a lost for words on how to tell you" Rowena stated an Chuck walked over to her.

"You can tell me anything" Chuck told her and she smiled at him before she took a deep breath.

"Alright... here it goes... I am pregnant" Rowena just blurted it out as Chuck froze in his spot as the word pregnant echoed within his mind and then his mind went to Heaven's reaction, there would be fear and now with knowing that Metatron truly was evil and causing all kinds of dangers, Chuck felt his mind shift to Hell and he took a shaky breath before he stumbled back hitting the wall. Chuck's mind shifted to the fact that he has yet to reveal who he truly was to her and then his mind shifted with relief that he did not have his powers at all, so the child would be simply a witch and Chuck was grateful for that.

"Uh..." Chuck's brain couldn't work out the right words to reply and just kept flashing to the reactions of Heaven and Hell.

"Charles?" Chuck could hear the fear in Rowena's voice and he swallowed as he stumbled sideways and he poured himself a glass of whiskey and then drowning it, trying form the right words to Rowena's news.

"I... I" Chuck took a breath and he looked into Rowena's green eyes that were fearful "I... I will admit, I am.. am shocked by this news, but..." Chuck walked over to her and pulled her close "I am over the moon" Chuck told her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are not disappointed" Rowena whispered and Chuck placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her green eyes.

"You will be an amazing mother, never doubt that and I will always remain by your side" Chuck told her to which had Rowena hug him with happiness and Chuck took a few deep breaths, he knew that times were even more dangerous than the previous timeline and Chuck will do everything he can to keep Rowena and their child safe.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: I know that this was a short chapter, but this chapter was always going to be small as I only wanted it to be Rowena talking to Clea, Marisol telling Tony, Pepper and Phil most of the truth. Chuck's reaction to Rowena's news. Keep an eye out cause next chapter will be a big one, I hope you all like it, it should be out by Saturday at the latest.  
**

**Loki: Hope that you like the surprises in this chapter as much as me. Dean's chapter should be out next and it's a big one. Hoping to get everyone's reaction to what is coming next.**


	9. The First Trial

**Author notes**

**Silver: This is a pure Dean chapter with a little surprise, it is a big chapter and we will be revealing a few things as well. I am seriously happy that Loki and I did get this out by Saturday, so from now on the previews will be back as there will be two chapters before the next solo Dean chapter. Also I have worked out how to put pictures into AO3, so head over there if you want to see things or I can send you the website (google image) over PMs. Also that small Easter egg will have a big part later in the story.  
**

**Loki: I came up with crossbreed plant, you will know when you see it. Also w** **e are sorry for the late update, on Saturday (7th of March), Silver had a true bad mental health day due to family issues and lost the desire to write for 24 hours.**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is I'd Do Anything for Love by Meat Loaf. **

* * *

**Pastor James 'Jim' Murphy farm  
** **Blue Earth, Minnesota  
** **23/09/2008**

Dean truly hated the silence around him, he had gotten use to having Amara's presence and for him it had been a total of 2 years since he first got the Mark. Dean looked down to his forearm where the red mark stood out and he clenched his wrist.

"I swear I will get this done" Dean yelled getting to his feet and then in his anger he threw a glass at a wall getting annoyed at himself for not studying the damn languages, he worked out that it was Enochian and hadn't that caused him to swear up a storm when he found a word he knew seeing as it meant 'innocent' and the only reason why he knew that is because he remembered the trials to close the gates of Hell.

Dean fell back into the chair before he took a few deep breaths and he looked up to the ceiling closing his eyes tying to remember as much as he could from Kevin's notes on the tablet when Sam started the trials to close the Gates of Hell. Dean promised himself that neither of his siblings would try the trials again and while he knew it would be best, there had to be a balance in everything.

"I know I can do this, I will get this done" Dean stated as his voice became more determined as he spoke and he got to his feet deciding he was going to see what he could find in Jim's books and see if he had anything Enochian.

As Dean walked to the small office Jim had, he stopped still seeing a photo out of the corner of his eye and he turned around to see a photo that caused him to swallow. There in the photo on the bookcase and he took a breath as his hands shook before he softly grabbed the photo and he looked at it. The memory was so foreign to him yet it came to the forefront of his mind, it changed an important event in his and Sam's life and he closed his eyes looking over the new details.

_ **Memory** _

_ **Sonny's Boys' Home  
** _ _ **Hurleyville, New York  
16/05/1995  
** _

_ **It was the morning of the high school dance and Dean was nervous as he played around with the collar while he looked in the mirror and he bit his bottom lip.  
** _

_ **"Wow" Dean turned around fast in shock hearing a voice he had not heard in two months, he saw that there leaning on the door frame was his twin sister and he saw that her grey eyes were sparkling and that her dark locks were longer and curled falling to her mid back now, Dean also noticed that she wore skinny jeans and a tank top "my dear twin brother, don't you clean up nice" Marisol commented with a smile as she walked into the room and towards him.** _

_ **"Mari, what... what are you doing here?" Dean asked shocked at seeing her and Marisol looked at him as she bit her bottom lip very noticeable.  
** _

_ **"Dad... he sent me in, we... I will tell you later... but you have to come with us and..." Dean saw that Marisol had tears forming in her eyes before she wiped them away tying to be brave "I am sorry that you have you to miss the dance..." Marisol told him softly biting her lip again and looked away.** _

_ **"Mari, what are you not telling me? Did something happen to Sam?" Dean asked scared for Sam as he grabbed her shoulders and Marisol shook her head.** _

_ **"No.. no, he is fine... he is still at Bobby's place... Dean, you will no doubt hear fighting once you get there, but you have to understand... he had no choice" Dean was wondering what happened to cause his normally calm and collected twin to be this emotional "Dean, Uncle Bill is dead and it is dad's fault, but he had no choice" tears flowing right from Marisol's eyes and Dean felt his world fall from under him as he thought about his little sister Jo and then everyone else "it..." Marisol hid her face in his neck and Dean hugged her close to him "it was a demon case, I was... I was going to be the bait... Uncle Bill argued against it..." Dean cut his sister off as he forced her to look at him in the eyes.** _

_ **"Mari... in no way now or in the future are you to offer yourself as bait, please... not even if dad orders you to... I can not lose you" Dean had placed his hands on her cheeks as tears fell from her eyes "you are my twin, I would never be able to live right without you in my life" Dean toughed his forehead to hers "we balance each other out, I have learnt so much here, the anger I hold has never been directed at you and you help me feel human instead of being dad's little solider" Dean told her as he hugged her close and Marisol sighed.  
** _

_ **"We need to go" Marisol whispered and Dean sighed but nodded, he was for the first time in a long time scared what was to happen when the news broke to his uncles and aunts. His heart broke at the thought of seeing Aunt Ellen hearing the news, he hoped that his father was calm and collected when telling the events.** _

_ **End of Memory** _

Dean was shocked that in this new timeline that the cause of the big break of the core group was Bill Harvelle's death, when it was simply his father burning his bridges last time and he wondered what else had changed.

As Dean shifted a few books around, he frowned when he saw a familiar sign and he glared with hatred at it. Metatron. He hated the scribe with passion even if he gave his life in the end, he still caused so much damage to his and Sam's life. To Castiel. To Heaven. Dean decided then and there throwing the piece of paper down that he will get his revenge on Metatron once the trials are done, take him off the board once and for all.

"He will never touch either of my siblings as long as I live" Dean growled before he bent down to grab the piece of paper again and walked into Jim's kitchen turning on the gas stove "take this Metadouche" Dean whispered as he burned the sign of Metatron. Once the piece of paper burnt fully, he turned off the gas and he walked over to the sink feeling relief in a small way that he got revenge in a small way, he vowed any time he saw that sign he would burn it and he frowned as a thought entered his mind.

_'What if Metatron senses the signs being burned?' _his inner voice asked sounding like his demon self with a smug tone and Dean clenched his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths then went back into the office. He walked over to the shelf and started looking for anything that could help him find out what the scroll says.

As Dean pulled out an old bible, he looked down to the bible and then another memory entered his mind to a few days before the case of the shtriga and he remembered why Marisol was not there.

_ **MEMORY** _

_ **Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
** _ _ **Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
1989** _

_ **COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!** _

_ **Dean looked over to where his twin was laying down on the couch, her head on their grandmother's lap and Sam was upstairs.** _

_ **"John, look you want to go on this hunt, but you can not take Marisol with you on this hunt" Bobby stated firmly at John and John glared at him.  
** _

_ **"Bobby, she is my daughter, I need her help with this case, I prefer to have all my children with me" John replied with anger and Bobby pushed him in the shoulders.** _

_ **"She has the flu, you damn idjit hothead" Bobby growled and John sighed.** _

_ **"D-D-D-Dad" Marisol started before another wave of coughing hit her and Dean looked over to her with worry.** _

_ **"Mari, you are coming with me and that's final" John told her and his mother glared over to him.** _

_ **"John, listen to yourself, you are putting the hunt above your own child's health" John glared at his mother "I shall go with you in her place, before you even argue against me, you are aware that both James Murphy and Daniel Elkins taught me the rules of hunting" Millie stated and John glared at his mother before he sighed.** _

_ **"Fine, mother, you can come" John looked over to Bobby again "you better take care of my daughter" John threaten and Bobby crossed his arms with an eyebrow.** _

_ **"What do ya take me for, ya idjit? I will be here for Mari" Bobby replied and John nodded his head and went upstairs to get Sam.** _

_ **"Sis, you will be feeling better by the time I get back" Dean told her softly and Marisol smiled before coughing and Millie helped her sit up before standing up herself and Marisol laid back down as she let out a visible shake.  
** _

_ ** END OF MEMORY ** _

Dean sighed as he blinked and shook his head.

"This new timeline is going to really mess with my memories and myself" Dean muttered to himself and he smiled as he found the book he had been looking for. As Dean walked over to the desk, he got to work to decode the scroll.

Time rolled on and Dean was getting happier as finally after 2 weeks of research, on the 7th of October, he worked out the code and what he had to do.

"Alright, so I have to get to the Grand Canyon, find the tribe of shifters... that is very worrying cause it could mean Skin-walkers or Shape-shifters" Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath "I will need to be on my toes around either of those two breeds of monsters, I will find out which one it is once I get to the Grand Canyon" Dean placed a finger tip of Thunderbird "but why does the scroll want me to find a Thunderbird, I thought they were just legends" Dean rubbed his back head and then he pulled out a map and he sighed heavily "alright time to trace the path to get to the Grand canyon, I think it would be best to drive up via Minnesota then..." Dean's eyes widen and he looked at the date "shit, I need to save Adam and Kate from those damn ghouls" Dean stated and he looked to the scroll.

Dean reread that there were no weapons allowed once the trial started and Dean smirked as he grabbed one of Jim's swords.

"Time to kill some ghouls" Dean growled and he swung the blade around cutting the air.

Dean grabbed everything, the scrolls, the folders and he looked over to the closed bedroom door that led to Jim's room. He looked to his own duffel bag with a frown and he swallowed deeply before glancing back to Jim's room and he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Jim" Dean whispered and he walked to the bedroom door pausing slightly before opening the door. Dean walked over to the chested drawers hoping to find Jim's favored gun, it was a simple gun, but it was a gun Jim used to take out a very dangerous werewolf that was going on a rampage in a small town, going after children and it was Jim's first solo case. Dean found the gun hidden in a pair of socks and he held the gun close.

"I promise you Jim, that your death will not be in vain again, I shall keep you in my thoughts" Dean put the gun in his empty gun hostler and then grabbed the keys to the truck. Within the hour, he was out on the road and driving to his half brother in hopes of saving him and his mother from their terrible death.

Dean drove the normally hour trip within 45 minutes taking the back roads, knowing that there might be the chance that with the changes to the timeline that Kate could be dead, he hoped she wasn't. As he pulled up to the house, he saw only one car and he frowned remembering that Adam had an old beat up Nissan Pulsar Coupé in red.

"Adam... he is not here, so that could be good news or bad news for Kate" Dean muttered to himself and he got out of Jim's car and walked slowly up to the front door and he knocked three times.

"Just a second" Dean heard that there was a slight panic within Kate's voice and he felt his insides freeze up as there was glass breaking and Dean decided to run the door down. There was an almighty crash and Dean saw on the table lay the body of Kate Milligan and there were two ghouls and Dean grabbed a wooden plank seeing as he did not grab his machete and he hit the second ghoul that would have no doubt become Adam hard in the head before turning to face the ghoul that now looked like Kate Milligan.

"Hunter" the ghoul growled and Dean smirked.

"Ugly bitch" Dean stated with a smirk and ghoul Kate screamed and ran at him causing Dean to move fast and hit the ghoul hard in the head. The ghoul went down down and Dean went brutal and made sure both ghouls were 100% dead by bashing their heads in. Dean fell to his knees and took a few deep breaths.

"I am sorry Amara, you had to feel that" Dean whispered hoping that the block between them did not stop him telling her sorry. Dean got to his feet and walked over to Kate, to his shock, the woman was still breathing slightly and Dean saw that she truly was not going to make it.

"P...pl..please" Kate's voice was strong and Dean swallowed as Kate looked to him, he glanced over her body and saw that her wounds truly were bad and horrible, he grabbed her hand softly and just sat there with her. Dean felt terrible and sick that he was going to be forced to kill Kate, but then he heard a car and his eyes widen with fear.

"Adam?" Dean whispered as he heard the car door open and close.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Adam's voice called out and Dean felt Kate's hand shake. Dean saw Adam enter the house and he yelled and ran at him, Dean caught him holding his arms to his side.

"Adam... Adam, listen to me... I am Dean Winchester, John Winchester is my father... making you my half brother... see these two" Dean hated the look in Adam's eyes "they were ghouls" Adam's eyes widen seeing a double of his mother on the floor "I swear to you, that I would never hurt you or your mother... but you will need to say your goodbyes" Dean told him and Adam was let go and went to his mother as tears fell.

"Mum... it's not... not true... is it?" Adam got out and Kate's shakily placed a hand on Adam's cheek.

"I... yes" Kate got out as she took a shaking breath as blood appeared on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, mum... please..." Adam cried and Dean looked away from the scene.

"My... my brave... brave boy... I...I... I will... will be... be in... in your... heart" Kate's voice trailed off and Adam screamed out in pain as Kate's life left her and Adam turned to Dean and Dean was slightly worried to what Adam would do to him and to his surprise, his brother ran at him and hugged him. Dean hugged him, knowing the pain of losing a mother and for the longest time, the two just stood there hugging and Dean found that while he hated click flick moments, he needed to be a better brother to his siblings, be the emotional support.

"Adam, I know that she is gone, but there is so much I need to tell you and I want your permission to give your mother... a hunter's funeral" Dean whispered and Adam looked at him confused and Dean sighed.

"Hunter funeral?" Adam questioned as he let go of Dean with a very confused look on his face as a few tears fell.

"It is a funeral, where I burn your mother's body... so she can not become a ghost nor have her body used for anything horrible means" Dean explained and Adam bit his lip before looking to his mother's still body.

"Ghosts... they are not real" Adam whispered and Dean softly placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"They are and I will give you proof, but can I have your spoken permission?" Dean asked him softly and Adam blinked away tears before wiping his eyes.

"Yes" Adam replied and Dean gave Adam a hug.

"Pack a bag, I will wrap your mother, then you and I will head out to the woods for the funeral" Adam nodded "then I will need to take you somewhere, where I need you to train" Dean explained and Adam frowned.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving me?" Adam demanded and Dean bit his lip before making the choice.

"I have to go on a very long and secret trip, one that will help not only myself but the world at large... Adam, I need your word right now that you will not mention me by name if you are asked how you became a hunter, till you see me again and I say the word 'Poughkeepsie'" Adam giggled and Dean sighed "it is a word that our other brother Sam and I came up with when we are in trouble and we have to drop everything and just run" Dean explained and Adam nodded.

"What are you going to be going?" Adam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I can not actually tell you, there is a spell on me that stops me from explaining, I can only explain the task in a vague way" Adam nodded "anyway, go and pack... I will sort your mother out" Dean told him and Adam went over and kissed his mother's forehead before he went upstairs. As Dean found some sheets, he wrapped Kate up carefully and once he was finished, he he went outside to the door and found the rosary and brought inside. He blessed some water and let a few drops on the sheets.

Dean then went upstairs after he got worried that Adam had yet to come back down and he went up the stairs.

"Adam?" Dean called out and he found Adam sitting on a bed looking at a photo.

"Dean... will my mother go to Heaven?" Adam asked and Dean walked over to him.

"Yes, she will if not I know someone that would make sure she was there" Dean told him with a small smirk knowing he could ask Gabriel to check.

"You said we have another brother, any other siblings?" Adam asked as he put the photo down.

"Yes, but neither Sam or I have seen her in a long time, but I do have a twin sister named Marisol" Adam looked amazed and Dean smiled as more memories started to hit him and he realised that most of the events from his past timeline would be wiped seeing as he truly was changing things "she disappeared five years ago and we never found her" Dean told him and Adam looked down sadly.

"I hope to meet Sam and Marisol someday" Adam whispered and Dean smiled at him.

"You will meet Sam as soon as I return and if Marisol is still alive, I will find her and bring her home" Dean replied and Adam smiled.

"So we will have a home and not simply be on the road" Adam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes, once I return, I will get you, Sam and a few others to the place and you will be amazed by it... anyway, you need help packing" Dean asked looking around seeing the unpacked duffel bag and Adam nodded.

"Yea... that would be nice" Adam replied and Dean got to helping Adam pack his belongings and even some of his mother's things, a few tops to remember her by, Adam also grabbed a few pictures and Dean looked at a young Adam and saw that Adam was very much like he was.

"So... so, Dean where are you taking me?" Adam asked him and then he laughed as Dean hit his head.

"Knew I forgot something, I will be just outside, I am going to call a fellow hunter that can teach you well everything you need to know" Dean stated and

"Okay... and thank you Dean, for trying to save my mother" Adam whispered and Dean patted his shoulder before heading out. He pulled out his mobile and dialed the number of a man that Dean knew would not tell anyone where Adam was from.

"Hello" a male voice answered and Dean swallowed hoping that the hunter had not heard his voice before.

"Hello Asa, my name is Nicholas Meadows and I have a young teen here, that I just saved from two ghouls, I would love it if you could teach him the ways of the hunter" Dean stated.

"Why can you not teach him Nicholas?" Asa asked with a suspicious tone and Dean smirked.

"You are the best around, I know of your reputation of killing five Wendigos in one night, of course I know of one Bobby Singer, but he and I don't get along" Dean replied and Asa was silent.

"How old is the teen? What is his name? Where are you currently?" Asa asked and Dean smirked.

"He is 18 years old, his name is Adam Milligan and his mother was the one that was killed by ghouls, we are currently at his home in Windom Minnesota packing his belongings" Dean explained.

"Will you be collecting him once training is over? You also realise that my training of the boy will be tough" Asa stated sternly.

"Yes, I can give you a year at most, would that be enough for your training?" Dean asked wondering how long Asa would need to teach Adam at the basics and take him on a few hunts.

"You realise that within that time frame, I will only be able to teach young Adam the basics and take him on a few hunts" Asa replied and Dean smiled.

"Yes, but I am going on a large trip and I want to make sure that once I'm back, Adam will be ready for... well the cases down south" Dean replied keeping where he would be hunting secret.

"Very well, bring young Adam to the border, I shall then pick him up and bring him back here to Emerson, Manitoba" Asa replied and Dean bit his lip.

"Would it be possible to drop him off within the next week?" Dean asked, wanting to spend a week with Adam before he started his journey so he could get to know his brother better.

"That is fine, see you and Adam on the 14th" Asa replied and Dean bit his lip again.

"It will only be Adam there, I shall send his photo to you, I'm on a time crunch and I will have to get there on time" Dean replied and Asa sighed.

"Very well, if that is all, I have to call up Joshua Rivers, it seems that he has news for me, I shall meet you once you return, goodbye Nicholas Meadows" Asa replied and he hung up as dean let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you found someone to train me" Adam asked as he walked out of the house and crossed his arms.

"Yes, he will teach you the basics and even take you on a few hunts" Dean told him as the two walked to the boot of the truck and placed Adam's duffel bag.

"What about my car?" Adam asked as he looked to the beat up car.

"If you want, you can follow me to an old friend's farm and we will leave it there, then once I return I will come and get it for you" Dean told him and Adam looked worried.

"Do you promise?" Adam asked and Dean found that Adam was still trying to get use to the fact that he now has a bigger family.

"I swear I will be returning to you, if my journey fails, I will work out a way to get word to you and I will want you to find Sam" Dean bit his lip before he took a breath "once we get to my old friend's place, I shall write a letter and take it with me" Dean stated and he hoped there would always be people around the trials.

"Okay, just... just please keep safe" Adam whispered and Dean pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"I will be safe, Adam, I promise you" Dean whispered and Adam hugged Dean harder.

"I always wanted to have siblings... John never told me I had brothers and a sister" Dean sighed really wanting to give his father a strong hit across the head "I don't want to lose you anytime soon" Adam whispered and Dean rubbed Adam's back.

"I swear I will return, come hell and high water, I will return and when you see me again I will have a woman... a woman I love with all my heart and soul... this mission I am on is to save her and I must pass these trials, but Adam..." Dean forced Adam to look him in the eyes "you must never reveal who I am or what I am doing, Asa knows me as Nicholas Meadows, please always use that name when you talk about me... no one knows me by that name" Dean told him sternly and Adam nodded.

"I swear De... Nicholas" Adam replied and Dean smiled.

"Thank you, well... let's head off... I will go and get your... your mother's body" Adam nodded as he watched Dean head back into the house and he watched as Dean came back out holding his mother's body with care and Adam was grateful "can you opened the back seat for me? I will tell you..." Adam opened the back door and watched as Dean softly placed his mother's body on the seat "I normally put those for Hunter Funeral's in the boot" Adam frowned "I don't want to see their covered bodies before I have to, I try to... I try to remember the better times I had with them as I get everything sorted out" Dean explained and Adam understood completely.

"Thank you for putting my mum in the backseat, I..." Dean hugged his brother to him before he closed the back door to the truck "where are we... we going to take her?" Adam asked and Dean looked at him.

"Just out into the woods, it would be best to be out of sight" Adam nodded with understanding "follow me in your car, then you will have to help me cut up some woods to set up the pyre" Dean told him softly and Adam nodded with pure understanding.

Soon, Dean led Adam out of Windom and heading up to George Washington State Forest, there was a place deep within that Dean knew that Kate would love despite not knowing the woman and as Dean drove he looked to Amara's mark and smiled. Within 5 hours, taking the back roads, he arrived at the place and he parked the truck before taking a few steady breaths and then got out of the truck.

"So what do we have to do?" Adam asked as he walked over and Dean smiled sadly at him.

"Now... we chop up the wood for the pyre... Adam, I am here for you... this is the hardest thing you will ever have to do... but I am here with you" Dean told him and Adam smiled gratefully and soon the two started cutting down the smaller trees and went to find loose branches.

As the two worked, Dean hoped that Adam would be kept safe in Asa's training, he did not want to lose Adam again without making that brother bond and as he placed the branch on the pyre, he looked over to Adam and he truly hoped that the young man was ready for the dangers that was about to come into his life.

Soon, the pyre was ready and Dean went over to the truck and softly got Kate Milligan's body out and gently placed her body on the pyre. Dean allowed Adam to light the flames and the two stood side by side as Dean watched the flames, he remembered all the other pyres he lit and he prayed that if he did things right, then some of his dear friends would be monster free.

4 hours later, Dean decided that it would be best to head to Jim's old cabin hidden away just near Day Lake and as Dean parked at the old cabin, he wondered if he would get time to help Donna, to get her away from the douche that was her ex who fat shamed her. He vowed that when he returns he will go and check on Donna, just to see how she was going seeing as she was just an officer, not yet sheriff and Dean knew that the current sheriff of Sioux Falls was about to die allowing for Jody to enter the role.

Over the 6 days, Dean found that Adam was truly a lot like him and he was proud of his youngest sibling. He truly wondered what Marisol would be like seeing as she had been gone five years now and he hoped he could see her again.

On the morning of the 14th, Dean drove the normally 5 hours drive within 4 hours and he told Adam to take care and he drove off before he hid away, watching where he left Adam which was a diner that was just inside the US border and within the hour, Adam was picked up and Dean went straight to the Grand Canyon, deciding to take his time.

* * *

**Grand Canyon National Park**  
**Arizona, United States**  
**18/10/2008**

Dean took a breath as he arrived at the Grand Canyon four days later, he was happy that Asa had agreed to train Adam and that he did not work out who he was. Now his only hope is that Adam never slips and reveals anything, he had been careful not showing Adam any of the notes or scrolls, he kept them within his duffel bag hidden in the weapons trunk. However Dean's fear was mainly the fact that he could reveal he wasn't with Sam by simply saying his name, so Dean made the choice to keep on his toes and keep a look out.

Dean had finally arrived at the Visitor's Center at the South entrance and he took a deep breath, he truly had no idea what he was going to be going up against, but he was ready and there was no turning back now.

He parked the old truck in the car park, he felt a powerful pull near by and he gripped the steering wheel as he took deep breaths as the Mark started to burn.

"Most definitely in the right place" Dean whispered as the Mark started to pulse and he quickly grabbed his notes. Dean took a few breaths and then got out of the truck, he went to the back and grabbed his duffel, he pulled out all his weapons, keeping only clothes and closed the boot. Dean went back to the driver's seat and put the first scroll and his notes within the duffel while he hid the others in Jim's front seat compartment and then Dean closed the door.

Dean walked towards the Visitor's Center with small winces as the Mark pulsed faster and felt like it was burning similar to when he first gained the Mark. As Dean walked into the Visitor's Center, he frowned as he saw a woman's eyes widen and Dean saw that she was looking to his arm.

"You have the Darkness within" the woman stated and Dean took a step back with shock.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Dean asked with caution and the woman smiled at him before walking towards him reaching a hand out.

"Give me your arm" she ordered gently and Dean swallowed deeply.

"Why?" Dean asked as he watched the woman lift his sleeve to reveal the pulsing Mark.

"I am Mia Vallens, my father will wish to meet with you" Mia replied and Dean's eyes widen with shock.

"You are a shapeshifter" Dean growled and Mia looked into his green eyes before tilting her head.

"Oh, I know of you... you are Dean Winchester, first I must apologize for my cousin" Dean frowned "St Louis, both my father and I were gratefully for you ending his life" Dean's eyes soften slightly "come with me, I shall explain his actions" Dean looked with pure distrust and Mia bowed her head "I promise you, you shall not be harmed here, the tribe protect this land, it is our home and you come for the trial" Mia told him and Dean took a breath and nodded.

"Okay, but I am keeping my eye on you... no funny business" Mia nodded her head "explain now, as we walk... why did your cousin do what he did?" Dean demanded and the two walked out of the walks and towards a trail.

"First, my cousin's name is Harrison... and he was young for a shapeshifter and sadly he was not yet fully aware that there can be a poison to us, we still have not worked out what is poisoning us and it scares our Alpha" Mia explained and Dean paused as he remembered the last time he came face to face with the Alpha Shapeshifter before it was killed by Crowley.

"Alpha... it is free" Dean replied and Mia looked shapely to him with a slight glare on her face.

"He is our father, he created us and you should respect the power he holds, you do realise that without this poison there would not be as many attacks on the humans as there are currently, we are a peaceful tribe" Mia replied with slight anger in her tone and Dean looked away remembering only three nice, well only slightly nice shifters.

"I am sorry... I just... I am not use to meeting beings of the monstrous nature" Mia's glare lightens and she looks to the path ahead "I shall hold my tongue, if you like" Dean replied with a cheeky tone and Mia looked to him before sighing.

"You are a hunter, you have been trained to hate all creatures and monsters that go bang in the dark, you know in Chicago I have cousins that protect that city along with four other families" Dean looked shocked "Lassiter... that is their family name for human purposes" Mia stated and Dean smiled.

"Sal, Margo and David, correct?" Dean asked and Mia twirled to face him with wide frighten eyes.

"You have not hurt them, have you?" Mia asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, I haven't and I know no other hunter has been around the family for a good year" Dean replied and Mia smiled before starting the walk again and Dean yelled out in pain as the burning feeling became intense and he fell to his knees.

"Go back to the tribe, Mia" Dean could only hear the kind tone of a older man and Dean was breathing heavily and he heard the slightly movement of the sandy path. **(Silver's AN: Wes Studi appearance in Hostiles. Loki AN: AO3 has the photo seeing as Silver has worked out how to put the photos within the story, however if you wish ).  
**

"He is a hunter, father" Mia's voice sounded far away and Dean tried to breath through the pain.

"I know of the Winchester family, Mia, head on home and finish your studies" Dean screamed out again as the burning came up to his shoulder "Dean Winchester, holder of the lock and key to the Darkness, you are on a big quest. Are you prepared for what you must do?" the Alpha Shapeshifter's voice came through all the pain.

"Yes... yes... for Amara" Dean got out and then he felt the burn disappear and his mind became clear.

"You hold your grand father's bearing, young Dean" Dean looked up to see an older man of Native American appearance and two braided pigtails hanging over his shoulders, he wore a flannel top and jeans "yes, I see Henry within you" the Alpha stated with a smile and Dean got to his feet uneasy.

"You knew, my Grandfather?" Dean whispered shocked and the Alpha nodded.

"Oh, yes, I have known the Winchester family since the 1500s, your ancestor Nicholas saved my life, I remember when grandmother requested your mother to put your middle name as Nicholas in honour of your ancestor" the Alpha replied as Dean stated to pace and Dean turned to him.

"Then why do your family members make my life hard and difficult" Dean growled and the Alpha Shapeshifter raised his hand to calm Dean down.

"As Mia explained, there is a poison and yet no one has been able to work it out where it comes from" Dean actually felt concern and hoped that he could help them "and please call me Dantae Tavion" Dean raised an eyebrow before he shrugged "now shall we walk, you have another 20 minutes before you reach the start point of this trial" Dantae stated and Dean took a breath and nodded.

"Alright then, Dantae, why did the scroll send me here to you?" Dean asked as the two kept walking and Dean felt a slight buzzing within his body.**  
**

"I am unsure, but I had been sent a message with all instructions, copies of those scrolls written in the old language of Powhatan" Dantae stated before he caught the look on Dean's face and nodded his head to Dean.

"The language of the people that Pocahontas came from" Dean asked and Dantae chuckled.

"Indeed, one of their members were with me at the time and he was the one to pick up the message which was turned into their language, I took the young man under my wing and asked mother to change him, he now has long life like myself and he guards the tribe while I travel" Dantae explained and Dean was amazed.

"Are the other Alphas... sorry should re word that... do the other Alphas have names?" Dean asked interested and Dantae laughed loudly which echoed around the canyon.

"Indeed, however I am close to the Alpha of the vampires seeing as he was next to be created and his name is Emrick Tavion" Dean was truly amazed and then he took a breath as another faint buzz on his body "we are here" Dean looked around before spotting the same Mark on the stone wall and he walked over "the rule is to start the trial, you must place your forearm to the lock and key, it shall then unlock the trial and you will have three weeks to finish it" Dean took a deep breath now knowing that it was three weeks "another thing, on your journey back from each trial to the base camp, you will see another lock and key, you must touch your forearm to the mark on the stone" Dean nodded with full understanding "also I have to ask to feel a slight buzz within your body" Dantae asked looking curiously towards Dean and Dean nodded.

"I was going to ask about that" Dean asked and Dantae smiled before he gestured to the canyon in a sweeping motion.

"There is a protective barrier over this area, been here for eons, anyway once you touch the lock and key to your forearm, you shall have three weeks to finish the trial and collect the symbol of Ashtamangala" Dean looked confused "there are eight symbols, one is already at it's final resting place in Tibet" Dean gulped "I can tell you that each trial is based on the seven chakras" Dean tilted his head looking confused and Dantae chuckled "these trials are based on Buddhism and you must respect them" Dantae stated and Dean nodded.

"I respect all faiths, I would never speak ill of someone's faith" Dean stated and Dantae stood taller with a proud look in his eyes.

"You truly are Henry's grandson, there are three final bits of information... I must tell you" Dean could see that Dantae looked concerned "the first are the other countries that you will be traveling" Dean nodded and pulled out his notes "the next country is Peru, followed by Australia, then the UK" Dean looked nervous cause that was two giant flights "you shall then be going to Egypt, then Japan and the final leg is Tibet" Dean vowed to travel by train whenever possible "each trial will become harder as you finish them and you must finish each within the time limit" Dean nodded with understanding "the second piece is no weapons are allowed on the trials, you can of course take weapons between the trials, but you must leave them out of the trial, at the base camp would be best, however if you find a weapon, you are welcome to use in deference only" Dean nodded with full understanding "the final is something I give you once we reach the tribe" Dean looked back to the lock and key "now I need to hear your hearts desire, more than anything are you ready for what you shall release" Dantae asked and Dean looked back to him.

"I am as ready as I can be, I want Amara within my life, I love her with all my heart, it took me a few deep thinking and understanding my past to find that I truly love her" Dean replied with pure love within his tone and Dantae walked over to him.

"Hold onto that, throughout this journey and learn more about your own history" Dantae stood next to the lock and key on the stone and Dean stepped forward and placed his arm against the stone and then there was burning as black flames covered his vision and he steeled his mind as the flames disappeared.

"Your three weeks have began" Dantae's voice broke through the pain and Dean took deep steady breaths.

"I will do these trials justice and I will honour my love for Amara" Dean replied his tone robotic and Dantae smiled at him.

"Then let's continue, we have a 15 hour track back to the tribe" Dantae stated and he smirked seeing the incredulous look on Dean's face.

"Okay then, I am ready" Dean stated and Dantae nodded his head with a proud look.

"Very good, now I can tell some interesting history of the tribe" Dantae and Dean started the long walk "where we are heading is a beautiful place called Havasu Falls, the Native American tribe that live there are called the Havasupai, they allow my people to live there in peace as we give them much help" Dantae explained and Dean looked amazed.

"So what is it that I must do on this trial, I read that I have to find a Thunderbird, but I thought that they were... well simply stories" Dean asked and Dantae chuckled deeply.

"There is only one remaining, the rest were destroyed by... many different things and the trial for here is you must find the Thunderbird somewhere within the Grand Canyon and guild it back to it's home of Vulcan's Throne..." Dean looked shocked and Dantae looked interested.

"The extinct volcano?" Dean asked knowing a bit about the area.

"Indeed, but you do realise that this full trial will not be easy for the trail to Vulcan's Throne is one of the hardest trails of the Grand Canyon" Dantae explained and Dean gulped before steeling himself.

"Yes and I know that I will be avoiding the many dangerous animals around the area" Dean replied with a cheeky grin and Dantae gave a small laugh.

"That is good, but I shall give you some antivenom in case you need it" Dantae replied with a stern grandfatherly tone and Dean nodded.

"I hear you and I shall be careful, I was wondering can you tell me of the poison that Mia was telling me about" Dean asked softly and Dantae nodded.

"It started 30 years ago, there was no cause or reason, I am unsure still as to how it started" Dantae explained and Dean frowned.

"That is just strange, did you get anything new or even a strange mixture?" Dean asked tying to work out what could cause the shifters to attack.

"No, not that I am aware... however I did hear on the great vine that you recently took care of Barbas Benton" Dean groaned remembering the crazy idea that his brother had "I also heard that your brother wanted to force you to become like Benton" Dantae said his tone warning and Dean took a deep breath.

"I... Sam had his heart in the place, but I would never be able to live with myself murdering people just to never bring my deal to life" Dean replied and Dantae nodded with face becoming sad.

"I have many regrets in my life, one of them was helping Benton become that monster, I was the one to send him members of my tribe" Dean looked shocked "it was only those that got out of my control and I gave them to Benton so he can harvest their bodies, however the last time I sent him a body, it was that of a dying shifter, I never realised the young one was that sick and I thought that he had just became unruly and so I sent him to Benton" Dantae looked down as the two kept walking, however Dean's mind was going a mile a minute "I never heard from Benton again" Dantae whispered and Dean bit his lip before he nodded to himself.

"Dantae, how long ago was this?" Dean asked softly as the rounded a corner and Dantae looked to him.

"40 years ago, why?" Dantae asked and Dean started to think and then he remembered, in one of Benton's books there was a mention of Shifter testing and Dean had thought nothing of it just the ramblings of a crazy scientist and that the man was harvesting bodies of other creatures. Then he remembered another thing he spotted in that journal

"What food have you kept for the past 40 years?" Dean asked trying to remember the damn notebook and Dantae frowned.

"Well the only thing that is still around since then... is rolled berry oats" Dantae's eyes widen as fear set in and he stopped walking.

"Those berries are Deadly Nightshade" Dean stated with panic in his eyes and Dantae pulled his mobile out and pushed on a number.

"Mia... listen to me, you have to get those rolled berry oats away from the tribe, destroy them with fire... yes right now, those berries are Deadly Nightshade" Dantae actually had tears forming and Dean's heart went out to him "no... not young Rachael... okay... thank you, Mia and please you must find Rachael, right now and get her back to the tribe in time" Dantae whispered and Dean reached over to pull the Alpha into a hug as he hung up the phone before falling to his knees.

"Dantae, when I finish these trials, I shall dig up Benton again and have Amara..." Dantae shook his head.

"No, you must take care of her, she will be weak and in shock, tell me the location and I shall do it myself" Dantae growled and Dean nodded.

"He is buried on the outskirts of Erie, Pennsylvania" Dean told him and Dantae slowly got back up.

"Thank you, you truly are Henry Winchester's grandson, he would be so proud of you" Dantae stated and Dean smiled.

Soon the two were simply talking about random subjects as they walked the long track and Dantae decided that it would be best to stop for the night seeing as Dean was not fully use to the long track and as Dantae got to making a small fire, Dean looked over the canyon and closed his eyes hearing some wolves howl.

"You seem content there, more relaxed than I have seen you" Dantae stated as he walked over to him.

"I have always felt more at home within the forests, when my father took a case within one and just being here, I... for the first time in a very long time... I feel free yet there is still worry of what my future holds" Dean stated and Dantae placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as the two glazed out over the dark canyon.

"There will always be that searching for you, Dean, your ancestor never discovered his true purpose, yet he too felt the freedom of travel and not remaining in one place" Dantae stated and Dean sighed as he pulled his legs to him.

"I feel that I should warn you, there is even more dangers heading into the world" Dean replied and Dantae looked to him before back to the canyon.

"Then I shall be ready for anything, but should I fall, know that you will do your family proud... anyway we best get some sleep, we still have a long day of walking" Dantae stated and Dean nodded, soon the two went back over to the fire and Dantae sat watching the flames as Dean laid down on the dirt placing his head on his duffel bag.

"Dantae, I promise you that I will do my best to honour my family" Dean told him before closing his eyes and Dantae smiled before glazing up to the stars.

"You are" Dantae whispered as he glazed into the flames and he closed his eyes as he went into a meditating state of mind.

Sun rise woke Dean up and he turned around as he opened his eyes. He saw that Dantae was deep into meditation and Dean got up getting to his feet, he walked over to the edge and simply stood there taking in the view and the peace that surrounded him.

"I don't know if you can hear me Amara, but soon you will be free and I shall forever be by your side" Dean whispered as he stood on the edge of the canyon and closed his eyes hearing water rushing in the distance.

"You seem to have more freedom here than the beginning of this journey" Dean opened his eyes and looked to Dantae "I can sense that this is where your heart lies, the freedom of simple things" Dantae stated and Dean smiled.

"I have never been in this spot of the canyon, it truly holds just the sounds of nature" Dean replied and Dantae nodded his head.

"Indeed, now shall we continue" Dantae stated and Dean nodded and the two were back walking, they talked about all types of subjects and Dean found that he truly wished he met the Alpha Shapeshifter in the previous timeline before Crowley happened. Dean found he wanted to learn about the other Alphas, he found out that only Dantae, Emrick and the Alpha Werewolf were the calm ones and respectful to humans while the others were pure savage and could never be reasoned with no matter how many times Emrick and Dantae tried.

"What is the Alpha werewolf's name?" Dean asked as the two walked carefully over some rocks.

"His name is Atticus Tavion" Dean frowned "I best explain the Tavion surname... you see when mother created us, we simply went by our first names, when mother was locked away and the centuries passed on by..." Dean cut off Dantae as there was worry in his eyes.

"Does he live here in the states? Actually now that I think about it, does Emrick?" Dean asked and Dantae frowned.

"Emrick actually prefers the cold climate of Siberia, I do believe he will be moving over here soon as I sent word that Gordon Walker is dead" Dantae stated and he raised an eyebrow towards Dean.

"It was Sam that killed Gordon, but I also know he would be around in Purgatory" Dantae took in breath "before you ask, I learnt of Purgatory... in a different way... it was not fun... actually, when I return from the trial... I will tell you how I found out once I return" Dean revealed and Dantae looked interested.

"It shall be your choice" Dantae replied and Dean nodded.

Soon the two walked in silence, Dean took in the silence of the canyon and the many interesting reveals that Dantae had revealed to him and as the hours clicked by, Dean and Dantae finally reached the tribe and Dean had to stop for the site of the falls were truly breath taking and he vowed to bring Amara to the place.

"Welcome Dean Winchester, descendant of Nicholas ... Winchester" another man of Native American descent stated proudly and loudly, Dean then felt something come over him and he bowed which got many approving looks.

"I am deeply honoured to be here in this breath taking place, I shall do these trials with honour and truth" Dean stated and then the feeling left him.

"You are brave to undertake these trials, I hope you are truly ready to be tested within your heart and within your soul" the man stated and Dean swallowed as he watched Dantae walked off to a small tent and went inside.

"I am ready for whatever these trials throw at me" Dean replied and the man tilted his head and Dean felt like the man was seeing something within him which made Dean feel nude.

"You are an interesting human, that is for sure... many scars within yet you are survivor" Dantae came back out holding a package "but be warned this canyon holds many dangers and you must keep on your toes" the man stated and Dantae looked at him.

"Thank you, Gil" Dantae stated calmly and Gil walked off yet Dean got a strange and worrying feeling about the man.

"What is this?" Dean asked as Dantae handed him the package.

"This is too be your whole outfit for everything to do with the trials including getting to each country" Dantae explained and Dean gulped worried at how the outfit would look. Dean nodded his head gratefully and he took the package from Dantae.

"You better get dressed, Dean Winchester, your first trial has begun" Mia stated as she walked over and Dean nodded.

"Where should I get dressed?" Dean asked as he looked around and Mia giggled.

"That tent over there" Dean looked over to a tent "it is used by visitors" Dantae explained and Dean smiled at the two of them. He went inside and placed his duffel down, he took a breath and took out the outfit. He wanted to shout that it was not his style, but he truly had to grin and bear it. He stripped off his clothes and kept his boxers on. He pulled the pants on and he found that while he was not a fan of the tawny brown colour, the pants were airy which actually felt good and Dean remembered that Dante did say he would be visiting Australia and Egypt, both places were known to be hot. Dean pulled out the shirt and he groaned, it was pirate shirt.

"But I see the benefit" Dean muttered to himself and put it on. He put on the rest of the outfit and then looked around to see if there was a mirror and he saw one in the corner, he walked over and looked at himself in the mirror. **(Silver's AN: Prince of Persia Jake's outfit, AO3 or you can request the picture on FF review).**

"I must say, it suits you well" Dantae's voice came from the tent door and Dean jumped from the fright.

"Don't sneak up on me" Dean replied and Dantae chuckled.

"Part of my nature, Dean, well... you are ready" Dantae told him and Dean nodded as he looked to the red scarf.

"Is the scarf really needed?" Dean asked and Dantae nodded.

"When you are in Australia and Egypt, you must be aware of sand storms, you are to cover your mouth... oh that reminds once you reach the UK, the guardian of the trial much like myself will give you a new outfit that shall only be needed in the UK trial and the guardian shall wash this outfit for you" Dantae explained as the two walked out and Dean took a breath as he glazed towards the canyon.

"You look worried, Dean" Mia commented softly and Dean shook his head.

"I am not worried, but I am worried for my siblings... for my family and friends, the current events that are happening" Dean replied as he turned to look at her and Mia smiled.

"Dean, I trust in you, I trust your heart... while you may be a hunter, I can sense that you are a good honourable man and for that I offer you this, I can go and keep my eyes on your family and friends" Mia offered and Dean's eyes widen.

"You realise that with that offer, you would be watching trained hunters" Dean asked her and Mia smiled.

"I am training to be a grief counselor to help all types of people, that is what my studies are about and I can place myself in a town near by whoever you want me to watch" Mia offered and Dean thought about the very generous offer and he thought of his family, who she could go and protect while he does the trial.

"Could you please head up to Charlie Bradbury and keep a watch on her" Dean replied and Mia tilted her head.

"Who is she to you?" Mia asked curiously and Dean looked down before he took a deep breath and looked to both Dantae and Mia, deciding to tell the truth.

"In the future, she is like my little sister, I failed her deeply in so many ways and this time round I want to do right by her" Dean replied and the two shifters looked at each before Dantae nodded.

"You care for this Charlie Bradbury, as only a sister" Dantae asked with a stern voice with his eyes flicking to where Amara's mark lay on his arm.

"I swear, Charlie is only a sister figure to Sam and I" Dean replied and Dantae smiled at him.

"That is good to hear, you shall go, Mia, to this Charlie and as part of your final studies offer her counseling" Dantae stated and Mia nodded her head.

"Good luck with these trials, Dean, I shall hopefully see you once you return" Mia stated and Dean frowned as he watched Mia run off to a tent.

"I have one final question, how do you actually know of Amara and her true nature?" Dean asked turning fully to face Dantae and Dantae smiled sadly at him.

"I shall tell you once you have returned, also take this" Dantae handed him a few packages, Dean opened it and smiled seeing a few food packages "good luck Dean and one final thing, make the bow out of respect" Dantae stated before he walked off and Dean nodded before he placed the packages in a pocket.

Dean set off feeling naked without a duffel bag or any weapons, but he knew that there would be a good outcome once the trials were finished. Days passed, Dean found that the red scarf with black cloak truly helped keep the sun rays off his skin and as the days and nights passed, Dean wondered how far the Thunderbird was and how he was going to get the creature to Vulcan's Throne.

It was the eight day since the start of the trial and Dean had already avoided a few rattle snakes as well as other nasty creatures. However there were a few times that he had been in awe at the wildlife that live in the Grand canyon, he had seen all types of animals many disappeared up hills or into caves. When night had arrived, Dean would find a spot to rest in, keeping his senses aware of what was happening around him and once he had the rough four hour snooze, he kept going knowing that there were truly a lot of dangers within the canyon.

"Where is this damn Thunderbird?" Dean muttered as he avoided another prickly bush and then he heard a soft strange sound and he frowned and looked around. There hidden in the shadows of a cave, out of direct sun light, sat the stunning Thunderbird, Dean knew he was looking at the ancient beautiful creature due to the white and gold colouring of the feathers and that it had the appearance of an eagle. Dean swallowed before remembering Dantae's final words to him and he took a breath and then bowed. There was a soft call and Dean glazed up slightly and saw that the Thunderbird was no longer looking to him. Dean took that as the sign to go towards to the ancient creature and he frowned as he saw that the Thunderbird had an injury on it's wing.

"So that is why you are not moving" Dean whispered and Thunderbird kept it's eyes on him as Dean walked towards the injured wing. He did not know how to fix an injury, he knew how to flint a human while hunting, but not an other and then Dean looked to the Thunderbird.

"I know you can understand me, but I need to get up and I have to take you back to Vulcan's Throne" Dean whispered and then there was footsteps on the gravel coming towards him.

"You will not take that bird, anywhere" Dean twirled away and saw Gil from the tribe standing there with five others "I won't let you finish these trials, my lord will be interested to hear that Dean Winchester is here" Dean frowned "I wanted to show him your dead body, then he would go and find your brother and destroy him" Gil stated and Dean was happy that he knew how to fight without weapons and he then felt the Thunderbird's bleak on his back and he turned to the creature and saw that it was standing up and Dean's eye widen there under the creature lay a sword.

Dean moved quickly and barrelled rolled to the sword to grab it. Dean then got to his feet and the five other shifters that had come with Gil ran forward and Dean was quick and used the sword with deadly force cutting all the shifters heads off and Gil was in shock.

"I am a top hunter, Gil... no one can take me down and you will not stop me" Dean growled and then he ran forward and got Gil onto his back pushing him down hard in to the ground,

"You will fail... Dean Winchester, you always fail, you will not pass these trials, Lord Ramiel will not allow you to continue them once he is alerted that someone is doing the trials" Gil growled and Dean smirked.

"You know you just told me exactly what I was about to ask you and well, I no longer need you, this Thunderbird shall return home and you will not" Dean replied his tone dark and threatening. Dean then embraced his dark nature and killed Gil before he took a few steady breaths.

Dean got to his feet and got back over to the Thunderbird, he went over to the injured wing and softly placed a hand on the feathers above the wound.

"I can make you a splint, you will have to walk, will that be alright?" Dean asked softly walking over to the Thunderbird's head and the Thunderbird headbutted him softly as to say thank you.

Dean got to work, he went around the area looking for sticks and long leaves seeing as he could not rip his outfit up. It took an hour to find enough of everything and then he got to work splinting the wing and wrapping the wound up. In total, Dean felt that he bonded to the Thunderbird, he felt connected to the creature and as Dean stood up, he looked up towards the setting sun hit him.

"It would be best to get some sleep" Thunderbird looked at him before hiding his head away causing Dean to chuckled and he walked over and sat next to the giant bird "you know, for the first time in a long time I feel connected to another and I feel that I should give you a name... I have no idea why, but I can feel this tug within my heart and I think I know the perfect name for you" Dean looked to see the Thunderbird looking at him "what do you think of the name of Sterling?" Dean asked and he watched as the Thunderbird lifted his head and then glazed out to the slowly turning dark canyon and then the Thunderbird nodded turning back to look back to Dean and then hid his head under his wing.

The next five days, Dean and Sterling were slow getting through the canyon avoiding many snakes as well as some hikers and on the morning six since finding Sterling, the two reached Vulcan's Throne and Sterling let out a beautiful thrill.

"You are home, buddy" Dean whispered as he walked around slowly tying to see if the Ashtamangala was there and Sterling sat under the shade watching Dean and two hours of searching Dean found the Ashtamangala, hidden within stone that was behind a bush and Dean got it out before he placed it in his jacket and he walked over to Sterling.

"I am happy that you are home, Sterling, keep safe, i will alert Dantae that you have an injury" Sterling headbutted him softly with a sad shrill and Dean patted the feathers "keep safe, buddy, I will return and see you once I have Amara in my arms, she will adore you" Dean whispered and then he walked off as Sterling let out sad shrills.

Two days after leaving Sterling, Dean found the other Mark that Dantae mentioned would be along the track back to base camp and Dean took a steady breath and touch mark to mark. Then there was a burning feeling and Dean braced himself taking in deep breaths and then he felt the mark release him from the wall and Dean feel to his knees.

"I swear Amara, I will finish these trials, for you and for your brother" Dean stated as he got his breathing under control and then got to his feet.

He felt proud of himself, he finished the trial within the three weeks and he vowed to continue to always do his best by the trial, he just hoped that he did not get something truly annoying and then he felt like hitting himself, he most likely truly jinxed himself.

It was another two days before Dean got back to the tribe and he was exhausted but proud of himself for finishing and Dantae walked over to him.

"I felt the trial barrier complete, you did a good job, were there any issues?" Dantae asked as he helped Dean over to the visitor's tent and the two entered and sat on the mats.

"Gil and five others, they injured the Thunderbird and I was forced to kill them with this sword" Dean revealed pulling the sword out from behind his back and Dantae let out a shocked breath.

"Andúril?" Dantae gently lifted the sword from Dean's hands and glazed into Dean's eyes "do you realise the treasure that you have found?" Dantae whispered as he studied the blade before he frowned and got to his feet.

"Dantae... what has you worried?" Dean asked and Dantae looked at him.

"There are things... things that are not right and you have just entered it... by holding this blade you have made yourself a target... a shadow is coming and will march to this world" Dantae stated and Dean got to his feet placing the blade on the bed near him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked worried and Dantae swallowed looking deeply afraid.

"You must finish these trials, Dean, the fate of the world rests on you releasing Amara if this world is to survive the coming storm" Dantae stated and Dean placed a hand on Dantae's shoulder.

"Tell me?" Dean pleaded and Dantae took a deep breath.

"First off, please forgive me as I truly can not say a lot for one watches and I fear his King greatly, but anyway that sword is named Andúril belongs to another world, a world named Alfheim and centuries ago, when Earth was young, Alfheim visited here however a great battle happened between another world named Jötunheim and the king of Alfheim fell, the King's father of the one that watches came here and stopped the battle and banned all other worlds from visiting here" Dantae explained and Dean swallowed and looked to the sword.

"Is my life in danger from holding this sword?" Dean asked and Dantae bit his lip.

"That, I am not sure of... but keep your wits about you and stay alert, now you best get to Peru... the tribe there will welcome you, I sent them a message that you will arrive soon" Dantae stated and Dean nodded as he picked up the sword.

"Sterling... sorry the Thunderbird is injured and at Vulcan's Throne, could you go and heal him?" Dean requested and Dantae nodded.

"Of course, blessed be" Dantae stated and he left the tent as Dean picked up his duffel bag and went to walk the long trip back to the truck, he placed the Ashtamangala in the side pocket zipping it up and he vowed to find a bum bag, even though he was not the biggest fan of them, he knew of ones that were pirate or goth like that he could actually use after the trials.

After the 15 hour, well 19 hour trip, he finally made it back to the truck and he pulled out the map and decided that it would be best bet to drive down to Phoenix airport so he could get down to Peru as fast as possible and he drove off heading for Phoenix.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: So a lot of the trials were revealed in this chapter, however, there is still a few surprises in coming, I hope you liked this chapter. Wonder if anyone caught the little Easter egg, it is from another series of movies, but I decided to add it in and make that world part of the World Tree. Please place a review if you found it.  
**

**Loki: Also chapters will be slower starting now as I have now got an out of house job, that takes me out four days a week instead of having a stay at home job.**


	10. Halloween

**Author Notes**

**Silver: First up a massive thank you to Blondie 20000 and ** **vrskaandrea for helping me with the small scene. To those that reviewed the last chapter, thank you again for the support, little bit of information... so the next Dean solo** ** chapter will not be out for a bit cause it has decided to be an big pain in my butt, however I will release chapters like this all the while working on Dean's chapter.  
**

**Loki: Everything happening and pretty much the whole country in lockdown, both Silver and I keep to our homes, Silver will be hard at work with the new chapters, but there are a few giant things to come soon... if the very cheeky woman would stop giving spoilers to friends. SILVER! STOP IT!  
**

**Silver: I know, I have a place for the new books already and the song for this chapter is All the Small Things by Blink 182.**

* * *

**Thompson Falls, Montana**  
**29/10/2008 - 2pm**

Over the weeks since Dean disappeared, to do what ever he needed to do, Sam found that Gabriel was truly fun to be around, he found that Gabriel was becoming a brother and he hoped Dean would be alright. Sam drove into the small town where the new case was and he was smirking towards Gabriel who was looking pretty grumpy. Sam also found it hard in the beginning to call Gabriel Dean out loud but he was slowly getting there.

"You realise that you could give yourself away by taking this case" Sam stated as he pulled up to the small motel and Gabriel pouted crossing his arms with a large pout appearing.

"It is blasphemy... pure utter blasphemy... that poor candy" Gabriel muttered softly as Sam chuckled as Sam turned off the Impala and Gabriel simply kept pouting.

"You are acting very much like a child" Sam stated as the two got out and Gabriel stuck his tongue out.

Soon enough the two were in the first victim's home and Gabriel looked around the kitchen, he kept his powers suppressed and Sam was impressed at how well Gabriel could act as Dean. Gabriel was currently looking around the kitchen to see if there were any clues to how razor blades got into the candy and where the hex bag could be.

"Now, Mrs Wallace, I was wondering, how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked as he kept his eyes on Gabriel making sure that the Archangel was actually looking for any clues.

"There were two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat" Mrs Wallace had tears form in her eyes "how is it possible to that he swallowed four razor blades?" Sam saw Gabriel near the oven and Mrs Wallace looked over "the candy was never in the oven" Mrs Wallace stated and Gabriel looked up to her.

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace" Gabriel replied, his tone soft and gentle.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked as Mrs Wallace looked back to him and she shook her head before wincing and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I mean... I mean... they did not think so" Sam watched as Gabriel was looking towards the floor "I just... I can't believe it" Sam watched as Gabriel bent down "you hear urban legends about this stuff, but I never thought that it could happen" Mrs Wallace stated as Gabriel used human like strength to move the fridge.

"Sadly, it does happen more than you might imagine" Sam replied knowing that a few other hunters had come across the same thing over the years and then Gabriel appeared and he looked very angry before he calmed down as he held up a hex bag, which both of them thought would be around and he hides it in his jacket.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Gabriel asked as he walked over, his tone gentle and Mrs Wallace looked at him.

"Enemies?" Mrs Wallace questioned and Sam looked at her with a sad puppy dog look.

"Anyone, who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam replied and Mrs Wallace frowned while Gabriel glanced around the room.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Wallace asked with her tone tight and Sam felt the woman was becoming annoyed.

"Would anyone want to hurt your husband? His or even your Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe another woman" Sam asked and Mrs Wallace glared at him looking very offended.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Mrs Wallace asked with a growl in her tone and Sam winced slightly.

"I am truly sorry, but I have to ask if it were possible?" Sam replied and Mrs Wallace crossed her arms.

"No.. no.. never... I know that Luke would never" Mrs Wallace replied as it hit her and Sam looked to Gabriel.

"I'm very sorry that I offended you, but please understand we just have to consider all possibilities" Gabriel told her and Mrs Wallace took a few breaths and nodded.

"Look, if someone wanted to kill my husband... then don't you think that... they would find an easier and better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Mrs Wallace asked and Sam glanced to Gabriel who simply raised his eyes to Sam.

"We understand, Mrs Wallace, we thank you for your time and we are sorry for your loss, if we have any other questions, we will give you a call" Sam told her and she nodded and walked the two out of the house.

Neither Sam nor Gabriel spoke as the two got back to the motel, Sam got to work figuring out what the hex bag contained and Gabriel went out simply telling Sam that he was going to look around the area. Sam knew that Gabriel was angry that it was indeed witches and Sam was worried that this case could cause Gabriel's cover to be blown.

When Gabriel returned to the room, he saw that Sam was on the couch with his laptop on the table in front of him plus a few books that were opened. Gabriel unwraps a candy and Sam glanced up.

"Dude, seriously, after that poor guy choked down all those razor blades" Sam stated and Gabriel grabbed a blank piece of paper.

_"I have a stash, near by and no witch would dare try or even could curse it" _Gabriel wrote out sticking his tongue and Sam nodded.

"It's Halloween, man" Gabriel stated in pure Dean tone as he ripped up the piece of paper and wrapping it in toilet paper before flushing it down the toilet.

"Yeah, well every day is Halloween for us, Dean... or did you forget that little fact?" Sam replied as he went to type on the laptop and Gabriel flopped into a chair and unwrapped another candy.

"Must you be such a downer" Sam flipped him off causing Gabriel to laugh "so is there anything interesting in the hex bag?" Gabriel asked as his senses picked up something watching the room and he suppressed himself much more.

"Well... it is indeed a witch hunt, but this is not your typical hex bag" Sam stated pointing at it and Gabriel saw that there three things and he frowned looking to the strange collection, for there was an ancient roman coin from that looks of it, something small and charred, then the final thing was most likely a dried up flower.

"I can agree with that, just by looking at those pieces" Gabriel replied with a small growl in his tone before he went back into Dean's mindset as Sam picked up the dried up flower.

"This is Goldthread, an ancient and extinct herb... Dean, this thing has been extinct for more than two hundred years" Gabriel nodded remembering the last plant he saw on Earth, he knew there was another one in the Garden in Heaven "and this..." Sam picks up the silver piece "is Celtic and I don't mean some new age knock-off" Gabriel looked surprised as he softly grabbed it from Sam's hand carefully and he realised that it was a Celtic coin "it looks like the real deal, so could be... like 600 years old real" Sam replied and Gabriel quickly opened word.

_"You got that all right, I am truly impressed with you Sam Winchester, I actually thought that coin was Roman, but looking closely at it, yes it is indeed a Celtic coin" _Gabriel wrote out and then cleared it from the document.

"What the heck is this?" Gabriel asked out loud picking up the charred thing and he frowned before his eyes widen.

"And that is... um…" opening uo the internet again and read from the computer "that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby" Sam replied feeling disgusted and Gabriel dropped it.

"That is not right, bro" Gabriel replied and Sam agreed as he picked up the bone.

"Relax man... it's like... at least a hundred years old" Sam replied in a cheeky tone and Gabriel glared at him.

"Yeah, like that makes it alright..." Gabriel growled feeling like there was something he truly was missing with the case "witches... I hate them, man, they're so friggin' skeevy" Gabriel stated in a pure Dean type tone and Sam nodded in agreement.

"And with these pieces within the hex bag, we are looking at a pretty powerful witch, one that I am not sure I am truly ready to face" Gabriel felt for Sam "this is way more than we are use to and anyway..." Sam got to his feet and started walking to the kitchen "what about you? Did you find anything on the victim?" Sam asked wondering if Gabriel did that while he was out and Sam saw that Gabriel winced slightly.

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy" Gabriel replied his tone sorry and Sam realised that Gabriel did not dig into the life too much and he wondered why.

"Then I wonder... just who would want to kill Luke Wallace" Sam replied as he poured himself a coffee and walked back to the couch.

* * *

**Balaklava Submarine Base**  
**Crimea, Ukraine**  
**30/10/2008**

Asmodeus walked into the room where Balthazar was chained by his wrists and he held a device that Balthazar could barely see.

"So it seems our last lair was nearly discovered by the annoying humans, I so wish I could destroy them... well your brother wants me to keep hidden and so I shall, I found this base years ago and well it works, I have got loyal demons keeping those blasted tourist groups away" Asmodeus purred as he placed a hand on Balthazar cheek before patting it with a smirk.

"I won't tell you anything" Balthazar got out and Asmodeus back handed him.

"Well... this simply will not do... can not have my prisoner back talking me" Balthazar swallowed as he watched Asmodeus walk back to the door "you.. get me that blasted Golden Norse thread" Asmodeus growled and then turned back to Balthazar his eyes blazing yellow "you are in for a treat..." Asmodeus clapped happily with a creepy grin on his face "Balthazar... you see that thread I have requested, I was given by an ancient being by the name of Baldur in hopes that I could capture the pest that is named Loki... I will get him soon enough, the God will mess up" Asmodeus seethed in a pure cruel tone as a knock came to the door and Asmodeus turned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sir" Asmodeus growled turning slightly to the door and Balthazar watched as a black eyed demon entered the room.

"Sire, a man by the name of Alexander Pierce" the demon with red hair stated and Asmodeus straighten up and patted his suit down with a smirk.

"He can wait, I know exactly what he wants, make him wait" Asmodeus stated with a grin, he wondered how long it would take Alexander from entering and it was time to test the Leader of Hydra, the demon left the room and then reappeared with a nod of his head gesturing that it was done.

"Also I got the equipment that you wanted" Asmodeus gestured for the demon to enter as Balthazar watched as wooden box was given to Asmodeus "I shall go back to guarding the door" the demon stated and Asmodeus smirked as he walked over to the table.

"Do you know what this is, Balthazar?" Asmodeus stated as he softly opened the box and Balthazar looked towards the wall with a pained smirk.

"So, Ass..mo...de...us, I'm thinking either it's your missing virginity or it's the thread you were after" Balthazar answered in his normal suave tome while ridiculing the Pronunciation of the first letters of Asmodeus, which in turn made Asmodeus turned fast and backhanded Balthazar with his eyes blazing yellow.

"Just for that comment, I am going to enjoy hearing your screams" Asmodeus growled in a pure malicious tone and he turned back towards the box, hiding it's contents from Balthazar's view.

"Bring it on, you Ass" Balthazar replied yet Asmodeus smirked hearing that there was a tone of uncertain and he turned to face Balthazar holding a strange looking needle. That Balthazar realised looked like a vintage veterinary syringe and he swallowed getting a bad feeling from the needle, he could feel the slight runes within the needle chamber.

"This little angel is... well was just a simple needle, but I found out through a source that someone enchanted one to extract grace" Balthazar's eyes widen in fear "now scream for me" Asmodeus growled as he stabbed the needle into Balthazar's neck and Balthazar

"AHHHH!" Balthazar's true voice came out slightly yet there were massive runes and protection spells over the base that no angel or other demon would hear.

Outside of the throne room, sat a man with dark blonde hair wearing a tailored suit and glasses, he was glaring towards two men that were standing just outside the door and then there were screams from inside the room and the man tilted his head as the two men both winced yet were also happy.

"Finally, our king will get those other Princes out of the way, we will need to find other angels" one of the men stated and the man sitting down looked interested.

"What do you mean by angels? I thought angels did not exist" the man asked as he stood up and walked over.

"Oh those Feathery bastards do exist, but only recently came down to Earth seeing as Queen..." the word Queen was spat out "Lilith is working to free the Fallen Archangel Lucifer from the cage" the other man explained while the first glanced to the door as another scream echoed and the man grinned.

"My name is Alexander Pierce, I believe we can help each other" Alexander greeted and the first man tilted his head as his eyes turned black.

"How would a plain human help us demons? Our lord knows that you are here, but I don't and I want to know what a human can offer us" the first demon commented and Alexander smirked before taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"I reached out to Lord Asmodeus... about 5 days ago when I saw him near my place of work... however before I go on, what about your names? I can not simply put first and second when you speak, now can I?" Alexander replied and the two demons looked to each other.

"I am Wallace and this is Erik" Wallace introduced the two and Alexander nodded.

"So Wallace, Erik... as I was saying I had reached out to your lord when I was in Serbia working and I found that he interested me greatly, I made this appointment and now I am here, by the way what was that red headed demon's name?" Alexander asked and the two demons smirked to each other.

"That was Cody, he is the fourth..." Wallace was cut off by Erik.

"The fifth assistant, Lord Asmodeus will end up killing him soon, he has messed up a few times too many and he took too long getting the needle and has not even delievered the Norse Thread" Erik commented and before Alexander could reply the giant door opened and Asmodeus exited closing the door behind him.

"Welcome Alexander, I am very excited for this meeting and Erik please go and fetch Cody" Erik nodded and left "Wallace, please see to the getting that thread and you can sew that feathery bastard up" Asmodeus stated as he wiped his hands and Wallace nodded.

"Of course, my lord" Wallace replied and went off.

"So, you run a very interesting organization" Asmodeus stated as the two walked the long hallways.

"Yes, Hydra, I made leader only two years ago and I am truly doing much to turn it around, placing more people in places of power" Alexander stated and Asmodeus grinned.

"Now I like this idea, maybe I can get a few of my loyal demons to possess your demon and together take down many countries if the need ever arrives" Asmodeus replied and Alexander grinned.

"Yes, that is indeed a fantastic idea, I had hoped you would agree, now how many demons shall possess my men?" Alexander asked with glee and Asmodeus smirked as he gestured to another room and the two entered as they chatted.

* * *

**Motel  
Thompson Falls, Montana**  
**30/10/2008 - 2pm**

Gabriel glared towards the new room and Sam could feel that he was tying to make himself as small and human as possible. Sam entered the motel room after the previous one was wrecked by the kid dressed up for Halloween and that even made Gabriel mad cause he did not want to be near any of his siblings, not that Sam knew exactly who was in the room.

"Who are you two?" Sam demanded yet he felt it in his gut that he was looking at other angels and Gabriel holding all his power back rushes in acting how Dean would act seeing as Castiel thought he was Dean, Gabriel had to give himself a pat on the back for the acting as Dean. He sees that in the room, Castiel was sitting down and by the window stood Uriel.

"Sammy... wait" Gabriel knew he would pay for that later on "please just relax, that is Castiel" gesturing to the man sitting down "however I don't know who his friend is" Gabriel stated holding his power in as tight as possible.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet the boy with the demon blood up close, well closer than before seeing as I had you and those others silent and frozen in place, when I first met with Dean" Castiel explained and Gabriel sensed that his true little brother shone through then and Gabriel realised that there was something not right with Heaven at all.

"Oh" Gabriel glared slightly towards Castiel knowing that Sam had not been drinking demonic blood in weeks thanks to being with him and Dean killing Ruby "I have not drunk demon blood in weeks" Sam replied with a look of shame on his face.

"And you best keep it that way" Gabriel glared slightly towards Uriel "you are an abomination, something even worst than Nephilims" Uriel stated as he turned around and Sam looked down.

"HEY! THAT IS MY BROTHER! YA BAG OF DICKS!" Gabriel wanted to put Uriel in time out and just simply stab him but he reframed himself "and who the hell do you think you are?" Gabriel asked placing his mind more into Dean's mindset while holding his power within his core and keeping it from flaring out in anger.

"Have you located the source?" Castiel asked and Gabriel bit his lip.

"No, but Sam and I are closing in on the witch" Gabriel replied and Sam nodded when Gabriel heard Uriel scoff.

"Have you even realised, damn little mudmonkey, that this event is a seal and it breaking will also release Samhain" Uriel replied turning around fully and Gabriel glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriel growled getting annoyed that either of his younger brothers were ignoring the question and Castiel looked to him with slight disappointed look.

"Have you located the witch?" Uriel asked which cut off Castiel and Sam swallowed.

"We have located the witch" Sam replied still feeling down from the comments and Gabriel watched as Castiel got to his feet and then walking over to the bedside table and picked up something.

"And apparently the witch now knows that you are hunting it" Castiel as he held up a hex bag and Gabriel growled in his mind, he so wished that he could use his powers even if it was just to sense hex bags near him or even Sam, but that power could alert the witch and Gabriel wanted Castiel and Uriel go "you realise that if neither of us found it, the both of you or even one of you could be dead now" Castiel stated as he destoryed the hex bag.

"You do realise that Sam and I are humans, we are working on it and I am going to ask one final time, who is your friend?" Gabriel growled and he watched as Uriel walked over slightly.

"My name, mud monkey, is Uriel and I am a specialist" Uriel stated and Sam swallowed.

"You have to understand, Dean Winchester, that the raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals" Castiel stated and Sam looked to Gabriel with worry.

"So all these stranger than normal events has to do with your brother Lucifer" Gabriel replied and Uriel walked towards him grabbing his throat.

"Listen here, you maggot, Lucifer is no brother of ours, he is the king of demons and must forever be locked away in his cage for disrespecting Michael" Uriel stated and Gabriel wanted to shout, that it was not Michael that Lucifer disrespected. Gabriel knew that the reason Lucifer fell was due to Amara's lock and key, her darkness corrupted him and tainting his light.

"URIEL! Enough... release Dean now" Castiel yelled with his true voice slightly appearing and Gabriel was forced to his knees as Uriel glared at him.

"It was just an expression" Gabriel muttered under his breath and he looked up to Castiel who was back to looking calm.

"There is some slight truth in your statement, but no angel or even archangel sees Lucifer or those others that fell with him as siblings anymore and we must stop this seal from breaking" Castiel watched as Uriel walked back over to the window looking at his hands with disgust "also please realise that angels... well angels of our... " looking to Uriel "power, we are not like archangels, Uriel and I plus others below the four are not omniscient" Gabriel frowned within his mind, that statement was a lie, there was an angel that was omniscient and Gabriel hoped that Sariel was still alive "this witch is so very powerful, that she has cloaked herself from everything and my siblings and I have tried many times to find her using all types of methods" Castiel explained and Gabriel swallowed, he needed Dean to return soon cause there was something wrong deep within Heaven and he just hoped that Sariel was alright.

"And... and what does that douche mean by specialist?" Gabriel asked as Castiel looked to him with unconcern eyes.

"It means that the both of you, will need to... to leave this town" Castiel replied and Gabriel frowned as Sam tilted his head.

"But we know who the witch is, so we can..." Uriel glared to Sam with pure hatred in his eyes "work together" Sam trailed off and he looked down to the floor.

"HEY DOUCHE! NO LOOKING AT SAMMY LIKE THAT!" Gabriel yelled and Uriel huffed.

"Dean, it... it... it is is fine" Sam whispered and Gabriel growled.

"No, Sammy it isn't" Gabriel replied glaring with pure utter hatred and he vowed that Uriel will face revenge.

"Dean, I need you leave town" Castiel pleaded showing emotion for the first time since the little meeting started and Gabriel looked to him wondering where that came from cause he saw just the briefest of seconds that Uriel looked scared towards Castiel and Gabriel got a terrible feeling in his gut.

"Why do you need Sam and I to leave town?" Gabriel asked and Castiel glanced to Uriel, the two other angels were unaware that Gabriel cast a soft curse using his trickster magic to make Uriel tell the truth of his heart and he was happy that neither angel had met any Norse God or Goddess, cause if they had, they would have sensed the deep lay line magic.

"Cause I shall be destroying the town and all those within" Uriel had a look of pure glee on his face "it has been so long since I got to destroy a town or city... oh I so miss those days... I am looking forward to destroying many towns and cities to bring the Earth to it's knees" Uriel stated before his eyes widen in shock unaware that Gabriel had taken back the magic quickly.

"Uriel, that is not the goal of this, we must protect the humans" Castiel growled and Gabriel could finally see that Castiel had his memories and emotions locked away. Gabriel vowed to destroy the uppity angel and he would make it as painful as possible.

"Humans are simple mudmonkeys, that God wanted to play with" Uriel spat and Castiel looked away before he went back to being pure stoic.

"Dean, we are sadly out of time, this town must be destroyed in order to protect the seal" Castiel replied and Gabriel realised that Castiel's mind and grace had been messed with and multiple times at that.

"But there are thousands of people here" Sam yelled and Uriel smirked.

"There are exactly 1,214" Uriel answered with slight glee and Gabriel glared towards him.

"And so you are just willing to murder all those innocent lives just to stop a seal from breaking" Sam growled and Uriel laughed.

"Oh you pitifully demonic drinking mud monkey" Gabriel growled "this won't be my first time that I have purified a city" Uriel stated and Gabriel now truly wanted to destroy his brother, but knew that would put Dean in danger for both demons and angels would be hunting the hunter after they forced Gabriel into Heaven and locked away with Gadreel.

"Sadly this action is truly regrettable, but too many seals have already broken" Castiel stated sadly and Gabriel frowned, he knew that truly only two must be broken for Lucifer to walk free. One had been broken by Dean when he shred blood in Hell and the final seal is one he will make sure is not broken on his watch. Gabriel still wondered why his older brothers stopped talking to him and he hoped to find out soon.

"So you just simply decided that you could screw the pooch and decide that this whole town needs to be destroyed" Gabriel replied with slight anger and Uriel simply smirked while Castiel looked down showing emotion again, but Gabriel spotted that Uriel glanced briefly towards Castiel with an evil look.

"So what... it's the only 1,214 lives there are still over 6 billion people in the world" Uriel replied and Gabriel had to force his power even more deep within. He decided that once the case was over he would make another dimension so he could take out his anger in safety and he was happy that the spell to create another dimension was something that Queen Frigga created using Norse magic.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys" Sam sassed and Gabriel was very proud of the young hunter and he smirked within his mind that both Castiel and Uriel looked shocked at the back talk.

"Lucifer can never rise, you demonic blood sucking whore" Uriel replied with a superior smirk and Gabriel looked to Sam and saw that Sam looked away with shame.

"We are sorry, but we have orders" Castiel replied and Gabriel truly wondered who ordered the creation of Dean and Sam Winchester, he vowed to get to the bottom of it.

"Indeed, Castiel is correct, for these orders came straight from God himself, you are questioning his will, demonic blood whore" Uriel finished and looked over to the window.

"Hey Douche butt, the plan has now changed, Sam and I will protect this town and bring down the witch that is terrorizing it" Gabriel stated firmly and Uriel scoffed.

"And you, a pitiful worm, think can stop us" Uriel replied and Gabriel used Dean's height which was slightly taller than Uriel's vessel.

"No, I won't be able to stop you but if you think that you can just smite this whole town, then you have another thing coming douche" Sam looked impressed with how Gabriel was channeling Dean "cause you're gonna have to smite us with it, as neither Sam nor I are leaving till we kill the witch" Gabriel looked to Castiel with a slight glare "you have gone into a lot of trouble of raising me from hell and I figure that the man upstairs would not want to bring me back nor send anyone to rescue me, so go ahead and waste me, then report to him and see how he digs that" Gabriel stated crossing his arms and he watched his younger brothers become speechless, however he saw that Uriel was glaring with pure hatred towards him and knew that he would sadly have to kill his brother as the angel was unhinged.

"Well, I will simply have to drag you out of here" Uriel growled and Gabriel glared towards him.

"But that just brings back the point plain and simple, you will have to kill me and once again we are back to the same problem, the big guy wants me alive and I mean, come on" Gabriel waved his arms into the air "you are going to wipe out an entire town, just for one little witch" Gabriel looked towards Castiel "it sounds to me like you're overcompensating for something, so we can do this with Uriel here killing me or you let Sam and I find that witch and end her before she breaks the seal" Gabriel stated hoping that his siblings would leave the town fully so he could use a bit more powerful Norse magic and he watched as Castiel looked to Uriel.

"ENOUGH! Uriel, it is Dean's call" Castiel then looked to Gabriel "I suggest that you move quickly" Castiel ordered and before Gabriel or even Sam could reply the two angels disappeared and Gabriel sensed that the two were watching and he cursed in his mind.

"Dean, what now?" Sam whispered and Gabriel looked to him with a smirk.

"Now, we find a witch and destroy her... damn witch spoiled my favourite treat, she will be wiped from the Earth" Gabriel stated while flipping the bird to the ceiling feeling proud of himself and the two went out of the room. However, when the two got to the impala, Sam looked shocked and Gabriel for the first time that anger that someone dared attack the stunning car.

"DAMN YOU KID! DON'T TOUCH THE CAR!" Gabriel yelled holding in his power deep sensing his brothers watching him and he walked to the egg splattered driver's side as Sam got into the passenger side.

"Dean, how are we going to truly save this town?" Sam asked as he looked at the hex bag in his hand as Gabriel smile as he turned on the Impala.

"We will save the town, that is what we shall do and Sam I swear to you no demoness will get her claws into you" Gabriel whispered quickly and Sam smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, you know I thought that they would be different" Sam whispered and Gabriel sighed as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_'Sam, my siblings are dangerous, something happened after I left and my older brothers stopped seeing me, my father is not in Heaven I can tell you that much he left just after me' _Gabriel wrote and Sam nodded as he made the piece of paper into a ball.

"I just can not believe that they are what people pray to, what Pastor Jim prayed to" Sam whispered as he bowed his head and Gabriel wuickly wrote down.

_'Pastor Jim, I knew of him, he truly was a good man and I can tell you that even Raphael liked him and other hunters, Sam, I truly miss my brothers and my younger siblings, I just hope that Dean finishes the tests and that we can sort out Heaven' _Gabriel wrote and Sam made the piece into a ball and placed it in his duffel bag that had the first ball of paper, he would burn them as soon as he could.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there and stare in despair out the window, or are you going to work out how to find the witch?" Gabriel stated sensing his younger brothers being joined by others.

"Well the first thing, do you know just how much heat it would take to char a bone to this?" Sam stated and Gabriel pulled out of the motel and started to drive.

"Uh.. no" Gabriel replied knowing that Dean wouldn't know and Sam looked at him with a small smirk.

"It would be much more than a simple kitchen flame or even a simple fire pit" Sam replied and Gabriel's eyes widen in shock.

"So... time to go back to school" Gabriel replied and Sam nodded as Gabriel did a perfect u-turn and headed to the school.

* * *

**Outskirts  
Reed Spring, Missouri  
28/10/2008  
**

Adam shammed down into the ground as the vampire rushed towards Asa and Asa used his machete and the vampire went down.

"You can do this, I have seen that you hold the talent for hunting" Asa stated as Adam spat out some dirt after was thrown in to the dirt and he glared to Asa as he got to his feet.

"I am failing heavily at this, I have no clue if this is something I truly should do" Adam replied and Asa looked at him tilting his head a bit.

"You remind me of Max Banes, he is still a young hunter, but he had so much trouble cause he is also a natural witch" Asa stated and Adam frowns.

"I thought hunters killed all types of witches" Adam stated and Asa shook his head as he walked over to his car and opened the boot.

"No, there are some that a truly powerful that would take something of a higher power to destroy them and then there are the white natural witches, ones that help hunters, that are known to us cause the magic runs deep in the family line and the Banes family has always been a white natural witch, they tap into nature and into the lay lines finding and seeking the evil around the world" Asa explained and Adam nodded as he put his machete in the boot.

"Can you introduce me to Max?" Adam asked wanting to meet other hunters his age and Asa laughed.

"Sure, I will call Alicia to see where the two are" Asa replied and Adam tilted his head.

"Alicia is Max's twin sister" Asa explained and Adam smiled happy to meet other young hunters. Asa and Adam got into the car and drove off towards another case.

* * *

**Thompson Graveyard Mausoleum  
Thompson Falls, Montana**  
**31/10/2008 - 8pm**

Sam and Dean run down the stairs as they hear the screams and they see that a group of teens are trapped with zombies popping out of the walls.

"Dean, you help them" Sam stated and Gabriel grabbed his shoulders.

"No, you are not going off to face Samhain by yourself" Gabriel pleaded and Sam shook him off with a pleading face.

"Please do this, I swear I will be safe" Sam told him and Gabriel bit his lip before he sighed heavily.

"Fine, just stay safe and don't even think about it" Gabriel knew that Sam still had a bit of the demon in his system, it took months before it left and he also had a strange feeling that Sam was still getting demonic blood as he sensed slightly that it was still strong within Sam's veins "go and get him" Gabriel whispered and Sam ran off as Gabriel turned with a smirk.

"Please help us" a girl yelled as she ran to the gate and Gabriel nodded

"Alright.. alright... STAND BACK!" Gabriel stated and with practiced ease pointed Dean's gun at the lock and shot at it.

"THANK YOU!" teens yelled and Gabriel kicked the door and he watched as all teens ran out.

"Just get out now and go home" the teens frowned before nodded and Gabriel then turned back once he was sure there were no more teens around and he smirked as another zombie came crawling out " oh, this is going to be so much fun" Gabriel stated as he got himself ready.

"AHH!" Zombies groaned and Gabriel grabbed a blade not his angel blade or even his archangel blade, but his sword from Asgard that his daughter Hela made for him.

"Bring it, stinky" Gabriel stated and zombies moved towards him and he got to work destroying them. He prayed that Sam was going alright as he halved another zombie and he knew that he will have to get symbol to summon Hela to take the bodies into her realm.

Else where in the mausoleum, Sam was walking slowly and keeping his footsteps light so he could hopefully get a surprise attack on Samhain and as Sam rounds the next corner, he faces Samhain facing the far wall and Sam held his breath, but Samhain growled and turned. Sam was thrown into a wall and Samhain smirked before the demon raised his hand and a bright light came from it. Sam smirked as the light dims as he looked into Samhain's shocked eyes.

"Yeah.. that light thing don't work on me, no demonic power works" Sam replied as he got to his feet and Samhain glared towards Sam before the demon rushes at Sam and Sam was ready and he punched Samhain with a uppercut punch and Samhain roars. The two fight hand to hand before Samhain gets an upper as he grabbed Sam's neck and holds the hunter against with Sam slightly above the floor.

Back in a crypt, Gabriel barrel rolls and stabs a zombie as more zombies move towards him.

_"This is beyond annoying, I am going to make his life hell"_ Gabriel thought to himself and he gets to his feet and slices the air cutting down three zombies in half. Gabriel frowns as he hears a pair of heels on the stone and he grips the sword tighter and twirls around to see who was there.

"You can not be here" Gabriel whispered as the zombies fell to ground before disappearing and he walked over to the woman hugging her to him.

"You called for me, papa, I sensed that you were in danger and I had grandmother cast a protection over here" the woman whispered and Gabriel kissed her forehead.

"Hela, you are not meant to be here yet, I was going to leave a calling card for you" Gabriel whispered and Hela looked at him.

"I had to be here" Hela whispered and Gabriel shook his head.

"My sweet girl, please return home and return the crypt to how it was, I have to keep being Dean Nicholas Winchester till the hunter returns, please my little ladybug" Gabriel pleaded and Hela nodded and Gabriel got ready to fight again.

"I love you papa bear" Hela whispered and Gabriel took a breath as he watched Hela disappear as the zombies reappeared and then a ghost appeared, Gabriel sensed his younger siblings were back watching him and he smirked.

"SERIOUSLY!" Gabriel made the ghost woman disappear before he pouted as others started to make "yeah, that is it... I am going to be torching everyone" Gabriel stated as he went over to the slightly fallen gate and tried to put it up using only human strength. Once he was happy that all crypts were closed up, he ran out to the Impala and found the large stash of lighters and he smirked as he grabbed six and ran back inside.

Gabriel watched as each crypt went ablaze and he smirked as the zombies groaned screamed as ghosts disappeared.

"Now to get to Sam, I truly hope he has not done something stupid" Gabriel muttered under his breath and he ran towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Sam had managed to get his knife out and was currently trying to stab Samhain. When Sam managed to cut the demon's skin, the skin would sizzle and Samhain growls deeply before he pushes the knife out of Sam's hand, then moving fast throws Sam against the wall. Sam gets back up to his feet as Samhain rushes at him and Sam acting on pure survival mode puts his hand up and focuses his mind. Samhain is forced to stop in his tracks andSam takes a deep breath unaware that Gabriel had appeared in the room and watches in fear as Sam uses his power and Gabriel watches on as Sam's nose begins to bleed and then Gabriel watched as Samhain was forced out and back to hell as the human witch fell to the floor.

"Sam" Gabriel whispered as Sam whips around with fear in his eyes as blood drips from his nose and he falls to his knees.

"I am sorry" Sam whispered as Gabriel leans to the wall looking down with shame and Sam hugs his knees to him.

"Come on.. we have to go" Gabriel whispered and Sam got to his feet. The two were silent the whole way back to the motel and Sam watched as Gabriel laid down on the bed once inside and Sam sat down on his as he looked at his hands as regret filled him as his mobile rang and he bit his lip before picking it up.

"Congratulations are in order, you defeated Samhain" a female voice stated and Sam closed his eyes.

"Damn it, why did I let you talk me back into drinking demon blood?" Sam whispered into the mobile and the female voice chuckled.

"You need it to save the world, Samuel" the female stated before the dial tone could be heard.

"I swear never to drink blood again" Sam whispered as he threw the phone to his duffel bag and he laid down.

* * *

**Throne Room  
Asgard**  
**31/10/2008**

In a large golden room, four people stood talking with one another as Hela appeared causing the only other woman to gasp and run over.

"My little ladybug, what happened?" the woman asked as the men looked at each other with concern and the man with pure black hair walked over.

"Grandmother, I tried so hard to help father, but he wouldn't let me help... yet he called for me" Hela cried and the black haired man hugged her.

"My treasure, it is dangerous times on earth, I plea with you not to return, if your father's siblings find out about you, they will strike you down and your father will be filled with grief" the man whispered as the woman clicked her fingers as two women ran into the room.

"Please take Princess Hela to her room, she has had a trying day" the two ladies nodded and Hela hugged the two before walking off with the ladies "Loki, I need you to create a double and watch Gabriel closely, something does not feel right with the Earth right now" the woman stated as the throne room doors closed.

"Of course, mother, I shall take my leave to my room" Loki replied and then he bowed to the other men and left the throne room.

"Frigga, are you sure that this is the course of action that is needed at this time" the older man asked as he got to his feet and walked over to Frigga.

"Yes, things are moving too fast, something is coming that will attack on different fronts, no one is ready" Frigga replied as her eyes turned pure white and the two men swallowed.

"Oracle" the younger male whispered as both men bent to their knees as the younger man pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

"The ten now nine shall take matters to a more dangerous matter, the madness shall move forward and the one with a pure soul shall be lost with the Heavens fall" a slightly different voice stated and then disappeared causing Frigga to fall into the older man's arms..

"Mother, are you alright?" the younger man asked as the older man held Frigga in his arms.

"That... that was a powerful vision.. did she say anything?" Frigga asked the two males nodded as the younger man handed her a piece of paper.

"My queen, you must rest... please" the older man pleaded and Frigga read the note as she bit her lip.

"I shall rest for one day, but then we must keep an eye on Midgard... those angels are messing with something dangerous" Frigga replied as the older man clicked his fingers as two young men rushed into the throne room.

"Take the queen to her chambers, she needs rest" the two men nodded and helped Frigga out of the throne room "Thor, go and see how Loki and Hela are, then see if you can get to Alfheim, I believe I need to have a talk with King Elessar" the older man stated as he walked to his throne and Thor bowed.

"By your leave, father" Thor stated and he left the throne room as the older man bowed his head as a tear fell as fear started to hit his mind.

* * *

**Motel  
Thompson Falls, Montana  
1/11/2008  
**

Gabriel had gone outside, as he felt helpless in trying to save Sam and he was aware that his younger brothers were watching him, so he simply waits Sam to finish packing his duffel. Gabriel was not unaware that the young hunter was in slight danger and inside the room as Sam packed the final items into his duffel.

"Tomorrow" Sam twirled around in shock and he saw Uriel standing there "it is a big day for you, isn't it?" Uriel stated and Sam swallowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as he watched Uriel look disgusted towards his duffel bag.

"It's a big day for you, seeing as Azazel killed not only your mother on this date, but also your girlfriend" Sam glared towards the angel "yes, it must be difficult to bear and yet you so brazenly use those demonic powers given to you by Azazel's blood that now pumps through your veins, you are even more of demon now than ever" Sam looked away "have you even told your brother that you are drinking demon blood by that new demoness?" Uriel asked and Sam looked to the angel with shock.

"No" Sam replied and Uriel scoffed as he looked around the room.

"And you realise that I did inform you that you were not to use power" Uriel stated with a growl and Sam laughed.

"What was I meant to do? That demon would have killed me, even would have gone after Dean and the rest of the town" Sam replied as he grabbed his duffel and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well you were told not to use your powers, how many times must I state that fact that it reaches your small demonic blood filled brain" Uriel stated and Sam took a deep breath.

"Well, it seems that Dean was correct in saying that you angels are all dicks" Sam sassed and Uriel rushed at him grabbing his neck and forcing him into the wall as the duffel bag dropped to the floor.

"Now you listen here you demon whore, the only reason why you are still alive is because you are currently useful, however bare in mind that the moment you crease to be useful or if you become more trouble than you are worth, I shall turn you to dust or simply hand you to another..." Uriel smirked as he ran a finger down Sam's cheek "the other does like to break toys I give him, but you..." Uriel looked in Sam's eyes "I think, he will enjoy not only breaking from your body and mind, even your soul well what remains light still... there is not much there" Uriel purred and Sam tried to get Uriel to release him.

"Re...release me" Sam got out and Uriel grinned as he moved closer to Sam.

"You should ask Dean if he remembers Hell" Uriel whispered in Sam's ear which sent goosebumps up Sam's spine before Uriel grinned before he dropped Sam down. Sam watched as Uriel bent down and patted his face before he disappeared with a light flutter of wings.

"Bastard" Sam coughed and he slowly got to his feet and grabbed his

Meanwhile, Gabriel had decided that he would take a walk, he was still trying to work out how a demoness got to Sam and he sat down heavily as he placed his face in his hands.

"Dean Winchester" Gabriel looked up with surprise on his face for in front of him stood Castiel, who was looking towards the children playing and Gabriel wanted to laugh seeing the curious look on Castiel's face "I am not here to judge you, just so you know that" Castiel stated as he glanced slightly towards Gabriel's spot.

"Castiel, that is good to hear, yet makes me wonder why exactly you are here now" Gabriel replied as he leaned back and looked to his younger brother wondering why he was there.

"Our orders..." Castiel stated and Gabriel got to his feet.

"No, not about your orders cause guess what I have heard enough about your orders" Gabriel stated as he walked towards Castiel and Castiel looked at him fully.

"Our orders weren't about us stopping the rising of Samhain, but to do what you told us to do" Castiel informed Gabriel and Gabriel frowned before looking to the playground.

"So, what you are saying is that you were ordered to do as I said" Gabriel asked and he wonder which of his older brothers told Castiel and Uriel that, he had the slight feeling that it may have been Michael.

"Yes, all this was a test... to see how well you perform under pressure as well as battlefield conditions" Castiel replied and Gabriel walked back to the seat and sat down heavily.

"Did I fail the test? Cause Samhain was released" Gabriel asked knowing that the seal was broken and Castiel walked over to him.

"No, you told us you wanted to save the town, I prayed that you would" Castiel revealed and Gabriel looked surprised and glanced at Castiel who was watching him closely with a slight tilt of his head.

"Really, you know that makes me slightly happy that you had faith in me, you see those children down there, I am happy that I made that call cause if not they would be gone, those innocent lives, that had yet to live their full lives as their destiny holds for them" Gabriel stared at Castiel before looking down to his hands "Sam and I saved this, all of this cause you had faith in me and for that thank you, even though I failed to stop the seal from breaking" Gabriel finished and Castiel placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I knew you would do the right thing, all these people are my father's creation and each one is a work of art" Gabriel was proud of the youngest angel "yes, sadly the seal was broken and that is not what you would call an expression, it is very literal as you should know" Castiel stated firmly and Gabriel agreed and he knew that with his aunt's release that even more danger could be a foot with Dean does not do the trials right.

"I understand that fully" Gabriel replied and Castiel nodded his head.

"There is one final, however I need you to promise me that you will not tell another soul" Castiel whispered and Gabriel frowned with worry in his mind.

"I promise not tell another soul" Gabriel whispered wishing now more than ever that he could reveal himself to Castiel, but he would have to wait till Dean returns.

"I have been having doubts... questions... about my orders and my duty, even what is right and wrong" Castiel took a breath as he clenched his fists "I don't even truly understand if you passed or failed here, cause in the coming months there will be more choices that could truly test you and I truly don't envy that weight on your shoulders Dean, just... just stay true to yourself and keep yourself safe" Castiel stated and Gabriel watched as Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings and Gabriel looked up to Heaven and closed his eyes.

"Miss you dad" Gabriel whispered under his breath and he took a heavy breath before he got to his feet and got back to the motel where Sam was now waiting in the impala and Gabriel got in with silence and he pulled out of the motel and headed out of the town.

* * *

**The Rack  
Hell  
**

Valek grinned as she watched Alastair torture a new soul as near by Jack the Ripper was starting his new task and she tilted her head as she heard heels hitting the stone floor.

"He has started, my lady" a female voice stated with a proud tone and Valek grinned before she face the light blonde haired woman wearing a all black leather outfit..

"You have done well, Darla, go back to Earth and guide young Sam to his destiny, get him ready to take on Lucifer, destroy his mind with seducing him and never forget that Dean Winchester must never see or sense you" Valek growled and Darla smiled at Valek.

"Thank you for picking me with this mission, I shall not fail like Ruby" Darla replied before disappearing and Valek looked back to see Alastair grinning.

"Let the game begin once again" Alastair said firmly and Valek nodded her head and then left the Rack.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: This chapter was going to be short, but in the end it wanted to be long as Loki and I decided to do the Halloween episode of season 4. Only focusing on Sam and 'Dean' stuff. I hope you liked the other sections as well, please review and you will get a sneak peak of the this chapter.  
**

**Loki: This chapter is brought to you in spite of some teething issues with Loki's internet and having no contact with Silver in any way for 48 hours+. Hopefully we get a new chapter out soonish. Wer're working on it.**

**Both of us are sad that the season was cut so short and hope that everyone is keeping safe.**


	11. Heaven and Hell clash

**Author Notes**

**Silver: Thank you for the reviews and yes, this was a surprise as Loki and I finally worked out the second part of this chapter. Please keep in mind, that Dean's solo chapters cover a few weeks, the other chapters like below only cover a smaller time period. Also the other fandom is the orginal Charmed show, but only a handful of characters (mainly their appearances and what they are really needed), there is no Charmed ones or whitelighters. Also a massive thank you to Blondie 20000 for lending me Caym from her story Red Rose (Go and read it if you haven't).** **  
**

**Loki: There truly was a lot of discussion with this chapter, like the Halloween chapter she went by the script with many changes to the scenes, I will reveal this chapter involves season 4 episode 9 and 10. We decided to skip Wishful Thinking as there was not really anything important revealed in that episode, so we move straight to episodes 9/10. Also I wrote the sex scene, well the beginning of the sex scene, but skip it if you don't want to read it.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is pure instrument Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Epic version) by L'Orchestra Cinématique. **

* * *

**Connor Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center**  
**Columbus, Ohio  
2/11/2008  
**

A young red headed woman sat looking out of the window yet there was a distant look in her eyes before she tilted her head with confusion.

"Miss Milton, are you listening to me?" no sign of reactions from the young woman "Anna Milton, do you know where you are?" the psychologist asked with a demanding tone and Anna finally gave a reaction, by looking to the psychologist and then to her wrist band.

"I... I am in Conner Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center..." Anna frowned tilting her head "Columbus" Anna answered reading off the band before looking back out of the window.

"Do you know why you are here?" the psychologist asked as she wrote down notes and Anna gave no reactions.

"No" Anna replied surprising the psychologist who wrote down the answer.

"Do you remember what you did?" the psychologist asked and Anna nodded.

"Yes" Anna whispered as she tilted her head again and the psychologist frowned but wrote down the answers.

"You realise that you were hysterical, it had taken four people to restrain you" the psychologist stated firmly and Anna tilted her head still looking out of the window.

"I was just trying to warn them, from the danger that is coming" Anna replied and the psychologist sighed.

"Who were you trying to warn?" the psychologist asked as writing everything down.

"It does not matter, you think I am nuts and that is why I am here" Anna stated and she looked to the psychologist breifly before looking back out of the window.

"Well it is okay to tell me, I am here for you and to listen" the psychologist said calmly and Anna raised eyebrow.

"The end is fast approaching" Anna stated watching the psychologist closely and saw the disbelief in the woman's eyes.

"The end?" the woman asked and Anna nodded.

"The apocalypse is coming" Anna replied and there was a small scoff that Anna heard.

"Like what is said in the Bible?" the woman asked and Anna tilted her head.

"In a way, sure there is the bottom line... the first demon Lilith is trying to break the 66 seals of Lucifer's cage, that in turn will free him and thus bring about the apocalypse" Anna explained and there was a small laugh and Anna just went back to looking out of the window. Anna then heard the distant whisperings unaware that the psychologist was talking to her.

"Anna?" Anna turns back to the woman "what were you doing?" the woman asked and Anna tilted her head.

"Just listening" Anna replied and the psychologist wrote down more notes.

"So, you were... were saying that there are... 66 of these seals that this Lilith breaks that releases Lucifer?" the woman stated and Anna moved her body slightly to face the woman.

"No, there are over 600 possible seals, she can break any 64 of them, but the two that must break and one has broken, it will not be long till she finds the second key" Anna explained and the red head saw that the psychologist was not at all truly listening only writing down notes.

"I see" the woman stated and Anna glared slightly towards her.

"I can see you don't believe me, but you will find out soon enough that it is now impossible to stop her, it is why the angels are losing and why everything will die when Michael fights Lucifer" Anna stated and she watched as the psychologist write down more notes even faster.

"Well, that is enough for today, I shall see you in three days, till then" the psychologist stated and then left the room as Anna went back to looking out of her window.

Later that night, Anna was drawing in the notebook she had requested when a knock came to the door and the two looked up as the door opened.

"Miss Anna it is time for your meds" the attendant stated pushing a trolley that had many cups of water as well as cups of pills as well, however Anna was horrified and she swallowed.

"Uh" Anna was scared and looking at the man's face with shock and fear.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" the attendant asked, however there was a small smirk at the corner of the man's lips.

"Your... your... your face... what happened... happened to your face?" Anna stuttered out and the psychologist looked to the attendant with pure confusion on her face.

"Oh, I know, what you are seeing?" Anna watched as pure black eyes appeared "I am so down right kissable, aren't I lovely?" the attendant stated walking forward and Anna swallows before she looks towards a chest of drawers and aims them to the attendant knocking him out and she runs to the door and escapes the hospital.

* * *

**The next day, elsewhere.**

**Streetsboro, Ohio  
3/11/2008 - 7pm  
**

It had been 2 days since the events of Halloween and finding out that Sam was still drinking demonic blood, Gabriel had driven so much in those two days, that when he drove into Streetsboro, he dropped Sam off at the motel before driving off to clear his mind, well aware that Sam could be meeting up with whoever his donor was now. Gabriel parked just on the outskirts to scream and then drove back to Sam to get and then go to a bar.

"Seriously" Sam groaned out seeing the name of the bar and Gabriel grinned looking up to Happy Moose Bar & Grill sign.

"This is.. well a bit of my punishment and you will just suck it up" Gabriel replied with a bit of venom and Sam looked down.

"Look, I am sorry" Sam replied and Gabriel sighed.

"Then tell me who is giving you the blood or point her out" Gabriel replied with bite in his tone.

"I...I can't" Sam replied and Gabriel glared at him.

"Well then, there will be more of these and heck I will think of other punishments till you tell me who is giving you the blood, Sammy" Gabriel growled and Sam bit his lip before he looked away.

"I just want to kill Lilith" Sam whispered and Gabriel sighed before shaking his head, unaware that his younger brothers were watching him.

"Come on then, time to do some good fake acting, think you can do that" Gabriel asked and Sam smirked.

"I won't lose" Sam stated and soon Gabriel had turned off the Impala. The two went to the bar and ordered their drinks, before deciding to challenge a man at pool. Gabriel was very interested in seeing what Sam could truly do and he watched as Sam walk slightly off centre towards the man and spoke and the man nodded.

An hour later, Gabriel was truly impressed with Sam's skills of not only acting drunk, but actually pulling it off against Brian and Gabriel smirked as Sam leaned forward moving slightly sideways.

"Come on, Brian, I mean man... just... please, just give..." Sam gave a very good impression of a hiccup "give me a chance to win it back" Sam pleaded looking very pathetic and drunk causing Brian to laugh.

"Well, it's your money" Brian stated setting up another round and Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Brian, mate... I am not a hundred percent sure if that is a good idea letting my brother make bets... seeing as my brother seems to be a little sauced right now" Gabriel stated and Sam shot him a quick glare making Gabriel smirk.

"Hey... he is the one that insisted" Brian replied with a smirk as Sam moved drunkenly to the table as he moved the triangle.

"But... you have already taken... what... about two bills off him so far... I am just saying" Gabriel stated having way too much fun as Sam kept shooting him a small glare and then Sam looked to Brain then to Gabriel.

"Hey... you... you shut... shut ya mouth... Dean" Sam fake drunkenly stated and Gabriel raised his arms.

"Yeah... you are drunk, so yeah.. you are not fine" Gabriel replied and Sam looked to Brian.

"Hey Brian... Brian, let's make... make it five hundred" Sam got out and Gabriel truly had to hand it to the hunter, he was a good actor.

"Seriously, Sam... five hundred?" Gabriel asked getting into the act as well and Sam shot him a look.

"Hey, why the hell not? Sure, five hundred on the table" Brian replied and Sam puts the money down as Gabriel watched on. He now wanted to really learn the human way of playing pool and then he sensed someone of hell within the bar, but he will keep watching Sam till the demon made a move and Dean looks around the bar before he spots Crowley sitting there with what looked like and most likely was whiskey.

"Keep the money" Sam stated and Gabriel groaned he did not want Sam to see Crowley, there were many things the King and he had to talk about.

"Sam, you keep playing" Gabriel stated but the younger hunter was already walking towards the demon with a slight glare on his face.

"Okay, hey mate, is your brother alright?" Brian asked and Gabriel looked to him.

"Saw an old friend, but you played good and as Sam said, keep the money" Gabriel replied and went over to Crowley who was looking annoyed at Sam.

"I am not here for a simply chit chat, I have information for you both" Crowley stated as he took a slip of his drink and Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked and Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"Are you always so dumb and stupid, I just said, I have information for you and then I am gone, cause what I am doing is dangerous even for a demon of my station, so shut up and listen" Crowley growled and Gabriel saw the look of shame in Sam's eyes.

"Crowley, what is the information?" Gabriel asked gently and Crowley smirked towards him.

"There are whispers of a girl, a human girl, her name is Anna Milton... she escaped from a locked ward yesterday, in this state before you even ask Moose" Crowley shooting Sam a look "my two most loyal demons Cronyn and Zankou found out by the ancient Crone that Lilith is sending other demons in finding this young woman" Crowley explained and Sam looked to Gabriel who was frowning.

"Do you or your loyal demons know why Lilith is seeking this Anna Milton?" Gabriel asked and Crowley frowned.

"Only that Lilith wants her as she holds possible important information seeing as the only order is to capture her alive, I have sent out Cronyn and Zankou in order to find her first, but I am not yet sure if the two can find her first, I have another in the wings that has moved to our side, seeing as her loyalty to her father and brother has broken at last" Crowley replied and Gabriel looked down knowing exactly who Crowley was talking about, Gabriel had sworen to protect her and he failed in that aspect. Gabriel then looked to Sam who was thinking deeply.

"Hang on... are... are you speaking of Meg?" Sam asked and Crowley glared at him with pure hatred.

"Listen to me carefully, Samuel Winchester, you are being a fool if you think you can simply kill Lilith and have no consequences, who ever is giving you demon blood... I hope you realise that the demoness is working with another high ranking demon and no... don't even think that it is me, the Crone has alerted me to that little fact" Crowley growled and Gabriel watched as Sam glared back before walking off. Gabriel quickly tapped into the lay line near by and threw up a Norse barrier spell.

"Thank you for taking the risk to come here, Crowley" Gabriel told the King of the Crossroads and Crowley nodded.

"Look Dean first asked me to stop the Witnesses and I did, at great risk and then I find out that you are pretending to be Dean and were the one I saw at Singer's house" Crowley took a sip of his whiskey "Loki, you know that I am always happy to help you out, but you better be careful as well there are now many players on the chess board and we must move accordingly" Crowley replied and took a sip of his drink.

"I am aware, my daughter Hela, came to see me a few days ago and I knew that then there was much happening and I got word by Eir that my mother had a vision" Gabriel stated and Crowley leaned forward.

"Before you tell me the vision, tell me how is Dean truly doing?" Crowley asked with real concern and Gabriel looked down.

"I have sent an old friend with a message to be delivered and when Dean stops moving he will know where Dean is" Gabriel replied looking around the bar and Crowley sighed.

"You know that I know there is more that you are not telling me, but I will not look into it, just keep me informed on the hunter, I have found that like you, Dean Winchester interests me greatly and I hope that he remains safe" Crowley whispered and Gabriel nodded in agreement before holding out his hand.

"Crowley, give me the rest of the drink, I need it for what I am about to reveal to you" Crowley handed over the glass with interest as Gabriel drowned it "good year" Gabriel stated and Crowley nodded.

"Yes, it is one of my favourite whiskeys" Crowley stated as he grabbed another one and Gabriel took a steady breath.

"The vision, my mother had were these words 'The ten now nine shall take matters to a more dangerous matter, the madness shall move forward and the one with a pure soul shall be lost with the Heavens fall'" Gabriel looked around as he frowned before he sighed "Crowley, I need to go, the barrier has been up a tad too long" Gabriel replied and Crowley nodded looking around.

"That is interesting, but yes, I realise that and you know, I am always impressed with those spells, I would truly like to add some to my collection" Gabriel raised eyebrow to Crowley who sighed "okay then, I shall inform The Crone of this vision and see what she sees and maybe even ask Maggie Stark seeing as part of her power is being a seer" Crowley stated and Gabriel frowned.

"Are you sure you want to trust Maggie?" Gabriel asked quickly as Crowley got to his feet and brushing down his suit.

"I am well aware of who she is married to and who is his father, but both his father and he respects me and does not give me lip" Crowley replied before Gabriel took down the barrier and Crowley smirked.

"What is the address of this hospital?" Gabriel asked as Crowley got up from the spot and Gabriel watched as the demon slipped his mask back on.

"Columbus, a place called Conner Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center" Crowley stated before disappearing and Gabriel sighed remembering when he met the demon and he shook his head, not wanting to go into the depth again remembering the feelings and what happened for him to meet Crowley.

"Now, where is that brother of mine?" Gabriel muttered sensing Castiel watching him once again and he found Sam playing another game of pool.

* * *

**Tony Stark's Workshop  
Malibu, California  
4/11/2008  
**

Tony was working in his workshop, working on trying to find another element to keep himself alive and he pushed the papers to the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Tony shouted and he fell to his knees.

"Sir, I know and believe in you, I know you will find a way and I have news for you as well" JARVIS stated calmly and Tony sighed heavily.

"Please tell me it is something that can take my mind off the problem at hand" Tony replied and JARVIS opened up the screens as Tony got to his feet to look at many files and videos.

"Sir, a few weeks back you asked me to look into the Winchester family and what I have found is disturbing, yet I look into the news reports and found that many times Dean and Samuel Winchester saved the town" JARVIS replied and Tony looked at all the police reports as well as seeing that there were many times that the Winchester brothers were thought dead yet appeared at another time.

"So... there could be a chance that they are alive... is there anything else?" Tony asked as he flicked through the files.

"Indeed, sir... I found these CCTV videos and well one I am unsure what to make of it and the other is confirming that Dean and Samuel Winchester are indeed alive" JARVIS stated and Tony watched the two videos. One of which was of a short man wearing a pure black suit in the National Institute of Antiquities which was located in Kansas City and Tony frowned as the man took an strange looking thing that was shaped like a knife.

"JARVIS, what was it that he stole?" Tony asked and JARVIS brought up the file.

"It is thought to be one of the first blades created by cave men, it was found by an unmanned submarine Mariana Trench in 1985, just after the Titanic was found by the Franco-American expedition, when the crew decided to see how far the unmanned submarine could get down into the Trench" JARVIS explained and Tony looked surprised.

"Aunt Peggy was part of that expedition... I wonder why she never showed me the knife... I will admit that things looks creepy yet in a cool disturbing way" Tony replied and JARVIS brought up the next video and Tony gasped for there on the screen was Dean Winchester.

"This is from a petrol station in Des Moines, Iowa and it was on the 19th of September" JARVIS stated and Tony watched as a man bully the cashier while to his surprise in Dean's hand just seen was the strange blade.

"So now Dean has the blade, meaning that he knows the strange disappearing suit man..." Tony trailed off and then he frowned "JARVIS keep this on my private server for now... I will inform Mari when she returns from India" Tony stated and he watched as all files disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

**Connor Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center**  
**Columbus, Ohio  
4/11/2008 - 10:30am  
**

Gabriel drove the two hour drive in normal time and the drive was in silence, Gabriel sensed Sam that had new demonic blood flowing through his veins and Gabriel wanted to find the demoness that got her hooks into the young hunter. Gabriel parked the Impala in the under ground parking and the two got on the suits.

"Dean... I am sorry for everything" Sam whispered as he put on his shoes and Gabriel slammed the boot closed.

"Sam... just enough, you are not truly sorry and until you actually realise what you are doing to yourself, we will simply work the case and you will just have to put up with it" Gabriel stated with a glare towards Sam that caused Sam to take a step back.

Soon the two were in Anna's hospital room looking around and Gabriel could feel something lingering around, but he was not sure what it was.

"Hello agents, I am Dr Walsh, I am Anna Milton's psychologist" the two turned to face the woman "how can I help the FBI exactly?" Dr Walsh asked and Gabriel looked to Sam gesturing to him as he decided to walk around the room.

"We were told that the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape" Sam stated and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he had no recollections, my fellows and I believe that the blow to his head may have caused some amnesia and sadly he has stated he doesn't even remember coming into the room" Dr Walsh stated looking at her clipboard and Gabriel walked back over to the two of them.

"Wow, I have to say for a 80 pound woman, she has a hell of a right hook, I mean... seriously, did you see that uppercut? We got a Mike Tyson here" Gabriel stated in a pure cheeky tone, well aware of the glare that Sam was giving him, but he smirked in his mind knowing that Sam was holding his tongue to scream Gabriel seeing as the hunter knew not the reveal anything.

"Uh... well we believe that she may have actually planned this and had simply waited behind the door" Dr Walsh replied and Gabriel felt an elbow from Sam hit his side.

"I am sorry about my fellow agent, he is normally behind the desk... you mentioned in the report that Anna's illness was recent" Sam stated looking at the woman who nodded.

"Yes, it was pretty recent, it appeared out of nowhere" Dr Walsh looked at her clipboard "two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, lots of friends and even loving college life and studying journalism" Dr Walsh looked to Gabriel before glancing to Sam "she truly had a bright future ahead of her, yet sadly that is the tragedy of schizophrenia cause within weeks she was overtaken by delusions and they were strong ones as well" Dr Walsh explained and Sam frowned.

"What can of delusions?" Gabriel asked surprising Dr Walsh and she gives Sam a sketch book who opens it. Both Gabriel and Sam's eyes widen in shock before putting the mask of agent in place again. For on the pages

"Okay... yeah, those... those are just plain batty... you know... these drawing they are from the Book of Revelations" Gabriel stated and there was a small scoff.

"And when did the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" Dr Walsh asked and Gabriel glared slightly knowing that while Halloween was Pagan, he knew those that were powered by the day.

"Dr Walsh, what did Anna's parents do for jobs?" Sam asked interested and Dr Walsh looked down slightly.

"Well... from my understanding, her father was a church deacon and when Anna's illness took hold of her mind... with her delusions of religious overtones... well it is just too dangerous for her to be out in the world as she honestly believes that the devil will rise up and end the world... please you must help her and bring her back here for her own good" Dr Walsh pleaded and the two nodded, Dr Walsh left, however Gabriel sensed a demonic presence around and he had to leave as Sam was rushing off after Dr Walsh.

"Dr Walsh, what was the name of Anna's father's church?" Sam asked and Dr Walsh turned to him.

"St. Patrick Catholic Church, just over in Grant Ave... now if you excuse me I must get back to my other patients" Dr Walsh stated and walked off as the two went back to the Impala in hopes of finding Anna at the church.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Asmodeus walked through the long hallways with a smirk on his face as he banged open the double doors.

"You have a lot of guts storming in here, creation" a female voice growled and a young woman wearing a pure white dressed stood up followed by a dark haired man just behind the woman.

"My queen, I have news and need of your services" Asmodeus replied withholding his tongue and the woman turned her head to the man who walked over.

"Creation, you dare simply barge in here, when you have been assigned a task of finding out what the angel knows" the man growled with his eyes turning black and Asmodeus smirked.

"The news I have to truly the best kind, one that would benefit our queen" Asmodeus replied and the man looked to the woman who was not looking at all happy with Asmodeus.

"What is your news? And how should that affect myself and my court? Creation" the woman asked leaning in her chair and Asmodeus smirked.

"The angel Anael has been found and I do believe that it would be of benefit to get her before the others" Asmodeus stated and the woman sat up faster.

"Caym, go with Asmodeus here and get even more information from the captured angel, I shall be waiting" the woman stated and Caym bowed.

"Before I take my leave, you should send Alastair to collect Anael, my pet has yet to reveal where the little angel turned is currently hiding" Asmodeus stated and Caym smirked.

"Then I do believe you may need me after all, it seems the fourth prince is no good at torturing, this shall be fun... never tortured an angel" Caym stated before he walked over to the woman and bowed.

"Go and have fun, my dear Caym and do hurry back with news, I shall send Alastair to track the Winchesters, he shall enjoy the chase" the woman stated and Caym bowed and he forced Asmodeus out of the room.

"Lilith, you should know better than to play with the creation" Ramiel's voice came from a pillar and Lilith looked at her nails.

"But he is just so fun to play with, Ramiel, now you go and get me Alastair" Lilith stated and Ramiel disappeared from sight.

* * *

**St. Patrick Catholic Church  
** **Columbus, Ohio  
4/11/2008 - 11am  
**

For the first time, Gabriel felt weird entering a church as a pretending human and not as himself or even Loki. There were many times over history that he pranked and gave justice to many horrible priests, deacons and even nuns, yet entering the church today as Dean Winchester he felt that he shouldn't and he wondered what his father or even brothers would have thought of him.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked with concern as he stood watching Gabriel look at the church with a slight fear on his face which has Sam slightly concerned.

"Huh?" Gabriel replied still looking at the church and trying to draw in his draw seeing as he felt his brothers watching Sam and himself.

"Dean?" Sam called out and Gabriel looked over to him with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" Gabriel asked and Sam walked over to him.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked concerned and Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine... let's go" Gabriel stated as he braced himself for the entering the church, Gabriel knew he should feel the welcome energy of his father, but he felt the energy of worry and concern which had Gabriel concerned for the church, yet there was still goosebumps going up his spine.

"Dean, gun out" Sam hissed and Gabriel took out the gun as he was hit with more worry and he wondered if there was something more that he did not know about Anna Milton, he hoped the young woman truly was here.

Gabriel and Sam walked slowly into the church, both were aware that there could be demons around and while Gabriel knew many feared churches, there were demons out there that just did not care for churches and some out right destroyed them. As the two walked up the stairs carefully and keeping their eyes out, as they rounded a corner, Sam spotted her first and then put his gun away.

"Hello Anna, I promise you that we are not here to hurt you, but to help you" Sam and Gabriel stopped walking "I am Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam said calmly watching a strained glass window where movement could be spotted.

"Sam... you don't mean Sam Winchester" Anna's voice asked as she still hid behind the window and Gabriel frowned.

"Uh... yeah" Sam replied nervously and Anna walked out looking to Gabriel.

"Then that would make you the one that Castiel pulled out of Hell, out from the Rack where you learned how to torture for ten years" Anna stated and Sam looked shocked as Gabriel closed his eyes trying to get in the right mind frame of Dean.

"Yeah, but that does not matter, I would prefer not to talk about my time in hell" Gabriel stated knowing that he does not have the right to even talk about Dean's time in hell seeing as he would not know of it fully.

"Anna, how did you even know all of that?" Sam asked and Gabriel saw that Sam was truly interested and Gabriel cursed in his mind. Hopefully Sam does not ask him directly cause he would not be able to do justice to the time as Dean never even told him of the time and he only knew the bare basics.

"Oh, the angels talk about both of you, they love to speak of you, Dean as many believe that you will save them" Gabriel knew that of course and Anna looked to Sam with sadness yet Sam saw a slight loneliness in her eyes "Sam, I am sorry but the angels many hate you and want you dead, some even actively seeking to find a way to destroy you soul and all" Gabriel wanted to find out who those ones were and just kill them "the angels speak of Marisol as well, but none can find her" Anna stated and Gabriel was grateful that the magic protecting Mari still worked.

"So it is true, you speak to angels" Sam told her and Anna smiled with a light blush.

"No... well I mainly simply hear them and I doubt they even know I exist" Anna replied and Gabriel looked at her with sadness.

"Hey, why don't we sit down? And don't worry we can remain here in the attic if you wish it" Gabriel told Anna and she nodded, soon the three were sitting down with Sam sitting next to Anna.

"So, when did the voices start?" Sam asked as Gabriel crossed his arms thinking what Anna could be and Anna looked down.

"I can tell you exactly when they started" Anna looked to Gabriel "September 18th" Anna replied and Sam looked to Gabriel with shock and he nodded.

"So, the day I was brought back to life" Gabriel stated and Anna nodded.

"I remember the exact words, Dean Winchester is saved" Anna replied and Gabriel agreed he remembered how powerful the message was and the pain that it left behind.

"So, now we know why the demons want you so bad, you can tap into their wave length and know what they can be planning" Sam stated and Gabriel realised the danger, Anna posed to his siblings and he was trapped as Dean Winchester unable to help and then there was a clearing of a throat.

"Oh they know sweetheart, one is on his way here and I was sent to order to protect the squirrel as well as you" he three jumped at the other female voice and turned to see a long blonde haired woman and Anna gasped.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, Gabriel knew the woman standing before them and realised that Crowley sent her as back up. Gabriel swallowed seeing the taint running through her veins and closed his eyes briefly as another woman flashed passed in his mind.

"I see you have been juicing up, Sammy, but it hurts so much that you don't remember me" the demoness walked over with a flirty smile "we spent so much time together" Meg, the daughter of Azazel purred and Sam backed away with fear.

"Meg?" Sam whispered and Meg smirked.

"Hello moosey boy, you know I can see truly why Crowley likes to call you that, you are a big boy" Meg purred and Sam took a step away from her.

"Her... her face" Anna whispered and Sam ran over to her as Gabriel saw Meg smirk towards him and gave the slightest of nods.

"Shit... we have to get going now, that damn demon is nearly here" Meg said in a hurried tone and the three got up, Meg glanced to Gabriel with fear in her eyes, but the fear was for him and he realised that she knew he was not truly Dean Winchester, he was going to kill Crowley.

"Dean" Sam pointed to the statue of Mary and Gabriel's eyes widen as Sam got Anna into the closet.

"Meg, you protect her and get her to safety" Gabriel stated opening the closet door and Meg's eyes widen before she nodded and transported out of there as the demon entered and Gabriel smirked before grabbing Sam and jumping out of the window.

"Run" Sam whispered and Gabriel nodded, they got to the Impala and Gabriel sped off. Sam prayed to God to keep Anna safe and hope that Meg would not hurt the innocent woman.

* * *

**Earlier in the day.**

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
4/11/2008 - 7am  
**

Chuck woke up with a smile seeing a peaceful Rowena curled towards him and he looked to the small little baby bump with a soft smile.

"I am happy for you brother" Chaos voice came from behind causing Chuck to jump slightly and he turned to glare at Chaos and his eyes widen at seeing another there.

"Yuuko" Chuck breathed and the woman smiled slightly.

"Hello Uncle, I wish I was here on happier terms" Yuuko replied and Chuck looked to Rowena.

"I am keeping her asleep for this" Chuck glared slightly to Chaos "I have to inform you that new players have entered the game, I am protecting Dean from sight" Chaos informed and Chuck got to his feet as he paced.

"Uncle, I need you to feel worry and concern, Gabriel and Sam are about to come across Anael's human form" Yuuko explained and Chuck looked down.

"Why exactly? Cause I feel that for Dean as well as Gabriel and Sam" Chuck asked and Chaos sighed.

"I decided to play a card, I alerted Crowley that 'Dean' was truly Gabriel..." Chaos replied, but he saw that Chuck looked worried and he nodded wanting to know where his brother's thought were.

"So Crowley is 100% on our side... are you sure he will not betray Dean or anyone?" Chuck asked knowing in the past timeline the demon did what was best for himself and when he had the human blood from Sam he was still slightly sneaky.

"I simply told him that if he even thinks of revealing anything to anyone, then I will throw him so deep into my realm that nothing and no one will get to him" Chaos stated and Yuuko smirked.

"I added in that I could throw him into another meaner dimension, one where his power is cut" Yuuko explained and Chuck sighed with relief and looked to Rowena.

"Then... it would be safe for Rowena and I to meet with him?" Chuck asked softly walking over to the witch and Chaos sighed.

"Brother, no... I am sorry but till your power is released, till Amara and Lucifer are free then maybe, but I can not be sure it would ever be safe, your children will be angry that when you reveal yourself to Heaven and even then... I fear that Metatron has many plans in place that the others just don't know about" Chaos replied softly and Yuuko looked to her father with concern.

"Father?" Yuuko whispered and Chuck saw that his brother looked truly scared.

"You are truly worried for what is to come if we don't cut it off now" Chuck stated and Chaos nodded.

"Indeed, now I need you to lay down, there is one final thing I must do and then I shall return to my realm" Chaos stated and Chuck laid down and Chaos walked over as Yuuko disappeared.

"Where is Yuuko going?" Chuck asked and Chaos smiled.

"She is returning to her post" Chaos replied and Chuck closed his eyes as he found himself in an area of pure white and in front of him stood Gabriel.

* * *

**Cabin**  
**Middle of Nowhere  
4/11/2008 - 1pm  
**

Gabriel drove out of Columbus as fast as the Impala could go and he was grateful for his reflexes as an Archangel, his mobile rang and he answered it.

"Well squirrel, you truly cut it close there with Alastair arriving, but I got the girl safe and sound" Meg sounded and Gabriel let out a breath of relief.

"Did he catch you?" Gabriel asked concerned for Meg and Meg laughed at his question.

"Oh squirrel, it feels nice and tingly that you care for little old me, but no Alastair did not, Zankou arrived and helped little red and I to this... well cabin" Meg sounded a tad disgusted at the end and Gabriel smiled.

"Meg, where are you? I have gotten out of the city, you near by" Gabriel asked and Meg giggled before telling him where and then hung up the phone. Gabriel remembered when Megara was born, he was friends with her mother and he was so angry at Azazel for following him and then getting Septima pregnant. Gabriel shook his head he was not going down that road cause it will hurt to remember the events that followed.

Gabriel drove to the cabin as fast as he could, he needed to see with his own eyes that Meg was truly safe and not hurt at all. As Gabriel arrived at the cabin, he parked the Impala and just ignored Sam as entered the cabin.

"So glad you made it in time, squirrel" Meg stated as she opened the door and Gabriel smiled with a nod.

"Good to be here" Dean replied as Sam walked over to Anna.

"Hey Anna, you all right?" Sam asked and Anna smiled with a light blush.

"Yes, Meg is a good caretaker and protector" Anna replied with a kind smile towards Meg.

"That is good to hear, do you need anything?" Sam asked and Anna bit her lip.

"Sam... would... would it be possible to call my parents? Just to let them know that I am all right... I fear they must be truly worried and freaked out hearing that I ran away" Anna stated and Sam looked down sadly.

"Uh... Anna... I... I..." Sam was tongue tied as Meg and Gabriel watched on both aware that the moment was not time to speak nor make any jokes.

"Sam?" Anna asked and Sam sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"I am so sorry" Sam whispered and Anna was shaking her head as tears formed.

"No... please be a joke... not them... please" Anna whispered and Sam grabbed her into a hug as she cried gripping his top and Gabriel looked to Meg before nodding his head slightly as they walked into another room and Gabriel threw up a Norse barrier that was on a timer of 5 minutes.

"Uncle Gabriel, I am sorry for everything" Meg whispered and hugged him and he hugged her tight as tears formed.

"Megara, I swore to protect you, that promise remains to this day and your father made you do all those things, I sense the demonic taint leaving you slowly, I am so happy that Crowley grabbed you before anyone else could" Gabriel whispered and Meg gripped Gabriel's jacket.

"Uncle, thank you for everything" Meg whispered and Gabriel grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Meg, nothing will happen to you, not while I am here and if my brothers or other siblings don't like they can suck it up cause you are under my protection and once Dean returns I will make it official even going to Asgard and getting Loki to declare you his" Gabriel told her and then there was a bling on the barrier and the two went back into their roles and headed out.

"Anna, is there anything more you could tell us?" Gabriel asked walking over seeing that Anna was laying her head on Sam's lap.

"No... not that I can remember..." her eyes widen "they're coming" Anna cried out and Gabriel glanced to Sam.

"Back room" Gabriel ordered and Sam helped Anna to her feet and hurried back to Gabriel. Then they heard fluttering sounds and they all realsied it was angels as Castiel followed by Uriel entered the room.

"Oh good, please tell me you are here to help us, we have been having demon problems all day" Sam stated and Uriel glared towards Meg.

"Oh this one is even worst than demon, she is something to be destroyed" Uriel growled and Gabriel turned to her.

"She is fine, she has helped us" Gabriel replied with a growl in his tone and Uriel glared towards Meg.

"I thought your father killed you off before that final battle at the failed Cold Oak" Uriel replied and Meg swallowed as fear entered her eyes briefly before she glared..

"He tried, I survived and I will keep living" Meg glared towards Uriel then her glaze went to Castiel "well, aren't you a cute tree topper, I hope you are not like mister stick up his ass" Gabriel had to stop a laugh from coming from Meg's comment.

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked and he hoped it was not because of Meg.

"We are here for Anna and you are going to give her to us" Uriel growled and Gabriel watched as Sam took a step forward using his full height which was a bit taller than Uriel's vessel.

"Then you will have to go through me, cause I am not moving... Anna is an innocent girl and look I get she is tapping into angel chats or whatever they are called, but you will not be killing her" Sam stated and Uriel chuckled with an evil smirk.

"Oh you poor mudmonkey, you think you can save her like you tried to save Dean, well don't worry about little Anna... I will kill her gently but first" Uriel glanced to Meg and moved so fast and knocked the demoness into the small window before grabbing her neck "I think I shall kill this final Nephilim... well she is not even that anymore, that taint is powerful... you are a true abomination, Megara" Uriel purred before Gabriel moved quickly and punched Uriel and thus a fight broke out.

"I am sorry Sam... for this... but it is for the good of the world if Anna is dead" Castiel stated as he moved towards Sam and Sam swallowed.

"Castiel, please... Anna is just an innocent... Dean and I can find a way to protect her from demons" Sam pleaded and Castiel shook his head before tapping Sam on the forehead.

"I am sorry Samuel, that it has come down to this" Castiel whispered as he went to open the back room door and he felt pain before being shot away followed by Uriel. However Meg saw that Gabriel was in pain and she crawled over to him and she frowned with fear seeing that Gabriel fading in and out of conscious.

"Get... get... Sam" Gabriel whispered before he went fully unconscious and Meg had fear grip her heart and she painfully got to her feet and walked over to Sam slapping him across the face.

"ANNA!" Sam yelled as he accidentally pushed Meg over and ran to the backroom.

"Damn moose" Meg muttered as she got to her feet and followed Sam into the room, there on the mirror were sigils and Meg saw that Sam was wrapping Anna's hand which was covered in blood,

"Are... are... are they gone?" Anna whispered sounding slightly off and Sam softly placed a hand on her cheek.

"They are, thanks to you... what did you do?" Sam asked looking at the mirror with awe.

"I... I don't know... that just... popped into my mind" Anna replied and Sam picked her up bridal style as she laid her head on his head.

"You are safe now" Sam whispered and Meg glared slightly towards Sam seeing that the hunter was falling for the human and not caring about the archangel that was risking his life by being around him.

* * *

**Balaklava Submarine Base  
Crimea, Ukraine  
4/11/2008  
**

Asmodeus was not happy that Lilith had Caym join him seeing as where he had his little pet was his secret base and he knew Caym would report unless he does something to Caym to stop him.

"You realise that no one told you that you were allowed to move bases, creation" Caym growled as Asmodeus led Caym into the base and Asmodeus smirked towards him.

"I moved here as to let my little pet scream as loud as it wants and no human pest would sneak out the place, plus the... the echoes" Asmodeus licked his lips as he bounced on his heels "those screams are just... music" Asmodeus replied and Caym glared at the demon.

"Well, I am here now and I would truly like to see and hear these screams for myself... use my own tools" Caym replied and Asmodeus glared before he smirked.

"Here is your chance to truly show me that you are not just a sex toy for Lilith" Asmodeus replied and Caym turned and forced Asmodeus to the wall holding a demon blade.

"You listen here, you little worm, you are the creation... you are not a true angel or even a nephilim, you are nothing but a worm that I hope to see destroyed by Lucifer" Caym growled as his eyes turned black and Asmodeus glared at Caym.

"Yet you are just a little pet for the head bitch... you realise that Samuel Winchester will have to kill her for Lucifer to even be released or did you forget that fact... sex toy" Asmodeus purred and Caym used the demon knife and stabbed Asmodeus in the leg causing him to yell in pain, however Caym was shocked that Asmodeus did not start flashing in and out.

"What have you done?" Caym whispered and Asmodeus growled as his eyes turned yellow pulling the knife out and grabbed Caym throat.

"That... was a... a bad... bad move on..." Caym's eyes widen in shock as Asmodeus healed up "on your part and now... you shall never leave much like my little pet, you shall become a pet as well and when you time comes, then I shall kill you and I will leave you where your bitch can find you" Asmodeus growled as he threw Caym into the wall knocking the demon out and Asmodeus straighten his suit "you ruined my favourite suit as well, sex toy" Asmodeus stated as he grabbed Caym's hair and dragged him into the chamber where a blood, cut up and lip sewn Balthazar was hanging by a hook.

* * *

**Gabriel's mind**

Gabriel looked around the white space surrounding him with a frown and then there was a throat clearing.

"Hello son" Gabriel twirled around in shock for there stood his father as he always saw him "before you ask, I have had helped with this, seeing as I currently don't have my power, any of them" his father stated and Gabriel walked forward.

"Then how are you doing this?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and his father chuckled.

"Your uncle and cousin actually, but I had to summon you here, I had Yuuko send the information to young Anael" Gabriel's eyes widen in shock causing him to take a step back "I need you to protect her, she will be hunted on many fronts and many will want her dead, but I can not allow that to happen, protect your sister" his father ordered and Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I will do my best, father, but... I must know" Gabriel opened his eyes "why was there that feeling of worry and concern around the church?" Gabriel asked and he watched as his father looked down.

"Gabriel, the enemy is moving... the gathering dark shall become danger as more turn to their side, this world is now on the edge of a blade and should it move even but a little, everything will be gone and turn to dust" his father stated and Gabriel frowned.

"Frigga's vision? Was it the work of you?" Gabriel asked and his father shook his head.

"No, it was but another and one that I respect" his father replied and Gabriel stepped forward.

"One last thing... Anael, who do I protect her from?" Gabriel asked and his father smiled sadly.

"Anael... she was part of ten and then I am unsure as to what happened, only that she chose to fall and be reborn, now with Azazel dead... there are eight that remain and Anael... she knows so much and we need her information... so we can prevent something worst arriving" his father explained and Gabriel looked down before his eyes.

"The madness? Is that what you are fearful of?" Gabriel asked and his father nodded.

"Your uncle has told me more, but I need Amara free and then your other uncle free" his father explained and Gabriel swallowed.

"But the ritual to free him..." Gabriel started before his father held up a hand.

"Gabriel, it will work out in the end, I swear it... but you must protect Anael, the information she holds... we need it to stop the other eight from their plans" his father replied and Gabriel looked down.

"Who are the eight?" Gabriel asked and his father smiled.

"Anael shall reveal that and please do not reveal yourself, I would tell you but Yuuko and Chaos both agree that you would end up revealing yourself in the current state that you are in...Chaos is using his power to help you be in Dean's mind frame by the way" his father replied and then before Gabriel could speak another person appeared.

"Brother, I am sorry but you must return and Gabriel be safe and blessed be" Chaos stated before Gabriel could even get a word in he woke to find himself in Bobby Singer's house breathing heavily.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
5/11/2008 - 7am  
**

It had been a few hours since Sam arrived at Bobby's house and he was concerned that Gabriel was still slightly out, whatever those sigils were they truly affected the archangel in hiding and Sam hoped that Gabriel was alright.

"So Sam, tell me... what truly happened to your brother?" Annie stated as she wrapped Anna's wrist with fresh bandages and Sam glazed to where Gabriel lay on the panic room bed.

"He fought with Uriel, that douche bag punched him hard in the head and then Anna here did that weird sigil causing the douche bag and the tree topper to disappear" Meg stated with a small pout at the end and Sam looked to her confused as did Anna.

"Meg, do you like Castiel?" Sam asked sounding confused as Meg blushed lightly.

"Yes... there is a slight history there between he and I" Meg replied with a hesitation tone and Sam frowned.

"But aren't you a Nephilim, so wouldn't you be a niece to Castiel?" Sam replied with a slight disgusted tone which made Meg slightly angry, but she calmed herself.

"Yes, but I born just after the fall, Azazel had forsaken his angel side and embraced being a Prince of Hell, but there was still grace running through his core and so he decided he wanted children before his grace turned full demonic, he found my mother and well I was born, by the time I was 10 years old, Azazel infected me with demonic blood from Lilith, it was so painful and I screamed and screamed, no one saved me and then I became the demon you saw" Meg explained and Sam could see that Meg felt pain for everything in their shared past.

"I don't forgive you for what you did in my body, but I can see that you want to try to be good and I shall give you the benefit of the doubt, but you dare betray my family and friends, I will find a way to kill you" Sam replied looking into Meg's eyes with a glare and Meg nodded.

"I swear, Sam, that I am only here to help..." Meg was cut off by a deep breath intake and everyone looked over to see Gabriel breathing heavily.

"Dean.. hey Dean, relax... it's me Annie" Sam saw that Gabriel was calming down and he hoped his true brother was alright "Dean, are you back fully?" Annie asked softly and Gabriel took a deep breath.

"Yeah... sorry just a dream" Gabriel replied and Sam wondered what the truth was and then there was a door bang.

"Hey everyone, we're here" Bobby's voice came and there was a light female chuckle.

"We are down stairs and Dean is finally awake" Annie called out and Sam chuckled seeing that Gabriel pouting and then he got to his feet.

"No, Dean... you stay sitting down" Bobby called out as he helped Pamela down the stairs and Gabriel was amazed.

"Yes, indeed... do stay where you all are... yes I know there is a demon there and you are included" Pamela stated as she reached the bottom of the stairs and Annie got up to give the younger woman a hug.

"It is good to see you" Annie whispered and Pamela smiled.

"I wish I could say the same for seeing you, Annie" Pamela looked to where Anna was sitting trying to make herself as small as possible "hello Anna, my name is Pamela... how are you coping?" Pamela asked calmly and walked towards Anna.

"I am... I am not sure... I am lost and confused" Anna replied and Pamela nodded.

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope to help you out... anything to pull one over the angels" Pamela stated with a smirk and Gabriel looked over to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked curiously and Pamela smiled sadly at she took off her sunglasses causing Anna to gasp and Meg to look quickly to Gabriel and he nodded once. No one saw the looked shared between Meg and Gabriel.

"They stole my sight from me, I know they give the look of demon-y... these are just plastic and gives me that extra psychic look" Pamela placed a arm over Anna's shoulders "now please tell me what your deal is and don't you worry, I don't bite" Pamela teased and Anna smiled before giving a little giggle.

"Dean, why don't you take the demon here upstairs?" Bobby growled glaring towards Meg and Gabriel nodded sadly.

Gabriel and Meg left the panic room knowing that Pamela, Annie and Bobby were not happy with a demon in the house even though she promised that she was on their side and Sam just did not care.

"Please" Meg pleaded once they got to the kitchen and Gabriel nodded throwing up the barrier with a ten minute timer as well as an alert if anyone was coming up the stairs and through the front door.

"You know, Megara, I can not keep this up or my siblings would get suspicious at Dean disappearing all the time" Gabriel told her and Meg looked down.

"I am scared" Meg whispered and Gabriel looked at her with concern.

"Why?" Gabriel asked with concern and Meg looked down.

"There are so many things moving... they are moving fast and in uncontrolled way and I am frighten for the first time in my life, that... that my life is in pure danger seeing as Ramiel, Dagon and that created prince are still out there and they no doubt will know soon that the demon blood is leaving my system" Meg replied and Gabriel took a deep breath before hugging Meg to her surprise and he kissed the top of her head.

"I swear, Meg, I will be always around and I will protect you, I want to remain around, only going to Crowley if he calls for you... I don't want to see you hurt or turned back into well... how you were" Gabriel replied and Meg hugged him harder not caring that she was an adult.

"Dean... where are you?" Sam's voice called out and Gabriel quickly let go of Meg and throwing the barrier down.

"Coming Sam" Gabriel called getting back Dean's voice and the two went up.

"So... it seems that miss Anna Milton here is an angel" Pamela stated with slight disgust in her voice and everyone else looked shocked.

* * *

**Rocinha, ** **Rio de Janeiro  
** **Brazil, South America  
5/11/2008  
**

Marisol looked around as the sun glared brightly down and then down to her map with a frown feeling annoyed at Tony for sending her here.

"Senhorita, você parece perdida... precisa de ajuda?" a male voice asked in Portuguese and Marisol turned with a jump.

"I am sorry, I don't understand Portuguese" Marisol replied blushing seeing a handsome man.

"Oh, an American... I had asked you if you needed help" the man replied and Marisol smiled sadly.

"My boss... he sent me here to find someone and I just can not work out how to find him" Marisol replied and the man suddenly looked nervous.

"Who is your boss?" the man asked and Marisol looked at him seeing his fear.

"Tony Stark and he sent me to find..." Marisol pulled out her mobile "oh, not someone... something, I swear the heat gets to me" Marisol told him and the man smiled.

"Well... if you like... you can take shelter at my home" Marisol looked surprised with a bit of worry on her face "oh, I would never hurt you... I was scared you were here for me" the man told her and she tilted her head.

"I don't know you nor even recognize your face, what is your name? Seeing as I would love to get out of this very annoying heat" Marisol replied with a cheeky tone.

"Oh... my name is Bruce Banner" Bruce introduced himself and Marisol frowned before shrugging.

"Don't know you at all, led the way" Marisol told him and Bruce smiled at her.

* * *

**Robert 'Bobby' Singer's House  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
5/11/2008  
**

Gabriel and Meg sat side by side as Anna paced the library. Annie, Pamela, Sam and Bobby were around the room.

"Look, I don't understand my.. my memories are still so fuzzy and mixed... I just can not make sense of them... but please don't be afraid of me, I am not like my siblings... at least I don't think I am" Anna replied as she winced and closed her eyes.

"Yeah... that does not give me reassuring" Bobby growled and Anna winced as she looked to Bobby Singer.

"Sorry to say, but I agree with Bobby... Anna, the angel Castiel took my sight... I know it was slightly my fault for pushing but they could have healed my sight" Pamela replied and Anna looked down.

"I am sorry, that is how you both feel... I can try and make sense of everything" Anna replied as she stopped pacing and looked to the group.

"Okay, first question... how do you know Castiel and Uriel?" Bobby asked and Anna looked surprised.

"So... Castiel and Uriel were the ones that came from me... that is surprising on Uriel's part" Anna replied with a small frown.

"So you know them?" Sam asked wondering what Anna was hiding.

"Yes... we ran..." Anna gave a sad smile "we were in the same foxhole you could say" Anna looked down as she winced "more so for Uriel and I cause we were part of a coup" Anna answered and Sam frowned.

"What coup?" Gabriel asked and Anna sighed heavily.

"Back in 1933, Metatron started to gather those that were angry with God and humans, he put so many plans in place... he was the one that had Zachariah, Uriel and I get Deanna and Samuel Campbell together as well as Amelia and Henry Winchester" Anna explained as she sorted through her memories.

"Why did you want our grand parents together?" Sam asked softly and Anna took a breath.

"Because of their bloodlines... Henry Winchester could have been a vessel for Michael, Amelia could have been a vessel for Raphael, Samuel Campbell a vessel for Lucifer and then Deanna could have been a vessel for Gabriel" Anna replied sadly and Gabriel looked down feeling like he betrayed Deanna and her parents heck even her whole line.

"You sound truly sad when you speak of Gabriel" Annie stated and Anna looked away as Gabriel sensed light sadness touch his shields, his angelic side wanted to hug her and Gabriel was trying to work out which angel she was.

"What is your angel name? It can not be Anna" Pamela asked and Anna giggled.

"Funny enough, it is truly close to my true name of Anael" Anna replied and Gabriel wanted to scream, he should have realised that Anael was standing before him and he took a deep breath channeling Dean's mind set.

"So Castiel and Uriel want to kill you... for what reason" Gabriel asked and Anna frowned before shaking her head.

"I fell... I committed the worst thing in the eyes of God and Heaven, by falling and putting myself into the human cycle... but before you accuse me of anything... I did throw myself out of heaven... however that has backfired on me and so there would be a death sentence on my head... maybe even an reward" Anna replied and Gabriel looked down, he hoped his father would make another appearance sometime soon cause he should know all of this.

"I still don't really understand, so angels can just become human?" Sam questioned and Anna nods with a slight wince.

"Yes, but it truly hurts... best description I can give you... try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife" Sam winced "I ripped out my grace and chose to fall" Anna replied and Sam looked at her with sadness.

"I am sorry you had to do that" Sam whispered and Anna looked away from him.

"I found that there were even more dangerous plans that were coming together, I couldn't live with the things I did... I knew I did not want to die and so I chose to fall in hopes that when it was time I could warn you both" Anna explained and Meg sighed.

"And now Hell just wants her" Meg whispered as her blonde hair covered her eyes.

"Why would Hell want an angel?" Annie asked and Meg looked over to her.

"Anna here is a full flesh and blood angel, one that you can question... torture to get the information you want... maybe even secrets hidden in deep like... like a hive mind... there are demons out there that believe that angels have a hive mind" Meg explained and Sam looked over to her.

"I need to get my grace back, Castiel is or could be in danger" Anna stated before Sam could ask about the hive mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabriel asked and Anna looked surprised before she nodded.

"I see that your already like your guardian, that is good... Castiel is in danger cause of how he is, the angel Naomi breaks his mind on Duma's orders repeatably" Gabriel felt ice flow to his core at the reveal "but I swear to you, Dean Winchester, that I will protect Castiel for you" Anna promised and Gabriel felt like he could trust her.

"Is this angel Naomi good or evil?" Bobby asked and Anna frowned.

"No, she follows the rules, but I think she to has been reprogrammed" Anna replied and Gabriel wondered just who was pulling on Heaven's strings cause that did not sound like his brothers and then he remembered about Metatron being mentioned.

"What about the archangels?" Pamela asked and Anna looked down with sadness.

"Metatron got to them... well not Gabriel" Anna replied and Bobby crossed his arms.

"And what happened to the archangel?" Bobby asked and Anna swallowed.

"Ran... ran away from Heaven" Anna replied and Bobby scoffed.

"Then he is a coward" Bobby replied causing Sam and Meg to look side wards to Gabriel who was locking his grace down harder which was painful.

"No... well I don't think so, he was always the nicest of the older angels... but before 1978, all the archangels remaining in Heaven were different and then Metatron ordered for a spell to be cast... if Gabriel is alive he would be blocked from the connection between his brothers, Raphael turned from the caring healer to an general who never treated any angel as a sibling... then you have Michael, before the spell he was making sure we were happy and taking care, after the spell it caused Michael to want the fight and he hid in his office only letting Raphael and Zachariah in" Anna explained and Gabriel felt scared cause his brothers may not be able to return to their old selves and Gabriel did not want to think of the idea of killing his older brothers.

"How would we break the spell?" another female voice asked and everyone turned to see Jo Harvelle standing there.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Sam asked with shock and Jo crossed her arms.

"So no hello, Sammy... very rude" Jo replied as Annie ran over to hug her niece.

"Hello Jo" Gabriel stated getting to his feet and Jo looked at him.

"Dean, you are looking well, who are these two?" Jo asked looking to Meg and Anna.

"Hi, I am Meg and a friend to Dean and Sam" Meg told her from her spot and Jo narrowed her eyes towards Meg remembering hearing of another by that name.

"I'm Anna" Anna said and Jo looked to Anna slightly wondering what was going on.

"She is an angel" Pamela replied and Jo looked happy.

"Then she can help find Balthazar" Jo pleaded walking over to Anna grabbing her hands.

"What do you mean? I thought you found trace of Balthazar" Annie replied and Anna was shocked.

"How do you know Balthazar?" Anna asked shocked and Jo blushed letting go of Anna's hands and running a hand through her own hair.

"He is my guardian... well actually boyfriend, we fell in love" Jo replied and Anna looked into her eyes.

"I will help you, but first I need to find my grace" Anna replied and Sam frowned.

"How are you going to find your grace?" Annie asked curiously as she walked to Jo hugging her to her.

"Well... that is the hard part seeing as when I was falling I was going at least 10,000 miles per hour" Anna replied and Pamela looked surprised.

"Heaven is that high" Pamela stated with a tone of awe.

"Well, in a way" Anna answered and Jo walked over to the sink getting herself a glass of water.

"So falling, do you think... you could say that it... was similar to... how a comet or a meteor would look falling to Earth" Sam got out getting tongue tied and Anna giggled.

"Well yes, that would be the best way to explain it" Anna replied with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as Sam also blushed.

"Well this is cute and all, very happy for you Sam, but can we get a moving on finding Anna's grace so we can find Balthazar, I am really scared and worried about him" Jo stated looking out of the kitchen window.

"Well time to get to work then" Jo stated and Sam smiled at Anna who blushed.

"I will be right back, I need to go and talk with Meg about something" Gabriel stated which had everyone in the room curious.

"I best get you home, Pamela" Bobby said heavily and Gabriel looked to Meg who was biting her lip.

"Yes, please do... nothing against you Anna or Meg, but I have had information overload and I truly need a break from just about

everything supernatural" Pamela replied with a slight smirked.

"Please take care of yourself and I am always here if you ever need anything" Annie told Pamela hugging her as Gabriel got to his feet followed by Meg. Gabriel led Meg out of the house and the two walked through the piles of cars and then Gabriel made sure it was safe around and threw a barrier around himself and Meg.

Annie, Sam and Jo got to work as Anna sat on the couch with her eyes closed going over her memories, sorting through them. A few hours later, Sam found that Anna's grace landed in Union, Kentucky and so Gabriel, Meg, Sam and Anna went down there.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Loud music played as a blonde hair man entered and a woman walked over with a box.

"Hey there, handsome" a woman stated and the man looked at her.

"Hi, great place you got here" the man stated with a small impressed whistle.

"Yeah, best chicken wings in town, now hand it over" the woman stated and the man tilted his head.

"Hand what over?" the man asked confused and the woman smiled.

"Your mobile, handsome" the woman replied and the man blushed

"Here you go" the man replied and the woman smiled.

"What's your name?" the woman asked and the man smirked.

"Cole Trenton, sorry i never introduced myself... been a long trip" Cole replied and the woman tilted her head.

"Oh, you looking for someone or just taking a road trip" the woman asked and Cole shook his head.

"Actually I am on a trip to find someone, any bar or roadhouse..." the woman gestured to a man with slightly long hair "if you could put this up in or window... or if you see him could you please call me, I am looking for him" Cole explained as he handed a folded paper.

"Sure, we're happy to put this up" the woman stated as she opened the paper up.

"Hey Lorna, what's up" a man asked as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Cole here wants us to put this poster in the window" Lorna replied as she handed the poster to the man.

"Dean?" Cole sucked in a breath "what do you want with him?" the man asked and Cole glared to the poster in the man's hands.

"He murdered my father and I want my revenge... you sound like you know him" Cole replied and the man nodded with sadness.

"I am sorry about your father, I did know him... but I have not seen him in... 4 to 5 years could even be 6" the man replied and Cole watched as the man look to the poster.

"What's your name?" Cole asked and the man chuckled.

"Leo Webb, but you can call me Lee" Leo told the man and gestured for Cole to sit as Lorna went to behind the bar.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

**Woods  
** **Union, Kentucky  
5/11/2008**

Sam and Anna were sitting by the Impala as Meg and Gabriel were looking around after it was found that Anna's grace was not in the tree.

"So... so, how are you holding up?" Sam asked getting slightly tongue tied as he looked to Anna who was looking up towards the stars.

"It... it does not... does not feel right, I know my grace is out there still... but I am human and I can sense it" Anna replied and Sam looked over to her with a sad smile.

"You know, I will be always here to help you" Sam told her and Anna moved a bit of hair to behind her ear.

"Also, I want to say thank you for helping me" Anna replied looking to him and Sam blushed.

"Could we not talk like you are going to die, cause it won't happen" Sam told her firmly as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Uriel will want me dead, he will want to make sure I say nothing else about the plans Metatron had in place, I can only think that he has changed them and I did disobey as well as fall... the price is my death" Anna replied and Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, well I will fix it and keep you safe" Sam vowed and Anna smiled at him.

"There is another thing I must tell you... about your brother" Anna whispered and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it" Sam replied and Anna looked up to the sky.

"About... a week or so ago, I heard my siblings talk about him and what he did in hell" Anna told him and Sam took a breath, he truly wanted Dean there with him just so he could ask his questions.

"What did he do in hell?" Sam asked curiously wondering what the angels talked about.

"Only that he is not the same, no one ever is once they pick up a blade" Anna replied and Sam took a deep steady breath, then to his surprise Anna kissed him on the lips.

"Anna... what was that for?" Sam asked confused as he swallowed feeling the need and want to feel her.

"Well... it is the last night on Earth and I don't care about the demon blood, you have been so amazing in helping me" Anna replied and Sam softly gave her a kiss back as they made a move to the back seat of the Impala.

* * *

**SEX SCENE (SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT)**

Anna's top was sitting around the top of her arms with the shirt on one side of her neck, her bra was still on but her suttle breasts were perched on top of the cups that usually held them in place. Her pants were open and her underwear was pushed to one side as she had Sam's hand down her pants while they were in the front seat.

Sam on the other hand had his shirt slowly making its way up his body and was sticky with sweat. His pants were undone and his boxers pulled down enough so that his cock was jutting out in front of his body.

Once they had moved to the backseat Anna had removed her top and was in the process of laying down when Sam stopped her kissing along her body on one side while his hand explored the body on the other side, if he made a few bite marks on his way down her body Anna didn't complain she just soaked up every sensation the good and the bad.

Sam reached behind Anna with one hand and unclasped her bra, alternating his slow kisses up and down her arms. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them enough that they might have caused Anna to squeak while she tried to move away from the roughness that was starting to come across in Sam's actions. Sam didn't let Anna get very far as he used her bra to tie her hands behind her back so that he could get her pants off.

Sam looked at Anna with the most adorable puppy eyes and slowly worked his way back down her body to slowly remove her pants. He alternated between kissing and nipping her legs with touching the spot that she wanted him most. His lips lingered on the spots that caused her to tremble the most she had ever trembled and every few kisses or nips sent tingles all the way through her body.

**END OF SEX SCENE**

* * *

**Elsewhere around the barn**

Gabriel and Meg were looking up to the stars drinking some Asgardian whiskey that Gabriel kept hidden in his own created created dimension.

"Gabriel... I need to do something... something you may not like" Meg whispered and Gabriel swallowed before sighed.

"You want to go to Alastair and lure him here... don't you?" Gabriel whispered to the surprise of Meg.

"I would have thought you would be against it" Meg replied as she threw back about glass.

"You are your own woman... I will worry about you, but I know you need to do this... just please be safe" Gabriel told her and Meg handed him her glass and smiled.

"I promise you, I will keep safe... but if I am captured... I need you to cast a powerful block on my mind" Gabriel looked shocked "I know that could become a beacon, but you know spells in Norse... like this barrier" Meg explained and Gabriel sighed.

"Okay" Gabriel placed his hands on Meg's head and closed his eyes as he looked in to her memories placing barriers of the Norse nature hiding the memories from view "there... now please keep safe" Gabriel whispered kissing the top of her forehead and Meg waited till Gabriel removed the barrier and she disappeared.

* * *

**Bruce Banner's apartment  
Rocinha, ** **Rio de Janeiro  
** **Brazil, South America  
5/11/2008**

Bruce poured out the two cups of herbal tea as he listened to Marisol on the phone.

"Yes, Phil... I am fine, no I have not found the things Tony needs" Bruce entered the small living space as Marisol smiled softly "I promise I will keep you updated... could you please make sure Tony is not doing anything stupid... just a sense that there is something he is not telling us... thank you Phil" Marisol hung up and smiled at Bruce "thank you for this... the heat and I just do not mix" Marisol told him and Bruce sat across from her.

"So what do you do for Mr Stark?" Marisol giggled at Bruce's question "may I ask why you are laughing?" Bruce asked and Marisol took a steady.

"I don't mean to laugh, but Tony would tell you straight up that he would prefer Tony and knowing him will look into your background, to see if you would interest him and anyway I am actually an assistant... well along those lines, I think he upgraded my position, but I can not be sure" Marisol explained as she took a sip of the tea as did Bruce. However what neither knew there was another watching them and they had drugged the tea bags.

"Soon, you will return to me, beast" a male growled watching the CCTV footage.

* * *

**Barn**  
**Union, Kentucky  
6/11/2008  
**

Gabriel, Anna and Sam were waiting in the barn as Gabriel looked worried and concerned, Sam had no idea how Gabriel truly knew Meg and he hoped that he could get answers and even see if Gabriel knew what happened to Dean in Hell. Just then, Sam's thoughts were cut off as the barn doors blew up with a bang and in entered Uriel and Castiel.

"Anna, I am sorry" Castiel told her and Anna shook her head as Uriel just glared at her and then looked with a wicked creepy look to Sam that Anna caught.

"I can see you are sorry about all of this, Castiel, but Uriel is not... but neither of you know the feelings I am going through" Anna replied glaring towards Uriel, who glanced at her.

"I truly do regret what I must do... we have truly so much history, that I will feel... different... but you disobeyed..." Castiel finished getting slightly tongued tied as he felt the sadness run through his veins.

"Orders are orders... just please... make it quick" Anna pleaded and Castiel nodded, however before Uriel or Castiel could make a move.

"Don't either of you move nor touch a hair on poor little Anna's head" Gabriel hated when he was right and now he was in danger cause Alastair would know Dean's soul and he did not have the hunter's soul and he knew Dean would no doubt be in Peru by now.

"You dare enter or even come close to us... you pussing sore" Uriel growled and Alastair smirked as he clicked his fingers and there with two demons holding her was Meg bloody and cut up.

"Oh, name calling... come now Uriel, even I can do better than that... you sanctimonious, fanatical prick" Gabriel wanted to actually shake Alastair's hand cause that was what exactly Uriel was.

"Just turn around and leave" Castiel growled and Alastair smirked towards Castiel.

"Oh little angel... oh yes, I know that you are just a little baby and the youngest... so you be a good boy and give me the angel there, we will make sure she will punished good and proper" Alastair purred creepily and Castiel glared towards the demon.

"I suggest you leave now or we will waste you" Gabriel was impressed with Castiel.

"Yeah... no can do kiddo, I will take my chances" Alastair purred and then Gabriel got his chance to run over to where Meg was being held as a fight broke out.

"Thank you" Meg whispered and Gabriel smiled before getting to his feet.

"Oh dear... little Castiel does not have the juice" Alastair was heard and Gabriel looked over to see Castiel looking shocked at his hands as Uriel destroyed a demon while slowly getting to Anna as Sam fought demons.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Gabriel was shocked as Meg painfully got up grabbing a crowbar and hit Alastair knocking the demon off his feet.

"MEG! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Gabriel yelled as Alastair laughed echoed around and Meg slowly back into Castiel who hugged her to him to the surprise of Meg.

"Oh Dean... I am truly surprised that you are protecting that little bitch... you truly showed much promise" Alastair purred as he got to his feet and Gabriel swallowed deeply as Alastair walked towards him, when Anna had gotten to Uriel and grabbed the vial that had been around Uriel's neck.

"NO!" Uriel shouted as Anna broke the vial.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" Anna yelled as demons screamed and Sam closed his eyes, no one saw Gabriel watching as the grace entered Anna and she glowed with her wing shadows against the barn walls and she moved fast and summoned her angel blade and stabbed Uriel.

"ANNA!" Castiel yelled and Uriel flashed before his vessel fell dead to the ground and Alastair looked to Gabriel.

"You seem different, Dean and I will get you back to hell and find out what it is" Alastair stated and he disappeared as Gabriel released the breath he had been holding.

"Well, feathers... I must say, thank you for saving me" Meg told Castiel who tilted his head before he disappeared as well.

"I must go... I can not remain here, I... thank you Sam for everything" Anna told Sam as she kissed him and she disappeared.

* * *

**Chuck Shurley's home  
Kripke Hollow, Wisconsin  
6/11/2008 **

Chuck saw the sign from Chaos that Anael got her grace back and was free. Now it was time for Anael to make her choice and he hoped that his daughter will make the right choice.

"Charles, is everything alright?" Rowena asked and he looked to her as she walked towards him gracefully and he stood up to hugged her.

"Yes, thank you for being in my life" Chuck told her and Rowena smiled as they sat down and both smiled at her two month baby bump.

* * *

**Roadside  
6/11/2008  
**

Gabriel sat on the boot of the Impala looking to the setting sun as Sam walked over holding two beers and Gabriel sighed before he threw up a barrier.

"How did you know?" Sam asked and Gabriel opened the beer.

"You and Meg have the same look, when you want to talk, but I am just telling you, I will not do these barriers often" Gabriel replied and Sam got up onto the Impala and leaned back.

"What do you know from Dean's time in Hell?" Sam asked and Gabriel scoffed.

"Not a lot, but enough that I can give you a bit" Gabriel replied and Sam looked to him.

"Well tell me what you know" Sam pleaded and Gabriel nodded as he took a drink.

"Well, first time runs differently down stairs, a month up here is 10 years down there and Dean spent 4 months down there" Gabriel replied and Sam swallowed deeply as he looked down with sadness.

"I never realised that" Sam whispered and Gabriel sighed heavily.

"It is not a known fact, but I know this... Dean was on the rack and that is where Alastair is from, he is the secondary torturer after the demoness Valek, who you never want to meet, sadly I don't know how long Dean lasted before he took up a blade to torture his first soul" Gabriel explained and Sam looked to the bottle in his hand.

"Who is Meg to you?" Sam asked deciding to get off the topic of hell and Gabriel chuckled.

"I loved her mother, I was her mother's guardian... funny enough Meg is related to the Deanna Campbell nee Barnes via of course many centuries" Gabriel explained and Sam was shocked.

"Meg is a Barnes" Sam whispered shocked and Gabriel nodded.

"Well there were no surnames back then, but her bloodline goes all the way to Deanna, before Meg was born her mother had a little boy and that is where Deanna's line truly lies" Gabriel replied and Sam looked shocked and then decided to just drown the beer down as Gabriel took the barrier down.

"Time for the next case" Sam stated and Gabriel nodded as they threw their bottles away and Gabriel got into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: These chapters are truly big, they are all important and I hope you all are enjoying them. Also another call out to Blondie 20000 and her story Red Rose for inspiring many events as well as a few characters appearing, hope you enjoyed the scenes.  
**

**Loki: This chapter truly was a challenge for us to write. Hopefully we can get more out without any issues. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews.**

** On another note we just want to say thank you to any front line workers who are risking their lives everyday to keep the world turning. You do an amazing job and don't always get the praise that you deserve. **


	12. Meetings and Heartache

**Author Notes**

**Silver: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. SURPRISE! I know it is not Dean's chapter, but I thought about the events of this chapter and they need to happen. Dean's chapter is on the way, hopefully before Loki's birthday next week. Fingers crossed. I had hoped to get this up by the 7th, but my brain has been knocked abut due to the time change, Melbourne/Sydney had an hour moved back on the 5th and when the clocks move forward or back... my brain gets out of wrack.  
**

**Loki: Must resist the urge to break the law right now!  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

**Asa Fox's house**  
** Emerson, Manitoba, Canada  
5/11/2008  
**

Adam smiled gratefully at Lorraine Fox as she handed him a mug of tea and Asa paced while he talked on the phone.

"It is good to hear from you Ellen... no, I have not seen anything about omens, yes I am fine... what do you mean if there has been any strange people around... no, but I have taken on a trainee hunter... his name is Adam Milligan he was saved by ghouls by a hunter of the name Nicholas Meadows... I have not heard of him either... I agree he must be a new hunter, but there is just something I can not put my finger on" Adam gulped knowing that there could be a point where he is questioned about Dean "don't worry, Ellen, I will be fine... you take care of yourself and I will try to catch up soon" Asa stated and then hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked and Asa looked to him.

"Just some strange things popping up" Asa replied and then Lorraine entered with a smile.

"Asa dear, Tasha is here with the twins" Lorraine told him and Asa smiled as he ran much like child happy to see a friend.

"TASHA!" Asa could be heard yelling and Adam looked to Lorraine confused.

"Don't worry, Adam dear, those two have a big history, but you will like Alicia and Max, they are close to your age" Lorraine told him and Adam nodded as two soft footsteps were heard.

"Hello Mrs Fox" a male voiced greeted and Lorraine smiled towards the door.

"You both know you can call me Lorraine" Lorraine greeted and Adam watched as another two teens entered the doorway, he was stuck by the girl's beauty and he felt his face go hot.

"Who is this?" the girl asked looking to Adam and Adam became tongued tied.

"This is Adam Milligan, new hunter in training and I am training him" Asa informed the twins and Adam blushed looking at the girl.

"Hi" Adam whispered and the twins smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Adam" Max greeted walking up to Adam with his hand out and Adam shook his hand before his eyes flickered towards Alicia who was giggling at Asa and Max smirked as he looked to where Adam's eyes flickered and Max got an idea of setting the two up.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A woman was driving along a dark road as a young boy slept in the backseat and the woman smiled towards him. She did not know there was another watching her before disappearing and reappearing in a room filled of books, where Metatron sat in a chair with a book floating in front of him.

"Well, is it her?" Metatron asked as Ramiel moved into the light and Metatron put the book down.

"Oh it is indeed, what shall you have me do?" Ramiel asked and Metatron smirked towards him as he got to his feet.

"Destroy the woman, take her to hell and bring the boy to me" Metatron replied and Ramiel smirked as he disappeared and went back to the road to watch the two.

"Why do you want the boy?" Valek asked as she appeared and Metatron glanced to her.

"Might be able to turn him to our side and get one of your demons to possess him" Metatron replied and Valek smiled.

"And what of the Cambion? When shall we get him?" Valek asked and Metatron frowned thinking of the young boy and then he grinned.

"Once Benjamin Winchester is in our hands, the boy shall be of use to young Jesse Turner" Metatron replied and Valek disappeared in to the shadows.

* * *

**On the road  
6/11/2008  
**

It had been a long work day for Lisa Braeden, she was currently waiting for Ben to get out of the school so they could head home before the final day tomorrow.

"Hey mum" Ben greeted as he opened the car door and Lisa smiled at her son.

"Have a good day at school?" Lisa replied as she pulled away from the side walk.

"The school actually got a scientists out from Culver University, her name was Betty Ross and she actually worked with Bruce Banner" Lisa smiled as Ben got excited about his idols "she also mentioned that she would be heading up to get a project sorted out with Tony Stark... oh i would love to meet him" Ben wished as he looked out of the window and then he jumped in his seat.

"Ben?" Lisa asked with concern as she glanced quickly to her son who was looking through his bag.

"I need you to sign this..." Ben showed a form "my teacher Miss Pearston has gotten the school to agree on a massive school trip to actually go to Culver University" Ben stated as he grabbed the form however before he could even sit up straight there was a loud bang and the car flipped over.

Ramiel smirked as he got out of the car and walked with purpose towards the passenger side, he heard groaning as he forced the door away and he grabbed the boy before he could wake and disappeared.

"B...Ben" Lisa whispered as she woke up and painfully looked to his side "B-B-Ben" Lisa got out as the sounds of a siren could be heard.

* * *

**Police Station**  
**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**  
**7/11/2008**

Jody sat at her desk going over reports when there was a throat clearing and she glanced behind her and she gasped in shock.

"Annie, what... why are you here?" Jody asked as she looked to her older sister.

"I need your help... with a case and it is coming here" Annie whispered and Jody crossed her arms with a glare towards Annie.

"Please, Jody... we need you with us" Jody looked to see her other sister Ellen there with a young woman "please, I wouldn't be here if it were important" Ellen pleaded and Jody narrowed her eyes before looking around the office and saw many of her fellow officers looking to her and the group with curious expressions.

"Fine, but make it quick, I left that life behind me and this better be worth my time" Jody growled and she lead the group to a empty office.

* * *

**Battle Creek Hospital  
6/11/2008**

Doctors rushed out to greet the ambulance and the doctors rushed to get the woman to the OR in hopes of saving her life. However not even 10 minutes, the woman was pronounced dead at 4:35pm.

* * *

**Tony's mansion  
Malubu, California  
6/11/2008 - 8pm  
**

"Happy, get to the airport now and power up my jet, we need to go NOW!" Tony yelled as he ran to his cars and jumped into the Dodge Demon and drove out of the garage.

JARVIS watched as his creator drive off before he glanced at the record again and looked to CCTV footage of Dean Winchester in the petrol station.

_ **Benjamin Issac Braeden  
Mother - Lisa Marie Braeden  
Father - Dean Nicholas Winchester  
** _

DNA was a powerful and Tony had JARVIS looked into all past encounters of Dean or Sam seeing if there were any possible children and there was one from Dean. The woman had just been IDed and now was in the morgue with a call out to find Benjamin who was missing.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: Oh dear, Ben is in danger and Lisa is dead. I am very evil, also there is a big section in this, but i decided to take it out till a later date and yes it involved Jesse Turner as well as another child, but you shall have to stayed tune for that reveal. Next chapter is Dean's chapter which is at 5,397 words and it will be a big one.  
**

**Loki: If anyone wants to send glitter bombs to Silver just PM me and ill send them along.**


	13. Let the games begin

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Silver: SURPRISE! Another chapter, sorry that Dean's chapter is taking so long it truly is another big one and I am trying to keep Dean solo chapters as one chapter. I will continue these small chapters till I can get Dean's chapter out, it could get to 15,000 words as there is a truly massive scene there and I am working hard on it. Also thank you once again to Blondie 20000 for lending me Caym from Red Rose.  
**

**Loki:I really want to hit Silver, she surprised me truly with this chapter... stress ball... no I need you all to send her glitter bombs or something.  
**

**Silver: This chapter's song is G****ame of Survival by Ruelle.**

* * *

**Police Station  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
** **7/11/2008**

Jody glared at her sisters before she glanced to the young woman.

"Well... are any of you going to talk, cause right now I am not interested in speaking to either one of you... now who is this?" Jody asked and the young woman looked down.

"This is my daughter Joanna" Jody looked surprised, she knew that Ellen had a child, but never met the girl "Jody... please we are here cause we need you to find someone for us" Ellen pleaded and Jody glared.

"I am an officer, I am not getting back into that world, Ellen... I left and I am happy, I have an amazing husband and a little boy, I am not getting into anything else with you" Jody stated and her sisters looked at each other.

"I could heal your son of the cancer" Jody yelped in fright and jumped to see a red headed woman looking at her.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell did you come from? Are you a ghost? Ghoul? Vampire?" Jody threw questions left right and center as Anna looked concerned at the woman.

"Jody, calm the hell down... this is Anna and she is an angel" Annie told her panicking sister and Jody looked stunned.

"Angel? But father... no, angels are not real" Jody replied and Anna tilted her head.

"I am real... my angel... well angel name is Anael and I can heal your son, I could even place you, your husband and yourself under my protection" Anna replied and Jody swallowed.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Jody asked and Joanna walked forward.

"Please... we need your help" Joanna pleaded and Jody looked down.

"I am sorry... I just... I just can not step into that world... again... I am sorry" Jody replied looking down to her hands and her sisters glanced to each other.

"We... we are sorry, we won't bother you again, Jody... just know that we are around if you ever need us" Annie replied and Jody nodded as tears fell. Anna walked over to Jo and the two disappeared as Ellen and Annie left the office, just upset that their younger sister was afraid to enter the Supernatural world again.

"You know, I do understand where she is coming from, do you remember how much I feared when Jo was born?" Ellen whispered as the two left and Annie nodded.

"I remember, I also remember father calling you and telling you that you needed to go on a hunt" Annie answered and Ellen swallowed as she felt that panic rise again.

"I... I am just so scared and fearful that Jo is going in too hard and fast now" Ellen replied and Annie turned sharply to look at Ellen.

"Ellie, you listen to me and you listen well, you raised Joanna to be an amazing young woman" Annie told her sister grabbing her by the shoulders and Ellen smiled sadly.

"I just don't want to see her hurt, if Balthazar is dead" Ellen whispered and Annie hugged her close.

* * *

**Hell**

There was a heavy knock on the double doors and a woman growled from the throne.

"ENTER! YOU BETTER HAVE NEWS FOR ME!" she yelled as she tapped pure white nails on the arm rest of the throne and a male entered with fear on his face and the woman got to her feet wearing a pure white dress.

"Your Majesty...Queen Lilith... Caym has gone missing... we... we can not find Asmodeus at... at any place" the male stated and the woman marched forward holding a blade before cutting off the head.

"BELPHEGOR!" Lilith screamed as she started to pace and then screamed in anger as she looked to the body and the body burned in blue flames.

"My Queen" a demon wearing a young man with a rocker look and wearing sun glasses on and Lilith smiled sweetly as she walked towards him as he swallowed.

"My dear sweet Bellie, I need you to find your brother... you know how much I care for you both" Lilith purred as she walked around Belphegor and then softly nipping his ear.

"I shall... my queen, by your leave" Belphegor replied and Lilith smiled as she closed the doors and pulled Belphegor towards the throne with a flirtly smile.

"Not before your gift" Lilith purred and Belphegor smiled at her as the two started to kiss.

* * *

**Balaklava Submarine Base  
Crimea, Ukraine  
6/11/2008**

Asmodeus walked with a spring in his step as he pushed the doors to his torture chamber open and he smirked towards Caym.

"It seems that you... my dear little sex toy, your queen is anger and annoyed" Asmodeus stated as he hit Balthazar causing the angel to swing on his chain and Asmodeus giggled.

"Won't... won't win" Caym got out as Asmodeus laughed.

"Did you know... I have a son... truly... but he is so ungrateful... and now the queen bitch... she is sending... sending my own son to find me, the little rat is your replacement as a sex toy... my son shall pay, at least I have his sister clearly in my corner" Asmodeus purred as he walked over to Balthazar pulling it a vial of glowing liquid and swallowing it.

"You... you... you..." Caym was grabbed by the chin as Asmodeus's eyes glowed pure yellow with a slight hint of blue.

"I have truly had enough of you" Asmodeus grabbed a silver blade from next to him and stabbed Caym causing the demon's eyes and mouth to glow before falling limp in the chains "now look at what you have done... blood on my favourite suit" Asmodeus muttered as he looked to Balthazar "I must thank you, Balthazar... I do love angel blades... now be a good boy and be still for me" Asmodeus purred as he stabbed the needle into Balthazar's neck.

* * *

** Alliance, Nebraska**

Valek appeared inside of a house and moved quickly killing the humans and taking the sleeping child.

"You... you are powerful... I look forward to seeing you in action... young Jesse" Valek told the sleeping child and disappeared from the house.

* * *

**Two Rivers Motel**  
** Route 34, Colorado  
6/11/2008  
**

Ramiel appeared holding a limp form and Metatron smirked seeing the form.

"Well done, brother, take young Benjamin into the room 34... I shall be with him shortly, please return to your post" Metatron stated as Ramiel nodded and left the room as Metatron turned to a stack of books and there in the place was a vial of glowing grace and Metatron smirked as he pocketed it.

"My dear Valek, you have return" Metatron turned his head slightly.

"Yes, with the child Jesse Turner" Valek replied and Metatron turned to face her fully.

"Well, my dear, you best return to your post, I shall inform you of the outcome of this little experiment if it successful" Metatron stated and Valek placed Jesse on the floor.

"What are you planning?" Valek asked and Metatron smirked.

"Time to make those archangels even more mad and the need to bring Lucifer up from his cage" Metatron replied and Valek tilted her head.

"How?" Valek asked and Metatron just waved her off and she frowned before bowing and disappearing as Metatron picked up the young boy and taking him into room 34.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: I know... I am very evil, what do you think Metatron has planned for poor Ben and Jesse? **

**Loki: Must resist breaking the law.**


	14. The mission is on

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Silver: SURPRISE! Another chapter, I know I am being very evil with not releasing Dean's chapter, but I swear I am working on it and it will be released, let's pray for Friday, I am trying to get over a piece of annoying information that is being annoying and not wanting to come out right, I have placed a marker where it needs to go and powering on through, but till that piece is worked out right, then short chapters will be released.  
**

**Loki: Dean's chapters are long and there will be a lot of smaller chapters dealing with everyone and everything else in between so we won't hear from Dean as often.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey**

* * *

**Hell**

Belphegor left the throne room with a disgusted look to the closed doors and then walked with purpose towards stairs.

"Belphegor... why are you up here? And not in the rack room" Belphegor spun around on his heels and swallowed slightly seeing Valek walking out from the shadows,

"Mission... Queen Lilith has given me a mission in finding my father" Belphegor replied as Valek grabbed the demon's shoulder knocking off the sun glasses revealing golden yellow eyes.

"You best be careful, Belphegor... I know you and exactly who you are loyal to" Valek growled revealing her sharp teeth and Belphegor simply smirked.

"You will do well not to dare cross me, Valek... if you know what is good for you... I hate my father and would rather have him dead and hung by his balls... I am just grateful that my mother survived the birth and guess what... I would love it if she is the one that kills you and makes it slow... I know everything you and the group are doing, I have sources" Belphegor replied as Valek growled.

"I would love to see your bitch of a mother here in Hell..." Belphegor growled and threw Valek into a wall as he pulled out a gun and was about to shoot when there were footsteps.

"BELPHEGOR! ENOUGH!" Crowley growled and Belphegor glanced at him before putting the gun away.

"He is not yours, Crowley... he belongs to the torturers, he will return" Valek replied as Belphegor shrugged before punching Valek and then skipping away pass Crowley.

"Yeah, he might be a torturer... but for how long? Go back to your cesspool" Crowley replied as he walked away and Valek growled as she watched the King of Crossroads leave the hallway.

Meanwhile Crowley caught up to Belphegor and grabbed the demon and transported them away.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Crowley threw Belphegor to the ground as the young demon pouted.

"You truly are stupid, do you realise what you are risking by taking this job?" Crowley yelled and Belphegor looked down as his golden yellow eyes turned brown.

"I just got so angry, I... I..." Crowley threw a glass at the wall and Belphegor winced "I am sorry, Crowley" Belphegor whispered and Crowley banged his hands on the desk.

"You revealed the fact you know of the group, you have endangered everyone... all because you and Valek hate each other that much" Crowley growled and Belphegor swallowed.

"Is my mother... is she in danger?" Belphegor asked sounding like a boy and Crowley glanced to him.

"No, but the curse will no doubt move faster on her mind... I swore to your uncle that I would keep you safe and I will hold my word, but you are making that hard, Belphegor" Crowley said before sighing heavily and Belphegor got to his feet.

"I am sorry, really I am... I swear, I won't do anything stupid again... please believe me uncle" Belphegor replied and Crowley sighed heavily.

"It is too late, you got the mission to find your father... I can not protect you there, I am not risking everything I have done... look Bel, if things with your father get hard and you can not get out... you call for Anael... I truly don't want you to call for her... she is risking everything and trying to hide, I hope you realise the dangers you are now putting all of us in" Crowley whispered and Belphegor looked down as he gulped as the impact hit him and hit him hard.

"I... I'm scared" Belphegor whispered and Crowley looked to him with sadness.

"Nathan Steven Carter... I believe in you and guess what there are others here with that same fear..." Crowley heard a throat clearing and he turned to see a handsome man with brown hair that was slightly spiked and there was a light growth of a beard, he wore a leather outfit and he was smiling.

"Zankou, what news? And it better be good" Crowley growled and Zankou smirked.

"Metatron made his move, he grabbed Jesse Turner as well as a young human boy by the name of Benjamin Braeden" Zankou replied and Crowley growled before throwing a glass to the wall.

"Alert Mattias at once and send word to the Crone... I am in need of her wisdom in these now trying times" Zankou bowed and disappeared "Belphegor, go and seek out your father, but you need to remain safe" Crowley walked over to a cabinet "now that Jesse is in play, he will need you soon enough and if I am right and I believe I am, Metatron hopes to make Benjamin something close to you, but we can not be certain and that... that is the dangerous part of your mission" Crowley threw a bottle out and Belphegor winced when it broke and green smoke appeared "where is that little bugger? Find your father, get back here and tell me what you find... there it is" Crowley stated before he turned around and in his hand Belphegor looked confused.

"What is that?" Belphegor asked and Crowley smirked looking to the bracelet.

"This is from the ancient world, an artifact that can protect you shall you need it... it will take you from the world" Belphegor stepped back in fear "it is the only way... if things go wrong" Crowley replied and Belphegor swallowed as he looked to the small ring that was a simple gold band with a sapphire.

"What is this exactly?" Belphegor asked and Crowley smiled at him.

"There is no name for it, only that it fell to Earth with one other thing and see that blue stone, I sense great power within but it is hidden under layers of magic and I feel that it would be suited to you" Crowley informed him and Belphegor held out his hand as Crowley dropped the ring.

"I promise to return" Belphegor whispered as he disappeared and Crowley looked to the spot with sadness.

"Not for a long time, young Carter... I best inform your mother" Crowley whispered and he disappeared from the room.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: Just a bit of quick background, Asmodeus can turn off his eyes from yellow to brown, make himself look human and if you know what JVP looks like in real life, well that is Asmodeus's human form while the white suit and yellow eyes are his true preferred look. JVP is truly handsome in real life (I have met him) and he is an amazing man. Now that ring will play a big part later on, but for those that guess exactly what it is and yes it is from a series  
**

**Loki: Silver is trying to get as many chapters out before I go internet silent for two days. That's going to be a lot of fun. See you all on the other side.  
**


	15. New World

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Silver: So this chapter goes to another place, Loki and I spoke it and I decided it needed it's own chapter. Below are who plays who, as well as translations. If you do not know Lord of the Rings, don't worry I can dig up history for you if you want me to, the War of the Ring has happened, Aragorn is King with Arwen as his Queen. Gandalf is still around as well as Legolas and Gimli. Over in AO3 I will post pictures so those of you that don't know how the characters look can see how I have put them. Also Aragorn and Arwen have three children. All translations are at the bottom, this chapter took a lot of research to get things happening, but I hope you like the surprise at the end.** **  
**

**Loki: We did. So many storylines running through my head.  
**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

* * *

**Unknown location**

A beautiful forest loomed large with leaves slightly falling as faint heavy running could be heard pounding hard against the dirt and then we see a pure black horse appear and there was a young woman with long curled black hair. The horse was riding hard and fast.

Another horse could be heard as giggling echoed around and a young man appeared also riding a horse that was a stunning white and black horse.

"Lúthien, please wait" the male called out and the young woman giggled.

"Noro lim, Bergo! Noro lim!" Lúthien yelled and the male shook his head as he made his own horse run faster.

Just in the distance a stunning city in a white glow, this city is named Minas Tirith and it stood proud in that stunning white glow and at the top a man with a silver crown on his head with a smile.

"Hîr vuin, Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog" a female with long black slightly curled hair said as she gilded towards him and he turned slightly towards her.

"Gi melin, Arwen" he replied and Arwen touched his beard before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Aragorn... there is much... I fear, there is still no news of Andúril nor Vilya... they are lost to time" Arwen whispered and Aragorn looked down to the repaired Evenstar and he touched it lightly.

"It is my fault... your father he charged me with Andúril, reforged it for me and I lost it" Aragorn whispered and Arwen placed a hand on his hand.

"My king, my queen, Mithrandir has arrived with news" a silver blonde man with slightly pointed ears stated with a smirk and Aragorn smiled at him.

"Hantanyel, Legolas" Aragorn replied and the three walked into the throne room of the Citadel.

"Aragorn, I bring news that I do believe you may enjoy" Gandalf stated as Aragorn approached the throne and Arwen walked over to the table with scrolls.

"We welcome any and all good news" Arwen replied as she moved a scroll up and revealed another.

"I have found out where Andúril and Vilya fell" Everyone looked to the wizard as Aragorn began to pace "they fell to Midgard or Earth" Gandalf stated calmly and Arwen looked to him.

"How should we get them? They can not remain on Earth yet neither Aragorn nor I can leave" Arwen replied and then there was the sound of the door opening.

"Come about I go" everyone looked towards the door and saw a beautiful young woman enter the throne room wearing a stunning dark blue dress that had silver tulle over it giving it a stars on the night look with transparent sleeves, the young woman's hair was a waterfall braid and Arwen smiled at the young woman "please, I can go and collect the sword and ring... I get a sense that my destiny and fate lies on Earth" the young woman explained as she walked closer.

"Hiril vuin... are you sure?" Legolas asked softly and she nodded her head.

"I have been having dreams of a man with slightly shorter hair than ada and I can feel that he has worry within his very soul, he is damaged and feels lost" the young woman stated and Arwen looked to Aragorn.

"Lúthien, if this is what you see, then who am I to stop you... I want you to be safe, I have only heard of the dangers that Midgard can hold" Aragorn stated and Lúthien walked over to her father.

"Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? Ada?" Lúthien asked softly as she placed her lightly on her father's cheek and Aragorn closed his eyes.

"Gerich veleth nîn, Iellig" Aragorn replied and Lúthien smiled at him before running out of the throne room.

"Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio ammen" Aragorn noticed that his council left the room as he turned to face Arwen "we raised Lúthien to follow her heart, as you followed yours and I followed mine" Arwen stated and Aragorn placed his hand on the repaired Evenstar.

"I trust in us and in our daughter, it is Midgard I have no trust in" Aragorn stated and Arwen hugged him close.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: All translations are below and I used various sources. I hope I did justice to the Lord of the Rings characters, it has been a very long time since I wrote about any of them, but this is after the War of the Ring, however with changes and please respect those changes. **

**Loki: Short chapter but introduces a new chapter that couldn't be done in an already established chapter order. As always leave a review.**

* * *

**Lord of the Rings characters** **  
**

**Gandalf = Sir Ian ** **McKellen **

**Aragorn = Viggo Mortensen**

**Arwen = Liv Tyler**

**Legolas = Orlando Bloom**

**Gimli = John Rhys-Davies**

**Eldarion = Ben Barnes  
**

**Lúthien = Bridget Regan**

**Nimloth = Hailee Steinfield (Not seen just yet)  
**

* * *

**Translations **

**Noro lim, Bergo! Noro lim!  
Ride on, Bergo! Ride on! **

**Hîr vuin, Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog**  
**My lord, I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh**

**Gi melin**  
**I love you**

**Mithrandir (Another name for Gandalf)**

**Hantanyel  
I thank you  
**

**Hiril vuin  
My lady  
**

**Ada  
Father**

**Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? Ada?**  
**Do I not also have your love? Father?**

**Gerich veleth nîn, Iellig**  
**You have my love, my daughter**

**Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio ammen  
** **If you trust nothing else, trust this, trust us**


	16. Reveal of Secret History

**THANK YOU TO THESE AMAZING WRITERS, WHO TRULY HELPED KEEP THIS CHAPTER IN LINE.**

Lokis_mischef79 (my amazing editor, who truly does put up with my crazy brain and ideas, she keeps me in line)

Blondie 20000

vrskaandrea

Franki3Winchester

NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor

Secretwrittenword

ReaderGeek471579

Another Writer Who Loves

ncsupnatfan

NegansDoll

EvenEth13

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Silver: Hello everyone, so this is another giant chapter and the previous chapter (chapter 15) will be explained here throughout the chapter. The episode for this chapter is Death Takes a Holiday. Also keep a look out as there will be some deep history from a few things dug up in this chapter. Also there is a massive horror element towards the end (I have placed a warning) but hopefully it is okay, some dear friends have told me that it is plenty and I have studied hard to get the scene right and I hope you like how the ending of the character goes.** **  
**

**Loki: Silver did the cheeky thing again and hide a lot of the chapter from me, but I trust her and I know her writing the past 2 chapters have been confusing, but I do know those two chapters will be answered here.  
**

**Silver: Also ** **Lúthien is about 25 years old (her portrayal is mentioned in end notes of chapter 15), her siblings will not make another appearance till much later towards the battle for the infinity War.** ** This chapter's song is Drowning by Radio Company. Yes I went with a Jensen song for a chapter that does not involve Dean at all.**

* * *

**Minas tirith  
Alfheim (Middle Earth)**

Lúthien walked the long hallways with light steps as she felt that this was her true fate.

"Is it true?" Lúthien stopped and turned around to face a young teenager "are you going away?" the young teenager asked softly guiding towards

"Nimloth, yes it is true... I have foreseen it" Lúthien replied as she went back to walking and Nimloth frowned before following.

"Then I want to come with you" Nimloth stated and Lúthien turned around in shock.

"No, Nimmie... you must remain here" Lúthien stated firmly and Nimloth looked down.

"But I fear for you... please let me go" Nimloth pleaded and then there are footsteps.

"Our sister is right, Nimloth..." the two sisters looked up to see a handsome young man "you must remain here and I am worried as well, but you trust in Lúthien" the young man told Nimloth and Lúthien smiled at him.

"Thank you Eldarion" Lúthien whispered and Eldarion walked forward and hugged his younger sister.

"All I ask is that you keep safe and when you find your mystery human, please send word to us and let us know that you are alright" Eldarion whispered as he hugged Lúthien to him.

"You best let ya sister go, laddie... she does need to go and pack" the three siblings turned to the other end of the hallway and saw a heavily red bearded man "Lúthien, your father sent me to tell you that the gatekeeper is ready, when you are lassie" the man stated and Lúthien smiled before bowing her head.

"Thank you, Uncle Gimli" Lúthien replied and Gimli smiled as he stood watching the eldest daughter of Aragorn walk towards her room.

"She will be okay right... uncle" Nimloth asked softly and Gimli looked to her.

"She will be fine, she has a good head on her shoulders and I know she has your grandfather and great grandmother's gift of foresight" Gimli stated and Nimloth looked to her brother who hugged her to his side.

"I hope you are right, uncle... it is just we worry" Nimloth whispered and Gimli walked forward.

"And that is perfectly fine and never lock your emotions away... alright lassie" Gimli stated calmly and Nimloth nodded as Gimli walked off as the two siblings went another way.

* * *

**Mountain Inn Bar  
** **Dayton, ** **Wyoming  
15/11/2008 - 11:30am  
**

Sam was currently sitting at the table with a frown as he watched the disguised Gabriel hand over some cash to the cashier with a smirk and Sam looked back down to the table.

"So I am not going crazy" Bobby Singer asked as Sam pulled his laptop out.

"No, not at all... from everything you have told me there is something not right in Greybull, Wyoming" Sam replied as he looked over to see Gabriel pouting as he tried to chat up a young woman and then Sam winced as the girl slapped him.

"Could you and Dean go and check it out... just a feeling and I have to remain here seeing as Garth... well he is just a pure damn idjit" Bobby stated and then Sam heard another phone ring and Bobby took a breath before hanging up and Sam looked down to the results.

"So what is happening?" Gabriel asked as he walked over and Sam looked up to him before trying to hold in the small laugh that wanted to escape him as there on Gabriel's face was a red hand print and seeing the hand print of 'Dean's' face well it was funny. Gabriel pouted seeing the look on Sam's face and the taller hunter went back to typing so he would not laugh.

"Well..." Sam was about to explain what Bobby found when Gabriel looked towards the cashier.

"How does your brother do it? Pick up the ladies, already I have been slapped ten times in the past week" Gabriel stated with a pout and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Angels?" Sam questioned pointing up and Gabriel waved him off.

"Barrier... only a quick barrier, cause I really want to know" Gabriel stated and Sam shrugged.

"Dean just can pick up the ladies, I honestly am shocked and actually now that I think about it... last year there was a case with a young boy and his mother... there were Changelings..." Sam was cut off seeing the look of disgust on Gabriel's face.

"Yikes those creatures are just plain nasty... I have come across their hunting grounds before tried to wipe them out many times and I just never could seeing as I can not do a mass smiting or even try and find the Alpha Changeling and end the race by that way" Gabriel stated and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Alpha Changeling... are there any other Alphas?" Sam asked and Gabriel bit his lip before he nodded.

"All monster have an Alpha, but there are only three that I know and trust with my life and my secret... Dean will have met one and I bet you $100 that the two got along" Gabriel stated and Sam looked shocked.

"Who? Well actually what monster?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"Not telling you... there is much you still must learn about the supernatural world and I will teach you" Gabriel stated firmly and Sam looked down before taking a deep breath.

"Okay" Sam replied and Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"Sam, I truly need you to understand the dangers of drinking demonic blood" Gabriel stated and Sam shook his head.

"No... I am sorry I need to do it and I won't let you kill her" Sam growled and Gabriel looked down upset.

"I promised your brother I would keep you from danger and with you drinking demonic blood... I fear you are going down a hole I can not pull you from till it is too late" Gabriel pleaded turning his eyes back to his golden whiskey coloured and giving the pleading look.

"No, Gabriel and enough with this subject, take down the barrier and let's get on the case" Sam replied with a glare and Gabriel's eyes went back to Dean's jade green eyes.

"Fine" Gabriel replied and he threw down the barrier.

"So Bobby... he thinks that there could be something over in Wyoming" Sam replied and Gabriel smiled as the waitress who simply placed the food down, a burger and chips before she walked off.

"Oh and what is happening over in Wyoming?" Gabriel asked as he threw a chip into his mouth as Sam glared slightly towards him before looking back down to the laptop.

"Well, it is a small town, but the strange thing that caught Bobby's eye was that no one has died in the past week" Sam stated and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You do realise that there are some towns out there that just are small" Gabriel replied before he took a bite of the burger with a slight disgust look in his eyes.

"Well, what caught Bobby's eye was that there was a guy that simply walked out of hospice... thing is he had terminal cancer" Sam stated with a small smirk seeing the struggles that Gabriel was having slightly eating the non sweet burger.

"Okay... I will admit that is strange, but can happen" Gabriel replied as he went back to eating chips.

"There was another guy that got capped by a mugger and he walks away without a scratch" Sam replied and Gabriel frowned as he looked to the laptop and then another chip into his mouth and grabbed his milkshake.

"Was there any others or just those two?" Gabriel asked as Sam turned the laptop around showing the screen with two tabs open and the big title of the Greybull Gazette, then below was a large headline _Shooting victim walks away unharmed_ and just below that headline was the smaller headline _Man miraculously survives after direct shot to heart._

"The police and medical authorities are struggling for an explanation as to why the local resident James Jenkins was able to walk away from a point-blank shooting incident" Gabriel was frowning as he listened to Sam read the article and he bit one of the last chips remaining on his plate "after leaving Bison Bud's Bar, Mr. Jenkins and friend Pete Hensley were confronted by a mugger in a nearby alley, which after a brief altercation, the mugger fired a shot from a 9mm Automatic, hitting Jenkins directly in the heart..." Sam stated as Gabriel finished off the chips with a worried frown on his face.

"Okay, yeah that is slightly worrying and I am not surprised that he is not a doughnut" Gabriel replied and Sam nodded.

"The locals are saying that his survival is a miracle" Sam stated and Gabriel frowned thinking deeply trying to sort through eons of all sorts of things.

"I am concerned now" Gabriel replied as he looked into Sam's hazel eyes.

"This miracle.. what if it a lot of people making deals?" Sam whispered and Gabriel shook his head then he sighed throwing his hand out.

"Crowley would not be the one doing this, I know him and this would concern him as well... Sam this is something I have not seen and I have been on Earth for a centuries... hiding as the Trickster with the permission of the true Loki" Gabriel stated and Sam swallowed seeing that this case could truly be something new.

"Would it be a good idea to bring Crowley into this case?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked at him.

"No, he is already putting his neck out for me, I am not going to risk him" Gabriel growled slightly and Sam moved slightly back as Gabriel took down the barrier.

"We best get moving to Greybull" Sam stated as Gabriel nodded and the two left the diner.

* * *

**Minas tirith  
Alfheim (Middle Earth)**

Lúthien stood looking out of her window as images flashed within her mind of a tall man with neck length brown hair as he struggled against something and then to meeting him. Lúthien softly touched the necklace around her neck which was a small pure white with a slight glow rose and Lúthien closed her eyes.

"I can see you are concerned" Lúthien's eyes snapped opened and she twirled around to see a woman simply standing in the room "you look so much like your mother, it makes me happy and sad at the same time" the woman stated as she smiled seeing the unsure look that Lúthien was giving her with a small worried frown.

"Who are you?" Lúthien asked carefully and the woman smiled.

"Celebrían" Lúthien's eyes widen in shock for there in front of her stood her grandmother, who had passed made the choice to sail into the west after she was poisoned by orcs as well as tormented "I am here to tell you, that your visions were given to you for a reason and the man you help is tied to you" Celebrían explained and Lúthien bit her lip as she felt the man's pain.

"How are you here? Why is this man tied to me? Why can I feel his pain?" Lúthien asked and Celebrían looked sad.

"Manwë and Mandos sent me here, they could see you were unsure of the visions and you wondered who the man was" Celebrían explained and Lúthien bit her lip before taking a breath.

"Yes and why can I feel his pain... even if it faint I still feel it in my heart" Lúthien whispered and Celebrían took a step forward as Lúthien swallowed trying to take in the information her grandmother was telling her.

"Cause you are soul bonded to the man" Lúthien gasped as she took a step back "I can not tell you his name, only that when you get to Midgard, you will know where he is and you will save him" Celebrían told her and Lúthien looked quickly to the picture of her parents and then to her great grandparents, both were soul bonded.

"Weren't you and grandfather also bonded by soul?" Lúthien asked and she watched as her grandmother look down sadly.

"We were... but I did the hardest thing and I know it effected Elrond" Celebrían replied softly and Lúthien swallowed as she placed a hand on her necklace.

"You asked him to continue to live... to fight against the dark and to keep you in his heart, to live for your children" Lúthien whispered and her grandmother smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, now I know you best get going to Asgard... just know that the road ahead will full of hardship and pain, but believe in yourself and you will overcome them"

"Thank you grandmother... I think... no I know I am ready for this journey and I will make you proud" Lúthien replied and Celebrían smiled at her before bowing her head.

"Blessed be" Celebrían whispered as she faded away and Lúthien steeled her emotions as she grabbed a bag and started to pack. Within an hour, Lúthien was packed and at the Bifröst bridge saying farewell to her family and friends before the rainbow dimensional light appeared and she disappeared from her home.

"Welcome Princess Lúthien to Asgard" Lúthien bowed her head to the man with golden armour "I am Heimdall, guardian of Bifröst and the watcher of all" Heimdall welcomed with a smooth calm voice that demanded to be respected.

Lúthien studied the being in front of her, he stood proud wearing golden armour with a helmet that had horns and just in the gap that showed Heimdall's face. Lúthien also noticed that Heimdall had golden eyes and Lúthien felt that those eyes could see everything no matter the barrier or wards.

"I can feel your gift, young Princess and I promise I shall never hurt you, I know your mission and I hope you are ready" Heimdall told her softly and Lúthien swallowed.

"Thank you for having me, Lord Heimdall" Lúthien replied deciding to take her grandfather mannerisms in respect and Heimdall smiled as he turned his head ever so slightly with his golden eyes still looking out over the distance.

"Prince Loki will be arriving shortly to escort back to the King and Queen" Heimdall replied and Lúthien smiled sweetly at him as horse hooves could be heard coming closer.

* * *

**House  
Greybull, Wyoming  
15/11/2008 - 5pm  
**

Sam and Gabriel sat at the dinning table as Jim sat across from them while just seen were Jim's wife and daughter in the next room.

"So, we have been hearing around the town that many believe what happened to you was a true miracle" Sam stated as Gabriel watched the human and knew that there truly was something not right in the town.

"It was, I still can not believe it, but it was as plain as day" Jim stated and Sam looked at him with concern.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked and for once Gabriel truly agreed that Sam was right to ask that.

"Well... how else are you to explain it? Cause the doctors can't" Gabriel looked to Sam "there is a bullet in my heart and yet my heart is still pumping like a piston" Jim stated and Gabriel now had a feeling on what could be happening, but he was cursing himself for not paying full attention to all possible locks to his brother's cage and it was now biting him in the butt. The only thing he remembered was there was a seal surrounding the reapers and Gabriel was concerned that whatever was happening in the town had to do with the two reapers assigned to carry souls to their next life.

"Then please try and explain how you think you are alive?" Gabriel asked looking at Jim and he watched as the human look towards the other room where his wife and daughter were sitting.

"Look... I am not exactly the father of the year nor am I a saint, but when that guy shot me and I did not drop dead, I just feel that the Lord is giving me... a second chance... maybe" Jim whispered and Sam looked to Gabriel.

"You truly believe that... God is the one giving you another chance and for what purpose would he have?" Gabriel asked sounding very much like Dean there and Sam swallowed hoping that Dean was alright.

"Yes and that... there is still feeling that angels were watching over me" Gabriel wanted to scream and shout at the man that his siblings wanted to see humans disappear so they could bring back paradise and then there were even some that hated humans cause they caused their father is disappear "but I would not expect you guys to even understand that" Jim whispered and Gabriel took a few calming breaths within his mind.

"Look it is not that we don't believe, we will say for now that we will try... for you if you so wish it" Sam stated and Gabriel looked to the young hunter with a slight glare that Sam took no notice of.

"By the way... just a quick final question, have you been near a crossroads in the past week or so?" Gabriel asked just wanting to couple check on that little thing and Jim frowned.

"No, not at all" Jim answered with a confused tone of voice.

"Okay... did you happen to meet anyone with pure black eyes or pure red eyes?" Sam asked as Jim looked shocked at the question and Gabriel wanted to slap the young hunter for asking it straight like that.

"No... now who did you guys say you were again?" Jim asked with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Never mind, but thank you for your time" Gabriel stated and he rushed Sam out and back into the Impala.

"Dean, what was that about?" Sam demanded as Gabriel started up the Impala and Gabriel glanced at him as he drove away.

"I think I know what is happening here and it is not good, but I need you to check with Bobby" Gabriel stated as he rounded the corner with a good amount of speed and Sam looked concerned.

* * *

**Rocinha, ** **Rio de Janeiro  
** **Brazil, South America  
15/11/2008**

Bruce Banner growled in anger seeing the man in front of him and the man was smirking as another two men entered into the room.

"Did you truly think you could hide forever from me, creature?" Bruce glared at him with pure hatred "I would think that you would still be wanting to be with my daughter, but I find you are with a young woman... pretty young for you creature" the man stated as the two men simply stood by.

"Ross... she has nothing to do with me, I was simply helping her and you really don't want me angry" Bruce growled as a green tint took over his normally calm brow eyes.

"You are locked away and the little lady.. well she will not be a problem anytime soon" Ross moved slightly a click on a light and Bruce's eyes widen for there on a table and still knocked out laid Marisol "who is she?" Ross demanded looking at Bruce bound form.

"You truly are stupid... General Ross... if you think... think for one minute... you can just keep be bound... the other guy... well you will not stop him" Bruce growled as his eyes turned brighter green as he yelled scaring the two men that remained unnamed and all three watched shocked as Bruce Banner's body started to change as the metal broke as Bruce broke free, just as his shirt and pants started to ripe apart as his skin turned green and Bruce's skinny body became bulky.

"What the..." one of the men yelled as the now bulky green skin Bruce Banner hit all three to the ground and then looked to Marisol, his eyes becoming soft and concerned.

"Protect" the creature's said low as he broke the restraints that held Marisol and picked her up gently.

"Trenton... Webb, GO! STOP THAT DAMN CREATURE!" Ross yelled as the creature glared towards him and then ran through the wall.

"Sir... what the fuck was that creature? What did Cole bring me into?" Lee Webb demanded and Ross glared at him then looked to Cole before looking back to Lee.

"That creature is a danger to the world and now it is free, you bring it back here... also that girl..." the two nodded and got ready to leave "oh and Trenton, I want you to find out who the FUCK she is as well" Ross yelled and the two men left the room.

* * *

**Motel**  
**Greybull, Wyoming  
15/11/2008 - 11pm  
**

Gabriel held an ice pack to his aching head, he was angry that Alastair had gotten the jump on him, but he was happy that his power was hidden under layers of protection, however Gabriel knew that there was not long till Alastair got even closer to him and would find out his secret.

_ **Flash back  
Earlier that night  
** **Cemetery** _

_Gabriel swallowed deeply as he looked at the torturer and knew that there will be not much time till Alastair discovers his secret that he truly was not Dean Winchester._

_"Alastair, I thought you went all nice deep fried.. went all extra-crispy" Gabriel stated with a smirk and Alastair's eyes flashed black then returned to human._

_"Nah... you should know that was just the poor little pediatrician I wore... hehe, his little sweet wife is still looking for him, it is just so juicy to watch the ants try to find bags for us" Alastair stated with a giggle in his tone still and Sam glared towards the demon._

_"You are so going to be killed" Sam growled and Alastair looked to the young hunter with a smirk._

_"Oh dear, would you look at the time... I have no time to chat, for you see I have got a hot date with death" Alastair stated and then he smirks towards Gabriel and then flicks his hand and he caught Gabriel by surprise at that and he was thrown across the graveyard and collides with a gravestone._

_ **End of flashback** _

Gabriel wanted to heal his back pain, but he felt his brother Castiel watching him as well as another brother and Gabriel wanted to curse them.

"So...Bobby did some more digging" Sam stated as he enters the room holding a notebook in his hand and Gabriel glanced over.

"And what did he find?" Sam looked at him causing Gabriel to blow out some air as he flew out the barrier and he glared slightly "you realise that every time I do this my brothers could work out I am not Dean and then your brother will be in grave danger cause they will take me and torture me to reveal where he is, cause right now i know he is still where he needs to be" Gabriel stated calmly and Sam swallowed.

"I am sorry, but please I need you to tell me what you were thinking earlier" Sam pleaded and Gabriel raised an eyebrow as his eyes went back to their normal golden colour.

"Sam, I am afraid that I only know that whatever is currently happening, it is a seal to my brother's cage and I just can not remember what the seal was, I never paid attention and now it is biting me in the ass" Gabriel stated and Sam looked down.

"I am sorry, I am just worried" Sam whispered, his voice going quiet and Gabriel sighed heavily.

"I get that and you have to remember that I truly am risking a lot just by being here, if my siblings or even demons other than Crowley, Meg and a few others know that Dean is not here, then the world could fall, do you know my true job in the Apocalypse?" Gabriel asked and Sam frowned thinking deeply.

"Weren't you the one to just bring Jesus back?" Sam asked and Gabriel laughed deeply.

"No, not at all, as you know I am the Archangel Gabriel and my job is to bring forth Judgment Day by playing this..." Sam's eyes widen in shock as Gabriel summoned a golden horn "do you realise now... how big it would be if it revealed I faked my death and what my older brother will get me to do... there is a spell that they can do, but the affect will not call judgement" Gabriel explained and Sam watched as the horn disappeared.

"What... what does the spell do?" Sam asked slightly worried about the answer that Gabriel will give him.

"It is a trapping spell... one that when used is activated will draw any angels within earshot of it to it and..." Gabriel surprised Sam by taking in a slightly shaky breath "if the spell... if the spell is misused in any way... there are dangers that even I can not get my mind around" Gabriel explained as his golden whiskey eyes studied Sam's expression and he could see where Sam's thoughts were and he decided to let out a breath wanting to hear the question that Sam was no doubt going to ask.

"Wouldn't it be possible to destroy the spell?" Sam asked and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, okay that was not the question he expected Sam to ask and he looked to the hunter with a surprise written on his face.

"Hmm, I was not expecting that question from you" Gabriel muttered out loud and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I would ask for a copy of the spell? Why would I want a spell to trap angels?" Sam asked and Gabriel studied Sam's face seeing if the hunter truly was telling the truth.

"The spell would get so many of my siblings off your back and you could change the tide of the coming war with the spell in use, lure angels to a spot and have demons there in the wings" Gabriel replied watching Sam as his face turned shocked and horrified.

"You... you see that... that I wouldn't do that" Sam asked and Gabriel laughed deeply.

"Well, you are drinking demonic blood... I would not know what to think or even I could trust you" Gabriel stated calmly yet there was that hint of hatred within his tone and Sam glared at Gabriel.

"I am not telling you, who my source is and I drink demon blood to stop Lilith" Sam replied and Gabriel simply shook his head.

"Sam..." Gabriel's voice was soft.

"No... enough" Sam replied and Gabriel nodded as his eyes went back to Dean's green and he took down the barrier.

"Did Bobby find anything?" Gabriel asked getting back in Dean's mindset and Sam looked to the message that Bobby had sent to him.

"He did, it seems that the local reaper is gone... well no more likely kidnapped" Gabriel felt his breath leave him, the reapers and his mind went straight to the only seal that truly was a massive one "the text says 'and he bloodied death under the newborn sky... sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured" Gabriel's fear was right "wonder what that means" Sam wondered with a frown and Gabriel looked away.

"It means that whatever demon is doing this will kill a reaper under the solstice moon... which is tomorrow night and if the demon kills a reaper then... you will have a broken seal" Gabriel stated as he felt panic and he knew that he had to protect the reapers and stop the seal from breaking.

"Dean, how would we see or even help the reapers? Aren't they invisible to everyone but to those that die or close to dying?" Sam asked and Gabriel closed his eyes opening his senses ever so slightly to see if any of his siblings were watching and he smirked, it seems that none were watching this part at all and hadn't been around for past two hours it seems.

"We need a psychic and someone that can watch over us" Gabriel stated and Sam's eyes widen with shock.

"You truly do have a concussion" Sam muttered and Gabriel threw a pillow at him to which Sam dodged.

"Look... to save the reapers we need to for all purposes die to see them" Gabriel stated and Sam bit his lip before sighing.

"Fine, I will call Pamela, but I am also going to call Annie so there will be another person here just in case" Sam replied and Gabriel agreed as he went back to laying down as Sam got his mobile out to make the calls.

* * *

**Asgard**

The man had pale skin, his black raven hair reached down to his neck, his green eyes sparkled with mischief and he wore a black outfit with gold and green accents.

"Welcome Prince Loki" Heimdall's booming voice echoed from inside and Loki felt Heimdall's glaze on him. Loki got off his horse with a sweeping motion and he handed lightly on his feet.

"Welcome, your highness" Lúthien looked the man that entered the Bifröst entry point and felt her face heat up ever so slightly before and got her bearings back as well as her manners.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki... I was not expecting to be greeted by the son second in line to the throne of Asgard" Lúthien greeted and Loki looked at her going up and down her body then eyes flicked to the bag.

"My mother... she actually wanted to me meet you for some reason" Loki replied with a slightly annoyed tone and Lúthien tilted her head.

"You best get back to the palace, Prince Loki... your father, mother and brother are waiting for you to return with Princess Lúthien" Heimdall stated calmly and Loki nodded in agreement.

"Well, your highness... shall we go?" Loki told her and Lúthien smiled at him.

"Thank you, Prince Loki and it is a pleasure to meet you" Lúthien replied and Loki helped her up onto his horse with a surprised look.

"Oh, so you have heard of me" Loki replied and Lúthien smirked.

"Indeed, I have" Lúthien replied and Loki kept his horse on track as he looked quickly to Lúthien, who had a smirk on her face.

"And who told you of me?" Loki asked as he looked back towards the palace.

"The Woodland King Thranduil" Lúthien replied and Loki groaned loudly.

"Oh, the little uppity drama king" Lúthien smacked him and he looked shocked turning back to look to him "Why did you hit me?" Loki asked with a growl and Lúthien sighed sadly.

"He is no longer, cold nor distant... when was the last time you saw him?" Lúthien asked softly as Loki slowed the horse down as they reached the stables.

"I believe that Sauron had just recently been destroyed by a man name Isa-something" Loki replied and Lúthien gasped lightly placing a hand over her mouth for that was .

"How long ago was that for you?" Lúthien asked wondering what the time difference between the two realms.

"Five hundred years ago, around the same time my father and brother last went to Midgard and then something blocked Heimdall and the bi-frost from accessing Alfheim till recently" Loki explained and Lúthien gasped with eyes wide as Loki got off the horse and helped her off.

"Your highness, welcome to the palace... the All-father shall see you now" a guard stated before either Loki or Lúthien could speak at the time difference.

"Well, time to tell my father and court about why we have not been able to get to your realm" Loki replied and Lúthien nodded and watched as the grand doors opened to the grand golden throne room.

"Welcome Princess Lúthien of Alfheim" Odin greeted and his voice echoed around the room as Lúthien curtsy in greeting.

"Thank you, King Odin for having me" Lúthien replied as she stood up and Odin leaned forward slightly.

"I am truly interested in why my people or even my family have not been able to enter Alfheim at all in the past five hundred years" Odin stated and Lúthien took a deep breath.

"The main reason is due to Sauron" Lúthien replied and there were many eyes that were confused.

"Sauron?" Frigga asked and Lúthien looked to her with a slight fear.

"Do you mean the creator of the rings given to the elves, men and dwarves?" Thor asked and Lúthien bit her lip.

"Sauron did not create the elven rings, an elf named Celebrimbor created those three and gifted them to the wisest of the elves, however Sauron was around at that time... he was always around for he had been the greatest lieutenant of Melkor better known as Morgoth" there were gasps and Lúthien felt slight relief that they knew of Morgoth "Sauron went by the name of Annatar and he did in fact help create the other rings" Lúthien stated and Odin looked concerned.

"Can you please explain what has happened in Alfheim? Is this Sauron gone?" Odin asked and Lúthien looked into his eye.

"Sauron is gone and has been gone for 104 years" Lúthien replied and there were sighs of relief.

"That is good news, however I wish to know why your realm was locked away" Odin stated and Lúthien took a deep breath.

"At the end of the second age which is overall year of 4025, Sauron was destroyed by ancestor Isildur" Lúthien replied and Frigga looked confused.

"If I remember correct, the last time I was there... wasn't this Sauron a Maiar?" Frigga asked and Lúthien looked surprised.

"Yes, he was... he was actually the mightiest of Aulë, the Vala that was responsible for fashioning and crafting the substances of which Alfheim" Lúthien explained and Odin frowned.

"Can you please explain a bit more of who he was?" Odin asked softly and Lúthien looked confused.

"Sauron is gone, why do you want to know about him?" Lúthien replied and Loki spoke up.

"We want to learn for our library" Loki called and Lúthien nodded with understanding in her eyes.

"You realise that I will try and condense it, however I can write a full history, I will only give brief yet important details" Lúthien stated calmly and she watched as Odin looked to his sons and then to his wife.

"We understand" Frigga replied seeing the look and Lúthien nodded.

"So Sauron's true name was Mairon, it meant he admirable and he was... he was also the most powerful Maiar, if not the most powerful" Lúthien took a breath "Sauron learned much from Aulë, he learnt smithing and handiwork, he even became a grand craftsman" Thor leaned forward narrowing his eyes slightly as Lúthien "Sauron's greatest virtue was his love of order and perfection... with a dislike of anything wasteful" Lúthien explained and Loki looked slightly confused.

"So then how did Morgoth get him to his side?" Loki asked and Lúthien looked down and swallowed deeply.

"That virtue proved to be Sauron's downfall... and it became easy for the Dark Lord Morgoth to get Sauron to his side... Morgoth manipulated Sauron's the will and power, so that Sauron would end up helping Morgoth achieve his goals and desires faster than if he pursued them alone" Lúthien stated and she looked to the royal family.

"What did Sauron do for Morgoth?" Frigga asked and Lúthien bit her lip before she took another breath.

"There were many things, but the biggest one would have to be encouraging and coercing Númenóreans to worship Morgoth as a god, however it is not known if Morgoth knew that Sauron had presented himself as an outright servant of the Valar to the elves" Lúthien replied and Frigga nodded in understanding.

"So moving on, you mentioned the rings... I don't remember seeing or hearing them when I was last there" Loki stated and Lúthien looked at him.

"You wouldn't have seen them, as those gifted with a ring well things went wrong..." Lúthien's eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Odin asked with caution in his tone and Lúthien opened her eyes to look over at him before closing her eyes and then reopened them. Loki gasped in shocked to see misty pale blue eyes.

_"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie"_ Lúthien's voice took a slightly dreamy mystic tone and the royal family looked shock as the pale blue disappeared.

"What was that?" Thor asked and Lúthien looked to him with a slight blush.

"I can not truly explain what happened, but I do have the gift of foresight like my grandfather and a few gifts close to my great grandmother" Lúthien replied and Frigga looked confused.

"Who would they be?" Frigga asked and Lúthien

"My grandfather was Lord Elrond of Rivendell, he was my mother's father" Lúthien replied and Frigga gasped in shock.

"I remember Elrond, the last time I saw him was just after his wife had been attacked by... things called orcs... is that the right term?" Frigga replied and Lúthien nodded.

"Yes, that is the right term..." Lúthien's eyes widen and then to the shock of the court and royal family fell to her knees and Odin looked concerned.

"Princess Lúthien? What is happening?" Odin called out and Lúthien with pained filled eyes.

"My soulmate is in grave danger, I need to get to Midgard now" Lúthien got out as Loki ran over to her and picked her up, running out of the throne room with her.

* * *

**Motel**  
**Greybull, Wyoming  
16/11/2008 - 10am  
**

Sam had called both Pamela and Annie the night before. Pamela cursed at Sam for calling so late while Annie was concerned about the younger Winchester. He asked if Annie could bring Pamela to Greybull, Wyoming to help with the case. They agreed and insisted they will be right over.

"Are you sure that you want to bring Annie and Pamela into this case?" Sam asked for the hundredth time causing Gabriel to groan heavily.

"Sam... enough, please just stop... I swear that Pamela and Annie will be safe" Gabriel replied quickly but Sam still looked unsure, however before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Sam called out and got up from his bed and went over to the door.

"You know, while I am always happy to help... there is such a thing called beauty sleep... Samuel Winchester" Pamela stated grumpily as she was guided in by Annie and Sam looked to Gabriel with a smirk.

"You can blame Dean, it was his idea to call you both" Sam stated and Gabriel looked to Annie with a smirk.

"Yeah... no smirking... Dean Winchester" Annie stated pointing towards Gabriel as Pamela giggled.

"I agree, cause I can not even begin to tell you both... how crazy this idea is" Pamela replied softly as she found a chair to sit in and Gabriel looked to her. Sam looked over to Gabriel who closed his eyes and Sam knew that Gabriel was seeing if there were any watchers and he saw the flash of anger.

"Dean... are you alright?" it seems that Annie also spotted the flash of anger and Gabriel opened his eyes to glance to her.

"Yeah... I am fine, just trying to get my mind ready for the task ahead" Gabriel replied and Annie glanced towards Pamela as she walked over towards Sam's bed.

"Are you sure you truly want to do this?" Annie asked as she sat down on Sam's bed and looked between the brothers.

"Yeah, we need to stop this possible seal from breaking" Gabriel explained and Pamela nodded.

"Well... just so we are clear... I am going to be ripping your souls out of your bodies and then you shall be taking the little stroll through the spirit world" Gabriel knew that Pamela was scared for all of them in the room, but he had a plan and he hoped it would work "I need to ask however... do either of you have any idea how heavy-duty insane this idea is?" Pamela stated as she crossed her arms and Sam bit his lip as he looked to her.

"Look... this needs to happen... Sam and I..." Gabriel swallowed "Sam and I... we need to save the reaper" Gabriel explained and Pamela frowned as she tapped the table top with her fingers.

"This is nuts... a truly insane idea... I hope you realise that" Pamela stated firmly and Gabriel looked to her.

"I know what we need to do and I trust you both" Gabriel stated as he slowly sat up in the bed looking towards each human seeing their reaction and even though he could not truly access the true depth of his power, he could see that they were all worried and concerned about the outcome of the task ahead.

"I think it is because Pamela and I are worried that you don't know what will or even could happen within the spiritual world" Annie stated and Sam looked to Gabriel with fear now in his eyes.

"Look... I promise and swear to you all that, this task... I know what I am doing" Gabriel stated firmly with his voice clear and Annie narrowed her eyes.

"Okay fine... Pam, I will go and get the candles from the car" Annie replied and Pamela nodded as Sam looked towards Pamela as Annie left the room.

"Sam... please close the curtains" Sam nodded as Gabriel kept his eyes on Pamela, he vowed that once Dean return he would see about restoring her sight and he looked to the room as Annie brought in a bag "Dean... your lighter please" Gabriel got up and walked over to the duffel to get a lighter "Annie, could place the candles in the directions of North, South, East and West" Pamela stated and the three did their tasks.

"Pamela... are you sure you want to do this?" Annie whispered as she walked over and watched the brothers with slight narrowed eyes towards Dean.

"We can not let a reaper be killed, I may not be able to see anymore, but I can sense that there truly is something wrong here" Pamela replied softly as she tilted her head slightly.

"Alright... everything is set up" Sam stated as he walked back over and Pamela looked towards him with her unseeing glaze.

"So.. I need you to tell me something, before you even think about heading to the spiritual world... I was wondering have you even thought about the fact that if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?" Pamela asked and Annie watched Dean carefully and then looked over to Sam.

"We do it by the book and we will be careful" Sam replied and Dean smirked.

"With style and class, of course" Gabriel answered and Sam bit his lip, he truly missed his brother.

"I truly wonder if you realise that you... both of you would be walking pieces of fog, who will not be able to move or even touch anything... so you both will be defenseless" Annie stated crossing her arms as Gabriel walked over followed by Sam.

"How would you explain when ghosts attack us?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked to Annie and Pamela with interest, seeing what their answers would be. He knew the truth of course, but he always did wonder what the humans thought about ghosts.

"Many of them have been dead for years, some even decades and the rare ones for a centuries learnt over time, you will be new spirits in a sense, you would have no control" Pamela stated and Gabriel was deeply impressed with the knowledge. Gabriel wondered who worked it out and he vowed to track down the human, who found out how ghosts haunted areas and scared people.

"Now, you both get on the beds and get comfy" Annie stated and the two laid down on different beds as Pamela got to her feet.

"Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis" Pamela spoke and Gabriel worked quickly to make himself look like Dean in spirit form, he also wondered where Pamela got the spell from as he sat up in Dean's form to the shock of Sam and Gabriel held up his hand causing Sam to nod.

"Pam, will you be alright?" Annie asked softly and Pamela nodded as she slowly got to her feet.

"I will be fine, can you send a message to Baldur..." Gabriel's eyes widen in shock at hearing the name of his adopted brother and he frowned wondering what Pamela's deal was with him was "tell him that I have used the spell?" Annie sighed heavily before she nodded "Annie... I know you hate Baldur..." Pamela sensed Annie wanting to say something.

"Pamela, he is using you, he does not care for you... do you remember the time he asked you about the Trickster Loki that Jim had run into and then a year later Rufus ran into it as well" Gabriel's eyes widen "he told you that he had given some special thread to a demon and he asked you to keep your ear out if Loki popped up again" Gabriel looked down as Sam looked on in shock at the reveal and Pamela turned away "Mellie... please you are playing a dangerous game getting involved with Baldur, I don't want to see you get hurt" Annie pleaded walking over to the younger woman and Pamela swallowed.

"We need to get back to this, please send the message to him" Pamela replied sadly and Annie sighed before nodding.

"Fine, just know I am truly against this" Annie stated and Pamela nodded sadly. She was happy that only Annie knew of her love, even though she was unhappy that Pamela was still with Baldur.

"Sam, Dean, I promise I can explain everything, but first you have to return and that is with this..." Pamela smirked as she walked over to Sam sensing the demonic blood flowing through his veins "you have got a great ass" Pamela whispered and Sam blushed as Gabriel chuckled.

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki rode fast towards the Bifröst entry point as Lúthien winced gripping Loki's tunic hard.

"Lúthien, it will be alright... I will be there with you" Loki stated as he held Lúthien close and rode the horse hard to the Bi-frost opening.

"Prince Loki, Princess Lúthien" Heimdall greeted as Loki stopped the galloping horse and Heimdall helped Lúthien down as Loki got off.

"Heimdall, get us to Midgard as quick as possible" Loki stated and the Bi-Frost guardian nodded his head.

"Of course" Heimdall replied and Loki held Lúthien close to him as the blue light of the Bi-Frost lit up.

"I... I promise to... to finish..." Lúthien got out as she gasped in pain.

"Don't push yourself, your highness, the Allfather can wait seeing as you have already given him a good amount of information" Heimdall stated and Lúthien smiled grateful at him.

"Hold onto me" Loki whispered as the two watched as the Bi-Frost chamber disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Street  
Greybull, Wyoming**  
**16/11/2008**

Sam and Gabriel walked along the street away from the motel.

"Is it... is it safe to talk?" Sam whispered and Gabriel looked around him and felt no eyes on him.

"I prefer not to till we return, look there is a lot that could be revealed" Gabriel stated as he kept his senses out for his siblings.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked looking towards Gabriel and the disguised archangel swallowed as he closed his eyes sensing that the local reaper was trapped.

"I have already explained" Gabriel replied looking towards Sam and then before Sam could reply Gabriel spotted a young boy and he rushed over followed by Sam.

"DEAN!" Sam called out nearly calling Gabriel, but catching himself in time and he watched as Gabriel disappeared into the house which Sam slightly hesitated to do before he took a breath and followed Gabriel.

"Are you Cole Griffith?" Gabriel asked looking to the young boy standing with slight fear in his eyes and the boy frowned looking to Sam before he nodded.

"Who are you?" Cole asked and Gabriel smiled.

"We are here to help..." Gabriel did not get to finish as the lights started to flicker which caused Cole to jump.

"They're back" Gabriel realised exactly who was there "you have to hide or the black smoke will get you too" Cole stated before he vanished. Sam frowned as Gabriel stood up and turned to look to the stairs as a woman and man came down the stairs. Gabriel felt fear enter his mind as he stood looking at his dearest cousin Tessa and he wondered who the newer reaper was.

"Sam?" Sam stepped forward in shock as the male looked shocked to see Sam there.

"Luis? But... but how?" Sam whispered as female walked forward with calm expression.

"You can not fool me, cousin Gabriel" the woman stated and Gabriel smiled sadly.

"You look good, Tessie" Gabriel told her carefully and Tessie frowned.

"It's Tessa, not Tessie and you know that all too well" Tessa growled which simply had Gabriel smirking and then Tessa smirked "or do you prefer me to use the nickname that Raphael gave you" Tessa stated and Gabriel pouted towards her.

"You truly have not changed at all Tess" Gabriel stated calmly

"What is going on here?" Luis asked and Gabriel looked over to Sam, who was still standing with pure shock written over his face as he looked towards Luis.

* * *

**Outskirts of Greybull, Wyoming**

Loki and Lúthien exited the Bi-Frost and found themselves on the outskirts of a town.

"Lúthien, are you going to be alright?" Loki asked and Lúthien looked to him with pain.

"We need to find my soulmate" Lúthien replied as she winced in pain and then Loki tilted his head.

"Hmmm... that is interesting, my soul... it's humming" Loki whispered and Lúthien's eyes widen in shock.

"You have a soulmate as well" Lúthien replied and Loki looked shocked then the two heard crashes near by in a building. Loki picked up Lúthien and ran over to the building.

* * *

**Unknown location**

The similar landmark Xunantunich, Belize came into view as the creature landed in a forest that surround a temple and he placed Marisol down softly. He felt Banner wake up and he growled wanting to remain out.

_"Please let me out... the young woman there... her name is Marisol and she may be frighten by your appearance... please let me out" _Bruce's voice was pleading and the creature looked to the young woman that was still knocked out.

"No" the creature replied simply and Bruce sighed heavily in their shared mind.

_"Please... plus you could have hurt her by accident" _Bruce whispered and the creature felt shock creep into his body and mind as the worry set in, he had hurt pretty Betty when he first appeared and he let Bruce back in control.

Bruce breathed heavily as he felt his body return to normal and he winced as he felt the scraps of clothes hang loosely on him.

"Really need to find a different spot, other me" Bruce muttered under his breath as he tied up most of the scraps together to keep his modesty in check.

"Hmm" Bruce glanced over and saw that Marisol was waking up "w-what?" Marisol whispered as she opened her eyes and Bruce walked the small distance towards her.

"Mari, I am so sorry that you got caught up in my mess of a life" Bruce whispered and Marisol shook her head.

"I will be fine, but can you explain to me what is going on?" Marisol asked softly and Bruce sighed heavily before he explained.

"All this starts, well having the other guy has been..." Marisol watched as Bruce bit his lip slightly "three years... 6 months and 5 days ago, May 11th 2005" Marisol could see that Bruce would never forget the date nor how long it has been "Before yesterday, I had not had an accident of turning into the other guy in 100 days and even though I could feel him, I had hoped that I had gained some type of control" Bruce explained and Marisol felt her heart go out to him.

"I am sorry for causing you to turn" Marisol whispered and Bruce looked to her sharply.

"Marisol, I don't blame you and either does the other guy, it is Ross that we blame" Bruce replied and Marisol looked to him with a small smile then her eyes widen.

"We can be rescued" Bruce looked confused as Marisol felt around her waist and her eyes widen in happiness "I forgot that Tony gave me a distress signal that is still in beta testing, but it should work" Marisol stated and Bruce nodded and watched as Marisol brought out a phone like thing and pushed a button that started flashing red.

* * *

**Kitchen  
** **Cole's house  
Greybull, Wyoming**  
**16/11/2008**

Gabriel knew that what had to be done and he quickly channeled his power and threw the barrier up knowing that Tessa wanted to talk.

"Luis, how are you here? What happened?" Sam asked looking at Luis who walked calmly into the kitchen with Tessa.

"It was always my destiny to become a reaper, Death himself tasked me to watch over you, like Tessa was tasked to be Dean's reaper" Luis replied and Gabriel hugged Tessa.

"I was worried that you had been hurt when Azazel took you over" Gabriel whispered as Tessa relaxed into his arms as Gabriel changed back into himself.

"Wow, I was not expecting that" Luis said startled and Sam swallowed.

"How does... how do you know Gabriel? And how did you die?" Sam asked looking to Tessa as he glanced to Luis.

"Luis, you best answer first, my history with Gabriel is a bit long" Tessa explained and Luis nodded.

"Will do..." Luis swallowed before he took a breath "Sam, before you blame yourself, as I said before it was my destiny to become a reaper... Azazel was the one to kill me" Sam's eyes widen in shock and sadness "it was before the events of Cold Oak went down" Luis whispered as Sam stepped back as horror filled his mind as blame started to set in and Gabriel rushed over grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, it is not your fault, you blame Azazel" Gabriel told him firmly as Sam started to get a panic attack thinking of Stanford and his other friends. Gabriel tried to reach Sam before Luis walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder as Sam with eyes full of panic looked up.

"But I am happy Sam, Tessa is my sister... I have not forgotten my human family, I just found myself where I am meant to be and I will be around for you always, Death tasked me to be your reaper so that when it is your time to die I will be taking you to Heaven..." Sam started shaking his head as Luis looked to Gabriel who nodded and moved away from Sam "I promise you Sam, that none of our friends at Stanford blame you... it was that damn demon, I heard that Dean killed it and for that we are in debt to your brother" Luis explained and Sam looked down.

"Where is Dean, Gabriel?" Tessa asked curiously and Gabriel gave a heavy sigh.

"I can not tell you, for his safety and the safety of well everything, but I swear Tessie that I will explain everything when I can" Sam could see as he calmed down that Gabriel wanted to tell Tessa everything, but he couldn't "please... please promise me Tessa that you will not seek out Dean, we need him safe and protected" Gabriel pleaded and Tessa nodded.

"I swear" Tessa answered which Luis echoed and Gabriel smiled sadly to the reapers.

"I need to release the barrier, we need to keep up appearances" Gabriel whispered and Tessa hugged him before she and Luis got into positions as Sam swallowed before steeling himself making Gabriel truly proud of the young hunter despite Sam drinking demonic blood recently and he shifted back into Dean's appearance and then clicked his fingers as the barrier lifted.

"So... how do you know her?" Sam asked Gabriel and the two reapers watched how good Gabriel truly was at the act of playing Dean Winchester.

"Yeah . . . Back at the hospital after the car accident" Gabriel replied only knowing that fact due to sensing the true reason behind John's death. He knew that John had traded his life for Dean and that Tessa had been the guardian reaper assigned to take him once he died.

"The..." Sam frowned before his eyes widen and he looked to Tessa in shock "you were the reaper after Dean before dad made the deal" Sam stated and Tessa nodded.

"Yes and now, my job I have to take the young boy" Tessa stated softly and Gabriel walked over to her.

"You can't... please not yet" both Tessa and Luis looked confused at the disguised archangel "I don't want to see you hurt... either of you and there are demons in town, the local reaper has already been taken" Gabriel explained and Tessa looked to Luis.

"Luis, you leave... you are still new and this will be your territory till it is time for Sam's death" Tessa stated and Luis bit his lip.

"Go Luis... you may be dead and embraced your destiny, but you are still my friend and I don't want to see you hurt in front of me" Sam pleaded and Luis sighed before walking over to Sam and hugged him to his shock.

"Please keep safe, Sam... I know Jessica would wish for the same and her death is not your fault" Luis whispered and Sam hugged him back before Luis disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry, I will be keeping safe" Tessa stated and Gabriel looked at her with worry before he nodded.

"I like you, Tessa, I would hate to have a different reaper assigned to me" Gabriel stated with a cheeky grin and Tessa shot a small glare towards him.

"Look, I am going to go and speak to Cole Griffith... Dean please just behave and no making enemies with the reaper" Sam stated and Gabriel gaped at him as Tessa giggled watching as Sam left the room.

* * *

**CEO office  
Stark Industries  
New York base**  
**16/11/2008**

Tony stood looking out of the giant bay windows towards the Central Park and he clenched his hand with worry appearing in his brown eyes.

"Tony, you know she will contact us..." Pepper stated from her seat and Tony gave a heavy sigh.

"I just feel that there is danger coming and I just feel that not only will you and I be a massive part of it, but it will be coming for Marisol and it could be on two massive fronts or sides" Tony stated as he closed his eyes and clenched his hand.

"Tony..." Pepper slowly got to her feet and walked over to Tony placing her hand on his shoulder, Tony opened his eyes and looked at her to worry in her eyes as well "Tony... we will all get through this and I will stand with you... always" Pepper whispered and Tony looked surprised before he smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything for always standing by my side" Tony told her softly and to her surprise he started to lean forward when a knock came to the office door.

"Mr Stark" a voice called out and Tony looked to the door to see a young man standing there.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Pepper asked and Tony was pouting slightly that this young man interrupted a moment between Pepper and himself.

"Something strange has appeared in Wyoming" the young man stated and Tony walked over to the young man.

"Strange? What type of strange?" Tony asked

"Tony... look" Tony turned to see Pepper pointing to the computer and he ran over.

"She used it, Pepper get happy here and get my plane ready" Pepper nodded as Tony ran out ignoring the young man.

"But what about Wyoming?" the young man asked and Pepper glanced to him.

"We will get back to you" Pepper replied dismissing the young man and she looked back to the screen not seeing the glare that was shot to her.

* * *

**Kitchen  
** **Cole's house  
Greybull, Wyoming**  
**16/11/2008**

There was silence as Gabriel closed his eyes trying to see if there was any eyes on him and he smirked when he found none and he quickly threw the barrier up.

"You know, Gabriel... you pulled Dean off really well, if you had not revealed who you were, I would believe you for sure" Tessa stated and Gabriel smiled at her.

"I am still shocked that my siblings have not yet discovered me on Earth or even that I am not truly Dean Winchester" Gabriel replied and Tessa smiled sadly.

"You know, I truly did miss you... you and your twin... when the two of you visited father's realm... you both were just goofballs" Tessa whispered and Gabriel walked over to her and hugged her close. Gabriel felt tears form in his eyes as he thought of his twin and his love of books. He wished he knew who or what killed his twin.

"When Dean returns, I swear to you here and now, cousin... that I will visit Death's realm once again and we will have a drink in honour of my dearly departed twin" Gabriel whispered with a kiss to the top of Tessa's head and Tessa hugged him tighter.

"Dean?" The two looked over to see Sam and Cole looking at them, both were wearing different confused expressions and Gabriel knew that Sam would ask about his twin.

"Hey Cole..." Tessa walked over to the younger boy and bent to one knee with a soft smile "my name is Tessa and I promise you I will not hurt you" Tessa whispered softly as Sam walked over to Gabriel.

"Tessa won't hurt you, Cole, she wants to help you, could you tell her what happened to you" Gabriel told the young boy and Cole nodded.

"We will be right back, I just have to talk with my brother" Sam stated calmly and Gabriel followed Sam to the other room with the kitchen still in sight.

"I know what you are going to say, Sam" Gabriel whispered as he looked into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Then why did you say nothing about having a twin, so does that mean there are five archangels in total" Sam whispered looking betrayed.

"Six... there were six archangels" Gabriel whispered looking down and Sam's eyes widen in shock.

"What happened to them?" Sam whispered and Gabriel looked at him with sadness.

"My twin was killed, but I don't know by what or even who" Gabriel stated and Sam looked shocked.

"What were their names? Your order?" Sam asked and before Gabriel could reply the lights began to flicker and Gabriel runs over to Tessa. While he knew that he could not give himself away, he will do everything in his power to protect Tessa and Cole.

"Miss Tessa... is that you doing this?" Cole whispered and Tessa glanced to Gabriel.

"It is not me, Cole, please keep behind these two" Tessa whispered and Gabriel looked at her shocked.

"Tessa, don't do anything stupid" Gabriel growled and Tessa smiled sadly.

"It is the only way to protect Cole" Tessa whispered as the doors opened with a bang and black smoke poured into the room. Gabriel covers Sam and Cole after he felt Tessa ripped from his hand.

When the demonic smoke cleared, Gabriel dropped to his knees in despair and Sam looked to Cole. Gabriel took no notice of the two talking for in his mind, he had failed another member of his family and he glared out of the window. The demons will forever pay if Tessa is killed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A young man sat sipping from a cup as another man sat down and the two looked at each other.

"You better have a good reason to be calling me here, Lance" the new man stated and Lance looked up.

"Yes, someone has called in an old favour and well it is a big favour" Lance replied as a waitress brought over a pot of tea.

"Must be big if you want to mess in the business of the Men of Letters" the man replied and Lance nodded.

"Dr Fredric Roberts... the Men of Letters have him locked up and I need your help to save him" Lance replied and the man sighed heavily.

"Lance, he is locked up tight, I am unsure if I can break him out" the man answered with bite to his bottom lip.

"You and your siblings, you are all in that state of being unsure of the Men of Letters and I know that if you all work together you can free the doctor, this is important and the doc has to get to America soon" Lance stated calmly and the man sighed.

"Fine I will call Mick and Sabrina" the man replied and Lance held out his hand.

"Thank you William Davies, I shall wait for your word" Lance replied and then he got up from the table and disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn SHIELD agents" William muttered and finished his drink.

* * *

**Motel  
Greybull  
**

Pamela gasped as she sensed power cloud over her senses and then there was a bang.

"Alastair sends his regards" a demonic voice stated to Pamela's left and then she felt the punch and she fell to the floor.

"I suggest you let the young lady go" a male voice purred and then metal hitting metal as Pamela felt felt near her but went over to where Sam's body laid.

* * *

**Funeral home  
Greybull, Wyoming**  
**16/11/2008**

Gabriel look at the building in shock, there were angel sigils all over it and he realised that this was the reason why the angels could not get past. Gabriel knew that whoever the demon inside is, would sense that there was a powerful person entering and Gabriel bit his lip looking to the sigils.

"You alright?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked at him.

"There are sigils stopping angels from entering and one of them will inform the demons that there is someone powerful entering the building" Gabriel explained and Sam looked shocked as well as a bit worried.

"What will you do?" Sam asked softly and Gabriel smirked.

"The demon shall not leave alive" Gabriel stated and his eyes glowed golden as the sigils glowed bright before stopping.

"What did you do?" Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled.

"Stopped my siblings from entering, to only allow myself entry and to stop the demon from leaving" Gabriel explained and Sam nodded with understanding. Gabriel opens the door and Sam goes in first unaware that Gabriel looked behind him back to the motel where their bodies lay.

"Keep safe Pamela" Gabriel whispered before he entered closing the door softly behind him.

Gabriel and Sam enter a large open space, where in the middle of the room there was a square with triangles on each side in the shape of a eight-pointed star and there were squiggles at each point. However it was not what truly drew the attention of the two, no what drew the attention of the two were the two figures lying within the star. One was Tessa and the other was an older man in a suit.

"First reaper" Sam whispered pointing to the man and Gabriel agreed, he did not recognize the old man and then Gabriel spotted another man outside of the triangle standing guard near the back entry point.

"Hey Sam, check this out" Sam watched as Gabriel disappeared then reappeared behind the man, tapping him on the shoulder and the man jumped in shock and turned around "hello" he punches the man "goodbye" the man falls down hard and Gabriel disappeared from sight.

"That was cool" Sam whispered and Gabriel smirked at him as he reappeared next to Sam.

"Oh lookie, another... so your turn, Sammy" Gabriel whispered seeing as another man entered and Sam disappeared, Gabriel watched as Sam did a pretty good job at knocking the demon out.

Sam reappeared next to Gabriel just as a third demon appeared with a smirk on his face.

"I am so happy that you found the place, alright boys?" Gabriel glared realising that it was Alastair "well, really it is one human and... well this is a surprise an archangel in hiding, Lilith will be very interested in having you" Alastair stated and Gabriel glared at him then before Gabriel could say anything another demon appeared and handed a shot gun to Alastair who smirked and shot at Sam who disintegrated.

"ALASTAIR! RELEASE THE REAPERS!" Gabriel demanded with a shout and Alastair just laughed throwing the shotgun to the side as Sam reappeared.

"See Rock salt is not at all fun, do you feel for ghosts now?" Alastair asked and the two just glared.

"You bastard" Sam shouted and Alastair just laughed that echoed around the round as he walked over to the old man reaper first.

"Well..." Gabriel was so happy that he changes the sigils to stop all demons from escaping even though it took a lot out of him "so... you don't want me to leave archangel... that is fine, I will simply make do" Alastair purred that made Gabriel's skin crawl and he glared harder "isn't it hard not wearing a meat suit that you are not familiar with?" Alastair stated as he went down slowly to his knees.

"That is none of your business, now release the reapers" Gabriel demanded and Alastair laughed.

"Yeah and go to hell" Sam shouted and Gabriel just wanted to groan.

"But I can not... Sammy boy... your archangel there has blocked me and even if I could I have a task to do and well I want to please my Queen" Alastair answered and Gabriel glanced to Tessa's still body.

"You truly are a stupid and idiotic demon... who is looking after your torture position? Cause you will not get out of here alive" Gabriel stated see no reason to hide anymore and he was already planning for Alastair's death.

"You think you are funny little archangel... which one are you any one... you wouldn't be Michael or Raphael seeing as they are... well they are under a deep power" Alastair stated and Gabriel's eyes widen at that, then he decided to get more information out of the demon and closed his closed pausing time. Gabriel got to work on the sigils, there was an ancient sigil that was created by Coyote to help his lover Metzlicihuatl force the truth out of any captured Tzitimimeh (otherwise known as Star demons) to which the demons would never realise and think they were saying something else.

"What about Aziraphale or Gabriel?" deciding to pretend to be Amenadiel, who went missing centuries ago and he smirked seeing the look of surprise on the demon's face "What happened to them?" Gabriel demanded and Alastair smirked.

"My... my... this is surprising and I am looking forward to informing my Queen that you have returned Amenadiel" Alastair now had Death's Scythe in his hands "but your little brothers... they are dead and I wish it was me" Alastair replied and Gabriel glared with hatred, however he was glad that the demons and most likely his siblings believe that he was dead with Aziraphale.

"Anyhoo... I am very busy as you can clearly see and the moon is now in the perfect spot... so the board is set" Alastair stated as he walked over to the older reaper.

"You truly think I will let you kill a reaper with Death's Scythe... and where did you get that?" Gabriel asked hoping to find out where it had been kept.

"Heaven's armory, the ever so helpful Balthazar helped and now the little angel is with Asmodeus... being tortured in order to find out where the two weapons are... Gabriel's horn and Aziraphale's blade are seeing as the little winged rats are dead" Alastair revealed and Gabriel made sure to keep calm on the outside, but now he was swearing up a storm within his mind hearing that news.

"Where is Asmodeus now?" Gabriel demanded as Alastair tilted his head and then grabbed the old man reaper and hauled him up.

"The Balaklava Submarine Base in Crimea, Ukraine" Alastair replied and Gabriel smirked, he was now going to free Balthazar even if it were not be his hand. He shall he Anna on to the rescue.

"HEY!" Sam yelled and Gabriel wanted to bang his head, he forgot about Sam being in the room and Alastair frowned to the hunter and then shrugged dropping the reaper and shooting at Sam again. Gabriel was hating that he did not put anything another dimensions in the sigils, but that is on him and his want to save the Tessa.

"Now, where was I?" Gabriel was looking around for anything that could help stop Alastair and then he heard it "Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" Alastair chanted and then he pulls the Scythe which makes a white-blue light appear as the reaper dies to which Alastair throws to the floor.

Gabriel does not notice that Sam is looking up to see that there was a chandelier hanging above the reaper trap and he glared forcing all his power towards the chandelier.

"Hic cruor messorius—" the chandelier falls down with a crash and Tessa is thrown out, Gabriel runs over to her as Alastair screams in pain and Gabriel picks Tessa up and runs back to Sam.

"Thank you, Sam... that was amazing" Tessa told the tall hunter and Sam blushed as Gabriel looked back to Alastair with a glare.

* * *

**Motel**

Pamela was fighting off demons with the one of the other strangers got Sam to awaken as the remaining were destroyed.

"Who the hell are you?" Pamela demanded as she killed the final demon and she looked for the strongest energy with her senses.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard and the woman with me is Princess Lúthien of Alfheim, who is also the soulmate of that man over there" Loki introduced and then Pamela heard a gasp.

"Soulmate?" Sam asked and Pamela could sense that Sam was uneasy about that.

"Yes, she is...: Loki's voice trailed off "hmm... that is interesting... I shall return soon" Loki's energy disappeared and Pamela was confused.

"What is your name?" Lúthien's voice was soft and sweet.

"Sam... my name is Sam well full name is Samuel... but please call me Sam" Sam replied and Pamela got to her feet with a wince.

"Is Dean alright?" Pamela asked and then there was a gasp.

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**  
**Greybull, Wyoming  
16/11/2008**

Gabriel glared with pure hatred towards Alastair as he held Tessa close to him and keeping Sam just behind him, he knew that Sam was trying to get the chandelier free, but Sam was not a true ghost and he looked at Tessa and Sam, then to both Gabriel's surprise and Alastair's shock, both Sam and Tessa disappeared before their eyes.

"Amenadiel... I am surprised by you, did you have someone helping you and the humans" Alastair stated shaking his finger and Gabriel smirked.

"I am not Amenadiel, you shall not escape for this is the moment, that you as the demonic little issue shall die... but first the truth about myself" Gabriel replied and Dean's appeared melted away as Gabriel stood in his preferred appearance and Alastair's eyes widen in shock dropping the Scythe and Gabriel clicked his fingers making it disappear.

"Gabriel? But... but we were told... told you were dead" Alastair managed to get out as Gabriel continued to smirk and then he clicked his fingers and Alastair watched as the funeral home melted away as a steel white hallway with empty hospital beds scattered across the hallways with machines as well and that were sheets covering lumps as well as dried blood.

Alastair noticed that there were vents around and there was pure silence that surround the two of them "where are we?" Alastair asked still with a slight purr in his voice and Gabriel smirked towards him as he raised his arms and twirled around before facing Alastair again.

"I recently watched Alien on TV and I must say... I am deeply impressed with the minds of humans and what they can come up with, so I decided to play with their creation and bring it to life for a deserving human who would never repent and well... you are a demon and your human soul... does not exist anymore... so you shall be the first to get a taste of the creature's full power and be hunted in turn... you will not survive... but do try and please entertain me" Gabriel stated with his tone dripping in venom and malice as he disappeared as a barring alarm came as red lights appeared.

Alastair felt something dangerous within the air and then a vent fell, deciding to be smart he hid and watched carefully from his hiding spot as something dropped to the floor, Alastair noticed that it had a skeletal body with pure black skin that looked like a exoskeleton yet there was something not right about it. Alastair saw that it had a cylindrical skull that was slightly elongated with no visible facial features other than the mouth. Alastair's eyes travel to the creature's back and saw that creature possessed several strange dorsal like spines on its back, a larger upper pair and a smaller lower pair. Then the final thing that Alastair saw in his study of the creature, as the creature was hissing as it slowly stood up and he swallowed as there at the tip was a segmented, blade-tipped tail that Alastair knew would do massive damage.

Alastair watched as the creature slowly moved around before walking off with its feet thudding heavily across the floor, Alastair could still hear the slight snarling and growls. Alastair did not want to move, so he waited in his spot and for the first time he felt terror as growls and hisses came from the creature as it investigated the area.

"I would suggest that you start to move, the Xenomorph will find you" Gabriel's voice echoed around and Alastair felt fear hit his veins as the creature growled and hissed as crashing sounds were heard echoing around the steel hallways.

"Not happening" Alastair whispered as more bangs could be heard as Gabriel laughed and then Alastair heard a finger snap and Alastair was no longer hiding and was in a room surrounded by windows and then there was heavy thudding footsteps as hissing came closer and Alastair just felt fear freeze his vessel's blood.

"Bye bye Alastair" Gabriel's voice echoed around as Alastair felt pain in his vessel's stomach and then he came face to face with the creature and then nothing. Gabriel winced as the Xenomorph cut through the poor vessel after the orange flashing disappeared and then he clicked his fingers letting Dean's appearance take over once again as he brought down the dimension and he sent Alastair to Lilith's throne and then to join Sam and Tessa where their bodies were.

* * *

**Asa Fox's house**  
** Emerson, Manitoba, Canada**  
**16/11/2008**

It had been 11 days since Adam met the Bane twins and he was already feeling the butterflies flare whenever Alicia would look his way. The twins were amazing and Adam found that Max had become a brother figure to him, even pulling him to the side and give him the warning.

"You hurt my sister, I will destroy you" Max whispered and Adam nodded hearing the warning loud and clear.

Adam was nervous as he walked over to where Alicia was sitting on the bench as she mixed a potion and Adam took a deep breath.

"Hi Adam, do you need something?" Alicia asked sweetly and Adam felt himself sweat standing in front of the beautiful witch.

"I was... I was wondering... if... ifyouwouldgooutwithmeonadate?" Adam asked in a rush and Alicia tilted her head confused.

"I am sorry, what are you asking?" Alicia asked looking very confused before she looked back to the potion and stirred it.

"I was... wondering if you would go out with me on a date?" Adam asked getting his bearings back and Alicia blushed before she looked in his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you" Alicia replied and Adam smiled with happiness.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

It had been a few hours since the rescue of Tessa. The death of Alastair. The reveal of Sam's soulmate.

_ **Flashback** _

_Gabriel woke with a gasp and looked wildly around.  
_

_"Dean... calm down, you are fine" Sam told him and Gabriel took a few deep breaths._

_"I will be alright" Gabriel replied softly and Sam bit his lip wanting to ask about Alastair, but knew that there were truly massive secrets that were revealed._

_"Well, that is interesting, it seems that I too have a soulmate on Earth, but she is blocked by something" Gabriel looked over to see the true form of Loki standing there in his green and black traveling coat.  
_

_"Soulmate?" Gabriel asked and Loki looked over to him with a tilt of his head as Gabriel locked his power away, he knew Loki would sense the pagan power and could reveal who he was to Pamela risking Dean's mission._

_"Yes" Sam replied then Loki explained everything, which Gabriel took no notice of for he was celebrating in his mind that there was now someone that could keep the demoness away from Sam saving the hunter's soul from the aftermath of drinking demonic blood.  
_

** _End of Flashback_ **

Gabriel decided to try and get some sleep when he felt a power wash over him and then he felt fear enter him as he appeared in a new area and he looked around before he spotted Castiel.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" Gabriel demanded looking closely to Castiel and his younger brother just looked elsewhere.

"I am very proud of you, Dean Winchester, today you gave us a victory" Castiel stated and Gabriel looked down as he clenched his hand.

"A victory? How was today a victory, a reaper died" Gabriel replied and Castiel looked to him.

"Yes, we lost a reaper, but we have found out that Alastair has been killed and rather violently as well"

"Well, he deserved it" Gabriel growled and Castiel tilted his head.

"Dean, before you even ask my siblings and I could not have helped at all as there was sigils all around the building and we could not penetrate it" Castiel explained and Gabriel knew that of course, it had taken a lot out of him to lock down his angelic power turning it pagan to enter.

"Why are you here now, Castiel?" Gabriel asked and Castiel looked to him.

"I was the one that recruited you, it was not your friend Bobby that called, to inform Sam about the seal" Castiel explained and Gabriel felt shock hearing that before he covered it up and tried to work out the best way Dean would have answered.

"You do realise that if you needed our help, you could have asked?" Gabriel replied and Castiel looked to him.

"Well it seems that whenever I have asked you to do something, you and your brother do the exact opposite" Castiel stated and Gabriel simply smirked happy that his act was working, but he was worried about the time if it doesn't work any longer.

* * *

**Hell**

Lilith was angry and screaming as the body of Caym was delivered with a simple letter that she would be next, that Asmodeus was done playing by the rules and Lilith screamed again causing demons to scatter as Alastair's mangled body appeared in her throne room with no note.

"So Asmodeus wants to play... well then let's start to play" Lilith growled and she disappeared from her throne room and appearing in a hallway, where a blonde haired woman stood and Lilith smiled sweetly.

"Who are you?" the woman asked and Lilith changed her eyes.

"Time to up the game" Lilith stated as her white smoky form went into the woman and she smirked as memories hit her as the woman's soul started to fight and disappeared.

"Jo, I think I may finally have a clue on Balthazar" a female voice from another room stated "you ready..." Anna Milton came out from a room and tilted her head with confusion "huh..." Anna walked down from the room calling out for Joanna Harvelle "JOANNA!" Anna screamed out getting to the front door.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: **Thank you so much for reading. Luis is from the very first episode of Supernatural, Sam and Jessica's friend who goes up to the bar. This idea was inspired by a few stories, but most recently the idea of reintroducing one episode characters has come about again due to the story 'Curious Case of Castiel' by vrskaandrea which is a sequel to her story 'True Colors'. Please go and support this amazing writer, she keeps you on the edge of your seat and you can never guess fully what will be happening next. Also a massive thank you to Blondie20000 for the pairing name of Millibane and yes they will be a couple.

**Loki: **Does you head hurt when reading this readers? Because it hurts mine when editing. I have been trying to get Silver to stop jumping from Fandom to Fandom but she doesn't listen.

**Silver: **Also all the history of Middle Earth is available online or if you have all the books of Middle Earth, you will be able to find the facts. This is a deep dive and the big reason for why this chapter has been long overdue. Also if you can not remember where Lance Hunter was mentioned, it was in chapter 8.

**Loki: **Yes all that is what took Silver so long to write this chapter.

**Silver: **Also I know that there would be a chance that Joanna Harvelle got the tattoo when the boys got theirs, but it is not confirmed. Also sorry if the chapter was slightly messy, but after months on working on it I am happy with the product that it came to along with Loki's edit.

* * *

**Lord of the Rings character mentions (some may not have been mentioned but I decided to put them here so you can refer back if I do mention the others). There will be others, but there will be actual chapters explaining some more of the history and I know I really went deep diving with Tolkien's world.  
**

**Lords of the Valar**

**Manwë Súlimo: **the King of the Winds, and the King of the Valar, and husband of Varda.

**Melkor (Morgoth Bauglir): **the First Dark Lord, was the strongest Vala before he was banished from the group.

**Ulmo: **the Sea King, and the Lord of Water.

**Aulë: **the Smith and the Lord of Earth and all that's underneath, and the husband of Yavanna.

**Oromë Aldaron: **the Huntsman, the Lord of Forests, and the Great Rider, and the husband of Vána.

**Námo (Mandos): **the Doomsman, and the Judge of the Dead, and husband of Vairë.

**Irmo (Lórien): **the Lord and Master of Dreams, Visions, and Desires, and Creator of the Oloré Mallé, or Path of Dreams, and the husband of Estë.

**Tulkas Astaldo: **the Wrestler, the Champion of Valinor, and last of the Valar to come to Arda, and the husband of Nessa.  
**  
Ladies of the Valar**

**Varda Elentári:** the Star Queen, and the Queen of the Valar, and the wife of Manwë.

**Yavanna Kementári: **the Fruit-Giver, and the Lady of Earth, and the wife of Aulë.

**Nienna: **the Weeper, and the Lady of Mercy.

**Estë: **the Gentle, Lady of Healing and Rest, and the wife of Irmo.  
**  
Vairë:** the Weaver, and the wife of Mandos.

**Vána: **the Ever-young, and the wife of Oromë.

**Nessa: **the Dancer, and the wife of of Tulkas.


	17. The second Trial

**13/9/2020 note**

**Silver AN: I am so sorry everyone, but I ended up with a rather large procrastinating moment and I know many of you have been wanting this chapter for ages, I hope it lives up to your hope of what you hoped the Peru trial would be.**

* * *

**THANK YOU TO THESE AMAZING WRITERS, WHO TRULY HELPED KEEP THIS CHAPTER IN LINE.  
**

Lokis_mischef79 (my amazing editor, who truly does put up with my crazy brain and ideas, she keeps me in line and the delays)

Blondie 20000

vrskaandrea

Franki3Winchester

NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor

Secretwrittenword

ReaderGeek471579

Another Writer Who Loves

ncsupnatfan

NegansDoll

EvenEth13

**Author's note**

**Silver: FINALLY Here is Dean's solo chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I used Webjet to get the flight paths as well as the rough pricing, I realise that America was in a recession from December 2007 to June 2009, but don't forget that Gabriel gave Dean all documents he needs to get into each country. I also used Eurostar and raileurope for the train trips. ** **So I have been doing a lot of research to make it as believable as possible. Thank you t****o Blondie 20000, Franki3Winchester, vrskaandrea, Secretwrittenword and NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor for the help with many of the things within this chapter. You are all amazing. Also the prices are just guesses to be as reasonable as possible, I know I did not have to include them, but I decided to.  
**

**Loki: SILVER! NO SPOILERS! You silly woman.  
**

**Silver: Also please note that there are spoilers for the Supernatural novel Coyote's Kiss written by Christa Faust. I am including characters for the book in this chapter and I will do my best to explain the detail of the book. For those that read the book, it is mainly just the characters I will be using and I hope you like how I write them.  
**

**Loki: I have not yet read the Coyote's Kiss, but Silver explained the details of the book and the nature of this chapter to me.**

**Silver: The song for this chapter is Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys.**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
** **Dean's Second Trial**

**Airport Computer Lounge**  
**Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport**  
**4/11/2008 - 8am  
**

Dean sat at the bank of computers biting his lip as he looked on with fear as a large plane passed the window and then he looked back to the computer screen clenching his hands wishing that he could talk to Amara or even his family. He looked back out of the window and took a steady breath.

"I can do this" Dean muttered under his breath and he got onto Expedia as his heart pounded loud in his ears and mind. He waited as the internet to load up the search, he looked at the notes he made on his phone of the places he had to go and he was not looking forward to the long ass flight to Australia or even the long flight to London. Dean bit his lip as he looked up to the clock and saw the time was 8am.

"Sir, would you like a coffee?" a kind elderly man voice asked and Dean looked up to see an old man with a kind face holding a paper cup and Dean smiled.

"Thank you, I would like a simple black coffee, it will help me stay awake" Dean replied and the elderly man had a chuckled.

"Of course, sir, I know that feeling all too well" the man poured out the coffee and handed it to Dean "blessed be" the man stated causing Dean to be in shock before handing Dean a note as well and watched as my man went off and helped other people in the lounge.

"Okay" Dean drew out the word before placing the coffee down and looking at the piece of paper. Unaware that in another place there was a sigh of relief that was given.

_"Dean, I am sending this note in hopes it reaches you in time, I am proud that you finished the first trial... however that is not the full reason for this letter... I truly hate to tell you this, but I found out that Sam has been drinking demon blood..."_

Dean closed his eyes, he hoped that Gabriel would have stopped that from happening, but it seems not to be and he looked back to the letter.

_ "I swear to you, Dean I will find the demoness that is giving him the blood and get rid of her. Also another note, I have been withholding my powers a lot tighter than I thought I would need seeing as I found out that I am being closely watched by Castiel, Dean please keep safe out there. I will keep you updated via these notes and I will have appear after you the trial. I know the countries you are going, I just don't know the full details of the trials that you have to do... blessed be Loki"  
_

Dean took a steady breath and placed the note in his bag, clenching his hands as worry entered his mind about Sam and while Chuck wanted Lucifer free, Dean was questioning himself if he truly wanted to risk Sam's soul and he took a deep breath as he relaxed his hands.

"Please look after him" Dean pleaded then looked to the computer screen and took a steady breath in hopes of calming his mind and body from what he will soon be going through soon.

_'Alright so first is to get to Peru' _Dean thought to himself and to type in everything and he then found the perfect flight.

Flight to Peru - leaves at 10:55am  
37 minutes stop over in Houston  
Arriving in Lima at 10:45pm  
Total flight time - 9 hours and 50 minutes  
Price = $1,549

_'So not bad pricing, now the question, should I book all flights now and hope that I get the trials done in a quick manner' _Dean thought to himself and then swallowed before he decided that he would be booking all the flights. Dean glanced at the time and saw that it was 8:30am, he had 2 hours and 25 minutes before he had to get to his gate.

He looked at the date and decided that he will give himself till the 4th of December to finish the trial in Peru and while on the plane he will decode the scroll.

4/12/2008 - Lima, Peru to Sydney  
Flight to Sydney - leaves at 6:55pm  
1 hour and 36 minutes stop over in Santiago, Chile  
Leaves Chile - 1:05am (3/12/2008)  
Arrives in Sydney - 6:15am (4/12/2008)  
Total flight time - 20 hours and 20 minutes  
Price = $2,321

Dean felt his body shake just looking at the flight ahead of him and then he steeled himself and he gripped the desk top.

"I can do this, for Amara and the world... no damn plane is going to stop me" Dean told himself as he looked to his bag and then he frowned before remembering that the next location after Australia was the UK and Dean remembered that were a few amazing things in Australia that he always wanted to see like the bar in Desert Cave Hotel, he knew of it due to that it was the only International underground 4 Star Hotel, that allows you to experience a dug-out style living. Dean always wanted to try it seeing as it would be an experience of a lifetime.

12/01/2009 - Perth to London  
Flight to London - leaves at 2:10am (5 hours and 40minutes)  
15 hour 20 minutes stop over in Kuala Lumpur (7:50 arrival)  
Leaves Kuala Lumpur - 11:10pm  
Arrives in London - 5:25am (Flight time - 13 hours and 15 minutes) (9/01/2009)  
Total flight time - 34 hours  
Price - $1,372

Dean nodded to himself happy that between the two dates, he should have done the trial in Australia and got to see the hotel. Then he looked to the next location and he vowed, no planes and he went to book three different trains and then found he would have to take a plane from Rome to Cairo and Dean sighed before agreeing to it.

17/02/2009 - London to Cairo  
Train from London to Paris - 5:40am (96 euros) (3 hour trip)  
Train from Paris to Turin, Italy - 10:43am ($98) (5h 35m trip) arrives at 4:18pm  
Train from Turin to Rome - 06:23am ($140) (4h 56m trip) arrives at 11:19pm  
Flight details (19/02/2008)  
Flight to Cairo - leaves at 2pm  
Arrives in Cairo - 5:05pm  
Non stop flight (3 hour 5 minutes flight)  
Price - $421

Dean was not happy that he had take a flight, but he knew it was for the best and at least he would get a day to go and see a few places in Rome and surrounds. So in his mind that was a plus and then looked into booking the next flight and he pouted looking at the screen seeing that no matter he would have to fly again and he groaned that there was no direct flight.

27/03/2009 - Cairo to Tokyo  
Flight to Tokyo - leaves at 1:45pm  
3 hours 20 minutes stop over in Abu Dhabi  
Leaves Abu Dhabi - 10:15pm (overnight flight)  
Arrives in Tokyo - 12:45 pm (28/03/2009)  
Total flight time - 16 hours  
Price - $1,116

Dean looked to the map and found the capital of Tibet was a city called Lhasa and he was looking forward to finishing the tasks and finding the door and getting to the United States again.

29/04/2009 - Tokyo to Lhasa  
Flight to Lhasa - leaves at 8:30pm(overnight flight = 1:35am)  
6 hour and 55 minutes stop over in Chengdu  
Leaves Chengdu - 8:30am  
Arrives in Lhasa - 10:55am  
Total flight time - 15 hours and 25 minutes  
Price - $2,643

Dean gave a breath of relief as he waited for all the printing to be done and he glanced towards the clock and saw that it was 9:15am and his eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously, that felt longer" Dean muttered to himself as he got to his feet and stretched before grabbing the pile of papers. He grabbed his duffel bag and went to the terminal as he tried to get his mind and fear under control as the minutes echoed loud and clear in his mind.

"Flight to Lima, Peri with stopover in Houston, Texas now boarding" a woman's voice came over the loud speaker and Dean bit his lip as he got to his picking up his duffel and he closed his eyes as he lined up. He felt his blood freeze as he moved ever closer to the ticket check in and as the man nodded to Dean, the hunter looked towards the gate as he tried to freeze his fear in place as he walked the hallway to the plane.

"Ticket" Dean handed the stewardess his ticket "you are close to the front, seat 5D" the woman told him and Dean nodded in thanks, his voice failing him, but he decided that he needed to get over the fear and he knew that it would not be overnight and this whole mission was to free Amara peacefully. As he slowly moved away from the stewardess, a heavy weight came upon him making him feel slow in finding his seat and he tried to bring his emotions to help him move, but the feeling it was heavy and he finally reached his seat, he fell into it as slight relief entered his mind.

"Sir... sir" Dean looked to another stewardess was looking concerned "are you alright?" she asked looking concerned and Dean looked to her before he swallowed.

"Just.. just a nervous flyer" Dean replied and he saw the small sad smile on the stewardess's face.

"Don't worry, sir, you are in safe hands, the pilot has 40 years under his belt and you will be alright" stewardess replied kindly and Dean smiled grateful at her, but the words did nothing to really calm his mind of the panic. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt the plane move away from the ramp and he gripped the arm rests as he cleared his mind and brought forth his all his favourite songs.

When it came to the stopover in Houston, he did everything he needed to and got back on keeping calm as the rumble of take off entered his soul again. As the hours in the air passed by, Dean tried to keep his mind at ease as the clock ticked over and then as he was landing in Lima, he kept his mind calm as he gripped the armrests hard once again as the plane came into land. Once he was free to get off the plane, got into the terminal he felt his mind ease back to normal and he took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, time to get to Machu Picchu and get the trial done before the fourth of December" Dean whispered to himself and he picked up his carry on.

Dean found out that he had missed the bus and he sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair. He bit his lip before steeled himself and walked out of the airport.

Dean walked out to the taxi rank and waited in line to see about getting to a hotel for the night before making his way to Machu Picchu.

"Excuse me, sir, are you heading into the city" an accented voice came from Dean's left and he turned to see an older man looking at him.

"Yes, I am... I just need a hotel for the night" Dean replied and the old man smiled.

"No... no, you are welcome to stay with me the night, where are you heading tomorrow" the old man asked and Dean narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked watching the man's expressions and the old man smiled.

"Indeed, Dean Winchester" Dean felt his heart stop "oh, you need not worry about me, I am the guardian of the second trial and I must say you did a good job at keeping the Thunderbird safe in the first trial" the old man stated and Dean tilted his head.

"What is your name? What are you exactly?" Dean asked and the old man chuckled.

"It seems that I do have a bad habit of not introducing myself these days, but then again I rarely talk to humans... only if I need to teach them lessons" Dean's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you a trickster?" Dean asked and the old man nodded with a smile before he clicked his fingers and Dean watched as the old man turned into a younger man with a smirk.

"I am indeed, my name is Huehuecoyotl or more commonly known as..." Dean took in a shocked breath as the Trickster smirked at him.

"Coyote" Dean breathed in shock and the Aztec trickster god nodded.

"Yes, now we best get going as your trial will be tough, I do hope you are ready and also please call me Coyote... not a big fan of my full name these days" Coyote stated with a slight pout and Dean frowned with a bit of worry appearing in his eyes.

"Doesn't using your full name give you more power?" Dean asked with a small tilt of his head and Coyote laughed deeply.

"For some beings, but not me... I shall explain over time... but for now, we should begin the journey..." Coyote's eyes widen "oops, I forgot to tell you and I have a feeling that Dantae did not tell you" Coyote stated and then Dean watched confused as Coyote started to walk away and Dean ran after him.

"What did Dantae forget to tell me?" Dean asked as he caught up to Coyote and the Trickster smiled at him.

"A part of each trial is to try a local dish, now cause the first trial was in the United States, you have already eaten it" Dean nodded now with understanding and slight worry seeing as he was not one that really liked to try new dishes "I think you will like it" Coyote stated and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So what is the dish I have to eat here?" Dean asked and Coyote smiled as he reached a restaurant, where a young man stood at the enterance.

"Como puedo ayudarte?" he asked in Spanish with a bow of his and Coyote bowed his head as well.

"Puedo por favor conseguir Ceviche para este hombre?" Coyote replied and the man smiled before he walked off.

"What did you say?" Dean asked and Coyote looked to him.

"I ordered the national dish of Ceviche, while he simply asked how could he help us" Coyote replied and Dean looked confused, however before Coyote could reply a chef came out with the dish and Dean found the dish looking amazing.

"Disfrute de su comida" the chef stated before walking away and Dean looked to Coyote with a confused look.

"What did he say?" Dean asked and Coyote laughed.

"He said to enjoy your meal" Coyote replied and Dean looked to the dish in front of him.

"May I ask what it is?" Dean asked softly and Coyote smiled at him.

"This is the national dish of Peru, it is called Ceviche and it is raw fish cured in fresh citrus juices... this is all 100 percent fresh ingredients" Coyote stated and Dean swallowed before taking a deep breath and tried a brand new dish.

"Oh wow" Dean whispered and Coyote nodded.

"I had a feeling you would like it, see it is all part of the trial to explore not only the country, but also to try new things" Coyote stated and Dean nodded with understanding.

"How are we getting to Machu Picchu?" Dean asked as he finished the dish and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"A very dear friend of mine shall be of help... just letting you know that there is a bit of a history between myself and her..." Coyote ran a hand through his hair "I will tell you that when I first met her and even to this day, she is the most beautiful human I came across" Coyote replied and Dean smiled seeing the soft wishful smile on the Trickster face.

"What is her name?" Dean asked and Coyote looked into Dean's green eyes.

"Metzlicihuatl... when I first met her I fell head over heels..." Coyote looked over to Dean "we best get started and getting to the base" Coyote stated and Dean tilted his head.

"Will you be alright when you see Metzlicihuatl again?" Dean asked and Coyote nodded.

"I will be fine, my feelings for her have become friends of some sort to her and while her appearance is still truly beautiful... I do not see a relationship anymore with her" Coyote replied and Dean nodded knowing those feelings.

"How do you get her here?" Dean asked and Coyote smiled a coy smile and he reached into his pants and pulled out a stick.

"Before you say anything, you should remember that appearances can be deceiving" Coyote stated and Dean watched as the stick turned into an ancient looking flute that looked brand new still. Coyote then put the flute to his mouth and started a soft and alluring tune.

Dean jumped back in fright as a red line appeared in the air and Dean watched as a stunning woman came out. She had stunning braided hair, soft looking brown skin and wide mesmerizing espresso eyes behind heavy black lashes. The tune from the flute stopped and Dean swallowed watching the ex-lovers look at each other.

"Huehuecoyotl, it is good to see you" Metzlicihuatl whispered and Coyote looked at her.

"Metzlicihuatl... I am glad to see that you are looking so well" Coyote replied and Dean sensed that the two had not seen each other in a very long time.

"Who is this human?" Metzlicihuatl asked looking at Dean with a curious expression.

"This is DeanWinchester and he is the undertaker of the trials to free the Darkness" Metzlicihuatl looked shocked as Dean watched scales appear down her body as her fingers turned to claws "Metzlicihuatl, don't hurt him... please as a favour to me" Coyote pleaded and Dean watched as Metzlicihuatl's eyes narrowed turning snake like.

"Fine, but if the Darkness comes after my kind, I shall take you out... no matter what our history is" Metzlicihuatl growled turning to look to Coyote and Coyote nodded in agreement.

"You know me, Metzlicihuatl... I keep my word" Coyote stated and Metzlicihuatl looked to Dean.

"No, it is not your word I need Huehuecoyotl... it is Mr Winchester's word I need" Metzlicihuatl replied and Dean steeled himself.

"Metzlicihuatl, I promise you that the Darkness will not come after you" Dean stated and Metzlicihuatl narrowed her eyes.

"You are not a normal human, are you?" Metzlicihuatl asked and Coyote laughed.

"You are correct there, my dear... Dean here is a hunter of the supernatural, but before you do anything stupid, he is based in the United States and rarely travels" Coyote stated as his eyes flashed and Metzlicihuatl looked surprised.

"Have you come across my kind before?" Metzlicihuatl asked a bit more kinder and Dean tilted his head.

"What are you exactly?" Dean asked and Metzlicihuatl giggled.

"I call myself a Borderwalker, I can travel between worlds and Huehuecoyotl is the one that created me" Metzlicihuatl replied and Dean looked shocked.

"I thought all Alphas had been created by Eve" Dean stated and both beings laughed.

"Not all, there are two others that were created by others and I will say that Eve is a pure utter bitch" Coyote replied and Metzlicihuatl looked confused to him.

"So Metzlicihuatl what can you and your kind do?" Dean asked quickly sensing the dangerous air Metzlicihuatl was giving off.

"I can open portals even just create them for people or objects to go through, I also have superhuman strength and shape shifting" Dean nodded "now because I am a Alpha, I can cure someone of being a Borderwalker" Metzlicihuatl explained and Dean looked surprised.

"Are any of your kind in the United States?" Dean asked and Metzlicihuatl shook her head.

"No, we prefer the warm climates of South America" Metzlicihuatl replied and Dean nodded with understanding.

"Is there anything else you want to know before we head off?" Coyote asked softly as Metzlicihuatl sighed and Dean frowned before he realised what the two were wanting to hear.

"I might be a hunter by trade, but I am better than most and I know that you have already had chances to kill me no matter what Coyote says" Dean replied and Metzlicihuatl looked amazed at Dean.

"You truly are different from other humans even some beings, but I should tell you just in case you do run into my kind or on the off chance I do go bad, I want you to be the one to end me" Metzlicihuatl replied and Dean walked over to her.

"If only you truly want me to know" Dean told her and Metzlicihuatl nodded.

"Yes, I can sense your kindness... anyway the main weapon that can kill my kind is anything made from obsidian and the thing that will eliminate myself is called Itztlitlantl, it is an ancient leaf shaped pure obsidian knife" Metzlicihuatl stated and Dean looked shocked.

"I never knew that obsidian could be used as a weapon" Dean replied and Metzlicihuatl nodded.

"Yep, also the Marigold flower can offer protection against my kind and I" Metzlicihuatl replied calmly and Dean nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information and I promise to only use it, if you go bad or if I run into bad Borderwalkers" Dean told her and Metzlicihuatl smiled at him.

"You truly are one of a kind, Dean Winchester" Coyote stated and Dean blushed slightly.

"It has been a long time for the lesson that there are shades of grey in everyone to get into my head" Dean answered and Coyote laughed.

"Well we best head off and get you to the base of Machu Picchu" Coyote stated and Metzlicihuatl smiled as another red line appeared.

"Well, shall we?" Metzlicihuatl stated and the two males nodded and walked through.

Dean found the air dense as he exited the portal and he found that he was surround by trees.

"So Dean, welcome to the base of Machu Picchu, now did you read what you have to do?" Coyote asked as a rock appeared out of no where and the Trickster sat down.

"I did read, but I really could not make heads or tails of it" Dean replied and Metzlicihuatl giggled into her hand.

"That is part of the reason there are guardians of each trial, but you should get research done for the rest cause they will be getting harder to finish" Coyote warned and Dean took a deep breath.

"Okay, I shall take advice on board, thank you" Dean replied and Coyote nodded his head.

"Now the creature you need to find and then guide it to Machu Picchu as well as protect it is called Chullachaki and it is a small being, but it is truly important to the forest" Coyote explained and Dean looked slightly concerned.

"How?" Dean asked and Coyote looked to Metzlicihuatl nodded.

"The Chullachaki are tricksters in their own right for they can persuade their victims to follow them deep into the jungle where even experienced trackers cannot find their way back to a village or off the mountain" Metzlicihuatl explained and Dean looked shocked.

"They sound nasty" Dean replied and Coyote shook his head.

"No, their job is to protect the forest and animals by any means necessary" Coyote answered and Dean bit his lip.

"How does the Chullachaki lure the humans to follow them?" Dean asked and Coyote looked at him with a slight sad expression on his face as Metzlicihuatl touched his shoulder lightly.

"The Chullachaki lure the humans in by taking the form of a family member or a loved one that has not been seen in a long time or the final way could be that of a prey animal" Coyote explained and Dean realised why this trial might be hard.

"Also there is one final thing, be weary on your journey there will be a danger you will face that is not just from the Chullachaki, but the Tzitimimeh..." Coyote stated and Dean turned confused and glanced between the couple.

"Tzitimimeh?" Dean asked and Coyote looked to Metzlicihuatl.

"They have never truly entered the United States, staying only to Mexico and South America, the hunters of the two countries have taken to call them Star Demons..." Metzlicihuatl took a deep breath "Star Demons, they exist in another dimension beyond the Borderland or shadow land, however I had a massive fight with one and only a tooth remain... I never saw a young woman grab the tooth then turned it into the knife Itztlitlantl... which now belongs to the Cazadora family, whose youngest member Xochi now holds it close to her" Metzlicihuatl explained and Coyote placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So what do the Star demons do to their victims?" Dean asked calmly and Coyote took over.

"Their bite consumes the soul of their victims, turning them into zombies that go after other people's souls and as a result, if the Star Demons get their way and are released, well it could lead into the end of the world... Metzlicihuatl and her species guard the border between the dimensions with the support from the Ancient One and her order" Coyote explained and Dean frowned.

"The Ancient One and her order?" Dean asked and Coyote bit his lip with a slight worried look.

"They are Masters of the Mystic Arts or commonly referred as sorcerers and sorceresses..." Dean calmed his mind remembering about Rowena and a few other witches " they train and train... there are many there, but I swear to you as Huehuecoyotl that the Ancient One will never seek out to hurt you or any humans, she is peaceful as are her order" Coyote explained and Dean closed his eyes as images of Rowena, Patrick, Don and Maggie entered his mind.

"I shall give them a chance, but if I get any trouble I shall bring force and I know a few powerful witches that can pack a punch" Dean replied and Metzlicihuatl tilted her head looking straight into Dean's eyes and could see no lie.

"If you would like, I can send word to her and have her be a guardian for a trial" Coyote offered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Dean asked and Coyote frowned thinking deeply.

"While, in a way it would be... but you would have met her no matter what, seeing as you would have come close to where the London Sanctum is and she will sense the power within you, she may keep an eye on you from that moment and once you get near Hong Kong, she may approach you... the main reason is you will be near the end of the trials and she may decide to be the guardian of a task... however that is to be left in her hands" Coyote explained and Dean looked to Metzlicihuatl.

"My love... we need to let Dean take his path and keep the Chullachaki safe from the Star demons" Metzlicihuatl whispered and Coyote nodded as Dean placed the bag on the ground.

"Yes, indeed... now Dean... I know you read that there were to be no weapons on these trials, however the danger of this trial you need to protect yourself and seeing as Metzlicihuatl can not bring you the Itztlitlantl, I would suggest something sharp..." Dean smirked at that and pulled out Andúril to which got shocked reactions from both Coyote and Metzlicihuatl.

"This is Andúril... how did you come across this blade?" Coyote asked as he looked in awe seeing the blade.

"Found it, deep within the Grand Canyon... Dantae, he told me that things are not right and just by having this blade has made me a target, he was not hundred percent sure if my life was truly in danger, only that it there will be a target on my back" Dean explained and Coyote nodded.

"I shall be returning to the United States after you finish the trail, I get the feeling I shall be needed soon" Coyote explained and Dean bit his lip.

"Please find my brother... my half brother and keep an eye on him, I know Gabriel will protect Sam... but I worry for Adam" Dean asked and Coyote bowed his head.

"I shall" Coyote replied and Metzlicihuatl got to her feet and with a deep breath.

"I want to do something for you Dean, however... with this sword in your protection, you not only have a target on your back... but the power the sword gives off... many of the darker creatures of other dimensions will sense the sword's power..." Metzlicihuatl took a deep breath as it felt the information she was giving was heavy to which it was "this spell will place the sword as yours and yours alone... no other shall be able to carry it till you give your permission for someone to wield it... but be warned should the second wielder catch wind of the change, there could be a war on the doorstep on Earth if the owner takes offense to the change" Metzlicihuatl explained and Dean looked to the blade then closed his eyes, he knew the dangers that were already on the way if he failed these trials.

"What is it that you want to do?" Dean asked with a slight worried tone and Coyote looked to Metzlicihuatl with concern.

"There is a spell, I know that can possibly help you against the Tzitimimeh, but once the spell is cast... this sword shall call you it's owner putting a larger target on your back and I think you will gain a new title" Metzlicihuatl explained and Dean glanced to the sword in his hands, he felt the power that was simmering just beneath the surface of the metal.

"I... I can not do that and risk not freeing Amara, I thank you for the offer... but even having this as not only you both have state, but Dantae has told me of the risk" Dean replied and Coyote nodded with a proud look in his yes.

"I am impressed with you, Dean, I pegged you as a simple hunter that would take anything to help... I am happy I was wrong about you" Coyote stated with a proud smile and Dean smirked.

"Part of my charm, people always under estimate me and I love to prove them wrong" Dean replied and the couple looked to each other.

"It is time, you best head up and find the Chullachaki... led it to Machu Picchu and find the Ashtamangala... I wish you the best of luck, Dean" Coyote stated and Metzlicihuatl looked up to the mountain.

"Good luck and blessed be" Metzlicihuatl stated and Dean bowed to the two beings and placed the sword in the holder. He watched as the two beings disappeared from sight and he felt the weight of the task ahead as well as the dangers of the holding the sword.

"I am ready" Dean whispered to himself and he entered the forest bracing himself for all possible dangers.

As days went by of trekking, Dean felt eyes watching him and he kept his senses out. The jungle was dense, humid and tangled vegetation; more times than not Dean felt like he got lost, yet his heart was telling him to stay on the root he was on and he had learnt over previous timeline to trust in his gut.

It was day 15, Dean was getting worried that he would not find the Chullachaki in time and he could feel the humid air hitting him hard. Dean had seen many animals native to the area and many times, he would hide as best as he could to avoid the more dangerous ones.

"I truly should have asked why would the Tzitimimeh want the Chullachaki?" Dean muttered to himself as he watched a puma from his spot hidden from sight deep in the bushes. To Dean, it felt like the puma was hunting him cause in the past few days, Dean had spotted the puma lurking near by and Dean knew he best be careful, he did not want to kill the puma only if his life was in danger.

"My... my... you are strong" Dean jumped up from his hiding spot and turned around quickly to see a young woman, however Dean could see that there was something wrong about her and he swallowed "your soul... it is strong" Dean realised that he was now looking at a Tzitimimeh and then there were small crinkles of leaves. Dean had danger in front of him and behind him.

Dean pulled out Andúril and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart beating heavily, could feel the puma edging closer and he closed his eyes. Then using his instincts, he moved fast swinging Andúril, trusting his instincts and he felt the sword connect with something and he opened his eyes. There in front of him now dead was the puma that had been stalking him and he turned to glare towards the gleeful Tzitimimeh.

"You soul is strong for you to trust it, you are going to be delicious to devour" Tzitimimeh stated with a slight hiss at the end and Dean stood tall.

"My mission in this life to defeat evil and even though the puma had been stalking me, it was only hungry... but you are not meant to be in this world" Dean growled pointing the sword towards the Tzitimimeh, who simply smirked.

"No normal weapon can kill me... you are just a hunter" the Tzitimimeh gloated and Dean smirked as he took a battle stance, however before Dean could do anything that was a growl and before the Tzitimimeh could do anything, a large shape came at the Tzitimimeh and Dean rolled out of the way.

Dean shook his head and looked up to see the remains of the Tzitimimeh and he looked around with shock.

"What is the blazes?" Dean asked himself and then slowly got to his feet. He kept his eyes alert for the strange large creature and held the sword in his hands as he moved forward.

Another day passed and Dean felt eyes on him and he glanced around him. Then he saw it bright eyes watching him from the darkness of the trees and Dean kept still as a small being hopped out, Dean saw that it indeed had one leg shorter than the other as well as one foot larger than the other. Then Dean took a closer look to the Chullachaki feet and saw they were actual hoofs.

"Oh... so you are the Chullachaki, that I have been looking for" Dean stated looking at small being and the Chullachaki looked at him curiously then to the sword with weary eyes. Dean realised that the Chullachaki was frighten by the sword and he quickly put it back on his.

Dean wondered now, he was meant to get the small being to the top and then he saw it, eyes watching him and he felt the danger now near him.

"So... it is you that is undertaking the trials... hmmm... you are strong, I sense you shall survive" a female voice stated as it echoed around him and the little Chullachaki hopped over to Dean and watched the shadows with shaking fear.

"Are you the being that took out the Tzitimimeh?" Dean asked while keeping his emotions in check and there was a light chuckle.

"I am indeed, I love the taste of those little demons... I come here for they only keep to South America and Mexico" the female voice replied and Dean swallowed as the voice continued to echo around him.

"What are you?" Dean asked and the voice giggled again.

"We shall meet soon enough, you shall know who I am once we meet and I look forward to seeing how you do between the rest of this trial to when you meet me" the female voice stated calmly and then there was nothing, the danger on Dean's senses stopped alerting him to remain calm and he looked down to the Chullachaki.

"Well, shall we get you to the top?" Dean asked and the Chullachaki tilted it's head before hopping away.

Two days later, Dean and the Chullachaki arrived at Machu Picchu. Dean laughed loudly which echoed around as the Chullachaki hopped around the ruins with happy squeaks and Dean shook his head the little strange being and started his search for the Ashtamangala.

It took 5 hours of searching the ruins before Dean finally spotted the Ashtamangala and he grabbed it. He looked at it and then glanced around him with a frown.

"So time to get down and find the end trial mark" Dean whispered to himself and he looked over to the Chullachaki and he smiled seeing the small being sleeping rather cutely.

"Squeak" Dean turned to see the Chullachaki now awake and looking at him.

"It is time for me to leave, my job was to get you here, you keep safe" Dean stated and Chullachaki tilted it's head with a tiny sad expression.

"Squeak" the Chullachaki hopped over to Dean and patted his leg before hopping away.

"Goodbye little one" Dean whispered and then he began the journey back down.

The journey back down went quicker and soon Dean felt the mark was close and he took the bracing breath and then felt the burn of the mark. once it burn was released, he took a few steady breaths leaning against a tree and then felt something near him.

"What the heck!" Dean yelled as a very colourful bird attacked him and then Dean heard giggling.

"Oh dear, it seems that you disturbed the nest a Cock of the Rock" Coyote's voice echoed around as Dean tried to wave the bright orange bird away from him and Dean shot a glare towards the Aztec trickster god.

"Off you go, little one" Metzlicihuatl whispered to the colourful bird which turned around and hit Dean in the face with a wing.

"You made it, well done... now you best head off to the airport for you are to face the hot land of Australia, be careful" Coyote stated and Dean nodded as he watched the two disappear and Dean grabbed his bag.

Dean got to the airport 24 hours and he looked to his timetable and found that he was early from what he thought and he bit his lip.

"Well... I truly should simply just get onto the damn plane" Dean muttered as he looked to the date again 22nd of November and bit his lip. He was tempted to see about finding a normal monster hunt in Lima, but he knew he wanted to get the trials done in a timely manner.

"Australia... here I come" Dean muttered to himself and went to a computer to book a seat. He was not one hundred percent ready for the long flight nor was he ready for the land down under "bring it on" Dean stated as he finished booking the flight and went to check in to the international part of the airport.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, also for the actor portrayal for Coyote look up Henry Ian Cusick. He is a Peruvian actor and he has been in a few things from the latest MacGyver, also was in The 100 and Lost. For Metzlicihuatl, picture Gal Gadot. **

**Loki: Procrastination is a bitch. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long.**


End file.
